RWBY: Demonios en las sombras
by GabrielTheNewMaster
Summary: "Los Grimm ya no son tu unico enemigo." "¿Que quieres decir con eso?" Un enemigo que ha sido olvidado a surgido. Los demonios han llegado a conquistar nuevamente el mundo humano. La pregunta ahora es ¿estan los humanos preparados para este desafio? ¿podran proteger lo que mas aprecian y aman? .."Y ya te dije que esta es una historia Harem"..CROSSVER con Devil May Cry-
1. 1

**Hola a todo el mundo en Fanfiction, soy nuevo en esto de escribir, pero me aventure a intentarlo. La mayoría de veces solo he leído Fics que me han parecido increíbles.**

**Hay una historia que leí, en fanfiction, y me inspiro un poco a escribir de igual manera. Aquel Fanfic está en inglés.**

**En venido con la idea de cruzar RWBY con Devil May Cry; todos los elementos de todas las sagas del videojuego, en especial la 5. Esa entrega estuvo muy buena a mi parecer, buenas armas, buen diseño visual, historia, etc.**

**En esta historia que escribo trato de acoplar todas esas ideas para que el Fanfic trate de transcurrir de manera natural.**

**Las personalidades de los personajes pueden variar a las originales. Para darle un toque distinto.**

**Si ven errores, traten de ser amables conmigo en las críticas y comentarios, gracias.**

** Denle una oportunidad a esta historia.**

**El primer capitulo se subirá pronto, según la acogida de este pequeño fragmento.**

**La imagen de portada no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo dueño.**

**Los Derechos de Autore de cada una de la Obras que emplee no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

**RWBY pertenece al difunto Monty Oum y Rooster Teeth.**

**Devil May Cry pertenece a Capcom. **

**Prólogo**

El Remanente es un mundo maravilloso, lleno de sus peculiaridades que lo diferencian de cualquier otro.

Un mundo lleno de varios mitos y leyendas que constituyen el folclor de sus habitantes.

Es un lugar conocido por sus especies: la Humanidad y los Faunos, una raza hibrida humano-animal.

Luego están los Grimm, criaturas de la oscuridad que se alimentan de las emociones negativas.

Los humanos están en una continua lucha con esta última raza.

Pero la humanidad ha olvidado una raza aún más antigua que la historia de la creación del mundo del Remanente. Una raza que estuvo presente mucho antes que se comenzara a contar el famoso Cuento de los Dos Hermanos.

Esta era la Raza Demoniaca.

Una raza que habita en el Infierno, un mundo que está vinculado al mundo humano de alguna manera.

La Raza demoniaca era especial en muchas maneras, entre ellas su longevidad, su fuerza y resistencia física, así como su factor curativo. Dependiendo de su poder correspondía a su apariencia física, yendo desde figuras monstruosas a seres con apariencias humanas elegantes y bellas.

Hace eones atrás el mundo ya vivió una guerra como la que se libra en la actualidad, una lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad.

El mundo humano y demoniaco estaba siempre en enfrentamientos a pequeña escala. Pero eso iba a cambiar cuando un Demonio de alto rango entro a la lucha.

El Rey del Infierno hizo planes para unir los Dos Mundos; el Demoniaco y el de los Hombres, y luego conquistarlos para convertirse en el Rey absoluto de ambos planos de la existencia.

Pero debido a la traición inesperada de uno de sus Generales sus planes se vieron truncados. El portal que uniría ambos mundos fue cerrado y la invasión se detuvo.

El demonio que salvo a los Humanos se llamaba Sparda. En el periodo que estuvo en el Mundo Humano se enamoró de una mujer llamada Eva, una mujer de grandes cualidades y belleza.

Fue una época de lo más tranquila para la pareja de enamorados, pero el mal retornó nuevamente, esta vez más fuerte que nunca.

Sparda se enfrentó nuevamente al Rey del Infierno, Mundus. Fue una lucha extensa en donde dio todo de sí mismo para proteger el Mundo Humano.

Para cerrar completamente y para siempre el Portal que une al mundo demoniaco con el humano, se sacrificó usando su poder con la vida de una sacerdotisa, en la puerta de los dos mundos conocida como Temen-Ni-Gru.

Eva quedo embarazada y dio a luz a los gemelos Dante y Vergil. La infancia de estos híbridos fue de siempre estarse ocultando de los Demonios que buscaban venganza por la traición de su padre.

En algún momento en la historia dieron con su ubicación y los emboscaron y mataron a Eva en el ataque. En aquella confusión los gemelos se separaron.

Y así se desarrolla una nueva historia de lucha entre hermanos, Vergil vs Dante. Una lucha por tratar de obtener poder para someter y gobernar y el otro tratando de proteger a su hermano del camino incorrecto que ha tomado.

En esta época la codicia y soberbia de la humanidad está presente y manipula a estos hermanos para cumplir sus deseos. Muchas batallas se dieron por ello.

El mundo humano se vio invadido por pequeñas hordas de demonios por culpa de su propia codicia y ego. Trataron en muchas ocasiones tener las habilidades de un Demonio para conquistar el mundo.

En la lucha de Dante y Vergil hubo muchas ocasiones en las cuales casi se destruye el mundo por la activación de las Puerta Demoniacas e invasión de demonios.

Al final después de muchas luchas a muerte, los hermanos. Llegaron a un acuerdo entre ellos y las batallas pasaron a ser por simple diversión.

Ya con el transcurrir del tiempo Dante cayo en la rutina de su labor. Se preocupó por la familia que tenía y se aburrió de ver las creaciones que la humanidad se dedicó a construir con el objetivo de tratar de conquistar el mundo.

En el final de esta Era por así decirlo.

Una gran plaga se desato en los humanos a la vez que gigantescas raíces empezaron a cubrir la Tierra y alimentarse del Hombre; de la sangre y de su carne.

Un Súper Demonio desato nuevamente el árbol demoniaco en el mundo, pero esta vez fue mucho peor. La humanidad estaba al borde de la extinción por este Demonio.

"_Me convertiré en el nuevo gobernante de este mundo"_

El Súper Demonio aprovecharía al máximo el fruto del árbol.

Dante y Vergil se unieron en lo que creían sería la última misión de su vida.

La familia de Dante, sus hijos estaban en peligro en esta ocasión. Este nuevo enemigo era mucho más fuerte y más inteligente que cualquier ser al que se haya enfrentado él y su hermano.

La batalla que se llevó a cabo fue la más dura y destructiva. Se luchó en el mundo humano y en el Infierno.

Fue una lucha de Dos Años, una batalla que se finalizó después de un combate muy duro, a la vez que la energía de Dante y Vergil.

Al final lo único que quedo fue un mundo casi muerto.

Los dos Híbridos al ver toda esta destrucción sintieron un gran pesar.

Escucharon el rumor de que había algo que se hacía llamar una Entidad Divina.

Así Dante y Vergil se dieron como objetivo buscarlos y tratar de arreglar el desastre que quedo en el mundo. En este viaje vieron en su totalidad la destrucción y el Caos que se había sembrado.

En lo más recóndito del mundo encontraron a los Dioses, varios de ellos, pero solo uno de ellos escucho la petición de Dante. El deseo de que todo lo bello y hermoso surgiera nuevamente, así como la humanidad nuevamente prospere en este mundo.

"_La humanidad se pervirtió tratando de conseguir un poder para sus acciones egoístas"_

Esa fue una de las frases que salió de la boca de uno de los Dioses. Era una negativa para tratar de que la humanidad volviera a surgir.

Hubo una larga discusión expresando varios hechos que llevaron al mundo hasta donde está.

Pero después de varias cláusulas y arreglos, se trataría de reparar este caos formando nuevamente a la Humanidad en un nuevo mundo.

Este mundo sería cambiado, reformado. La Alquimia Demoniaca sería algo que nunca existió para estos nuevos Humanos, y los continentes se reformarían formando nuevas regiones.

Pero entre todo este arreglo el Mundo Demoniaco no se podía desvincular para siempre del Mundo Humano. Esto sería un hecho permanente desde la Creación.

"_Si hay Luz, siempre hay Oscuridad"_

Dante y Vergil pidieron descansar, ya han disfrutado de lo que sería una buena batalla y este nuevo mundo al parecer sería muy tranquilo para ellos. Su esencia Demoniaca seria sellada después de todo.

"_Este nuevo mundo no necesita a unos veteranos como nosotros"_

"_Este mundo será molesto, sin tener algún peligro real para una batalla"_

Este Dios que se encargaría de este nuevo mundo, comento que en algún momento necesitarían poderes como los de Dante y Vergil. El Infierno no sería frenado para siempre.

Había un peligro real de que el Mundo Demoniaco surgiera nuevamente.

"_Nuestros descendientes se agregarán en este mundo, ¿no?… si quieres a alguien como nosotros, ellos lo harán"_

Los descendientes de los Dos Híbridos se incorporaron a este nuevo mundo, con esta nueva raza humana.

Los famosos hermanos, de la Luz y Oscuridad crearon a los nuevos humanos con poderes mágicos. Les pareció interesante lo que serían capaces de hacer con ella.

Y entre esa creación el hermano menor el de la Oscuridad, creo a la raza Grimm.

Pero entre todos los planes que tenían para esta nueva Era de la humanidad, la ingenuidad de los Dioses estuvo presente.

Esta Ingenuidad fue aprovechada y manipulada por el resentimiento de una Mujer.

De esta manera se incorpora una historia perdida en el mundo del Remanente. Una historia de la raza olvidada, como lo es la Demoniaca. Una especie que está entre los humanos del nuevo mundo, esperando surgir nuevamente.

Detrás de todos los hilos de la manipulación, enfrentamientos de Luz y Oscuridad, siempre hay algo que está esperando surgir.

Este mundo no tiene idea del Caos que se aproxima.

El Polvo que les sirvió para protegerse contra los Grimm no los podrá ayudar en esta próxima batalla.

Los demonios surgirán nuevamente, este mundo sufrirá un cambio.

Después de todo…

"_Este mundo que es cenizas de lo que una vez fue, en algún momento volverá a su estado original, ya sea de una manera u otra"_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**200 años antes de la historia Canon.**

Una extraña formación empezó a surgir del suelo en un sombrío bosque. La estructura era formada por un mineral de aspecto rocoso y con un brillo negro, este empezó a formar lo que serían los pilares de una puerta.

En poco tiempo lo que sería mejor llamarlo una "Puerta" tomo una altura considerable: 50 metros de altura y 20 de ancho, los pilares tenían tallados de rostros atroces, de humanos y criaturas difíciles de describir. Todos estos rostros tenían diferentes expresiones, siendo la expresión de un grito desgarrador la más frecuente.

Una luz que se distorsionada, como un arcoíris precipitado se formó entre los pilares.

De allí seres de raro aspecto empezaron a surgir, algunos cargaban hoces en sus manos, otros tenían aspecto de perros con grandes fauces, y así sus características físicas. Como también lo eran sus tamaños.

"¿Este es el mundo humano?, este lugar ya no tiene nada su antigua esencia!"

De entre todos los seres reunidos, uno de ellos expreso su descontento.

Esta criatura tenía unos 200 centímetros de altura, su confección corporal era como la de un humano, sus músculos eran pronunciados y estaba cubierto de escamas blancas y protuberancias saliendo de su espalda, su cabello era de un color negro azabache y su rostro tenía una coloración rojiza; con ojos que brillaban de un color verde, sus colmillos eran un poco pronunciados.

Era el aspecto que daba miedo.

"Este lugar es asqueroso! No puedo creer que Él quiera conquistar este mundo… es una gran pérdida de tiempo."- Pasando su mano izquierda sobre su rostro, se quitó una mecha de cabello que enmarcaba su rostro.

Mirando a su alrededor, le pareció repugnante el lugar, no era digno de estar en un lugar tan lamentable, el ambiente era tan distinto.

"Deberías calmarte. Una vez que este mundo se fusione con el Mundo Demoniaco todo cambiara para mejor."

La voz tranquila y monótona resonó en el lugar, calmando a su compañero.

Este ser de aspecto femenino y de pequeño tamaño, estaba cubierta por un vestido de color lila pálido que arrastraba una larga cola, como un vestido de novia. Lo único visibles era su larga cabellera rojiza que llegaba hasta sus caderas.

Un velo ocultaba su aspecto.

Dejando en misterio el rostro de aquella criatura demoniaca.

Esta criatura observó que varios seres de un color negro profundo se empezaron a reunirse a su alrededor.

Todos tenían aquella mirada de ojos rojos llena de malicia y hostilidad, mostrando sus colmillos y soltando gruñidos y gritos furiosos.

Lo más curioso era las distintas formas que tenían, variaban en formas y tamaños. Pero lo más llamativo eran las máscaras que algunos tenían.

"Al parecer… el mundo Humano ha cambiado mucho en estos miles de años… se ha vuelto un lugar desconocido, ¿no?" Moviendo la cabeza ligeramente, la figura en vestido lila analizo a los invitados que los rodeaban

"Que son esas criaturas!" Molesto por recibir miradas maléficas, el demonio masculino expreso su descontento. "Su mirada me está poniendo muy molesto. Seres como ellos deberían saber quién es el más fuerte aquí"

Preparándose, el Demonio blanquecino flexiono los músculos de su cuerpo y se lanzó al ataque a realizar una masacre, todo esto con una velocidad que sorprendente.

"Detente"

Cortando toda carrera, el demonio masculino retorno nuevamente junto a la pequeña figura.

"Estos pequeños nos servirán. Necesitamos esparcirnos poco a poco." La pequeña figura se acercó nuevamente a al Portal, los demonios que estaban agrupados abrieron paso. "Pero no estamos en condiciones aún. Necesitamos el Puente que unirá los mundos"

"¿Te refieres a la Torre? ¡Acaso este Portal no es suficiente!"

La figura vestida de lila volteo a mirarlo, ya que se había quedado muy atrás. Ella levanto la mirada, a pesar de no mirar directamente sus ojos, se sintió intimidado.

"Este Portal no soportara mucho. Solo servirá para mandar pequeñas hordas para preparar este mundo y sembrar el caos y codicia." El demonio pequeño siguió su camino hasta que se perdió en el Portal. No sin antes dejar unas últimas palabras.

"Este mundo volverá a conocer la raza demoniaca, y esta vez… serán conquistados"

El Demonio Blanco simplemente se quedó allí parado un momento. Eso fue por esquivar el ataque sorpresa de una criatura que se lanzó como una bala de cañón, con ello todas aquellas criaturas de ojos se lanzaron al ataque.

La horda de demonios también se preparó para atacar a aquellas criaturas que creían inferiores.

"Pequeñas bestias." Riendo de manera arrogante, tomo una postura de lucha y se lanzó al ataque.

"¡Es momento de que este mundo nos tema nuevamente!"

Y así se dio una batalla de Demonios vs. Grimm, una lucha que termino en una masacre.

Con esto la Raza Demoniaca llego nuevamente al mundo Humano.

Esta Raza llego para dominar y conquistar.

La batalla de la humanidad contra las criaturas de la oscuridad se duplicó, tanto en números como en fuerza de ataque.

Grimm.

Demonios.

Un nuevo desafío en donde el Polvo no puede tener oportunidad clara de victoria.

Los nuevos Cazadores y Cazadoras deberán adaptarse al nuevo rival que se presentara en esta batalla.

Esta será una nueva lucha con nuevos amos manejando los hilos en las sombras…

El linaje que estaba perdido entre la humanidad deberá surgir nuevamente.

Un linaje de cazadores, los primeros que hubieron hace eones de la formación del mundo del Remanente.

Los Cazadores de Demonios.


	2. 2

**Hola a todos nuevamente. Siento el haber tardado en publicar este capítulo, pero no me querían soltar en el trabajo. Y lastimosamente no tenía internet allí.**

**Agradezco a quienes leyeron mi Fanfic. Y a quienes lo siguen y dejaron comentarios en serio agradezco su opinión. **

**Este capítulo es un pequeño fragmento antes de que empiece el show.**

**Como sabrán este es mi primer Fanfic a sí que puedo cometer errores al momento de escribir, espero corregir eso conforme pasen los capítulos.**

**Los Derechos de Autor de cada una de la Obras que emplee no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

**RWBY pertenece al difunto Monty Oum y Rooster Teeth.**

**Devil May Cry pertenece a Capcom. **

**Capítulo 0.5**

**Antes de que se abra el telón.**

(**Ciudad de Vale**) (**10 p.m.**)

La ciudad de Vale era conocida por muchas cosas. Permitía más libertades que los otros reinos, su cultura popular variaba por este motivo. Pero entre esa y las muchas otras razones, esta ciudad era la morada de la Academia Beacon. Escuela encargada de preparar a los nuevos cazadores.

Pero entre todo ello, había lugares donde los civiles no situaban su atención. Lugares descuidos en donde ocurrían hechos extraños.

…..

…..

….

El hedor a putrefacción ocasionaba que estar en la zona sea insoportable, el aire parecía haberse detenido y eso lo hacía aún peor. Parecía que este lugar nunca había recibido la limpieza de algún morador de la ciudad.

Fuera de las miradas de los civiles, en el espacio entre los edificios, los sonidos de lucha y ajetreo resonaban en la atmósfera.

El sonido del metal sobre metal, la respiración fuerte en cada movimiento brusco. Golpes que llevaban sobre ellos una fuerza suficiente como para formar ondas en el aire.

Criaturas que llevaban sobre ellos túnicas haraposas que ocultaban parcialmente su escuálido cuerpo gris. Su rostro mostraba una expresión petulante, sus ojos… estaban vacíos, huecos.

En ese estado escuálido, estas criaturas manejaban una guadaña como arma principal con una fuerza que no correspondía a su aspecto.

Formando un gran grupo, estas criaturas enfrentaron con salvajismo a su oponente. Hacían uso del pequeño lugar que era su escenario de combate para emboscar y exterminar al humano que los enfrentaba.

Blandiendo sus guadañas en un tajo diagonal mortal, las criaturas esperaron un golpe mortal. Su rival realizo movimientos veloces, teniendo las armas de sus rivales a milímetros sobre su cuerpo, esquivó y logro desviar a algunos usando su arma.

Aturdiendo las criaturas con su acción, la hermosa chica de cabello rojo aprovechó el momento y realizo tajos cruzados con gran agilidad. Finalizando su acción, empuño su arma firmemente y realizó un corte horizontal con una fuerza suficiente para crear una onda de aire que mando a volar por los aires a las criaturas.

"Esto se me ha salido… un poco de las manos"

Inhalando y exhalando fuertemente, Pyrrha Nikos trato de recuperar el aliento. El combate contra las criaturas de aspecto diabólico se había extendido más de lo esperado. Su cuerpo temblaba un poco, el brazo con el cual balanceaba su arma se sentía pesado. El arma que portaba era más pesada a la que estaba acostumbrada.

Clavó su espada al suelo un momento. Observo por un momento a las criaturas que estaban poniéndose de pie lentamente.

Lo mejor hubiese sido terminarlas mientras estaban en el suelo, pero el manejo del arma que actualmente poseía la dejaba más agotada de lo normal.

Pyrrha se quitó un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su rostro. El sudor corría por sus mejillas, demostrando el esfuerzo físico que realizaba.

Ella pensó en lo que la llevó a la situación actual, a este combate contra estas criaturas… contras estos Demonios.

….

Como cualquier otro momento, ella pensó que explorar un poco la ciudad, era mejor que estar sin hacer nada en su habitación de hotel. Disfrutar de la libertad, lejos de las fans y las cámaras. Ser ella misma, aunque sea por un momento.

Pero para hacer esas pequeñas incursiones lejos de las miradas curiosas, solía disfrazarse y salirse un poco de su personaje. Un ligero cambio de ropa y unas gafas que oculten sus bellos ojos verde esmeralda hacían el truco. Las personas eran ingenuas, ¿no les parecía sospechoso su cabello rojo? Pero ella nunca salía sin un arma, nunca.

El arma con la que salía no eran sus armas de marca. Era una diferente y especial.

Salir a disfrutar de un helado al parque, disfrutar de mirar a los niños jugar, esa era de las muchas actividades que Pyrrha salía a hacer por las tardes, aparte de su entrenamiento.

Pero el día de hoy se quedó hasta muy tarde en la ciudad. Se entretuvo en la biblioteca más de los esperado, buscando información sobre un tema en particular.

Creía que sería una noche tranquila en otro Reino, una noche sin ver nada fuera de lo normal.

Que tan equivocada estaba.

Un leve ruido que no hubiese parecido nada fuera de lo normal para un civil llamó su atención, un gruñido, uno que ya había escuchado con anterioridad.

Mirando a los alrededores, busco el origen del sonido, el lugar exacto en donde se originaba. Su exploración la llevó a alejarse de las calles principales y adentrarse en las sombras que formaban las construcciones urbanas.

Adentrándose en las sombras de la urbanización los encontró a ellos.

Demonios, seres de aspecto tenebroso, criaturas a los que ella ya había enfrentado en algunas ocasiones por casualidades del destino.

Moviéndose de manera lenta, formando una muchedumbre, parecían transportar a alguien. Se escuchaban los gemidos, gemidos y el sonido de movimientos bruscos de alguien tratando de soltarse de sus captores.

Ella hubiese querido observar mejor, pero su visión estaba obstruida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces ella tomo en su mano derecha la gran espada que cargaba en su espalda y se lanzó al ataque. Como una futura Cazadora era su deber ¿no?

En su ataque que hubiese sido una sorpresa, estas criaturas; a los que nombró **"Black Pride"**, se organizaron para luchar contra ella. Como si hubiesen estado esperando su ataque. Eso en verdad la sorprendió, ya que estos solían ser idiotas, pero al parecer en esta ocasión han cambiado.

Corte tras corte, trato de provocar un daño significativo. Pero en momentos solían formar una defensa con sus armas, provocando que su espada rebotara.

…

Saliendo de sus recuerdos, Pyrrha tuvo que esquivar un golpe que venía por su espalda, un corte horizontal que llegaba con gran velocidad.

Un nuevo rival apareció, un rival de mantos rojos y aspecto animal. A una leve distancia la criatura dirigió la mirada a la hermosa chica, su rostro se distorsiono un poco y gruñidos salieron de sus fauces. ¿Acaso se enojó?

Los gemidos ahogados de la persona que tenían capturada sonaron nuevamente. Eso alentó a la chica a terminar rápido la pelea.

"Espera un momento por favor. Tratare de darme prisa."

Tomando su arma y ubicándola sobre su espalda, ella giró el sistema de aceleración que tenía en la empuñadura, sonidos de un pequeño motor retumbaron de su arma, realizo su acción hasta que escucho un Clic tres veces.

Una chispa cubrió el filo de su espada, un calor llameante se desprendía.

Su arma estaba lista para un nuevo movimiento.

Esto era lo que tenía de especial esta espada, aunque era extraño, en su empuñadura poseía un sistema de aceleración como una motocicleta. Al accionarlo se potenciaba su ataque. Pero había un precio por esta acción.

Tomando una posición para acelerar su velocidad, Pyrrha realizó un movimiento sobre humano. Se perdió por un momento de la visión, solo el polvo se levantó levemente. Con golpes veloces, la criatura roja recibió un daño increíble.

En la acción, la criatura usó su arma para bloquear los ataques. Pyrrha percibió ya una acción así, por ello antes de que su último tajo golpee la defensa del Demonio, ella accionó la manija en la empuñadura de su arma, con esta acción ella libero la potencia que guardó su arma.

Un golpe potenciado destruyó la defensa de la criatura. Un tajo ardiente se visualizó en el aire.

Con dos golpes más del mismo modo, la criatura fue mandada a volar por los aires. Rebotando en la pared, golpeando a los demonios que se habían puesto de pie recientemente**.**

Inhalando y exhalando fuertemente, la hermosa mujer de cabello rojo se decidió a terminar la batalla.

Realizando cortes fuertes, tajos verticales, trasversales, la chica se encargó de eliminar a los "**Black Pride". **Estos de manera torpe trataron de responder, pero no tenían oportunidad frente a la velocidad y potencia de los golpes de su oponente.

El cuerpo de Pyrrha sentía un ligero temblor, aún más que antes, incluso dolía un poco.

En sus golpes desenfrenados, se descuidó un momento y uno de sus rivales recupero el equilibrio y lanzo un golpe en su contra. En el momento ella cruzo su arma y la uso a modo de escudo.

Recibió un golpe fuerte, pero se recompuso y retorno a su lucha.

Corte tras corte. Sus rivales empezaron a caer.

Uno.

Dos.

Cinco.

Siete.

Siete **"Black Pride**" fueron eliminados.

Lo característico de estas criaturas cuando eran derrotadas era que su cuerpo se convertía en polvo casi de inmediato. Y por supuesto, un ligero olor quedaba impregnado en el aire.

Pyrrha exhalo fuertemente un suspiro contenido. Pero no era momento de relajarse, el ultimo demonio que quedaba se abalanzó sobre ella, realizando un corte horizontal, nuevamente. Ella lo recibió bloqueándolo con su espada.

Ella cargo nuevamente la potencia de su arma.

Y con los tres golpes potenciados, exterminó al demonio de color rojo.

Ahora si el ambiente quedo vacío.

"¿Acaso esa fue una nueva variedad?" Se preguntó a sí misma.

Escaneando el lugar, buscó a la persona que estas criaturas capturaron. La escucho nuevamente quejarse. A paso lento, ella se fue acercando a la persona que estaba tras un contenedor de basura,

"Descuida. Ya estas a salvo." Trató de tranquilizarla.

Mirándola de cerca parecía ser una mujer. Estaba en posición fetal, arropada con lo que parecía ser harapos. Pero mirándola mejor, le pareció sospechoso. ¿Por qué no escapo? Ya había avanzado y liberado de sus ataduras, al parecer.

Ella le toco el hombro para que se diera vuelta. En ese momento sintió el cuerpo de la chica demasiado frío, en ese momento empezó a reír.

Una risa perturbada, hasta que llego a una carcajada que resonó en el lugar.

Eso causó que la hermosa pelirroja entre en suspenso por un momento. ¿Acaso la mujer frente a ella cayó en shock? Puede ser una posibilidad, una experiencia con criaturas extrañas podría asustar a cualquiera.

"Oye, ¿estás bien? Tranquilízate, ya estas…" La hermosa chica no llegó a terminar su frase.

En un instante aquella mujer se abalanzó sobre Pyrrha y le dio un golpe tan fuerte que la impulso varios metros hacia atrás, quedando al borde de la pared. De no haber sido que reacciono rápidamente protegiéndose con su arma, ese hubiese sido un golpe letal.

Esta nueva criatura, ya sin sus mantos estaba completamente desnuda, con un cuerpo azulado y proporcionado. Tenía un bello rostro, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados… cosidos. Además, podía volar, para empeorar las cosas.

Un quejido salió de Pyrrha. Ya no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en estos momentos, perdió el hilo del sentido común.

La criatura se abalanzo nuevamente sobre ella, dando gritos escandalosos. En un rápido accionar, reforzó el poder de su arma rápidamente, en el momento justo esquivó el ataque y descargó un corte limpio.

La criatura se quejó de dolor.

Luego de reponerse, este nuevo demonio dio un grito desgarrador. Un grito que retumbó en el lugar, luego de ello se marchó volando.

Pyrrha Nikos quedó aturdida por un momento. Saliendo de su sorpresa, ella respiró bruscamente, clavando su arma en el suelo. Necesitaba descansar un momento su cuerpo, estaba temblando levemente. El sudor bañaba su cuerpo.

"¿Qué está pasando… exactamente?"

Esa era una pregunta que esperaba poder obtener una repuesta satisfactoria.

* * *

(**Beacon**) (**11:30 p.m.**)

"La inseguridad de los reinos ante este nuevo enemigo es preocupante. El Consejo sigue presionando para obtener una respuesta clara ante esta emergencia, antes de que se engendre el caos… Necesitamos brindar una respuesta satisfactoria para ganar tiempo en encontrar una forma de solucionar este nuevo problema, ante este nuevo _enemigo_."

Ozpin era conocido por muchas virtudes, entre ellas su tenacidad ante la adversidad, su ingenio y su conocimiento. Conocimiento adquirido a lo largo de los años, de sus muchas experiencias y de sus diversas transmigraciones. Era el responsable de estar liderando la lucha contra las criaturas de la oscuridad, uno de los responsables, pero el más importante.

Como Director de la Academia Beacon, una escuela de formación de Cazadores y Cazadoras, debía estar informado de los peligros habituales para preparar a la nueva generación.

Preparar a los futuros héroes de la humanidad, quienes pelearan ante los enemigos de la humanidad.

Pero los tiempos cambian.

"Es cierto que en tiempos como estos se siente la verdadera presión de nuestros cargos. Pero lamentablemente no hay mucha información que podamos brindar para tranquilizar a nuestros superiores, ¿verdad James?" Bebiendo el contenido de su taza de confianza, dirigió su mirada al hombre en la pantalla holográfica.

El hombre proyectado en la pantalla era un hombre de gran complexión corporal, vestía un elegante traje blanco y tenía una mirada muy seria en sus ojos. Ante la situación era de menos. El hombre en la pantalla era James Ironwood, Director de la Academia de Atlas. Amigo cercano y vinculado al círculo íntimo de Ozpin.

Era muy tarde en la noche, la luna destrozada reflejaba su luz a través de la ventana en la oficina.

Después de solucionar un problema con un estudiante potencial, un documento detallando una nueva criatura llego a su Pergamino. Luego de esto, Ozpin realizó un llamado a su socio de confianza en Atlas.

"Lo único que tenemos es el documento que me enviaste y lo poco que sabemos sobre los acontecimientos ya dados en los últimos meses, en resumen… nada." Haciendo una breve pausa, James continuó. "No lo sé Ozpin, estamos en territorio desconocido. Lo poco que sabemos no brinda seguridad a los habitantes de ningún Reino."

"Es cierto. Pero tenemos una idea primordial, un punto de partida para poner un esfuerzo y prepararnos. Eso es mejor que nada."

"¿Aún con la presión del Consejo?"

"Aun con la presión del Consejo. Después de todo, ellos no tienen ni idea de la batalla real que se libra tras bambalinas." Tomando un sorbo de café, Ozpin desvió su mirada de la pantalla. Necesitaba pensar un momento.

"Entonces, cual es el siguiente plan de acción a seguir."

"No hay plan en esta ocasión."

"¿Qué dices?" La mirada llena sorprendida de James era algo nuevo.

Era de esperarse, un nuevo enemigo aparece y no hay un indicio de un plan para defenderse contra él. Más aún, que Ozpin no tenga un plan. Eso es inaudito.

"Dices que no hay un plan para prepararse contra un ataque de esta nueva criatura. Si el informe que me has enviado es correcto, esa cosa es mucho más grande que un Nevermore adulto. ¡Y dices que no hay un plan!" Las palabras de James estaban cargadas de frustración, enojo y cierto temor. Todas esas emociones mescladas, aunque el temor era algo nuevo en él. Era algo sospechoso en sí mismo.

"Lastimosamente no hay un plan contra esta nueva criatura, al igual que las otras que han aparecido. No podemos emplear todos nuestros recursos buscando una solución a lo desconocido, de lo contrario perderíamos tiempo y recursos. Los cuales serían aprovechados por nuestros enemigos." Ozpin buscaba calmar un poco el arrebato de su amigo, lo necesitaba con la cabeza fría. "Necesitamos concentrarnos en nuestra batalla con _Ella. _Puede que estas nuevas criaturas sean obra suya. O puede que sea un enemigo del cual no tengamos ni idea."

El silencio reino en la oficina con las palabras finales del Director de Beacon. Ozpin simplemente continuó bebiendo el contenido de su taza y miró el siguiente curso de acción del hombre en la pantalla.

James permaneció meditando las palabras de su amigo. Sus pensamientos eran confusos, su expresión se tensó por momentos. Si un nuevo enemigo estaba asechando en las sombras, él debía tener las armas para enfrenarlo.

"¿En verdad crees que sea un nuevo enemigo?"

Soltando un ligero suspiro Ozpin respondió.

"Es lo único que se me viene a la cabeza. No hay otra explicación lógica a estos nuevos acontecimientos."

"Comprendo. Entonces preparare algún plan de contingencia, por si esta criatura ataca a los Reinos. Ten una buena noche."

De una manera cortante James Ironwood finalizo la conversación.

"De igual manera James"

Ozpin quedo mirando la nada por un momento. Luego de un tiempo se levantó de su silla de escritorio y se acercó a paso lento al gran ventanal por el cual ingresaba la luz de la hermosa luna destrozada.

Mirando a los patios de la Academia, meditó la situación en la que se encontraba el mundo. Las nuevas amenazas que se escondían en las sombras, enemigos más fuertes, resistentes e inteligentes a pesar del aspecto sombrío y escuálido; algunos de ellos por su puesto, otros tenían otro aspecto y era más con forma humana.

"_¿Qué es lo que son estas nuevas criaturas? No hay una clasificación para este nuevo peligro…. Estos Demonios… sea lo que sean, hacen temer por el bienestar de esta nueva generación de Cazadores."_

Varios pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza del Director de Beacon. Todas estas reflexiones enfocadas en sus futuros alumnos. Alumnos los cuales pueden morir en el cumplimiento del deber como Cazadores.

Más aun ahora sumado los peligros de este nuevo rival.

Demonios.

Ese es el nombre que se les puso a estas nuevas criaturas. Puede que los Grimm sean llamados demonios de la oscuridad, pero estas nuevas bestias tenían bien merecido este nombre.

Nombre dado por uno de sus agentes.

Estos Demonios, son mucho muy resistentes a las armas de Polvo. Se necesitaba el doble de esfuerzo para vencer a una de estas. Y eso es lo peligroso en ellos, la nueva generación de Cazadores solamente confiaba en sus armas de Polvo, esto les podría conllevar a la muerte.

Eso era preocupante.

Puede parezca un poco desinteresado, pero se preocupaba sus alumnos. Aunque muchos no lo crean.

En este mundo donde los números de la humanidad están en constante reducción por la larga lucha contra los Grimm. Era importante tener las principales nociones humanas, llevar la esperanza a las personas.

Llevar la esperanza y proteger a la familia, esto es lo más importante en estos tiempos de calamidad.

"¿Otra vez perdido en tus pensamientos Ozpin?"

Una nueva voz interrumpió los pensamientos del Director. Era una voz rigurosa y a la vez suave, la voz de una hermosa mujer.

"Solo preocupado por el mañana, Glynda. Pensando en los nuevos peligros del mañana." Girando sobre sus talones, Ozpin dirigió su mirada a la mujer que ingreso a su oficina. "Hay algo que se te ofrezca, ya es muy tarde."

Glynda Goodwitch, maestra de Beacon y vinculada al círculo de confianza del Director Ozpin. Una mujer de hermoso cabello rubio platino, unos bellos ojos verdes y una exuberante figura. A pesar de su edad.

Ella era el pináculo de la belleza femenina madura.

Que no esté desposada siempre está por fuera de la imaginación de Ozpin.

"Solo venía a informarte una anomalía en las inscripciones de uno de nuestros estudiantes."

"¿Que sucede?"

"¡Una de las inscripciones es falsa! Y no creo que sea un error deliberado de tu parte, ¿verdad?" La bella mujer elevo la voz un poco.

A Ozpin le causo un poco de gracia, como siempre Glynda tan meticulosa en el cumplimiento de sus responsabilidades, revisando hasta el último detalle.

"Puede que se me haya pasado por alto." La mirada de Glynda se agudizo un poco, lo obligo a hacer una pausa. "Es cierto. Había anomalías en una de las inscripciones de uno de los estudiantes que postuló su ingreso. Pero no vi razones para negar su ingreso."

"¿La inexperiencia no te pareció un impedimento? Se están pasando por alto muchas etiquetas académicas, el caso de la Srta. Rose fue un caso especial, eso fue lo que dijiste. Pero no creo que se pueda dejar pasar por alto esto, se está poniendo en peligro la vida de una persona, una persona sin experiencia ¡Ni siquiera ha pasado por una escuela de formación de combate, por Dios ¡"

Las palabras de Glynda era muy ciertas. Normalmente los futuros Cazadores se capacitan desde muy temprana edad en escuelas de combate, se preparan para los peligros de la profesión en todos los campos.

Ozpin simplemente soltó un ligero suspiro y una ligera sonrisa adorno su expresión. A paso lento avanzo a su escritorio.

"Tienes razón en todo lo que dices. Y tengo mis razones con la rápida admisión de la Srta. Rose a nuestra Academia, así como tengo la plena confianza en este posible estudiante. Si tuvo el valor como para falsificar documentos legales de admisión, significa que tiene el suficiente coraje y confianza en sus habilidades como para elegir ser un Cazador." Tomando asiento en su asiento, colocó su taza favorita de café en su escritorio y recogió su Pergamino y reviso su contenido. "Además, si quiere formar parte de Beacon, aún tiene que pasar la iniciación. Así que no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo?

Glynda simplemente le brindo una mirada significativa. Ella estaba enojada, no era de menos, ya que sus opiniones no estaban siendo tomadas muy enserio.

En estas nuevas circunstancias, con los Demonios acechando en la oscuridad, ella se volvió muy estricta y conservadora en la educación de los futuros Cazadores.

"Me preocupa que recibes estudiantes que no tengan mucha experiencia en combate, me preocupo por ellos. Mas con las nuevas amenazas, las cuales no tenemos una idea clara para combatirla, se está improvisando y son los jóvenes Cazadores quienes pagaran el precio por nuestros errores." Glynda soltó un leve suspiro, en su rostro se reflejó una leve mirada afligida por un momento.

Ozpin dejo de revisar su Pergamino y dirigió su total atención a su compañera. Entendía el motivo de su preocupación, el hecho de caminar en terreno desconocido ponía en peligro la vida de todos. Pero sea como sea, se necesitaba avanzar.

Se necesitaba nuevos Cazadores.

"Comprendo tus preocupaciones. Pero en tiempos sombríos como estos necesitamos personas que lleven la esperanza de las personas sobre sí mismas. Ellos son nuestra esperanza." Bebiendo un poco de café continuó con su charla. "¿Es todo lo que querías decirme?

"Si, eso era todo. Entiendo que es en vano tratar de cambiar tu opinión."

"No es que sea un obstinado en mis decisiones, simplemente hay que dejar que las cosas fluyan. Y si me equivoco en esto, tendré que cargar con ese error en mi conciencia. Ahora si eso es todo lo que querías decirme, es mejor que vayas a descansar, mañana será un día ocupado."

"Entiendo. Entonces me retiro." Con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, Glynda se dirigió en dirección del ascensor.

A pocos pasos de a ver avanzado, se detuvo y dirigió una leve mirada de reojo sobre su hombro a Ozpin.

"Por cierto, no le comentaste todo sobre el informe a James."

"¿Estuviste escuchando?" el silencio fue la única respuesta. "Si él no quiere comentarme todo sobre lo que sabe, desde luego yo tampoco lo hare."

"Eso creara una brecha entre nosotros, lo sabes."

"Yo no soy quien empezó a guardar secretos. Estamos en igualdad de condiciones."

Un suspiro fue lo único que recibió de respuesta. Glynda continuo avanzado hasta que ingreso al ascensor y se retiró de la oficina.

El silencio reino en la habitación, excluyendo el sonido de los engranajes del reloj que estaban en el techo.

Ozpin meditó un poco.

En su círculo de confianza había secretos, la desconfianza empezaba a brotar. James Ironwood no era totalmente honesto con nadie de sus amigos y eso era preocupante.

Bebiendo un poco de café, el Director reviso un poco entre los archivos de su Pergamino y se precisó en uno, ubicándolo en el escritorio accionó la pantalla holográfica.

Un video.

Pulsando el icono característico el video inició.

El video estaba poco iluminado, parecía ser que se empezó a grabar caído el atardecer.

Una Imagen de destellos apareció, el sonido de disparos. Gritos desgarradores pidiendo auxilio. Explosiones por doquier, seres cargando guadañas en sus manos y otros objetos. Pero lo más llamativo era el perfil de personas vistiendo trajes blancos.

Los trajes blancos eran característicos de los Especialistas de Atlas.

Las imágenes en el video eran distorsionadas, pero en un momento dado la imagen se aclaró y se ilumino totalmente.

En el cielo se veía el perfil de una gran criatura. Una criatura como ninguna antes vista en este mundo.

Aletas en sus cuatro extremidades con las cuales parecía nadar en el cielo. Una cola larga y un hocico inmenso.

En el momento en que la iluminación termino, la criatura apenas era visible, sus ojos brillaron por un momento en la oscuridad. Era unos grandes ojos.

Luego de eso el video termino bruscamente.

Ozpin suspiro y se masajeo las sienes.

Le resultaba aterrador lo proyectado en el video, pero debía mantener la calma ante la esta nueva realidad.

Atlas ya ha hecho contacto con los Demonios, pero no han informado de nada a el Reino de Vale. Hay una falta de comunicación entre aliados, ni siquiera James.

"_Que te está ocurriendo James. Tus decisiones están poniendo en peligro muchas personas."_

La falta de confianza y comunicación tenía muy preocupado al Director de Beacon.

Por circunstancias como estas, Ozpin comenzó a guardar secretos de igual manera. Había una distancia por parte de su amigo de Atlas en este tema.

Solo sus discusiones sobre _Ella_, solo en esos momentos James actuaba con normalidad. Pero cuando se trata de Demonios, su actitud era muy rara y preocupante.

Sea como fuere, Ozpin tenía un deber que cumplir. Sean quienes sean sus nuevos enemigos.

"_La nueva luz de esperanza deberá ser capaz de redimir todo indicio de desesperación y temor que ha empezado a brotar en los corazones humanos... Tengo esa confianza."_

Bebiendo un poco de café, se levantó de su silla y se encaminó al ventanal de su oficina a contemplar el horizonte bañado por la luz de la luna destrozada.

* * *

(**Vale**) (**11:25 p.m.**)

La vida de Ruby Rose era buena con ella.

Deambulando por las calles vacías de Vale, jugueteando como una niña pequeña. Su capa roja característica se balanceaba al son de los pequeños saltos que hacía por momentos.

"¡Increíble! Ser aceptada en la prestigiosa Academia Beacon. Conocer a la Srta. Goodwitch, al Director Ozpin en persona. ¡Es fantástico!" Ruby se sentía eufórica.

Ya eran muy altas horas en la noche. Acaba de salir de su pequeña reunión con el director Ozpin y la Srta. Glynda Goodwitch, luego de su intento de detener un atraco a una tienda de Polvo.

Pensó que sería una noche como cualquier otra, pero fue una sorpresa todos los eventos que vivió.

Ser aceptada antes de que termine su preparación en Signal era sorprendente, no tenía palabras para expresar su regocijo.

Ser una cazadora era su más grande sueño, proteger a las personas de los Grimm. Aunque decían que había otros seres además de ellos.

Ruby detuvo su marcha por un momento, su larga caminata la llevo a una calle muy abandonada. Los alrededores estaban sin señales de vida, por así decirlo.

Ahora que recordaba mejor, se decía que seres extraños salían a altas horas de la noche, en los lugares menos concurridos. Y este lugar parecía muy vacío y silencioso.

Demasiado silencioso.

Siguió avanzando a paso lento, toda la euforia de hace un momento se fue.

Una corriente de aire frío circuló en aquella calle. Su cabello corto se desordeno un poco por la fuerza del viento, su capa con capucha ondeo fuertemente.

La basura de las calles se levantó por la acción, las hojas de papel y cosas parecidas.

Un leve estremecimiento recorrió su espalda. Y no era por el aire helado de hace unos momentos. Era algo más.

Era una extraña sensación. Se sentía la leve presencia de alguien, alguien al asecho.

Ella se sentía vigilada.

Mirando a los alrededores no vio nada. Pero ella sabía que alguien estaba allí.

Chillidos agudos.

Ese fue el primer sonido que escucho en aquel trayecto. Luego el leve sonido de aleteo de alguna especie de animal.

Eso ya era muy raro para ella. Pero lo que más elevo sus nervios fue el sonido leve de pasos.

tac, tac, tac…

El sonido de pasos, caminando de una manera lenta, hacían eco en los alrededores.

"_De acuerdo. Esto ya está me está asustando"_

"¿¡Quien anda hay!?" De acuerdo, esa era una pregunta estúpida. Pero se sentía nerviosa, era como estar en una película de terror.

Ruby Rose avanzo de manera lenta. Su mano derecha estaba cerca de su arma, el sonido de los pasos parecía estar más cerca. Los nudillos de su mano estaban blancos por la presión, su cuerpo sentía muy frío.

… El sonido de los pasos se detuvo. De un momento a otro, la tensión se levantó del ambiente.

Ruby soltó un largo suspiro.

"_Vamos Ruby, has enfrentado grupos de Grimm y te asustas por nada, eres una niña valiente." _Una leve sonrisa apareció en su bello rostro y avanzo con tranquilidad nuevamente.

Más chillidos se produjeron. Aquello elevo nuevamente la tensión en la chica.

Luego, pequeños animales fueron vistos volando por los alrededores, de distinta manera.

Eran murciélagos.

Murciélagos volando en pequeños grupos, circulando por los alrededores.

Chillaban de una manera peculiar.

Luego, una leve risa hizo eco en los alrededores. Una risa burlona y sugerente.

Ruby Rose se sobresaltó aún más que antes, la sensación de tener a alguien sobre ella se sintió más aterradora que nunca.

Los murciélagos circundantes revoletearon de manera agitada, formando remolinos en su trayecto.

La chica de ojos plateados aceleró el paso, estaba muy cerca del final de la calle, a una intersección. Su corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte, se sentía muy asustada. La sensación escalofriante en estos momentos era muy fuerte, aterradora de una manera que jamás había sentido.

La risa continuó sonando, haciendo eco en los callejones de manera

Ya al final de la calle, cerca de la intersección. Todo se quedó en silencio, todo se sentía como una alucinación. Ella volteo a mirar levemente en sus espaldas y no había nada. Los pequeños animales voladores que la acosaban ya no estaban. Y la leve risa también ceso.

Todo quedo tranquilo nuevamente.

Ella miro los alrededores por un momento.

Luego de unos momentos, un hombre salió estrellándose por el ventanal del local frente a ella.

Era un hombre vestido con como un clásico barman, aunque su atuendo estaba un poco destrozado y además el pobre hombre estaba desmayado.

En unos instantes, por el mismo agujero en la pared saltó una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera rubia. Vestida de una manera peculiar.

"¿Yang? ¿Eres tú?"

"Oh, hola hermanita"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

La hermosa rubia, simplemente exhaló un suspiro cansado.

"Es una larga historia"

Y esa es una es una historia que la niña de capa roja está dispuesta a escuchar, así como ella espera que escuche la suya.

Esta noche sería para recordar.

Jamás sintió tanto pavor como hoy.

(** ¿?**) (**11:55 p.m.**)

Una figura se balanceaba en las sombras de un salón.

Se reía de una manera divertida, mirando a distintas direcciones. Bailaba al son de una canción que solo se escuchaba en su cabeza.

Meneaba sus brazos con una gracia elegante, sus caderas se meneaban de una manera seductora.

"Humanos… sus expresiones al momento de sentir el miedo a lo desconocido son tan fascinantes… tan excitantes." La figura femenina hablaba entre gemidos de éxtasis.

Los humanos eran tan increíbles, ya sea por su tenacidad o por lo que significaban para ella… comida.

En un momento determinado, la luz de la luna destrozada se filtró brevemente e iluminó el suelo de aquella sala.

En ella el desorden era lo que más abundaba. Sillas mesas dispersas y periódicos acumulados, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran los cuerpos humanos que estaban dispersos por el suelo. Todos estos cuerpos tenían en sus rostros expresiones vacías, algunas tenían rostros expresando algún grito sin fin.

"Esa niña de capa roja parecía un manjar apetecible, tan llena de juventud y energía. O tal vez esa chica Fauno con mirada melancólica, ambas parecían un buen manjar." La figura femenina hizo una pausa a su pequeña danza, adoptando una pose pensativa.

Aún con la leve iluminación aún era imposible visualizar su apariencia completa. La figura seguía siendo un misterio para el espectador.

Un sonido característico atrajo la atención de la figura, dirigiendo su atención al origen del sonido visualizó a un humano tratando de escapar. ¿Olvidó eliminar a uno? Al parecer se distrajo más de lo esperado.

Arrastrándose lo más despacio posible, el humano trato de escapar de su apresador de su… depredador. Hace unos momentos solo logró escuchar los gritos desesperados de sus víctimas pidiendo piedad… él no quería terminar igual, él quería escapar. Pero no todo sale como se espera.

Inadvertidamente sintió como era agarrado del cuello y levantado en el aire.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor, no quiero morir!" En la desesperación de sentir la muerte a su espalda, el pobre hombre soltó gritos desesperados. Esperaba compasión.

"Shhhh, shhhh… Tranquilo. Todo va estar bien." La figura a su espalda le susurró al oído dulcemente.

"¡Por favor! Déjame ir."

"Que sucede pequeño, deberías calmarte… Como tus amigos a tu alrededor." El aliento de aquella figura le hacía cosquillas en el oído, le erizaba la piel. Su corazón estaba latiendo a un ritmo increíble.

A su alrededor los cadáveres de sus compañeros solo lo hacían sentir la desesperación del trágico destino que le aguardaba.

"Por favor…"

"No te preocupes… serás libre…"

"En serio…"

"De todo sufrimiento en esta vida."

Esas fueran las últimas palabras que escucho el hombre antes de sentir un dolor muy fuerte en su cuello. Estaba siendo mordido… en esos momentos ese fue el mayor impacto, trató de soltarse realizando movimientos bruscos, pero la mujer que lo sostenía era muy fuerte. Luego su cuerpo empezó a sentirse débil, su visión estaba desenfocada… gritó pidiendo auxilio, pero sus gritos no llegaron a nadie.

Al final solo terminó siendo un cadáver seco y marchito.

La mujer suspiró en profundo éxtasis, su cuerpo temblaba… de una manera orgásmica.

Ella sentía un gran placer al alimentarse de la vida humana. Saborear hasta la última chispa de vida.

"Me parecía que había mucho escándalo y mira lo que me encuentro."

Una nueva voz interrumpió el momento de la criatura en las sombras. Y eso no le agradó para nada.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres? Una hermosa dama no puede terminar su cena de manera tranquila." Dirigió su atención a la figura que irrumpió en su escondite. La mayor cualidad que este nuevo personaje eran sus ojos dorados que brillaban en la oscuridad.

"¿Cena?... una carnicería diría yo, ¿no te parece?" La melodiosa voz de la mujer de ojos dorados sonó de manera suspicaz, observando el cúmulo de cadáveres a su alrededor.

"¡Que es lo que quieres!"

"Sabes muy bien a que he venido."

La criatura en las sombras se quedó mirando a la mujer de radiante mirar. Luego de un momento soltó una risita divertida.

"Querías mi colaboración, ¿verdad? Y dime que me darías a cambio de ello. O algo aún mejor, ¿Qué pasa si me niego?"

"Obtendrás una buena compensación, sabrás que soy una persona que no acepta un no por respuesta"

La criatura de las sombras resopló a aquella respuesta arrogante que recibió. ¿Quién se cree esa mujer?

"Son palabras muy fuertes para un frágil humano como tú. ¿De verdad serias capaz de desafiarme?"

La mujer frente a ella simplemente sonrió, luego sus ojos dorados tenían una especia de aura llameante.

"Verás que no soy alguien tan frágil como tú crees"

El ambiente se puso tenso de un momento a otro. La figura escondida entre las sombras se sorprendió por un momento por el aura que liberaba la humana frente a ella. ¿Enserio se atrevía a desafiarla? A ella que era un demonio de alto rango. La arrogancia humana era sorprendente.

En este mundo no había nadie que pudiese encararla… nadie quien pudiese darle órdenes. Y eso es lo que iba a desmontarle a esta arrogante humana.

Que en este mundo no había rivales, sino simples presas.

¿Así que por que preocuparse?

* * *

(**Vale**) (**10:55 p.m.**)

La zona de aterrizaje en Vale era una gran extensión de terreno especializado, era agradable a la vista con los distintos faroles y ornamentas ubicadas.

A altas horas de la noche un último Bullhead aterrizó, el sonido de sus motores iba disminuyendo poco a poco. Luego de un momento la escotilla se abrió dando paso a las distintas personas.

Pero entre todas ellas solo una importaba en este momento.

Al final del grupo de pasajeros, una figura vestida de manera extravagante observó los alrededores, su rostro estaba cubierto por la capucha de su chaqueta.

"Por fin en el Reino de Vale. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que estuve en la civilización." Murmurando para sí mismo la figura masculina avanzó entre la multitud.

Sus rasgos más notorios eran sus pantalones azules desgarrados, zapatos deportivos sucios y lo más llamativo era su chaqueta negra con un estampado de conejo en el frente.

Pero más llamativo que su aspecto de indigente, era la gran espada que llevaba en su espalda. Una espada de dos filos y muy grande como para ser manejada con una sola mano.

Era una espada que tenía como característica su gran tamaño y su forma extraña con sus distintas extravagancias.

La figura masculina avanzó hasta salir a la calle principal. Miraba a los alrededores de manera curiosa, le atraía lo colorido de la zona, a pesar de la hora.

"¿En qué hotel era que tenía que quedarme?" De manera despistada murmuró. Poniendo en el suelo una maleta de aspecto extraño y pesado, revisó el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco un papel con un nombre escrito.

La fuerte brisa de la noche quitó la capucha de su cabeza dejando apreciar sus rasgos.

Su cabello rubio desordenado tenía un rizo blanco que caía en su flequillo. Sus penetrantes ojos azules parecían desprender un brillo ardiente. En sí era un hombre joven y gran apariencia madura.

….

…..

Jaune Arc disfrutó de la brisa nocturna, se sentía relajante después de un largo viaje. Mirando el nombre escrito, tomó su maleta de aspecto extraño y se encaminó a el lugar descrito.

Necesitaba tomar una buena ducha y un buen descanso en la comodidad de la cama de un hotel. Eso era una prioridad, todo sea antes de tomar el rumbo a la Academia Beacon.

Sí, después de muchas dificultades para llegar a Vale y cumplir con su sueño. al fin se acerca el día para convertirse en Cazador.

Para por fin ser ese héroe que siempre leyó en sus libros favoritos. Para que la sangre de su antiguo legado no se pierda.

Y de paso que su maestro se sienta orgulloso. Jaune sonrió pensando en esto último.

"Mañana será un gran día, eso lo presiento."

* * *

...

...

A quienes dejaron su comentario, muchas gracias.

Ahora respondiendo a ellos.

**The Yuusha. –**Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te agrade ese pequeño resumen. Espero que la historia en sí sea de tu agrado.

**NekuroBK. – **Es cierto lo que dices, he repetido las palabras en ese preámbulo. Y siento que no te haya gustado que narre la historia de trasfondo. Pero en serio la necesitaba, ya que hay cosas que no voy a poder contar aquí, en la historia en sí misma.

Y se lo difícil que es hace un cruce de historias. Es un largo trabajo, pero alguien tiene que aventurarse, ¿no?

Y por todo lo demás, agradezco tu opinión. Espero que lo próximo en la historia sea de tu agrado.

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Bye. **


	3. 3

**Hola a todos, han pasado muchas cosas y por eso no he publicado este capítulo ...**

**Sé que he tardado mucho y lo lamento.**

**-Notas de autor al final-**

**Los Derechos de Autor de cada una de las Obras que emplee no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores, yo me divierto usándolos.**

**RWBY pertenece al difunto Monty Oum y Rooster Teeth.**

**Devil May Cry pertenece a Capcom. **

**Las estrellas se reúnen.**

* * *

**(...) (10:10 am)**

El bullicio de la multitud reunida en el Bullhead opacaba el ruido de los motores de la nave.

Las expresiones eufóricas de los varios adolescentes reunidos brindan satisfacción a la vista del espectador. Rostros llenos de esperanzas, deleite en tratar de cumplir sus metas.

Este grupo de adolescentes se dirigía a la Academia Beacon para convertirse en futuros Cazadores, los futuros defensores de la humanidad.

De todas estas personas reunidas, algunas resaltaban por sus peculiares vestimentas y otros por…

" _Creo que ... no me siento muy bien"._

Si, algunos resaltaban por los movimientos de raros que hacían.

Sosteniendo su abdomen con una mano y cubriéndose la boca con la otra, un chico rubio se meneaba en una esquina lejos de la multitud. De un lado para el otro, el chico controlará de controlar su cuerpo tembloroso.

El chico vestía de manera singular, típico de cualquier Cazador. Una chaqueta de cuero negro con capucha y ligeros adornos en color gris y hebillas doradas la cual tenía las mangas recogidas, en sus manos usaba guantes sin dedos, pantalones vaqueros azules y botas, ese era el atuendo de este chico.

Al darse vuelta y sostenerse en la pared de la nave, en el reverso de la chaqueta el símbolo de dos lunas gemelas doradas se exhiben en todo su esplendor, rodeadas de un círculo ligero casi imperceptible.

... ..

...

...

Jaune Arc se convirtió muy mal, su enfermedad de mareo al movimiento le estaba jugando una mala pasada nuevamente. Supongo que ese problema ya estaba solucionado, arraigado para contrarrestar ese defecto, y créanlo que funcionó siempre ... pero al parecer su suerte se acabó.

" _Inhala y exhala ... inhala y exhala ..."_

Trató de calmar su molestia y evitar derramar el desayuno. Después de varios intentos al parecer, calmarse y observar mejor a las personas que lo rodeban.

Todos estaban formando pequeños grupos y entablando conversaciones amistosas, las sonrisas y el bullicio adornaba el ambiente, figuras bien preparadas físicamente y las armas rudas complementarias el ambiente.

"Todos estos chicos se preparan para ser Cazadores ... al igual que yo". Una sonrisa melancólica adorno los labios del chico rubio al mirar a sus posibles cámaras, pero rápidamente fue dejada de lado por el ruido del escándalo de una conversación.

Arrimándose en la pared de metal de la nave observo a los responsables del ruido, los cuales resultaron ser dos chicas. Entre todos los presentes ellas resaltaban de gran manera, ya sea por ser muy ruidoso al hablar o por su hermosura.

" _Son muy hermosas"._

Ese fue el primer pensamiento que se le cruzó por la cabeza al mirar sus rostros, estaba a una buena distancia y las distintas personas reunidas formaban una barrera que no dejaba completamente completamente su forma.

Al mirar sus expresiones y sus movimientos suaves, daba la sensación de que eran muy pequeñas, la conversación apenas llega a sus oídos.

" _Tal vez son amigas íntimas". _Era gratificante mirar ese comportamiento fraternal, le dio un poco de gracia ver el comportamiento nervioso de la chica pequeña de cabello negro al ser abrazada por su amiga rubia.

Fue justo en ese momento que se despejo el panorama y apreció por completo el aspecto completo de las chicas, pero su atención se vio interrumpida.

Cerca de Jaune, una pantalla holográfica estaba mostrando un canal de noticias. Las noticias de la mañana en sí no hubiesen sido tan interesantes como para desviar la mirada de las hermosas niñas, pero ahora tenían un toque diferente.

" _En el lado oeste de la ciudad, en uno de los suburbios abandonados un misterioso incendio destruyó todo a su paso. Sus llamas fueron tan fuertes que aún se continúa tratando de apagar las últimas secuelas del suceso, para evitar más destrucción en los alrededores. " _En las imágenes se pudo observar la destrucción causada por las llamas, los edificios en su mayor parte eran escombros humeantes.

El lugar estaba muy devastado como para ser un incendio ordinario. Sobre todo, entre todo el personal, la policía también estaba en la escena.

_Con este suceso se cuestiona si se trata de un accidente, vandalismo o es un caso extremo por parte del Colmillo Blanco en sus protestas. Con todo esto, la policía hasta el momento no ha encontrado víctimas o restos ..._

Regresando en vivo la presentadora de noticias dio sus últimas palabras sobre los acontecimientos, pero Jaune Arc se perdió en sus pensamientos.

¿Un gran incendio en un Reino como Vale y un suburbio entero es devastado por ello? Eso no parece ser algo normal, bueno, ¿puede que sí ?, pero las imágenes muestran como los edificios del lugar eran nada más que escombros. Eso era totalmente anormal ... era como el escenario de un combate.

¿Por qué se le vino a la mente tal escenario? Ya ha estado en un caso similar.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos respondió a mirar la pantalla en el cual daban informes de casos de robos de Polvo por alguien en particular. Así mismo como el caso de las manifestaciones de los derechos de los Faunos.

"¿Otra vez?" Susurró el chico para sí mismo.

Las noticias fueron cortadas abruptamente, luego la imagen de cuerpo completo fue proyectada donde la figura de una hermosa mujer madura se mostraba en todo su esplendor, un cuerpo proporcionado que era remarcado por su vestimenta, hermoso cabello rubio con esa mirada estricta de ojos verdes esmeralda enmarcada por unos lentes.

Sus palabras fueron breves.

Palabras de bienvenida a Beacon, y el orgullo de ser seleccionado para convertirnos en la próxima generación de Cazadores que defienden la paz de los Reinos.

Fueron unas buenas palabras ... como ella.

Espera ¿Qué?

De acuerdo, se está saliendo un poco por la borda en sus pensamientos. Pero era cierto que eran unas buenas palabras.

¿Un periodo de paz?

" _Cuánto tiempo durará esta paz"._

Esa era una buena pregunta.

De acuerdo, ya estaba cerca de aterrizar y no he conocido a nadie en todo este trayecto, lo mejor sería una presentación y causar una buena impresión antes de las bellas chicas bulliciosas, la rubia y la caperucita roja.

" _Una buena impresión, eso es importante"._

Se preparó para recoger su arma, la cual estaba arrimada a la corta, pero una ligera turbulencia en el vuelo causó que su enfermedad vuelva.

" _Oh Dios ... por favor, sopórtalo ..."_ El castigo regresó para Jaune, y esta vez resultó que estaba más cerca de vomitar. _"No dejes que te llamen chico vómito o algo parecido ... no podría vivir con ello ..."_

Esa fue la primera impresión equivocada.

La peor humillación que tenían que vivir, después de todo a su alrededor había muchos jóvenes que no esperarían de mucho para poner un sobrenombre. Los adolescentes eran muy crueles.

Y así su intento de conocer las dos bellas damas se fue a la basura.

* * *

**(Beacon) (10:35 am)**

La multitud salió eufórica de la nave, todos tomarán rutas aleatorias en pequeñas camarillas.

Jaune fue la última persona en salir, sus mareos por el movimiento casi le cuestan una vergonzosa situación ante una gran multitud de personas, pero ahora estaba bien.

Observe su nuevo entorno mientras avanza lentamente, este nuevo lugar era increíble de muchas maneras, su estructura y edificación le brindaba la apariencia de un castillo.

"Es fabuloso ... ni siquiera tengo palabras para describir mi emoción de estar aquí". Jaune se encuentra extasiado, la increíble vista de los que será su hogar por los próximos años.

"Beacon parece más un castillo que una escuela". Observando la enorme torre que se elevaba en el cielo, él se convirtió en esa idea, y esa reforzó su idea.

Caminando por la calzada, que hasta en eso parecen haber puesto empeño en darle un toque sutil de perfección. _"¿En serio?" _Ese era un hecho. Pero después de observar toda su alrededor por fin se acercó a los que posiblemente tengan sus compañeros, los cuales comenzarán a alejarse.

" _Lo mejor sería seguirlos ¿no?"_

Esa era su idea, ya que no tenía una idea de hacia dónde dirigirse, se tenía un poco desorientado.

Pero entre esto el sonido de una explosión llamo su atención y detenido su andar, eso y el sonido de los gritos de una voz femenina y chillona que le siguieron. En aquella situación, una chica de traje negro y capa roja estaba siendo reprendida fuertemente por otra que estaba vestida completamente de blanco.

" _Su vestimenta es muy monocromática, eso me hace preguntarme si sus bragas también son blancas". _Jaune se sonrojó ante ese pensamiento. Eso se escuchó muy pervertido, pensar eso de una chica a la cual ni siquiera conoces en lo más mínimo. _"Espera, la chica de capa roja no era la de hace unos minutos"._

La chica que estaba recibiendo el regaño por la chica de cabello blanco tomó como atuendo un vestido negro que combina partes en rojo, medias que cubrían sus delgadas piernas y botas de combate negras de cordones rojos, la capa roja con capucha adornaba finalmente su vestimenta .

" _Es ella"._

Si, era ella y estos momentos no lo estaba pasando muy bien, iba a estar a punto de llorar en cualquier momento. Jaune se preparó para intervenir, pero se le adelanto una chica de larga cabellera negra y vestimenta llamativa, a su manera.

Con unas breves palabras la discusión se vio interrumpida y la chica albina de larga cabellera al parecer perdió la discusión y no tuvo más remedio que alejarse.

La chica tomo la dirección hacia donde se dirige Jaune. En ese momento pudo ver su rostro en una mueca enojada, pero que aún conservaba sus rasgos finos y hermosos.

Su tez era pálida y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul, su larga cabellera albina estaba recogida en una cola de caballo, su vestimenta consistía en un vestido blanco con una chaquetilla y botas blancas.

" _Su apariencia es muy similar ..."_ La forma de alguien conocido se le cruzo por la mente.

Jaune tuvo que hacerse a un lado para la hermosa chica no lo arrollara en su paso. Pensó que sería una buena idea tratar de detenerla y hablar con ella.

"Oye ..."

"¡Que!"

" _Okey, ella está muy enojada ... ahora que digo"_

"... tu vestido está un poco sucio".

Eso pareció sorprender a la chica, ya que se detuvo un momento.

"¡Ya lo sé!"

Y así la chica resolvió con su camino a paso firme, Jaune volteo a mirarla y viola en su espalda de su chaquetilla el símbolo de un copo de nieve a la vez de como un paso firme se alejaba en la distancia murmurando cosas que no entendió.

" _Todo ese atuendo y pequeño cuerpo me lleva a pensar en un Ángel de Nieve. Pero su carácter es un poco ..."_

El carácter de la chica era muy fuerte. Creyó que sería bueno entablar una buena conversación, pero ella respondió de manera muy cortante, por eso al final, de sus labios lo único que salió fue algo absurdo.

" _Tu vestido está sucio, ¿en serio?"_

El chico se reprendió mentalmente, mirando alrededor de la vio a ella. Tirada en el suelo se considera la pequeña caperucita, sola y abandonada.

Era momento de entablar una conversación con alguien y hacer un amigo.

Acomodando el arma que llevará en su espalda y apretando el agarre en la maleta en su mano izquierda, Jaune Arc se acercó a un paso firme a la chica.

" _Aquí va nada"._

Mirándola en el suelo con la mirada perdida, él extendió su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

"Parece que necesitas ayuda. Soy Jaune, un placer".

...

...

Los dos chicos avanzaron de manera lenta por los vacíos adoquinados, se perdieron en el momento de su mutua compañía. La niña de capa roja hablaba de manera nerviosa con el chico rubio, había momentos en los que su lengua solía trabar sus palabras.

Para Jaune Arc, Ruby Rose le parecen totalmente adorables, la manera en que se expresa con esos ligeros movimientos nerviosos, esos bellos ojos redondos plateados en momentos daban miradas tiernas de cachorro.

Sus bellos ojos plateados eran raros en sí mismos, eso era lo que Jaune pensaba, su cabello negro cortado hasta su cuello terminado en puntas rojas dándole un realce dulce en su persona.

Era una bella niña.

"Fue un mal momento el de hace un rato, eh"

"Ni me lo recuerdes. Parecía que en cualquier momento esa chica me abofetearía ... me sentí tan torpe".

"Bueno, ese casi parecía ser el caso. Y ... no tenías a alguien que te acompañaba".

"Oh, esa seria Yang, mi hermana mayor".

" _¿Hermana?"_

"Pero me dejó, se reunió con algunos amigos de la escuela y me abandonó a mi suerte, dijo algo sobre hacer amigos ... y esas cosas".

"Bueno, parece que no se equivocó. Me tienes a mí, un amigo y servidor".

Al finalizar las palabras, Jaune se colocó frente a Ruby y realizó una reverencia de manera dramática.

"Dejar de hacer eso". Ruby movió sus manos nerviosamente tratando de evitar tal acto vergonzoso. "Aunque puede que tengas razón ... creo, no lo sé".

El chico simplemente sonrió ante tal comportamiento, todo ello la hizo parecer una niña pequeña. Espera ...

"Por cierto, Ruby ... ¿Cuántos años dijiste que tenías?"

Ese era campo peligroso. Le dijeron que nunca pregunté la edad de una mujer, aunque nunca entendió el por qué.

"¿Yo? No ... no es que sea alguien especial, pero tengo 16."

" _16 años y ya está en formación para ser una Cazadora ..."_

"Wow ... eres realmente joven ... eres increíble".

Al final tuvo que buscar palabras que no la hicieran sentir incomoda. La mirada que le estaba dando al momento de dar su opinión, le estaba diciendo que no quería que la trataran de manera diferente por ser alguien joven. Pero enserio que estaba asombrado.

"No es para tanto ... no soy alguien tan increíble cómo crees ... solo quiero ser alguien normal en Beacon que me traten como a cualquier chica, de acuerdo".

"Por supuesto. Es solo que ... en serio me sorprendendiste. Debes ser alguien muy hábil".

"Jaune ..."

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Dejemos ese tema". Lo mejor es eso, no quería Ruby se sintiera incomoda.

Y así el silencio se filtró entre ellos. Caminaron por el adoquinado observando el lugar, Jaune observaba de manera específica lo que formaba parte de Beacon. Ruby por otro lado se mueve de manera nerviosa, quería comentar algo, ser la que inicie una conversación con Jaune, pero se queda sin decir nada al final.

Jaune tuvo la mirada a su acompañante y apreció los raros movimientos que hizo, iba a comentar algo sobre ello, pero ella fue más rápida.

"Bueno ... yo tengo esto".

Al decir esas palabras, la chica de ojos plateados desplego un arma que tenía atada a su cadera, la cual estaba oculta por su capa roja.

Esta arma se desplegó y se cambió en una giganteca guadaña adornada de color negro y rojo en su mayor parte, con el símbolo de una rosa, su filo era de un color plateado. Esta era un arma que una vista simple parecía intimidar a quienes estuviesen que ser las victimas de su borde afilado curvo mortal.

Jaune se llevó una nueva sorpresa. El arma que sostenía su pequeña compañera en serio que era grande. Al parecer no se equivocó al suponer que ella era hábil, ya que para manejar tal increíble arma supondría de gran destreza.

"Una guadaña".

"Y también es un rifle francotirador personalizado de alto impacto"

Una pequeña sonrisa escapo del chico. En serio que Ruby era sorprendente, manejar un arma de tan alta extensión era de lo más sorprendente.

"Así que también en un arma de fuego. Eso es maravilloso".

"¿Lo crees? Pude haberme excedido al momento de crearla, pero ella es mi preciosa bebé, Crescent Rose".

" _¿En serio ella diseño tal mortal arma?"_

"Y tú que tienes, apenas has visto esa espada en tu espalda, además tienes esa maleta ¿También es un arma?"

El chico sonrió ante la expresión de la caperucita, mostró una niña que estaba impaciente por abrir su regalo. Su curiosidad era grande, al parecer era muy apasionada por las armas, ya que su nerviosismo se perdió al hablar sobre ellas.

"Yo solo tengo esto"

Soltando el maletín, desprendiendo la espada atada a su espalda y se la presentada a Ruby.

Una espada de dos manos lo suficientemente grande como para ser rústica, en la punta tenía dos curvas hacia dentro dándole un aspecto raro, sin poseía guarda, pero cerca de ella tenía un cráneo de aspecto malicioso con decoración de huesos con un aspecto tétrico, su empuñadura aparentemente que era metal trenzado. Toda el arma era de un color plateado que en parte eras sombreado, como en el filo cerca de la punta y en el cráneo.

"Esta es Rebellion, es una simple espada de dos manos. No es tan increíble como la tuya, pero es algo".

"Wow, debo decir que se ve ... imponente. Es una espada muy grande, un arma clásica ¿no?"

Ruby le quedaba mirando de forma curiosa a la gran espada. Jaune se dio cuenta de ello, el cráneo de aspecto raro en el arma era lo que más llamaba la atención.

"Podrías decirlo. No es un arma muy moderna ... así que podría ser considerado un arma clásica. ¿Hay algo que en ella que te llame la atención?"

Esas palabras parecieron despertar a la chica de su profundo interés.

"No ... puede que sí. Es solo la imagen cerca de la empuñadura, me pareció un poco rara ... y también aterradora".

El chico dejo escapar una risa. Era de esperarse lo primero que le llamaría la atención seria eso, hasta el mismo le llamo la atención cuando recibió por primera vez una Rebelión en sus manos.

"Es una figura extraña, no lo niego, pero esta arma la adquirida, así que ya estaba tal y como la vez".

"¿La adquirida? Una herencia familiar".

"Algo así".

"All Right." Ruby abandona el tema y rápidamente cambia su atención a la maleta en el suelo. "Y esa maleta, es un arma o tu equipaje".

Jaune sujetó nuevamente su arma a su espalda y probablemente la maleta a la altura de la chica.

Esta maleta era de un color totalmente negro con grietas que seguían un patrón extraño, pero todas estas líneas seguían figuras rectas. En el centro de esta, de cada lado tenía una figura triangular con un rostro en ello, un rostro con ojos rojos.

El chico de rubia cabellera le dio tres golpes y lo bajó.

"Esto será una sorpresa".

"Aaaawwww" La chica de ojos plateados hizo un berrinche. "Vamos, dime lo que es. Yo te mostré lo mío"

"Sera en otro momento, ahora debemos ir al auditorio ya que estamos tarde, no he visto a nadie más por los alrededores".

Y lo dicho era cierto, no había nadie más que ellos en este pequeño camino.

"Está bien. Pero deberás mostrármelo en otro momento"

Al final Ruby desistió en saber lo que era aquella maleta de aspecto extraño. Replegando a Crescent Rose en su forma compacta, la coloco en el broche en su espalda para transportarla.

Con la conversación terminada, ellos continuarán con su camino. Ya con un largo recorrido, el chico volteó a mirar brevemente a su compañera y realizó la pregunta más importante hasta el momento.

"¿Sabes hacia dónde vamos?"

"No lo sé, yo te estaba siguiendo".

Jaune Arc simplemente abrió sus ojos por sorpresa, estar perdido en su primer día no era nada agradable. Aunque luego de unos momentos Ruby sonrió de manera socarrona dándole la idea de que ella en realidad si conocía la dirección correcta ... al menos es lo que esperaba.

* * *

**(Auditorio) (11:15 am)**

Después de un silencio incomodo, el chico rubio y la niña de ojos plateados llegaron al auditorio, donde fue la charla de bienvenida por parte del Director de Beacon.

"¡Ruby, por aquí!"

Entre la multitud de personas reunidas la voz juguetona de una niña hizo eco, dirigiendo la mirada al lugar de ubicación probada se pudo detectar la imagen de una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio esponjoso y tez blanca, esta se moviendo su brazo en la distancia .

"Ya tengo que irme ... te veré luego".

Con esas palabras Ruby Rose se alejó rápidamente. Jaune apenas pudo pronunciar palabras.

"Está bien. Ahora estoy otra vez sin conocer a nadie aquí".

Después de todo su acompañante si conoció el camino al auditorio, pero ahora lo abandonó por su… ¿hermana? Parecía que era ella.

Observando las muchas personas reunidas en el camino de localizar a alguien que esté en la misma situación que él, para ver si así es como hacer un nuevo conocido en este lugar.

" _Las palabras de mi maestra no están contribuyendo mucho en esta situación"._

El chico liberó un suspiró resignado.

...

...

"¡Yang, me abandonaste!"

Ruby le reprochó a su hermana el hecho de haberla dejado sola apenas salió del Bullhead. ¿En serio quien hace eso?

"Lo siento, pero necesitabas salir de tu caparazón. Necesitas tener amigos y, por cierto, vi que venias acompañadas por alguien". Yang se acercó y de manera traviesa codeó ligeramente a su hermana.

Luego miró en la distancia al chico rubio que estaba mirando por los alrededores, en algún momento sus miradas se cruzaron y él movió su mano a manera de saludo, Yang sonrió y devolvió el gesto.

"Yang ... él es un ... él es Jaune, sí, es un amigo".

"Lo vez Ruby, no me equivoques en abandonarte ... es decir, te dejo para que conozcas personas, no todo se trata sobre armas en esta vida".

La niña de capa roja hizo un puchero ante las palabras de su hermana, si ella no había dejado no había pasado la situación vergonzosa que tuvo que pasar.

"Suena fácil para ti decirlo, pero apenas te fuiste yo exploté".

Eso mismo sorprendió levemente a la rubia.

"Oh, vamos, no pudo ser tan malo. ¿Una crisis tan pronto?"

" _No pudo ser tan malo. ¿En serio?"_

"En serio, literalmente explotado. Tropecé en el equipaje de una niña de cabello blanco y esta comenzó a gritarme sobre eso y tantas cosas que no entendí, luego simplemente estornudó y se desató una explosión y entonces los gritos de esa chica se empujaron aún "En serio eso fue lo peor que me sucedió, pensé que iba a morir". De manera descontrolada Ruby expresó todo lo sucedido.

Esperaba que su hermana mayor la entendiera, pero la mirada escéptica que le estaba brindando no era de ayuda.

"¿Estas siendo sarcástica?"

"En serio, eso es y ..."

"¡Tú!

Una nueva voz interrumpió sus intentos por convencer a su hermana de lo malo que había pasado, y esa voz era la misma que la había recuperado. Por el terror de pasar lo mismo de nuevo, solo acertó un salto sobre los brazos de Yang.

"¡Oh Dios está pasando de nuevo!"

Dándole una mirada enojada, sé la chica de cabello blanco, Weiss Schnee. En serio que parecía que esa chica parecía salir de la nada, en ningún momento la específicamente acercarse, o estaba tan distraída para sentir su presencia.

"¡Sabes lo que casi ocasionas! Pudiste volarnos a todos por tu descuido e imprudencia".

"En serio explotaste".

" _Es lo que te he dicho". _Al parecer su hermana mayor no había tomado enserio sus palabras.

Y la chica frente a ella le seguía dando una mirada de muerte, resolvieron rápidamente ese problema, bajándose de los brazos de Yang se colocó frente a la niña y trató de calmarla.

"¡Fue un accidente! ¡Fue un accidente!"

Debería calmarse, pero al parecer no había solución en el problema.

En un momento específico le tendió frente al rostro un panfleto con algún tipo de información.

"¿Qué es esto?

"La Compañía de Polvo Schnee no se hace responsable por ..." Weiss se expresó tan rápido y de un tema que Ruby no alcanzó a comprender.

La pequeña caperucita quedo muy confundida, a su lado Yang solo mostraba una risa clínica.

"Eh ..."

"¿Quieres compensarme lo que hiciste?

"¿Por supuesto? Es lo que deseo".

"Entonces lee esto y no vuelvas a hablarme". La chica de blanco le obliga a tomar el folleto de una manera exigente.

Ruby se sintió triste ante la situación con Weiss, ella logró lograr su pequeño problema y tratar de formar una amistad, así como con su amigo Jaune. Parecía que no todas las personas eran iguales.

La joven de cabellera rubia y activos muy desarrollados para alguien de su edad entrometerse.

"Escucha ... parece que ustedes habrán empezado de la manera equivocada, ¿Por qué no se comportan de nuevo e intentan ser amigas, de acuerdo?" Yang al mirar que el inconveniente entre su hermana y la señorita de blanco no terminó de buena manera, decidió intervenir y dar un mejor desenlace.

El humor de Ruby mejoro con lo que dicen palabras.

"¡Si! Que gran idea, hermana". Tomando una posición firme, la caperucita tendió su mano a la chica de blanco y una sonrisa en sus labios. "Hola Weiss, soy Ruby. ¿Podemos ser amigas? ¿Quieres quedemos para comprar material escolar juntas?"

"¡Sí, podemos pintarnos las uñas, probarnos ropa y hablar de chicos guapos, como ese alto y rubio desaliñado de ahí!" Weiss se expresó de manera sarcástica, pero Ruby no captó la idea. Realizando distintos movimientos corporales que parecían atractivos y al finalizar, "ese chico guapo" que señaló era Jaune.

"¿En serio?" La voz de Ruby estaba llena de expectativas positivas.

Weiss simplemente se le quedo mirando fijamente por un momento, luego destruyo sus esperanzas. "No."

"Ejem ... seré breve". Una voz resonó en el auditorio llamando a la atención de todos los presentes.

...

...

Jaune Arc se tuvo un poco solo, no tenía con quien tener una conversación. A su alrededor todos estaba formando grupos y teniendo conversaciones de lo que será su estancia en Beacon. Hubo momentos en los que él quería acercarse y tratar de metros en la conversación ajena, pero eso no sería prudente ...

Y lo más importante, no sabría qué decir. Sobre que hablaría, ¿Demonios? ¿Grimm? ¿Chicas?

Por eso lo mejor que hizo fue quedarse entre la multitud, aunque en momentos recibí miradas curiosas, el arma en su espalda recibió miradas curiosas.

" _Tan rara en una espada con un rostro demoníaco grabado en ella". _Él pensó eso.

Mirando a los alrededores giró su mirada hacia donde se fue Ruby, allí ella estaba discutiendo con su hermana.

Una hermosa chica de larga cabellera rubia tupida, de vestuario llevado a lo que parecen ser unos pantalones cortos negros y sobre ellos lo que parecen ser la mitad de una falda sujetada por un cinturón. En la parte superior lleva una blusa de color café sobre una playera amarilla corta, la cual muestra su bello abdomen, en el cuello usa una especie de bufanda naranja. Usa botas altas con medias de color naranja a varias alturas y un pañuelo gris violáceo en su rodilla izquierda.

Todo ese aspecto resaltaba un aura de belleza traviesa. En ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron, Jaune le saludó y al parecer a ella le agradó el gesto, ya que sonrió y devolvió el saludo. En ese momento se fijó que usaba guantes sin dedos y una especie de brazaletes.

" _Parece que, si tengo encanto natural ... mi maestra dijo que yo era guapo"_ Jaune se perdió en sus memorias del pasado, así que cuando regresó a la realidad la chica de cabello blanco del inicio lo llamo "guapo y desaliñado".

" _Soy guapo eh? ... lo mejor sería tratar de encantarte aún más. Pequeño Ángel de Nieve". _Que una chica linda te halague es reconfortante, así que arreglando un poco su cabello determinado acercarse y ahora si tener una conversación.

Pero se vio interrumpido.

"Ejem ... seré breve".

Frente a la multitud, en el escenario un hombre vestido de un traje negro y bufanda verde hizo sonar su voz atreves de los altavoces de la habitación, usaba anteojos negros, su cabellera era gris y en una de sus manos tenía una especie de bastón.

Junto a ese personaje se encuentra la belleza rubia madura que vio en la mañana. Usaba blusa de manga larga color blanco, sobre ella llevaba un corsé negro que ceñía y mostraba su atractiva figura. Una falda negra del tipo oficinista y medias que cubrían esas bellas piernas junto con botas altas de color negro, una capa haraposa con color interior morado completaba el atuendo de tan bella mujer.

Jaune quedo fascinado con aquella mujer.

" _Si usa ese tipo de medias es seguro decir que usa ligero y ropa interior de encaje"_ Sus pensamientos pervertidos fueron lo primero en su mente.

" _Ejem, fuera malos pensamientos"_

"Han viajado desde muy lejos hoy hasta aquí en busca de conocimiento. Para perfeccionar su destreza y adquirir nuevas habilidades. Y cuando terminen, planean dedicar su vida a proteger a las personas. Pero ..." El encargado de dar el mensaje de bienvenida a Beacon , el hombre de cabellera gris hablaba de manera monótona. A la vez miraba a todos los presentes.

Jaune consideró que los analizaba con la mirada, y parecía que en un momento rotundo se llevó una sorpresa ... En algún momento la mirada del hombre de cabello gris cayó sobre él y se desvió a alguien más, en ese momento su discurso se detuvo ...

"Pero ..." El hombre se trabó en su discurso.

Jaune enarco una ceja ante ello. _"¿Que Paso?"_

"Pero les miro y lo único que veo es potencial desperdiciado. Una falta de propósito, dirección". El hombre de cabello gris logró su discurso, pero esta vez sus palabras carentes de voluntad se cargarán de una emoción latente. "Creen que el conocimiento les librara de todo esto, ante la adversidad y los peligros que enfrentan las personas que quieren prepararse y tener todo a su disposición y en pleno control ustedes, pero su tiempo en esta escuela les demuestra que el conocimiento solo puede llevarlos hasta cierto "Todo está en cómo den el primer paso".

Con palabras cargadas de energía al final de su discurso, el personaje frente a Jaune, el Director Ozpin, lo escucho de los comentarios alrededor, se retiró del escenario.

" _Eso fue raro". _El comportamiento del director cambio de un momento a otro. Ese factor sorprendió al chico de cabello rubio, además de que cambió la mirada de Ozpin en su persona en un momento, y fue ahí cuando su manera de hablar cambió.

"¿Acaso que me conoce?" murmuró el chico, existe esa posibilidad.

"Pasaran la noche en el salón de baile. Mañana será su iniciación". Tomando la palabra, la hermosa rubia, Glynda Goodwitch dio sus indicaciones. "Pueden retirarse".

Con ello, todos los presentes empezarán a salir del auditorio. Jaune hizo lo mismo que todos, pero en un momento dado, por simple curiosidad miró detrás de él. En el escenario aún se encuentran Ozpin, el cual le seguía brindando una mirada curiosa.

Y con una duda en su cabeza Jaune Arc se retiró del auditorio.

* * *

**(Salón de maestros) ****(15:30 pm)**

Una sala que apenas tenían la decoración necesaria, varios personajes estaban reunidos alrededor de una mesa ovalada.

Todos estos personajes con sus distintas características. Uno de ellos era un hombre delgado de alborotada cabellera verde y lentes redondos, el cual estaba bebiendo algo de una taza de porcelana.

Otro de ellos era un hombre de cuerpo robusto, su cabellera y bigote eran blancos, se estaban jugando con este último.

Y una mujer de cabello rubio platino de mirada estricta se consideró mirando al último personaje en la sala, uno que se bebiendo de su taza que no acabará nunca el contenido, un personaje de cabellera blanca y bufanda verde.

"¿Podrías por favor decirnos el por qué nos reunimos solo a nosotros aquí?" La mujer de ojos esmeralda solicitó una explicación ante tal cita sorpresa.

El director Ozpin luego de un momento dejo de beber y bajo su taza de porcelana favorita, luego de inhalar y exhalar un poco respondió a los presentes.

"Los citamos solo para darles una pequeña indicación, y no hay inconvenientes en la iniciación y con los futuros estudiantes". Mirando a todos los presentes, comenzó con el que jugaba con su bigote. "Peter quisiera que te quedara esta noche haciendo guardia por los alrededores del salón de baile, no quisiera que pasara un evento desafortunado".

El mencionado simplemente sonrió ante tal mención. "Déjamelo a mí, seré imperceptible ante los ojos de los chicos. Pero quisiera saber, de qué tipo de eventos estamos hablando ..."

Peter dejo su pregunta abierta al tema.

"Estamos hablando de adolescentes, así que ya sabrás de qué tipo de situaciones hablo. Espero que no nos llevemos sorpresas, al menos no todavía". Ozpin se expresó de manera divertida al final de su intervención.

"¡Ozpin!"

"Pero es cierto Glynda, no queremos un desastre en la mañana. Así que te lo encargo Puerto".

"Por supuesto. Niños y niñas reunidos en un salón, un lugar donde los chicos podrían cortar a las chicas, casi me recuerda a cuando era joven y ..."

"Está bien, es suficiente Peter". El hombre delgado de cabellera verde alborotada interrumpió a su compañero robusto. "¿De suponer que tienes un trabajo para mí?" Dirigiendo su mirada a su superior, hizo una pregunta capciosa.

"Si, quisiera que te encargaras de dar un vistazo a las plataformas de lanzamiento. También quisiera que lleves las reliquias al templo, ¿podrías con él Bart?"

"Está bien. Pero quisiera saber que 'reliquias' deberían llevar a cabo". Bart se podría un poco escéptico en cuanto que debería llevar.

"Lleva las piezas de ajedrez, este año será con ellas. Ahora sí, sin ningún tema que trate lo mejor sería retirarnos caballeros".

"Estaría de acuerdo contigo, pero aún hay un tema que nos tiene con dudas".

Ozpin trato de finalizar la reunión, pero Bart interrumpió el momento, su rostro mostraba una expresión complicada.

"Que sería, Bart".

"El tema del formato educativo de este año ... hay algunos temas en el que no estamos muy capacitados para enseñar. ¿Nos pides que improvisemos en ello?"

"En tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. No tenemos opción Bart, o nos adaptamos en la marcha o perecemos. ¿Qué eliges?" Ozpin plantear una buena pregunta a su compañero.

La expresión de Bart vacilaba, pero luego de uno momentos su mirada se llenó de determinación. "No queda más remedio. Entonces nos retiramos, vámonos Peter".

Habiendo terminado de tratar las pequeñas circunstancias, Bart y Port se retiraron, pero no antes de que este último se expresara.

"Los tendré bien vigilados Ozpin. No habrá nada de encuentros locos y desenfrenados"

El hombre robusto y mostacho sonrió ante sus propias palabras.

El salón quedó sin ningún ruido. Ozpin tuvo su mirada a su acompañante femenina, ella no ha hablado en toda la pequeña reunión, bueno, puede que una vez y solo fue para regañarlo.

"Algo que te preocupe Glynda".

"Nada en particular". Al final la bella dama exhaló un suspiro cansado.

"Bueno, entonces podemos retirarnos".

Levantándose y tratando su taza de café, Ozpin se vio a la salida, Glynda hizo lo mismo.

"Por cierto, ¿qué sucedió con ese discurso en la mañana? Es como si hubiera olvidado qué decir por un momento".

Glynda interrumpió en Andar del Director haciendo esa pregunta, luego de un momento el hombre simplemente bebió un poco de café y respondió.

"Solo fue un pequeño espasmo. Pero déjame decirte que los futuros estudiantes se ven muy prometedores. Todos ellos".

Glynda simplemente arqueó una ceja dudosamente ante las palabras escuchadas.

* * *

**(Salón de baile) ****(20:45 pm)**

El lugar estaba lleno de adolecentes preparándose para dormir en los distintos sacos. Todos vistiendo sus clásicas pijamas, otros con su torso desnudo para impresionar a las chicas. Las chicas en cambio vestían, aunque no lo quieran, bellos pijamas que resultaron sensuales al ojo masculino.

Pero entre toda esa multitud había alguien que se había avergonzado por lo que estaba usando, su atuendo lo hacía parecer un idiota.

" _¡Por qué! ¡Por qué!"_

Jaune Arc se lamentaron el mal momento en el que se sintió.

Hasta ahora todo le fue bien, en cierto sentido. Luego de salir del auditorio se unió nuevamente con Ruby, en esta ocasión le presento a su hermana, Yang Xiao-Long la cual resultó ser una encantadora mujer, tenía una personalidad que era casi lo contario a la pequeña caperucita.

Permanentemente juntos hasta finalizar el almuerzo, en donde platicaron de distintos temas. Fue en ese momento en el que Jaune descubrió la personalidad traviesa de Yang, a la vez que Ruby tenía más confianza cuando estaba con su hermana y además que era una fanática total de las armas.

Luego de ello se separaron y quedaron solo grabando los alrededores, en ese trayecto se encontraron con la chica de larga cabellera negra, ojos dorados y listón en el cabello. Él trató de entablar una con ella, pero fue casi totalmente ignorado, casi. Lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada abatida.

Se encontró con la chica de blanca cabellera, la cual tenía como nombre Weiss Schnee, pero no le fue muy bien.

Al final estaba solo. Trató de unirse a las hermanas Rose-Xiao Long, pero no las localizó.

Y ahora ya era momento de dormir, y en estos momentos identificados su cara arder por la vergüenza, pero trato de no mostrar nerviosismo. Si bien las miradas de todos en él.

" _Le dije que no pusiera este pijama en mi maleta, pero al parecer no me escucho"._

Actualmente el pijama que estaba usando era de cuerpo entero de color azul, pantuflas de conejo y en su pecho tenía una linda cara de conejito.

En serio que se consideró muy avergonzado. Pero lo más trágico de la situación, era su pijama aparentemente que se arregló en cualquier momento. No podría realizar muchos movimientos bruscos ya que podrían tener las costuras rasgarse por momentos, al parecer su cuerpo fornido era mucho para esta ropa.

" _Y que esperabas, este pijama es un poco antigua"._

En serio que era vergonzoso. Las chicas le estaban dando miradas llenas de burla.

" _Vamos, no me miren así"._

Quería decirles eso, pero al final a esto se reducía las cosas.

Las luces del gran salón ya se empezarán a apagar. Dejándolos en la oscuridad.

"Lo mejor sería dormir". Murmurando para sí mismo el chico se acomodó en su saco y se cubrió con su manta.

En el momento que cerró sus ojos al mundo, el escándalo de varias voces discutiendo llamo su atención, levantándose un poco determinado su mirada al origen las encontraron a ellas… sí, eran Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long y Weiss Schnee, y estuvieron junto a aquella chica de listón en la cabeza.

Estas niñas estaban iluminadas por las velas que estaban cerca de la chica de cabellera negra.

"Sí que son escandalosas".

Dejando sus palabras en el aire, el sueño fue más fuerte para Jaune. Tanto que no alcanzo a ver el desenlace de aquel escándalo.

"Mañana daré mi primer paso para ser un Cazador". Acomodándose en su saco de dormir, su conciencia se desvaneció.

* * *

**(-En algún momento y lugar-)**

_El cansancio abrumaba su pequeño cuerpo, los músculos de sus piernas le dolían por la larga carrera._

_Sus perseguidores no parecían agotarse nunca, los ruidos de sus fauces y gruñidos hacían que el miedo del niño sea aún más grande._

_Las criaturas que cazaron tenían su cuerpo totalmente negro con la apariencia de un lobo, sus ojos eran de un rojo que podían llamar en la oscuridad, sus fauces eran colmillos que se especializaban en desgarrar huesos y carne de sus miserables víctimas._

" _¡No quiero morir! No ... no ... ¡por favor alguien ayúdeme!" Los gritos desesperados del niño hacían eco en lo profundo del bosque iluminado por el radiante luz de la hermosa luna destruida._

_El niño clamaba por auxilio a quien sea que escuche sus gritos desesperados, gritos que por el agotamiento le desgarraban la garganta._

_Su cuerpo dolía demasiado, el peso de una espada en su espalda lo agotaba aún más, el resto de sus cosas hace mucho que perdieron, pero su espada era lo más importante, eso y un libro. _

_Sus piernas no tenían más, su visión estaba borrosa y su boca estaba reseca… era el fin._

_Sus piernas agotadas no podrían soportar su peso y tropezó obtendrían el mismo cayendo en las hojas secas del bosque. No hizo ningún intento de levantarse, el intentó que todo estaba perdido._

_Lágrimas saladas de un llanto apenas visibles cayeron en el suelo. El temor a la muerte, soledad y todos los miedos que pudiese sentir un niño se sentirá en ese llanto ... pero lo que más le dolía a ese niño es que no podría convertirse en ese héroe que siempre soñó ser._

_La razón por la cual escapo de casa ..._

" _Lo lamento mamá ... perdóname por irme". Su llanto no pudo ser controlado, tuvo esos monstruos sobre él._

_Las criaturas de aspecto tenebroso se reunieron a su alrededor, aullaban y gruñían alrededor de su víctima, parecían deleitarse con el miedo del niño. Parecían tener esa mentalidad retorcida ya que no mataban al niño rápidamente, si no que en estos momentos solo se dedicaron a torturarlo en el miedo._

_El tiempo parecido ir en cámara lenta. _

_Las fauces de las criaturas se acercaron al pequeño cuerpo, listas para destrozarlo y devorarlo ... pero de pronto el sonido de un tiro resonó en el bosque_

_Bang…. Bang Bang Bang…_

_El sonido de varios disparos se retumbó en el área, disparos que llegaron de lleno en las criaturas que rodeaban al niño._

" _Pequeñas alimañas, creen la gran cosa al atacar a un niño indefenso". La voz de una mujer mayor se expresó en aquel desolado bosque._

_Su cabello largo y andrajoso era de un color gris, vistiendo una gabardina larga y harapienta de un tono marrón con negro y un cigarro en sus labios, ese era el aspecto general del salvador del niño._

_En su mano sostenía lo que sería una pistola pesada de dos cañones. Un arma que a simple vista parecía ser fuerte._

_Las criaturas que recibieron el impacto de los disparos se levantaron lentamente, gruñendo salvajemente se olvidaron del niño en el suelo y se lanzaron sobre la mujer mayor._

" _Y aún tienen la desfachatez de enfrentarme. Lo mejor será que les enseñe una lección, pequeños monstruos". Con eso dicho, la mujer de gris cabellera dio disparo tras disparo a las criaturas de aspecto de lobo._

_El niño calmo su llanto y levanto la mirada para observar a su salvador. Mirando cómo se enfrentaba a criaturas, como esquivaba los ataques y golpeaba con sus piernas para luego rematarlos con su arma de fuego ... el niño tenía la esperanza brotar en su corazón._

_Quería que esta persona fuera su maestro._

_La mujer de cabello gris exterminó a la última criatura de un solo disparo, dando una inhalada y exhalada de su cigarro se acercó al niño que había empezado a levantarse lentamente._

" _Vaya, un momento más y por poco no las cuentas, eh"._

_El niño simplemente se le quedo mirando. _

_La capucha que usaba se había caído de su cabeza y dejaba ver los dorados cabellos del niño, su ropa estaba harapienta y sucia, tanto que no se podía decir cuál era su color original, en estos momentos era marrón._

" _¿Cómo se llama?" Fueron las primeras palabras que expresó el niño en esos momentos. Una pregunta llena de curiosidad._

_La mujer simplemente sonrío ante ello. Al parecer el niño estaba bien._

" _No crees que deberías presentarte primero, niño"._

_El niño rubio simplemente se sorprendió ante ello. Pareció pensarlo por un momento, limpiándose el rostro de la suciedad respondió._

" _Soy Jaune. Jaune Arc"._

" _Pues parece que pasaste por un verdadero infierno Jaune. Eres un niño temerario"._

_La mujer de cabellera gris lo analizó y juzgó con la mirada. Al final hablo de manera burlona, lo cual era un poco raro por ser una mujer ya de avanzada edad. Una mujer de avanzada edad y buenos movimientos de combate._

" _Y para responder a tu pregunta ... bueno, mi nombre es un poco complicado de decir para un niño pequeño. Así que simplemente llámame Nico._

_Levantando un libro de aspecto extraño del suelo, Un libro que pertenece a un niño, Nico simplemente arqueó una ceja y mostró una sonrisa divertida. Jaune tenía dudas sobre ello._

" _Y, por cierto, te tardaste demasiado"._

_Mostrando el libro frente al niño ella sonrió. El niño tardó en comprenderlo, pero cuando captó el mensaje, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

_En ese momento Jaune Arc lloró ..._

_Al parecer el irse de casa para convertirse en un héroe como siempre deseo, al parecer no era una causa perdida._

* * *

**Sé que la historia progresa lentamente y algunos puede que ya esperen acción, combate o lo que quieran y reanudar la serie original. Pero la historia tiene que irse y no puedo poner personajes que e capítulos ya son todo un tipo rudo.**

**Ademas he cambiando la edad de los personajes, son un año mayor que en el canon. Aclaro por si las dudas.**

**La historia en el próximo capítulo puede subir una categoría M. ya sea por el lenguaje ya la vez que esté lista para los futuros capítulos que serán subidos de tono.**

**Así que por favor tengan paciencia conmigo. Esta es una historia para entretener.**

**A todos aquellos que dejaron sus comentarios, enserio muchas gracias. Eso alienta para seguir escribiendo, ya que la historia si entretiene a algunos lectores y eso es gratificante.**

_**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	4. 4

**Este capítulo se ha demorado mucho ya que se hizo muy extenso, está dividido en dos partes.**

**-Notas de autor al final-**

**Los Derechos de Autor de cada una de la Obras que emplee no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo me divierto usándolos.**

**RWBY pertenece al difunto Monty Oum y Rooster Teeth.**

**Devil May Cry pertenece a Capcom. **

**Primer paso, iniciación… ****demoníaca.**

**Parte I**

* * *

**(Patios de Beacon) ****(06:50 a.m.)**

"_Él está aquí. Jaune está aquí." _Pensamientos como estos pasaban por la mente de una chica.

Era una fría mañana nublada que impedía vislumbrar totalmente la belleza de los jardines de la Academia Beacon, el trinar de las aves era el principal sonido que se escuchaba, eso y el ruido de las copas de los árboles que eran movidas por el viento.

Entre todo ello, el sonido de pasos y las respiraciones agitadas se dejaron percibir.

Vistiendo shorts rojos y una camiseta blanca, una bella chica de larga cabellera roja recogida en una cola de caballo realizaba una pequeña carrera matutina. Sus bellos ojos esmeraldas mostraban la mirada de una chica optimista.

Su piel estaba cubierta de una capa de sudor que hacía que su ropa se le pegara al cuerpo y realzara su figura femenina.

Realizando una pausa a su actuación, se quitó la banda que sostenía su cabello rojo y este osciló con el viento matutino, realzando su belleza… parecía una diosa.

Esta hermosa pelirroja era Pyrrha Nikos, una cazadora en entrenamiento.

…..

Estirando su cuerpo, empezando con sus brazos, Pyrrha empezó momento de ejercicios. Aunque en estos momentos su cuerpo estaba en modo automático, su mente no estaba en sus acciones.

"_Él ha llegado Beacon. Esto no podría ser mejor. Me recordará… se acordará de su vieja amiga. ¿Bueno quien no? Si la fama me precede…" _En estos momentos los pensamientos de Pyrrha estaban hecho un desastre, todos centrado en un chico. Un chico de cabellera rubia desaliñada.

Parecía una adolescente enamorada… o algo por el estilo.

Desde que alcanzó a ver a el chico de cabello rubio alborotado ella ha estado un poco inquieta. Han pasado años desde la última vez que se vieron y bueno… esperaba tratar de ponerse al día con un viejo amigo. Un amigo de ojos azules y de gran aspecto…

Un amigo que le mostró un mundo que jamás increíble.

Pero entre reencontrarse y ponerse al corriente había mucho que temer de este nuevo momento.

"Solo espero que no se haya olvidado de mí." Esto era lo más importante, él había logrado quedar marcado en su memoria y además esa cabellera alborotada y mechón blanco en el flequillo eran únicos. "He cambiado mucho en este tiempo, solo espero algo bueno de esto."

Ahora solo tocaba esperar lo mejor, eso era la importante.

Sujetando su cabello en su clásico peinado, Pyrrha realizo lo último de sus ejercicios para dirigirse a las duchas e iniciar este día de la mejor manera posible.

"_Hoy es cuando doy el primer paso." _

* * *

Una sonrisa y un tic nervioso se mostró en la expresión de Pyrrha. En estos momentos se encontraba en la sala de armas y bueno…

Había esperado que al encontrarse con Jaune lo primero que diría seria, no sé, talvez un "_Ha paso un tiempo"_ o "_Que gusto volver a verte" _pero no. ¡No! Lo que recibió fue la imagen de un Jaune Arc tratando de coquetear con Weiss Schnee, la cual hace unos momentos la estaba bañando en alabanzas, lo cual ya era un clásico.

Todos lo hacían.

Después de todo ella era Pyrrha Nikos, la chica Invencible.

Vaya título…

"Hola, soy Jaune Arc. He escuchado que se formarán equipos y quisiera saber si querrías formar parte de un equipo conmigo."

Jaune le había hablado, tal parece que ella no estaba pintada en la pared por la belleza de _*Ángel de Nieve* _como hace uno momentos había llamado a Weiss. Pero ni siquiera la había reconocido, _"Maldición"_.

"_Ser agradable y cordial recuerda." _Mostrando su mejor expresión, saludé al chico.

"Hola Jaune, he escuchado sobre ello y sí, puede que podamos formar equipo."

"¿En serio? Es bueno escucharlo, trataré de ser un buen compañero para ti."

"No, no… solo trata…"

"¡Espera un momento!" Weiss se interpuso entre ellos, se veía descontenta. "Acaso no sabes con quien estás hablando."

Hay vamos de nuevo, al parecer esperaba desanimar al chico.

"¿Con una bella chica y futura amiga y compañera?" Jaune se veía confundido.

"¡¿En serio no sabes quién es ella?!" La confusión y negativa de Jaune parecía estar sacando de sus casillas a Weiss, eso era gracioso.

"Ella es Pyrrha Nikos."

"…"

"Campeona Regional de la Academia Sanctum por 4 veces seguidas"

"¿Academia Sanctum?"

"¡Ella es muy reconocida… es una celebridad… aparece en la caja de cereales Pumpkin Pete!"

Esto era gracioso, la agraciada Weiss Schnee haciendo un escándalo, movió sus brazos desesperadamente tratando de expresar su punto. Pyrrha trato de esconder una risa que quería escapar de sus labios.

"Pumpkin Pete… ¿en serio es ella? La que sale en esa caja de cereal, jajaja..." El chico sonrió con ironía ante ese hecho. "Parecía la había visto, pero en ese cereal solo aparecen celebridades, deportistas y cosas por el estilo, ¿entonces eres una celebridad?"

"Aunque ese cereal no es bueno para ti… y podrías decir que soy, famosa." Pyrrha expresó su punto, _"ese cereal es insípido", _tembló ante el recuerdo de los comerciales promocionales. Al ver que tenía la atención del chico, desvió un poco la mirada.

"Aun con todo esto. ¿Crees que eres un buen compañero para ella?"

"… Habrá que intentarlo. ¿no te parece?" El chico se sintió inseguro por unos momentos. Pero al parecer no desistió a su idea. Él extendió su mano a Pyrrha, ella la tomó casi enseguida.

"Por supuesto."

"Es en serio… Pyrrha, pensé que nosotras podríamos ser un equipo." Weiss Schnee no se veía muy feliz, parecía que atacaría a alguien en cualquier momento.

"Lo siento… pero, podrías ser parte del equipo ¿no? Después de todo, un equipo es de 4 personas."

"¿En serio? Lo ves Weiss, podemos estar juntos en un equipo." El chico soltó la mano de Pyrrha y tomo a la chica albina de una de sus manos y la acercó a él. Pyrrha enarco una ceja ante ello.

"Oye… suéltame…" La chica albina se veía nerviosa por tal acción. Forcejeo débilmente por unos momentos, pero luego se llenó de ira y se apartó bruscamente. "¡Suéltame! ¡Quién te has creído para tocarme de esa manera!"

"No te enojes. Seremos compañeros de equipo, hay que llevarnos bien."

"Hmp."

Pyrrha trató de hablar sobre algo, ya que nuevamente estaba siendo ignorada.

""A todos los alumnos, se les pide que se dirijan al Acantilado. La iniciación está a punto de empezar.""

La voz de Glynda Goodwitch sonó a través de los altavoces del salón. Al parecer ya era el momento.

"Entonces… nos vamos"

Pyrrha trató de calmar el ambiente, a la vez observo el armamento de Jaune. Esa espada de gran tamaño y de aspecto peculiar. Viendo eso le hizo tener dudas sobre lo que podría avecinarse…

"_Serán Miló y Akoúo suficientes en este momento…" _Dirigiendo una mirada a su casillero, lo pensó por unos instantes. _"Espero que nada malo ocurra…"_

Con ello en mente, los tres salieron de la sala y se dirigieron al Acantilado.

El momento por fin había llegado.

* * *

**(Acantilados de Beacon) ****(09:10 a.m.)**

"Se han entrenado durante años para convertirse en guerreros. Ahora serán puestos a prueba aquí, en el Bosque Esmeralda." El Director Ozpin dio la bienvenida a los aspirantes a cazadores, manteniendo su clásica expresión de misterio analizo a todos los presentes. Bebiendo de su clásica taza de café, junto a él se encontraba Glynda Goodwitch, la cual sostenía en sus manos un Pergamino.

Jaune Arc sinceramente se encontraba intrigado. La mañana había estado llena de sucesos que le parecieron divertidos, pero sobre todo era intrigante el hecho que actualmente se encontraba sobre una plataforma de lanzamiento. De hecho, mirando a el resto de chicos, ellos también lo estaban.

"_¿Que van a hacer con esto?... Lanzarnos al bosque."_

El bosque delante tenía una vista magnifica, a su manera, sus colores variaban. Era toda una belleza, lo único fuera de lugar era un monolito rectangular que se levantaba a la distancia. Era tan grande que se dejaba apreciar…

"_Hmmmm…" _Eso era llamativo.

"He de saber que se ha especulado mucho la formación de equipos y déjenme decirles que sus dudas serán aclaras… hoy."

Ruby estaba que gimoteaba de los nervios, por las palabras de la señorita Glynda. A Jaune le pareció divertido el nerviosismo… en estos momentos no había nada que temer… suponía.

"Las parejas se formarán a primera vista. La primera persona que veas se convertirá en tu pareja durante los próximos 4 años." El grito de Ruby llamó la atención de varios de los presentes, he interrumpió el discurso de Ozpin, el cual solo bebió un poco de café. "Es importante que sepan llevarse bien con su compañero después de encontrarlo. Su objetivo será dirigirse al extremo norte, al templo en ruinas, allí encontraran las reliquias que tomaran y traerán. Cada pareja tomara una, por supuesto. Serán calificados según su desempeño y reliquia"

La mirada que enigmática del profesor Ozpin estaba matando a Jaune. Que era lo tan llamativo en su persona, eso no sabía.

"_Parejas por cuatro años… y si hay quienes no…"_

"Su camino se verá obstruido, así que no duden en destruir lo que se les interponga, o morirán. Ahora a sus posiciones."

"_¿Posiciones?" _Jaune no comprendió aquello, pero cuando vio que Weiss salió volando por los aires lo entendió. Esta iniciación estaba muy alocada… enserio. _"¡Quién demonios te lanza por los aires en tu primer día! …" _Él quería gritar eso.

Vio como uno a uno fueron lanzados por el aire. Pyrrha, la chica de la caja de cereales fue una de ellas, luego fue Ruby… Yang que estaba a su lado a solo segundos de ser lanzada por el aire le hizo un guiño, para luego ponerse unos lentes de sol…

"_¿En serio?" _Ese fue su pensamiento final. Lo siguiente que sintió fue que salió impulsado por el aire.

El viento alboroto sus cabellos y golpeo su rostro.

Pero en serio. A quien se le ocurre lanzar a sus alumnos por un acantilado sin ninguna indicación… alguien podría morir por chistes como estos.

"Creo que el Director es un demente."

* * *

El viento azotaba fuertemente su cuerpo.

El impulso había sido lo suficiente como para llegar a una buena distancia.

Ahora venía lo difícil de una caída, el impacto.

"¿Y ahora qué?"

Eso era importante, como aterrizar. Caer fuertemente al suelo o caer con estilo.

Para Jaune no importaba mucho, pero…

En caída libre, el sonido de un objeto que se acercaba a gran velocidad alertó al chico. Mirando a los lados buscó el origen de ese sonido.

Luego, con lo poco de agilidad que se tiene en el aire logro girarse un poco y agarrar una especie de arrma. La fuerza de impulso de tal objeto era tanta que acelero su descenso.

"Que fuerte. Aquí va nada."

Colocando esa arma en su cinturón de alguna manera. Agarro a Rebellion y se preparó para el impacto, con un gran árbol. Estando lo más cerca, incrustó la punta de forma sesgada y se deslizo cortando el madero.

-¡Trash!-

Al final, tal impulso de fuerza causó que el madero explotase. Fue un gran escándalo, tanto que la fauna del bosque salió huyendo despavorida.

"Jaja… eso no salió bien." Nerviosamente se expresó el chico. Situando su arma en su espalda, agarró el arma que le arrojaron. Era una especie de… lanza, espada, o algo por el estilo. "Y ahora esto… "

-¡Lo siento! – El grito de una chica se escuchó en la distancia. Era la voz de… la voz de Pyrrha.

"En que estaba pensando cuando lanzo su arma. Lo mejor sería esperar y… ¿agradecer?" Jaune murmuro para sí mismo sus opciones. "¡Gracias!"

Él lo grito. Ahora solo tocaba esperar. Buscando un lugar apropiado, diviso un árbol con buena forma y trepó para estar fuera del ataque de Grimm y para unirse a Pyrrha sin encontrarse con alguien más. Después de todo el que haya lanzado su arma sin ninguna preocupación significaba que quería formar equipo y que de alguna manera podría encontrarlo.

Los minutos pasaron.

El sonido de voces se produjo cerca de él. Mirando en mejor dirección logro ver que eran Ruby y Weiss que se habían encontrado.

"Jeje… esa será una pareja incomoda. Espero que podamos ser un equipo al final." Esa pareja era curiosa, las chicas que empezaron mal en la escuela se unían como pareja. Esperaba que al final resultaran como un equipo….

Y así espero, y espero.

"¿Hmmm?" Curiosamente la lanza que sostenía en sus manos empezó a moverse en una dirección, una especie de aura negra la rodeaba.

Liberándola espero hacia donde se dirigía, solo para que su dueño la tomara.

Pyrrha Nikos en el suelo y mirándolo. De alguna manera se había acercado sin que se diese cuenta.

"Hola." Moviendo su mano a manera de saludo, la chica sonrió de manera nerviosa.

Jaune devolvió el gesto, y cayó del árbol sobre sus dos pies frente a ella.

"Hey, supongo que ahora somos compañeros, ¿verdad?"

* * *

"Parecer que todas las parejas ya han sido formadas." Sosteniendo el pergamino de manera horizontal, Glynda Goodwitch observaba de manera analítica la imagen mostrada.

En la pantalla se mostraban los escenarios en las que se encontraban los distintos futuros estudiantes. Ya sea discutiendo, caminando de manera tranquila o luchando, todos parecía que ya habían formado pareja.

A su lado se encontraba Ozpin, el cual seguía bebiendo café ante la situación. De igual manera se encontraba mirando fijamente la pantalla.

"La Srta. Rose y Schnee son una pareja peculiar, esperemos que puedan trabajar juntos. Podrías por favor mostrar en pantalla completa la imagen de la última pareja formada."

Cumpliendo el pedido del director, Glynda amplio la imagen pedida. En ella se mostraba la imagen de una chica de cabello rojo y un chico rubio, Pyrrha Nikos y Jaune Arc. Este último con documentos de dudosa procedencia.

"El Sr. Arc y la Srta. Nikos. Una pareja que podría sorprendernos este año."

"No crees que el niño pueda frenar el progreso de la Srta. Nikos."

"¿Por qué lo dices, Glynda?"

"Por la manera en que se comportaba. Ese niño no tenía ningún indicio de ser entrenado para ser un cazador."

"Nunca juzguemos antes de tiempo. Nos podríamos llevar una sorpresa este año. En más de un sentido."

Glynda no respondió a ello y se centró en la imagen mostrada en el Pergamino, en ella los adolescentes habían pasado de una caminata agradable y dulce a ser rodeados por personajes hostiles.

"Recuerdo que no les dijiste que los estábamos monitoreando, fue un error deliberado o…"

Ozpin simplemente bebió de su taza.

"Simplemente quería que actuaran de manera natural, que se muestren en todo el esplendor de la batalla y sin contener o esconder nada."

La imagen mostrada en el Pergamino era extraordinaria. El enfrentamiento de ellos… pero en pleno combate contra los Grimm, ellos habían aparecido.

Demonios.

"Que es lo que querías que te mostrarán…"

"Recuerdas lo que Qrow encontró hace tiempo."

Glynda miró a su superior con sus ojos abiertos ampliamente, sus lentes se habían movido un poco de sus cuencas.

"Entonces crees que también…"

Ozpin simplemente bebió el contenido de su taza.

* * *

Jaune Arc caminó junto a su compañera, Pyrrha Nikos. Ahora que la miraba de mejor manera tenía que decir que su apariencia era… llamativa.

Su vestimenta era el de una verdadera guerrera. Nada comparada a la vestimenta de los que había visto anteriormente. Esa vestimenta combinada con armadura sí que tenía la función de proteger.

"_Pero lo que no comprendo es porque todavía es una falda." _Esa era su mayor duda desde que vio la vestimenta de Ruby, Weiss y ahora Pyrrha.

La vestimenta de la chica, corsé marrón sobre el busto con franja de un marrón más claro, esa parte de su atuendo realzaba sus dotes femeninos. Guantes de opera en sus brazos. Además, usaba minifalda negra junto a una faja roja que envolvía en su falda. Pero esa minifalda… ¡Esa falda!

Jaune hacia lo posible por no desviar su mirada hasta allí.

Como accesorios, además, su compañera usaba esa especie de armadura elaborada en sus muslos, además de botas de tacón alto. En su brazo usaba un brazalete de bronce y en su cadera llevaba una placa circular.

Para completar el atuendo en su cabeza usaba una tiara con pequeñas cadenas de las cuales colgaban pequeñas esmeraldas verdes en forma de lágrima.

Esas esmeraldas hacían juego con los bellos ojos de la chica.

"Entonces… sabes qué dirección tomar."

"Supongo. La verdad no lo sé. Se supone que, al norte, aunque no estoy seguro." El chico habló de manera tranquila. A su lado Pyrrha parecía estar un poco intranquila, sostenía sus manos una con la otra.

"Sí…"

Y así pasaron el rato, caminando hacia donde se suponía era el norte. Observando la vegetación a su alrededor, la belleza verde. Aunque había momentos en los que Jaune dirigía su mirada a la chica, solo en momentos…

Pyrrha hacia lo mismo por su parte, había momentos en los que miraba la manera despreocupada en la que su compañero caminada a su lado.

"_Acaso no me recuerda… sé que fue poco tiempo, pero esperaba haber causado alguna impresión en él." _Ella lo miraba, esperaba alguna reacción por parte suya… pero nada.

En esas miradas discretas que daba, la mirada suya y la de él se encontraron… fue solo un momento, pero había algo en ello que Pyrrha ya no soportó.

"_No creo que podría seguir de esta manera… no como en esas novelas cliché que suelo leer…" _Ella iba a abordar el tema, quería salir de esta.

"Oye… Jaune."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no? Quiero decir… desde que nos vimos…"

El chico le dio una mirada curiosa, poniendo en duda sobre lo que la chica trataba de decir.

"Nos vimos esta mañana. Eso no ha sido mucho tiempo…"

"¡No! Eso no. Quiero decir… no me recuerdas…"

"¿Nos hemos visto en alguna parte además de aquí? Eres una celebridad, así que lo dudo mucho."

Pyrrha se detuvo bruscamente y le brindó una mirada afligida, el chico se detuvo frente a ella y le dio una mirada curiosa.

"_Es en serio… que podría mostrar para… lo tengo." _

"Supongo que no me recuerdas de esta manera." Murmurando esas palabras, Pyrrha le dio la espalda al chico y jugueteo con su cabello.

Jaune simplemente se quedó allí, mirando la espalda de la chica, de vez en cuando miraba el arma de ella o… se aventuraba y miraba sus muslos. Ante ello solía desviar nuevamente la mirada… pero nuevamente la miraba…

"_¡No es mi culpa! Por qué tiene que usar ese atuendo que resalta demasiado su figura."_

Los pensamientos estaban en debate. No quería parecer un pervertido o algo por el estilo, pero era un hombre. Un hombre que ya había probado en alguna ocasión la dulzura de la piel femenina.

"Te recuerda a alguien esto." La voz de la chica le llamo la atención, allí frente él, Pyrrha se había quitado la tiara y la cola de caballo, ahora tenía coletas. Él sinceramente se sorprendió, parecía haber visto a alguien como ella, con una bella cabellera roja y ojos verdes, pero…

"Que estás haciendo aquí. Es un lugar peligroso el estar recorriendo por los bosques. ¿Entrenas para ser cazador?... Yo también."

Con esas palabras la mente de Jaune se llenó de recuerdos de una niña de cabello rojo y de peinado de coletas. Una niña que se entrenaba en el bosque, una niña que le dio la bienvenida en ese pueblo. Ese encuentro fue en su viaje que hacían todos los años con su maestro, todo como parte de su entrenamiento.

Eso fue hace años, pero aún recordaba a una niña de coletas de raro comportamiento.

"¿Pyr? Eres Pyr..." Jaune abrió mucho sus ojos, se sorprendió ante ese hecho. Era cierto que una niña tendría que crecer y convertirse en una mujer, pero esto era increíble. Pero por sobre todo está el hecho de volverse a encontrar…

"A pasado mucho tiempo… Y mi nombre es Pyrrha, no escuchaste bien mi nombre en ese entonces."

"Eres tú, en serio. Esto es… wow. No tengo palabras y, por cierto, nunca hiciste un esfuerzo en corregirme." Jaune se movió de manera nerviosa ante esta revelación, se rasco la cabeza con entre esos movimientos. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo, han sido años. Pensé que no me reconocerías si alguna vez te encontraba."

"Pues no te he olvidado. Siempre tenías una manera peculiar de comportarte en ese entonces y al parecer lo sigues haciendo." Pyrrha regaño al chico frente a ella, a la vez que arreglaba su cabello, volviendo a su anterior peinado y colocando su tiara en su cabeza. "No es posible que te hayas olvidado tan rápido de mí. Si no ponía mi antiguo peinado era imposible que me reconocieras, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno… han sido años y no te pareces en nada a ese entonces. Eres muy diferente." Jaune se expresó de manera nerviosa. Era cierto que nunca hubiese reconocido a la Pyrrha de ahora si la comparaba con su yo de antes. Ahora era muy femenina y hermosa… tenía una buena figura, además de que se comportaba de manera diferente. "Eres muy diferente…"

"hmmmm… ¿Qué cosa?"

"Que has madurado mucho. Eres muy hermosa." El chico de cabello rubio se apresuró en decir.

"…Gracias."

El momento era incómodo.

"…Entonces deberíamos ponernos al día. Quisiera escuchar sobre…" Jaune se vio interrumpido. El sonido de aullidos y gruñidos no se perdió de su oído. La chica frente suyo ya se había puesto en guardia, su escudo y espada ya estaba en sus manos.

De entre los arbustos, en los alrededores, el sonido de seres corriendo y gruñendo se dejaba oír. Los ladridos de esos seres se escuchaban, se movían rodeando la presa.

"Supongo que eso tendrá que esperar."

"Nos tienen rodeados."

Agarrando a Rebellion de su espalda, se preparó para combatir. Justo en ese momento, una criatura salió expulsada de entre los arbustos. Una criatura de aspecto canino se abalanzó sobre el chico.

Él, esquivando un poco, realizó un corte limpio a la descuidada criatura. Dos mitades cayeron al suelo, las cuales empezaron a desvanecerse en humo gris.

Jaune miró desconfiadamente alrededor, chillidos se escucharon y un fuerte aullido se escuchó entre todo lo demás. Y como un llamado al ataque, las criaturas que se escondían en los arbustos salieron al ataque como una sola.

Beowolves, una gran manada de esas criaturas se abalanzó sobre Jaune y Pyrrha.

Pero entre ellos se dejó ver a algunas criaturas con guadañas en sus manos, el chico se sorprendió ante eso.

Un Grimm era una cosa, pero un demonio era un caso diferente… y ahora estaban juntos.

"¡Has trabajado alguna vez con un compañero!"

"¡Nunca lo he hecho!… lo siento."

"Yo tampoco."

Esquivando los zarpazos de sus atacantes, la pareja recién formada se abalanzó al sobre sus enemigos. Era momento de ponerse serios…

Usando su destreza adquirida al usar a Rebellion realizo cortes que desgarraban los miembros de sus enemigos como mantequilla. Esquivando en ocasiones, y esperando el momento para atacar...

"Vamos… ¿Qué pasa perritos?" Alejándose de un zarpazo a milímetros de golpearlo, Jaune tomo llamo y provocó a estas criaturas. Los gruñidos de estas no se hicieron esperar, al parecer no les gustaba que se burlase de ellos.

Girando a ver a su compañera unos segundos, se admiró de sus movimientos. Esa habilidad con ese escudo, había momentos en los que esa cosa que creía espada disparaba…

"_¿Es eso un rifle?"_

En su momento de distracción, un Beowolf lo golpeó y lo impulsó hacia atrás un poco. A sus espaldas apenas escuchó el sonido de un traqueteo, girándose rápidamente usó su espada de escudo. El clásico sonido del metal con metal resonó en sus oídos.

"No es momento de descuidarme… ¿verdad?"

Con ello se enfrentó a sus nuevos atacantes, los cuales le mostraban aquel rostro vacío y gris.

La manada de Grimm se abalanzaba sobre sus presas. En este momento pedían servirse de la sangre y carne de estas pobres víctimas.

Pyrrha Nikos uso toda su habilidad en sus armas, los Beowolves se abalanzaban ferozmente en sus ataques.

Realizó cortes con Miló en su modo espada, cercenándoles los miembros inferiores para evitar que se muevan y luego cercenarles la cabeza. Los quejidos de dolor de los Grimm eran algo interesante.

Realizo las mismas acciones varias veces, realizo tajos verticales y cruzados, sus movimientos eran tan fluidos que parecía estar danzando. Una danza brutal, era con enemigos como estos en los que la verdadera fuerza y habilidad podían ponerse en uso.

Su verdadera habilidad.

En medio de su batalla, en un flanco se le aglomero varios Grimm. Reforzando los músculos de sus piernas, realizó un salto alto al momento de esquivar la multitud de Grimm que se agruparon, en el aire, cambio el modo de su arma de espada a rifle. Realizo varios disparos a la multitud de criaturas y se impulsó hacia atrás aprovechando el repliegue de los disparos.

Alrededor suyo los restos disipándose en el viento era visible, un humo gris. Solo unos pocos quedaban a su alrededor, a la vez que esos seres de manera sigilosa se iban acercando.

A los pocos Beowolves que estaban a corta distancia, lanzó su escudo con gran fuerza que los despedazó por la mitad. Su escudo rebotó en la guadaña de uno de esos demonios que se interpuso. Usando sigilosamente su semblanza hizo retornar su escudo a sus manos.

"Ellos otra vez." La chica soltó un suspiro contenido. La carnicería de hace unos momentos la había hecho entrar en calor, ahora entraba el plato fuerte.

Puede que haya pocos seres demoníacos presentes, pero su durabilidad y fuerza compensaban el número.

Corriendo hacia unos de esos seres cubiertos de harapos, cambio su arma al modo espada y preparó su escudo en su mano izquierda. Acercándose velozmente a su rival realizo un corte vertical con toda su energía, realizo la misma acción varias veces.

El efecto de los golpes no era visible, ya que apenas mostraban expresiones además de sus gruñidos clásicos. Pero en esta ocasión fue diferente, un aura púrpura rodeo el cuerpo de la criatura y reacciono de manera violenta, un solo tajo con su hoz fue violento. Pyrrha apenas logro cubrirse usando a Akoúo, pero el violento golpe la impulsó hacia atrás. En esa acción apenas logro vislumbrar por el movimiento de otro de esos seres que tomó impulso y realizo un corte con su guadaña, la chica apenas logró usar a Milo para bloquear tal acción.

"_¿Qué está pasando?... ahora sus movimientos son diferentes…" _La chica analizó los movimientos de sus rivales. El bloquear a su rival al frente dejo su espalda descubierta. _"Tsk…"_ El ataque de su rival era eminente, lo especial de recibir un ataque de un demonio es que había ocasiones en las que solía rebasar la defensa del Aura.

Pyrrha esperaba el tajo por ese descuido, pero solo el sonido del metal con metal se escuchó. Una espada de gran tamaño se interpuso en ese ataque, su compañero Jaune se interpuso…

"Está pasando algo muy extraño en estos momentos. Es muy pronto para que hayan cambiado a modo frenético." Jaune expreso su punto al momento que estaban pasando. A la vez expulso a su enemigo ejecutando un fuerte corte que envió una ráfaga de aire cortante.

"¿Modo frenético?... que es eso…" Desviando el arma demoniaca, golpeó fuertemente con su escudo a su rival a la vez que ejecutaba varios disparos con su rifle. Había dudas en su voz sobre la situación.

"Hasta donde sé, es un impulso de energía demoniaca que libera y mejora las habilidades. Estos pequeños esbirros no deberían ser un problema normalmente, pero con este impulso se han fortalecido en gran manera." Jaune explico, a la vez colocaba a Rebellion en su espalda. Los enemigos demoniacos a su alrededor los acorralaban, todos con un aura sobre ellos.

"Más fuertes… pero aun así deberíamos exterminarlos, aunque eso podría llevarnos un poco más de tiempo." Pyrrha se preparó para la batalla. Los esbirros demoniacos se acercaban de a poco, aunque el hecho que Jaune haya guardado su espada se le hizo extraño. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Tardaremos mucho en esto. La iniciación no creo que tenga como condición exterminar todo a nuestro paso ¿no?"

"Supongo que no, pero es de sentido común eliminar lo que amenaza la vida."

Jaune se le quedo mirando a la chica por unos momentos, luego suspiro y sonrió divertido. "jeje… pensé que esto sería sencillo."

El chico luego extendió su mano derecha y un resplandor la envolvió. Luego de ello, una especie de maleta negra de aspecto pesado estaba siendo sostenida.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Si no me equivoco en ese entonces al irme mi maestra te entrego el arma con la que entrenaba."

"La deje en mi casillero. No pensé que la necesitaría."

"Fue un error. Ahora tocara debilitarlos y eliminarlos con esto." El chico elevo la maleta y esta se ilumino de un color amarillo incandescente. El chico esperaba mover rápido las cosas, ya que los seres demoniacos ya se abalanzaron sobre ellos. "Espero algo útil… Pandora… ¡Grief!"

Al observar la transformación final de su arma, gritó su nombre. Una enorme arma, una especie de disco de tres cuchillas con decoraciones en color negro y dorado estaba siendo sostenido en lugar de la maleta.

La chica se quedó admirada al observar tal arma.

"Es hora de terminar y avanzar al final de esto, ¿verdad?"

La chica salió de su asombro y se recompuso. Parándose fuerte, detuvo el ataque de uno de esos seres de aspecto rojizo, fue un fuerte corte.

"¡Espero que me digas todo al final!"

Jaune sonrió y luego, tomando fuerte impulso en su brazo lanzó esa arma a manera de disco para empezar la masacre. Era el momento de la segunda ronda.

* * *

**Próximamente**…

"Te comento que uno de ellos incluso atravesó la defensa de Aura. Y daño mi cabello, eso es imperdonable."

"¡Por que debería escucharte!"

"Escucha, Ángel de nieve, lo único que quiero es que tengas cuidado. A lo que te enfrentas no es a algo para lo que hayas entrenado a enfrentar. Ahora te enfrentas a un enemigo el cual tiene la habilidad de atravesar el Aura."

* * *

**Es un gusto saludarlos. Quisiera comenzar con agradecer a quienes dejaron su comentario y siguen esta historia, eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo.**

**Muchas gracias.**

**De antemano una disculpa por cualquier error que pudiese haber en este capítulo, no soy muy bueno redactando batallas y cosas por el estilo asi que si ves un error quisiera que lo comentes para mejorar.**

**No leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	5. 5

**Hola a todos, quisiera decirles que me complique en este capítulo ya que era la primera vez que juntaba a tantos personajes en una misma escena. Espero haberlo hecho bien, así como poder haber escrito bien las escenas de lucha.**

**-Notas de autor al final-**

**Los Derechos de Autor de cada una de la Obras que emplee no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo me divierto usándolos.**

**RWBY pertenece al difunto Monty Oum y Rooster Teeth.**

**Devil May Cry pertenece a Capcom.**

**Primer paso, Iniciación… Demoniaca.**

**Parte II**

* * *

**(Bosque Esmeralda) ****(10:25 a.m.)**

"Qué demonios… eran esas cosas…"

Yang Xiao Long estaba agotada, enojada y confundida. Su precioso cabello actualmente había perdido unos cuantos centímetros y el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para eliminar a esos seres de aspecto extraño fue mucho más que el que uso para exterminar a los Grimm.

A su alrededor los resultados de su lucha eran visibles, entre todo ello, el agujero producido por una explosión era el hecho más notable.

En una distancia considerable a ella, se encontraba la compañera que encontró hace unos momentos. Esa chica era Blake, una chica bonita de largo cabello negro y un listón en la cabeza.

"¿Qué crees que haya sido eso?"

"…"

Blake no respondió a la pregunta de su compañera, se encontraba un poco agotada y su ropa estaba estropeada por la batalla de hace unos momentos.

"En serio, simplemente aparecieron así de la nada, e incluso uno de ellos trajo cargando una esfera que simplemente explotó… y daño mi cabello, ¡eso es imperdonable!"

Yang estaba enojada al mirar su estado actual, todo era un desastre. Revisando rápidamente sus guanteletes, realizo un rápido cambio de su agotada munición, usando lo último de sus reservas.

"Deberíamos avanzar." Blake se acercó a su compañera la cual revisaba sus guanteletes y masajeaba sus manos.

"Okey, okey. Exhibicionista …"

Yang sonrió ante esa observación en las prendas de Blake, esas rasgaduras mostraban piel que no debería ser vista. La chica de cabello negro simplemente torció los ojos ante ese comentario.

Con todo resuelto, ambas corrieron por el bosque con dirección al norte buscando las ruinas. Todo parecía relativamente normal, la verde vegetación y el sonido que sus pasos hacían.

Llevaron corriendo por un algún tiempo hasta que llegaron a un borde, abajo en el claro se observó la formación y bases de alguna antigua formación, todo estaba de una manera circular.

"Presumo que es aquí, eh."

Yang junto a Blake bajaron al claro y se acercaron al lugar, en él se encontraron con los pequeños pilares que tenían sobre ellos… piezas de ajedrez.

"¿Ajedrez?... Y al parecer no somos los primeros aquí." Mirando más de cerca le parecieron curiosas las reliquias a Yang, además de que faltaban algunas en sus respectivos lugares.

Blake solo camino junto a su compañera rubia, la cual se acercó a una de las piezas y la tomó.

"Supongo que es todo."

Los ruidos de gritos y disparos sonaron e interrumpieron el momento de posible descanso de Yang, escándalo que al parecer iba acercándose más. A su lado Blake el listón en su cabello se movió ligeramente y luego miro hacia el cielo, Yang no se dio cuenta de ello.

"Que rayos…" Yang interrumpió su frase al mirar el gesto de Blake, la cual apuntaba hacia arriba.

En el cielo, un ave gigante azabache, un Nevermore, sobrevolaba el área, pero además de ello, su hermanita estaba cayendo del cielo.

"¡Ruby!"

Además de que la pequeña caperucita roja estaba cayendo, otra persona se acercaba con gran impulso e iba a chocar con ella.

El impacto era inevitable, pero esa persona al momento de impactar fuertemente en Ruby, en solo segundos maniobró y la sujetó estilo novia, y se impulsaron a la rama de un árbol donde esa persona se sentó con la pequeña caperucita en su regazo.

Además de eso, el estruendo de múltiples disparos y de la madera siendo destrozada se hizo próximo. Saliendo del bosque al claro, un Grimm de aspecto a un oso, un Ursa, gruño con su último aliento y cayó impactando fuertemente al suelo. Del lomo de la criatura se bajó una chica de falda rosa, divertida por la situación.

"Ooooh, se rompió."

Yang sencillamente esperaba que la emoción bajase por unos momentos, y eso era raro en ella.

….

"Hola."

Ruby estaba asombrada, hace solo segundos ella salto del transporte improvisado (Nevermore) y esperaba aterrizar en el suelo, pero su amigo Jaune la había impactado en el aire y la había sujetado a sí mismo en solo segundos, ¡esa era agilidad! Además, ahora la estaba saludando amistosamente.

"Hey… Hey Jaune." La pequeña caperucita balbuceó nerviosamente. Se sentía incomoda por la proximidad, además de la posición en la que estaba.

"Vaya iniciación no crees. Esto está muy loco."

"Si…"

-¡Cómo pudiste dejarme! -

El grito de una chica en la distancia interrumpió el momento de incomodidad de Ruby, sobrevolado por el cielo estaba el Nevermore con Weiss agarrándose sobre una pata de la criatura.

Ruby se movió bruscamente sobre el regazo de Jaune para ponerse rápidamente de pie.

"¡Ah!... Oye…" Al momento de levantarse golpeó una parte sensible en el chico.

"Lo siento." Ruby apresuradamente avanzo por la rama del árbol. "¡Weiss, te dije que te soltaras!"

-¡De ninguna manera iba a hacer eso! - Weiss se escuchaba un poco enojada.

"¡Suéltate!"

Jaune observo la interacción entre ambas chicas, aunque una de ella estaba muy lejos, a la vez que le llamo la atención de como terminaron arriba de un Grimm.

"_¿Que estaban haciendo estas chicas?"_

"Que paso para que terminen así." El chico se acercó a la niña que seguía haciendo gestos con las manos a Weiss.

"Este… pasaron muchas… cosas."

"Me gustaría escucharlo."

Con la mirada suspicaz de Jaune, ambos saltaron del árbol y corrieron hacia el grupo ahora formado.

"Hey chicos…" Yang les dio la bienvenida, además de darle un abrazo a su hermanita. El resto de personal estaba mirando al cielo, al Nevermore y Weiss. Al mismo tiempo había nuevos amigos que saludar.

Los nuevos personajes eran un ¿chico?... con cabello largo recogido en una cola de cabello además de tener un mechón de color magenta. En la parte superior vestía un abrigo verde, en la parte inferior usaba pantalones marrones y zapatos negros.

La chica tenía el cabello naranja corto, su vestimenta era una combinación de diferentes colores, como; chaleco negro con cuello y un emblema de un martillo con un rayo en la espalda, blusa sin mangas de color blanco con una forma de corazón abierta en el pecho, además de usar mangas separadas y guantes sin dedos en cada mano. Su falda era rosa hasta el muslo y sus zapatos eran de rosa y blanco. Además, usaba una especie de armadura que empezaba en el hombro y el cuello y termina en la cintura.

"_El… ¿chico? parece de Mistral…"_ Jaune se fijó en los nuevos personajes. _"La chica sin embargo es un caso diferente… además de que usa falda… ¡otra falda!"_

Alrededor de Jaune la mayoría de chicas usaban falda y si no eran faldas eran pantalones cortos. Era un misterio el por qué para luchar usaban algo tan revelador.

"_Tal vez es para distraerte… a Blake se le ha roto el short… hmm…"_ El chico se quedó embelesado observando esa parte rasgada en la chica de cabello negro, la cual estaba tratando de ocultarlo.

El chico Arc conoció a Blake el día anterior en su intento formar amigos. Ese fue un intento pésimo para el chico, pero al menos supo su nombre.

"¡Yang, que te paso! Tu cabello esta arruinado…"

"Dirás que no pasó. Esas cosas extrañas salieron de la nada, dañaron mi cabello y lo pagaran, solo…"

"Está cayendo." La voz del chico vestido de verde llamo la atención de todos.

Fijando la vista en el cielo, Weiss se había suelto del Grimm y estaba en caída libre. Jaune se movió para saltar y atraparla, pero lo pensó mejor y se quedó en tierra.

"_Mejor así… además podría gritar nuevamente y no quiero eso. ¿Y dónde está Pyrrha?" _Jaune miro alrededor buscando a su compañera, la última vez que la vio fueron perseguidos por un monstruo, pero ahora…

Una formación de hielo se formó frente a los chicos, al mirar arriba, sobre la punta de esta, Weiss se estaba deslizando sobre este pilar de hielo. Bajo los pies de la chica había una especie de círculos, parecían círculos mágicos…

"_¿Magia?... no, es algo diferente."_

"Wow, eso fue increíble." Ruby se acercó a Weiss, la cual al aterrizar se estaba arreglando el cabello y ubicando su estoque en su cadera.

"¡No! No digas nada. A quien se le ocurre subir a un Nevermore y luego dejar a su compañero hay arriba." Weiss enfrentó a la chica de capa roja.

"No… no fue mi culpa. Te dije que saltemos y tú no me hiciste caso."

"¿Por qué obedecería a una niña pequeña?"

"Oye…"

"¡Bien! Bien. Excelente aterrizaje princesa." Yang intervino entre ambas, ya que al parecer nuevamente empezarían a discutir.

"¡Eso fue fabuloso! Volar en un Nevermore y sentir esa brisa en lo más alto, debería hacerlo en algún momento…"

"¡Perdón! …" Weiss se sintió abrumada ante la intervención de la chica de cabello naranja, la cual se escuchaba demasiado emocionada.

"Nora…" el chico vestido de verde se acercó a la ahora conocida como Nora y tranquilizarla.

"¡Pero imagínalo Ren!"

"Nora."

Con esas simples palabras la hiperactiva chica pareció calmarse.

"Hey, alguien ha visto a Pyrrha."

Jaune llamo la atención de los presentes.

El estruendo de árboles siendo despedazados llamó la atención, la arboleda se abrió violentamente por un Grimm de aspecto de escorpión, el cual perseguía a la chica de cabellera roja.

"Oh, allí esta."

Pyrrha corría por los alrededores perseguida por aquel Grimm, un Death Stalker.

"¡Podría esto calmarse por unos minutos! Primero un Nevermore, ahora un Death Stalker. Luego que sigue…"

Yang estaba enojada, mucha emoción en un solo minuto talvez, o talvez el hecho de que su cabello estaba arruinado. Pero el hecho fue que no tardaron ni dos segundos hasta que unos gruñidos y quejidos llamaron la atención.

El ruido de aquellos seres de aspecto demacrado se escuchó alrededor. Los demonios estaban cerca,

"Y tenías que decirlo." Blake no sonaba muy feliz.

"¿¡Qué es eso!?"

"De acuerdo… entonces tendremos que tomar las reliquias e irnos. Ustedes ya las tienen ¿verdad?"

"Aquí, hermanita."

"Okey, entonces solo faltamos nosotros, Jaune."

Ruby y Jaune se acercaron a las piezas y las tomaron. El chico miro de manera curiosa la pieza de ajedrez en su mano, la apretó firmemente y luego le dio una mirada y una sonrisa a Ruby, la cual devolvió el gesto.

"Deberíamos irnos."

"Si."

Ambos se dirigieron al grupo para emprender la huida del lugar.

"Vámonos chicos, no creo que sea totalmente necesario el eliminar todo a nuestro paso."

"De acuerdo, vamos Ruby."

El resto de jóvenes simplemente asintió, el chico rubio se giró en dirección de donde su compañera estaba siendo perseguida.

"¡Oye Pyrrha ya… hump!" Jaune se vio interrumpido por el impacto del cuerpo de su compañera que fue lanzado, ambos fueron impulsados fuertemente. "Que estás haciendo…"

"Lo siento."

"Debemos irnos, ya tenemos la reliquia."

"Bien."

Poniéndose de pie rápidamente. Jaune y Pyrrha se unieron al grupo y se dieron a la fuga, siendo perseguidos por el Death Stalker y acosados por el Nevermore en el cielo. En su carrera se adentraron en el templo en ruinas, la vista hubiese sido magnifica, de no ser por las criaturas que los perseguían.

El grupo paso por un antiguo puente, el cual fue golpeado por el Nevermore y destruido a su paso, los chicos tuvieron que saltar a un área segura, atrapados y rodeados.

"Y ahora qué. Nuestra meta está frente a nosotros, y no sé ustedes, pero yo la verdad no quisiera enfrentarme a esas cosas." Jaune se expresó al grupo, además de que el chico llamado Ren se veía muy agitado. _"¿Uso en exceso de su Aura?"_

"Es cierto… no estamos obligados a exterminarlos…"

Jaune le dio una mirada escéptica a Pyrrha luego de que terminara de hablar, ella desvió la mirada.

"Es cierto. Nuestra iniciación está por terminar, lo mejor sería irnos. Dejar esto para otra ocasión."

"Ooohh, princesa acaso quieres escapar."

"¡Solo expreso nuestro mejor curso de acción! Si tú quieres pelear, adelante."

Yang bromeó con Weiss en el momento. La chica de blanco al parecer no era de bromas, ya que se encendía de inmediato y Yang se burlaba de ello.

Hasta el momento Ruby no había dicho nada, simplemente observaba los alrededores, a sus perseguidores. El Death Stalker estaba acercándose de a poco por las ruinas y el Nevermore graznaba sobre el acantilado.

"Chicos… si lo van a decidir háganlo ahora."

"¡Yo! ¡Yo! Hmmm… ¡Yo digo que les rompamos las piernas!"

Nora se escuchaba muy emocionada, a pesar de que su compañero se escuchaba agotado.

"Ruby, ¿qué sucede?"

"¡Ah! No… simplemente pensaba que, si nos vamos sin eliminarlos, alguien más puede toparse con ellos."

"Entiendo, pero…"

A Jaune no le agradaba a donde iba esta conversación, lo único que él quería era irse y terminar con esto. Ya habían perdido mucho tiempo.

"Lo que quiero decir es que nosotros... nos estamos entrenando para ser Cazadores, para eliminar a criaturas como estas y evitar que los débiles corran peligro. Puede que ahora nosotros nos vayamos y dejemos a estas cosas vivas, mañana estas mismas cosas puede que maten a alguien que no tuvo la habilidad para defenderse. Ruby se expresó firmemente, todos a su alrededor fijaron su atención en ella. "Escapar sería lo más fácil. Pero no podré seguir adelante si es que estas mismas cosas que no elimine por mi irresponsabilidad, lastimasen a alguien."

Ruby se expresó de una manera que no era acorde a su edad, a su alrededor todos estaban asombrados ante ello. Actualmente Jaune, Pyrrha y Weiss tenían una expresión en blanco. Lo más sencillo para ellos hubiese sido escapar…

"_Y hay va mi plan de evitar luchar con esas cosas… los Grimm no son el problema, pero los demonios si lo son." _Los pensamientos de Jaune y Pyrrha eran similares.

"¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, hermanita!" La chica de grandes activos se abalanzo sobre la caperucita y la abrazo fuertemente, a pesar de las protestas.

"Y pensé que era una simple cabeza de aire" Weiss se expresó sobre su compañera, a su lado Blake simplemente dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y preparó su arma.

"Entonces quien va por el Grimm volador y…"

Las palabras de Jaune se detuvieron bruscamente al tener que todos esquivar bruscamente un aluvión de plumas que cayó sobre ellos. En tal acción se separaron en un equipo de cuatro personas.

El grupo en el que se encontraba Jaune además tuvo que correr y tomar distancia ya que el Death Stalker estaba casi sobre ellos. Preparándose y afinando sus sentidos para la lucha, era momento del show.

"_Entonces así será… al parecer Ruby y su grupo ya lo tiene cubierto por allá." _Al mirar brevemente en dirección del otro equipo vio que ya estaba posiciones para su batalla.

* * *

**(Templo en ruinas) ****(11:02 a.m.)**

Esquivando un golpe del aguijón, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora y Ren se deslizaron bajo la criatura gigante. El impacto del puñal dejo tras si la destrucción en la estructura en la que estaban.

Mirando mejor, la coraza gruesa en su lomo era la mejor defensa en un Death Stalker, además de su cola con aguijón. Lo mejor sería eliminar rápidamente esa cola por cualquier medio.

"¡Deberíamos eliminar la cola primero!" El chico de chaqueta negra expresó su opinión sobre la situación.

Intercambiando miradas, Jaune y Pyrrha asintieron y tomaron carrera, tras ellos los seguían Nora y Ren. Preparándose para cualquier golpe Pyrrha tenía su escudo, Akoúo y Milo en su modo lanza listo, aunque le extraño el por qué Jaune aún tenía su espada en su espalda.

El contragolpe del Death Stalker no se hizo esperar, rápidamente lanzo su cola hacia adelante para acertar con el enemigo. Pyrrha lanzó su arma y esta se incrustó en uno de los varios ojos del Grimm, a la vez ella esperaba un golpe con la cola y esquivarla, eso no se hizo esperar, pero solo a segundos del impacto, la cola se desvió bruscamente y se clavó en la estructura. Al mirar a Jaune que estaba próximo a ella, divisó ligeramente un destello plateado que se perdía en sus manos.

"¡Seria bueno hacer algo ahora! Lánzala, ella quería volar." Escuchándose un poco fatigado, Jaune señalo a Nora. Pyrrha capto rápidamente el mensaje, así que preparó su escudo como rampa en su brazo, Nora salto rápidamente sobre el para ser lanzada fuertemente por el aire.

"¡Yujuuu! ¡Esto será fantástico!" La chica de cabello naranja se escuchaba muy emocionada al momento de disparar su arma sobre el escudo y salir impulsada por el aire.

"_Esa es fuerza, y vaya impulso. Además de esa granada…"_ Jaune se admiró de ello.

El Grimm libero bruscamente su aguijón del suelo, pero a solo segundos Jaune hizo una ligera rampa para que Ren se impulse sobre él, en esa acción el chico se agarró de la articulación de la cola.

Ren disparo sobre la criatura, la cual empezó a girar por el lugar causando un gran destrozo del área. El chico al ver que no había caso, disparo entre la articulación del aguijón. En tal acción el Death Stalker chillo en agonía, solo para que Nora baje sobre la bestia con una fuerza tremenda, logrando astillar un poco la fuerte coraza del lomo con su martillo.

El movimiento brusco del Grimm por tal acción causo que Ren se soltase y saliese expulsado por el aire.

El suelo del área se derrumbó por el ajetreo y el Grimm siguió el mismo destino, los chicos tuvieron que moverse rápidamente saltando a una zona segura, Ren ya había caído allí y apenas estaba poniéndose en pie hasta caer nuevamente por el agotamiento.

"Entonces… eso será todo." Jaune sinceramente esperaba relajarse por unos momentos.

"¡Eso fue fabuloso! La brisa en tu rostro, la emoción…"

"¡Nora!"

"Jejeje… ups." La chica de cabello naranja estaba sobrexcitada. Pero al parecer un llamado de su compañero era suficiente para calmarla… un poco.

"Deberíamos acercarnos a los demás para ver…" El estruendo y una sombra sobre Pyrrha cortó sus palabras. Mirando hacia arriba, el Death Stalker estaba sobre ellos, su sombra cubría el área.

Esa cosa había saltado.

El Grimm cayó en la salida próxima del lugar, a las espaldas de los chicos. La criatura chilló y movió agresivamente sus pata y tenazas, tal acción levanto el polvo del lugar.

Mirando fijamente a la criatura, el exoesqueleto de su lomo estaba fisurado y el aguijón de su cola estaba ligeramente suelto.

Pyrrha se fijó en ello y lanzó su escudo al área vulnerable a manera de disco, con un efecto curvo cercenó el aguijón y este se incrustó un poco en el lomo del Death Stalker, atravesando un poco la fragmentada armadura.

"Esto será todo…" Jaune Arc tomó carrera directamente al Grimm que se pataleaba en agonía por la fragmentación de su armadura. En plena carrera desvió ligeramente su mirada a las chicas que batallaban con el Nevermore y diviso algo curioso.

"_¿Qué tan largo es ese listón? _Esa será una pregunta para otra ocasión. En plena carrera el chico se impulsó a gran altura, y en pleno aire un glifo apareció bajo sus pies en el cual se impulsó aún más alto.

"¡Hora de romperse!" En la altura que estaba, cayó en picada y sus manos y botas, estas se iluminaron de un color plateado, para ser cubiertos por una especie de guanteletes plateados y unas botas plateadas con un diseño de tres garras cada una. En esa acción de caída, sus botas destellaron, y al momento de caer sobre el aguijón la fuerza del golpe lo hundió en la armadura del Death Stalker matándolo instantáneamente.

Luego con un impulso hacia atrás, cayó cerca del grupo, sin rastros del artilugio plateado en su persona.

"Eso fue… algo."

"Lo fue…" Pyrrha estaba algo confundida.

"¿Estamos todos bien?"

"¡Si!"

"Estaré mejor…"

El único que se escuchaba totalmente agotado fue Ren, el cual estaba siendo sostenido por una energética Nora.

"Perfecto…"

La atención de todos se vio interrumpida por la acción que estaba ocurriendo por la pared del acantilado. Un Nevermore siendo halado y posteriormente decapitado… eso era sorprendente.

"Wow… y yo pensé que derrotar un Death Stalker era gran cosa."

Pyrrha simplemente asintió a su compañero y todos se encaminaron a reunirse con el resto de personas.

Acercándose al grupo de chicas, tres de ellas, ya que Ruby estaba en lo alto del acantilado, fueron recibidos por una Yang engreída por la batalla que lograron ganar. Ese era el orgullo mostrado por el desempeño de su hermana menor.

"¡Hey chicos! A que Ruby es genial, ¿verdad?"

"… si, lo es."

Jaune no sabía cómo responder ante tal muestra de vanidad, del resto de su grupo simplemente respondieron con una sonrisa y una mirada agotada de Ren. Las chicas que batallaron con el Nevermore, Weiss y Blake se mostraban agitadas, a la vez estaban revisaban la cámara de munición de su respectivo armamento.

La destrucción del lugar sinceramente era algo más allá de la norma. Lo mejor sería irse del área rápidamente.

"Bueno, deberíamos irnos. ¿Les parece?"

Pyrrha esperaba irse rápidamente del lugar. Su sugerencia fue bien recibida por la multitud.

"Buena idea, vámonos de aquí."

"Terminado esto, espero disfrutar de una buena ducha."

"Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo, princesa."

"Y alejarme de ti lo más rápido posible."

"Vamos, no seas así. ¡Tú nos amas!"

"Ni en tus sueños…"

El intercambio de palabras de Weiss y Yang eran algo digno de admirar, ellas eran quienes lideraban el camino. Tras ellas estaban Pyrrha y Jaune, el cual estaba recibiendo miradas extrañas. Ren estaba siendo ayudado por Nora y Blake estaba al final, sola.

"No pintas muy bien…" Jaune se acercó un poco a su compañero vestido de verde, el cual de apoco parecía recuperarse.

"… agotamiento de aura."

"hmmm… Oye Nora, podrías acercarte a Pyrrha por unos momentos…"

"… ¡está bien! Entonces vigila a Ren por mí, de acuerdo. Oye Pyrrha…" de manera desconfiada, la chica de cabello naranja dejo a su compañero con Jaune.

"Podrías darme tu mano."

"¿Qué?"

"Tu mano."

"…"

De manera prevenida, Ren extendió su mano la cual fue estrechada por el chico de chaqueta negra. En ese mismo instante su cuerpo resplandeció brevemente y su expresión agotada desapareció.

"Eso debería ser suficiente." Jaune soltó la mano del chico y dirigió la mirada a la chica de cabello negro, la cual observaba el suceso.

"Shhhh."

Poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios, espero que guardasen el secreto.

…..

La ruta que siguieron los llevo al final de las ruinas, todo con el bullicio de Weiss siendo molestada por Yang, aunque en su momento Jaune se dirigió a ella por ¨Ángel de Nieve¨, eso la encendió aún más y el chico fue reprendido.

En ese trayecto trataron de que la callada Blake hablase más de unas simples palabras, lo cual fue difícil en sí mismo.

La tarde parecía caer y el lugar empezó a tomar un tono oscuro y púrpura. Lo cual no le agrado nada al chico con el símbolo de dos lunas en la espalda, el cual miraba los alrededores de manera desconfiada, eso no fue ajeno a su compañera. "_Tsk_."

"Jaune ¿Qué sucede?"

"El aire a cambiado…"

"…"

Pyrrha consideró las palabras de su compañero por un momento y de manera recelosa observó el lugar. Además, la conversación de Yang y Weiss había cambiado de la iniciación a el causante de sus problemas de cabello… a su encuentro demoniaco.

"Ya te digo. Esas cosas con guadaña y de aspecto escuálido eran más duras de lo que parecían. Incluso uno de ellos explotó y nos causó daño, eso me sorprendió, ya que el Aura nos protege de los daños físicos."

"Yo no he visto nada de lo que me dices. Lo único que encontré en mi camino fueron Grimm, además no existe nada que pueda atravesar el Aura en un intento. Así que lo que me dices son simples mentiras."

"¡Es enserio! Además, esos gruñidos que escuchaste antes, eran ellos. Juro que, si vuelvo a encontrarme con algo igual, les pateare el trasero hasta que se arrepientan de haber salido y entrometerse en mi camino."

-¡UAAAAAGGHH!-

…..

Un grito estremecedor arruino el momento de paz en los jóvenes. Un grito que resonó en el lugar y espantó a las aves y alarmo a los chicos que rápidamente se pusieron en guardia.

¨¨¡Oigan, que está pasando! ¡Que fue ese ruido!¨¨

El llamado de Ruby no se hizo esperar, se preocupó sobre la situación e incluso sintió un poco de miedo el estar sola en la parte más alta. La coloración que tomo la tarde se sentía anormal, además de que todo esto parecía venir de la distancia, de aquel monolito gigante en la lejanía. El cual parecía emitir ligeramente una fosforescencia.

"¡No te preocupes Ruby! …"

Yang se mostró insegura el momento que vio una especie de niebla azabache que aparecía y desaparecía en instantes por el lugar, rodeándolos. A cada instante parecía acercarse más y más… el ambiente se tornó frío, además de que un olor rancio cubrió la zona.

Weiss se cubría la nariz al igual que Blake, además de que el listón en la cabeza de esta última se movía demasiado para ser un simpe adorno.

-¡UAAAAAGGHH!-

Otro grito desgarrador, esta vez frente a ellos. Fue tan fuerte el ruido que Blake tuvo que agarrarse la cabeza y el resto de jóvenes cubrirse los oídos.

Al finalizar el grito, la niebla gris que rodeaba a este ser se dispersó y permitió ver a un ser de gran estatura. Cubierto por un manto negro hecho harapos, portando una guadaña de gran tamaño con un filo de un color purpúreo luminoso, su aspecto era escuálido y su rostro tenía la arrogancia plasmada, al igual que unos ojos luminosos.

"Que… que es esa cosa."

"¿Es un nuevo… Grimm?"

"¡Que es eso!"

"…"

"Jaune, esto es nuevo."

"¡!…"

Distintas expresiones se mostraron en los rostros de sus compañeros, desde confusión hasta la leve chispa del temor. La chica de listón en la cabeza aún continuaba sosteniendo su cabeza, a pesar de que el resto ya parecía reponerse.

"_Tsk. No esperaba un __**Vanguardia Infernal**__…" _Jaune estaba nervioso ante el enemigo frente a ellos. Aunque su verdadero temor era al mirar a sus camaradas, quienes al parecer no tenían ni la más remota idea del peligro ante ellos. De todos solo Pyrrha era la que tenía más experiencia enfrentando Demonios, pero solo a los de bajo rango. _"Tendré que ayudarlos un poco y esperar que se acostumbren a esto… aunque ¡que rayos está pasando! Se suponía que aún había tiempo…"_

Una leve sudoración bajaba por el rostro del chico rubio.

"¿Así que… tú eres el papá de esos chicos? Justamente me estaba acordando de ustedes…" La primera en recomponerse completamente fue Yang, quien sin cuidado se lanzó al ataque.

"¡Yang, espera!" El llamado de Jaune fue demasiado tarde, la chica de cabello rubio ya estaba golpeando a la criatura.

Fue un ataque cargado de gran fuerza sus puños… pero ese combate fue corto.

En el sexto puñetazo, Yang se vio interrumpida por la guadaña usada a manera de escudo por la criatura, la cual al momento de golpearla sintió que una contrafuerza la repelía. _"¡Qué demonios! Eso me dolió."_ Esa fue la cosa más dura que había golpeado en su vida, tanto que sus puños se lastimaron. Pero, aun así, realizo un golpe nuevamente, pero solo para ser nuevamente contrarrestado. En esta ocasión la regresión fue tanta que al final fue impulsada por los aires hacia atrás, justo a tiempo, ya que la criatura realizo un tajo en diagonal con su imponente arma.

"Estas bien."

Yang fue sostenida por Pyrrha y Jaune quienes la observaban con preocupación.

"De que está hecha esa cosa… me lastimó al momento de golpearlo." La chica rubia rápidamente se puso en sus dos pies y se masajeó su mano derecha lastimada, le dolía un montón.

La criatura gruño y se acercó de manera lenta al grupo. En cada paso que daba, la presión que causaba su presencia sobre la multitud era fuerte, su hedor y aura distorsionaba el lugar.

El resto de chicos al observar a la criatura acercarse, liberaron todo su arsenal de fuego sobre la criatura demoniaca, Nora con su lanza granadas y Ren con sus pistolas automáticas.

"¡Que es esto! Esto no es nada comparado a un Grimm…

Nora estaba entre emocionada y confundida, eso si es que no era más que eso. pero eso que sentía era raro en ella. Ren a su lado simplemente siguió con su accionar, aunque internamente sentía cierto temor ante lo que sea que enfrentaba,

"¡Blake! podrías darnos algo de tiempo, por favor." Jaune se acercó a la chica de cabello negro que aún se seguía sosteniendo la cabeza. Ella pareció reaccionar ante el llamado y miró al chico por un momento. Era una mirada profunda.

Luego, ella simplemente asintió.

"¡Y ten cuidado!"

Con el fuego de cobertura de respaldo, Blake lanzó al ataque y lanzó su listón y se ancló al ser demoniaco, rodeándolo y acercándose lo suficiente como para pelear usando su arma, Gambol Shroud en su modo de espada.

Fueron breves golpes los que acertó, lo suficiente hasta que la criatura se convirtió en niebla nuevamente, Blake se asombró ante ello. Todos los que vieron tal acción se sorprendieron. Mirando los alrededores, Blake buscó a la criatura, pero en un segundo de descuido el sonido del traqueteo ligero de un arma filosa cortando el aire se escuchó detrás de ella.

"¡Detrás de ti!"

Ese fue el único grito que la chica de cabello negro escuchó. Así que, haciendo uso de su Semblanza, se remplazó a si misma con su sombra mezclada con polvo de hielo, capturando brevemente el arma del demonio. Esa acción le permitió escapar a tiempo, y observar como su estatua era destruida al momento de la criatura retirar su arma.

Con un descanso breve, Blake se preparó nuevamente, esta vez tomó la vaina de su arma que estaba en su espalda, ahora estaba junto a Nora y Ren.

"Que es esa cosa, ¡eso no es un Grimm! En la academia no nos enseñaron sobre nada parecido. No he visto nada como eso…" Yang se desesperó al ver la resistencia y la inteligencia que parecía mostrar la criatura a la que se enfrentaban Blake y el resto de sus compañeros. Pero más era su orgullo dañado por golpear algo que sus puños no podían lastimar. "Ustedes no parecen sorprendidos…"

Pyrrha simplemente la observó por unos instantes, luego dirigió la mirada a la batalla. Era entendible la sorpresa de Yang, además de que fue muy difícil hacer que se quedara dónde estaba y no se abalanzara sobre esa criatura e hiciera algo imprudente.

"Hay muchas cosas que no te enseña la academia…"

Una mirada incomprensible se mostró en el rosto de Yang ante las palabras de la chica de cabello rojo. A su lado Jaune estaba teniendo una rápida conversación con Weiss sobre el mejor curso de acción y las habilidades que esta poseía, para terminar de la mejor manera este combate, ahora que tenían el fuego de cobertura.

"¡Por que tendría que escucharte!"

"Porque esto no es un Grimm para el que te entrenaste a combatir."

"¡Entonces qué es! ¡Si eso no es un Grimm que es entonces!"

"Un demonio."

"¡Un que!... Esas cosas no existen, nos hubiesen enseñado sobre ello."

"¡Hay muchas cosas que es mejor no saber y no te enseñan! Lo único que quiero es que tengas cuidado, ahora nos enfrentamos a un enemigo que es capaz de atravesar el Aura. Si vamos a pelear es mejor que sepas eso."

"…"

"Escucha, Ángel de nieve, lo único que quiero es que te concentres y te adaptes a esto. Si piensas de manera convencional y típica a la etiqueta… morirás."

La discusión de Jaune y Weiss parecía que seguiría por unos instantes más de lo previsto.

"Demonios…" Yang susurro incrédula.

"Son cosas que no te enseñan… solo las descubres en algún momento" Pyrrha respondió al susurro de la chica rubia.

"Pero como es que…"

"Lo siento. Pero no conozco los detalles…"

"Estamos listos, ahora tenemos que terminar esto." Jaune se acercó a las chicas con una Weiss que tenía leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. "Es hora de apoyar a los chicos ya que parecer no soportaran mucho."

"Deberás responder a muchas preguntas luego de esto, casanova"

"A su debido tiempo, cariño." Jaune mostro una sonrisa presuntuosa al mirar a Yang. _"Ahora conocerán un poco de lo oculto."_

Los chicos se prepararon para unirse a la batalla.

Batalla que estaba muy cerrada para quienes ya la estaban enfrentando.

La criatura despedazo bruscamente un clon de hielo, a la vez que realizaba un tajo horizontal con su gran guadaña a las tres personas que le enfrentaban.

Blake, Nora y Ren se apartaron de manera ágil de tal mortal ataque. En la acción, la chica de larga cabellera negra perdió la vaina de su arma, además de que sus cintas fueron despedazadas.

"… no podremos aguantar más." Blake dirigió la mirada al chico de verde que tenía rasgado el abrigo, una especie de vendas manchadas de rojo salían del interior. A su lado Nora ya no tenía la típica expresión optimista del inicio.

"¡Que es lo que pasa con esa cosa!"

"Tranquilízate." Ren tranquilizo a su compañera la cual parecía estar perdiendo la calma, algo no muy normal en ella. El chico solo esperaba que el resto de sus compañeros armaran la estrategia y los apoyaran, ya que estaban en el límite, de varias maneras.

Un destello blanco se deslizo por la vista de los agotados chicos, era Weiss quien se impulsó con la ayuda de sus glifos y se enfrentó a la criatura con su estoque. Realizando varias punzadas y cortes usando lo último de su Polvo de fuego, trató de golpear en algún punto frágil entre ese cuerpo cubierto por harapos.

"¡!" Realizando un movimiento con su mano derecha, dibujó rápidamente un glifo y se apartó del filo de la mortal guadaña. La criatura gruñía orgullosamente y desapareció de la vista de Weiss.

La chica buscó de manera rápida a la criatura y en un momento determinado esta fue echada a un lado bruscamente por Pyrrha.

"¡Pyrrha!"

"Ten cuidado."

Y ciertamente en donde había estado parada Weiss una sombra se abalanzo y dejo tras de sí un camino de destrucción. La misma acción se repitió varias veces y todos tuvieron que esquivar de manera aleatoria los ataques.

"Jaune…"

"Escucha, esa cosa es como a las que ya has enfrentado. Solo que más grande y más agresiva." Jaune estaba pendiente a los asaltos agresivos por parte del ente demoniaco, a la vez que se mantenía junto a Pyrrha brindándole un último consejo. "¡Pelea como siempre y en algún momento se romperá! Solo ten cuidado cuando use su guadaña para detener tus ataques…"

"¡Oye casanova! No crees que deberías decirnos a todos lo que sea que estés diciendo."

Yang se escuchaba enojada, además de que su cabello parecía que estaba ardiendo, literalmente.

-¡UAAAAAGGHH!-

Al final la criatura demoniaca se detuvo y se materializó frente a los chicos, lanzando un grito violento.

"¡Es un buen momento Yang!"

Con la indicación de Jaune, la chica de cabello rubio se precipito sobre la criatura. Desatando su furia sobre su oponente, lanzó puñetazo tras puñetazo ahora, gracias impulso de energía facilitada por su semblanza.

"¡Ya no eres tan rudo ahora, eh! ¡Toma esto y esto! ..."

La chica sinceramente estaba dejando salir su enojo. Era golpes cargados con toda su fuerza, la ayuda de sus guanteletes se terminó hace mucho. Se concentró tanto en ello que descuido el momento, y cuando dio el último golpe, este se encontró con ese metal que lastimó sus manos la última vez.

"¡!"

El dolor que sintió fue excesivo nuevamente, el rebote que sintió la hizo perder la postura y al alzar la mirada, la criatura ya tenía su guadaña en posición de ataque. A tan solo segundos de un golpe mortal, un objeto la empujo hacia atrás agarrada de su blusa, además una pared de hielo se materializo frente a ella.

Al retirar el objeto que rasgo su ropa, era la espada de Jaune.

"¡Oye, ten más cuidado!" Yang le reclamo al chico rubio, a la vez que le lanzaba su arma de vuelta. Luego se dirigió la vista a la chica de blanco. "Princesa de hielo…"

"Oye..."

Sinceramente Yang y Weiss parecían niñas pequeñas.

Jaune dirigió la mirada a Pyrrha y esta capto el mensaje, cambiando su arma en modo rifle, desató varios disparos sobre la criatura, solo para que estos rebotasen. Al observar aquello, Pyrrha se abalanzó sobre su enemigo, en plena carrera ella lanzo su escudo y observó como este simplemente rebotó al momento de impactar, ella no hizo un esfuerzo en recuperar su arma.

Con su arma en modo espada, la chica de cabello rojo realizo varios tajos limpios. Todos con la fuerza suficiente para fraccionar un cuerpo por la mitad, pero la criatura apenas parecía recibir daño. Eso la inquietaba, paro aun así ella seguía atacando.

Hasta que en un momento dado la criatura desapareció y Pyrrha dio un golpe al aire. Ella rápidamente retrocedió y se acercó al grupo, respirando un poco agitada.

"Es mucho más duro de lo que pensé."

"Lo sé."

Pyrrha y Jaune cruzaron palabras brevemente.

"Oye casanova, ¡hasta el momento no has hecho nada! Además, solo has estado secreteándote con la chica de los cereales, que es lo que tramas, todos estamos juntos en esto."

"¿No te salvé hace unos momentos?"

La atención se centró en el chico del símbolo de las media lunas en la espalda. Todos tenían una mirada desconfiada en sus rostros, todos a excepción de Pyrrha, la cual hecho un vistazo buscando a la criatura.

"… Además, no tramo nada. También quiero terminar rápido esto y tomar mi desayuno, o en este caso almuerzo…"

"¡Casi me empalas con tu espada!"

"Si quisiera empalarte con mi espada, no usaría esa."

Yang frunció el ceño ante esa insinuación.

"¡Y además eres vulgar! Si sabes algo, dinos para poder terminar rápido."

"Solo sé poco, ángel de nieve."

"Y sabes pelear con esa cosa. Hasta ahora solo te has quedado al margen, acaso tienes miedo."

"No tengo miedo. Simplemente esperaba ver como se comportaban ante algo que no lograban comprender."

"Entonces muéstralo, ¿qué tal una apuesta? Si dices ser tan bueno..."

Yang parecía estar encendiéndose nuevamente, a pesar del bajón de hace unos momentos. Jaune se sintió tentado ante aquella provocación ajustando a Rebellion en su hombro, justo en ese momento se mostró nuevamente **Vanguardia Infernal, **y en esta ocasión una ligera aura lo rodeaba.

"Que… que apuesta."

"Lo que sea que se me ocurra luego de esto, esa cosa ya está aquí. ¡Es momento de la segunda ronda!"

En esta ocasión todos se prepararon, incluso un lastimado Ren. Nora se veía preocupada.

"Deberán tener más cuidado, y déjenme decirles que esa cosa será vulnerable al momento que ataque… espero." Jaune susurró lo último, siendo mirado fijamente por Blake.

"Es el momento."

Con ello, todos atacaron, pero se toparon con una sorpresa.

La primera fue Weiss quien, al adelantarse, realizó pocas punzadas hasta que la criatura demoniaca se cubrió con su arma y se preparó para atacar. Ella pensó esquivar usando su semblanza, pero fue lanzada por los aires gracias a un manotazo de la criatura.

Fue un ataque al azar.

"¡Weiss!"

Aún con la chica de blanco fuera de combate, el ataque continuó. Ren se acercó lo suficiente por la espalda de la criatura y desató lo último de su poder de fuego a la vez que utilizaba las cuchillas de sus armas, Blake estaba a su lado como apoyo.

La criatura parecía estar abrumada. Por el frente Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora y Yang estaban atacando todos los flancos de la bestia.

Con fuertes trazos de espada y potentes impactos de martillo y puños, la victoria parecía estar asegurada.

Pero la criatura se desvaneció repentinamente haciendo que los chicos se golpeasen entre ellos. Nora fue la primera en dar un fuerte golpe con su arma al chico de verde, lanzándolo por los aires.

"¡Ren!" la chica de cabello naranja bajo la guardia y se acercó a su compañero.

"_¡!"_ Jaune detuvo con Rebellion el arma de Blake evitando un golpe crítico_._ Pero eso fue breve ya que la chica de cabellera negra fue impactada por uno de los puños de Yang, siendo lanzada por el aire.

En pie solo quedaron Pyrrha, Yang y Jaune quienes estaban sorprendidos por tal descuido.

Blake parecía estar inconsciente, al igual que Weiss y Ren quien tenía a Nora a su lado.

"¡Pero que…!"

Siendo halada por Jaune y Pyrrha quienes reaccionaron rápidamente, Yang se salvó de ser herida de gravedad por la criatura demoniaca quien se había mostrado tras los chicos.

Gruñidos parecidos a risas escapaban de la criatura demoniaca. A Yang no le agrado para nada.

"¡Y todavía se burla de nosotros!"

"..."

"Esa cosa ya debería estar muerta." Jaune suspiro de manera agotada. Solo pensaba una manera en la que podía acabar esto. "Deberías encargarte de Blake y Weiss, Yang. Protégelas."

"¡Maldición! No quería perderme el combate hasta el final..."

"Deberías descansar. He de suponer que casi no tienes aura."

Después de un pequeño intercambio de palabras, Yang se separó de la batalla y se acercó a los cuerpos inconscientes de Blake y Weiss. En el camino iba protestando sobre chicas imprudentes y cosas por el estilo.

Jaune y Pyrrha se incorporaron en la lucha, esquivando rápidamente un tajo diagonal cargado de gran potencia del ser demoniaco**, **tanta potencia que produjo una ráfaga de aire.

"_Deberé esforzarme, aunque luego lluevan las preguntas." _Jaune tomo la decisión de ponerse serio en estos momentos. Frente suyo, Pyrrha estaba usando lo mejor de su arsenal de habilidades para dañar a la criatura, en su último esfuerzo uso su aura y atrajo su escudo y lo uso como distracción con la criatura. En ello uso lo poco que tenia de aura.

"Descansa Pyrrha, yo me encargo. Está bien."

"…Todo tuyo."

La chica de cabellera roja se escuchaba agitada, eso fue un buen ejercicio para ella. Acercándose a Yang, esperaba ver qué tal se desempeñaba su compañero.

"Eres muy fuerte a pesar de ser un flacucho." Jaune rodeo a la criatura con Rebellion sobre su hombro, tratando de provocarla. El **Vanguardia Infernal** simplemente gruñía con cada palabra que decía el chico. "Que sucede, tus maestros talvez te enviaron para capturar algo llamativo. Puede que a mí…" el chico se señaló a sí mismo, luego levanto a Rebellion y apuntó a la criatura con ella. "o Rebellion. Sea lo que sea te va a costar, así que ven y trata de tomarlo."

La criatura grito fuertemente y se desvaneció para materializarse cerca de Jaune y realizar un fuerte corte con su guadaña, el chico la esquivo y sonrió ante ello.

"jeje… vamos niño, es hora del baile."

Con eso dicho el chico se impulsó velozmente a la criatura y realizo varios ataques que dieron de lleno, hasta que la criatura se cubrió con su guadaña. Pero el chico rápidamente se impulsó a la espalda de la bestia y continuo con el asalto.

Al final el chico quedo golpeando al aire, ya que la criatura se desvaneció. Luego girándose rápidamente, Jaune bloqueo con Rebellion un potente ataque de parte de la criatura. Al final el chico fue lanzado hacia atrás y sintió un ligero corte en su cuerpo.

"Eres bueno."

La criatura gruño y lanzó una ráfaga de aire cortante con la ayuda de su guadaña gigante, causando una fuerte explosión. Jaune reaccionó rápidamente ante ello y saltó por los aires impulsándose con la ayuda de sus glifos dorados de aspecto extraño.

"¡Esa cosa esta fuera de control!" Yang y Pyrrha cargaron con los cuerpos inconscientes de sus compañeras y se apartaron protegiéndose de la explosión, al igual que Nora con Ren.

Cayendo en picada sobre la criatura, Jaune realizo un profundo tajo vertical. Luego de ello rápidamente coloco a Rebellion en su espalda y sus manos y pies se cubrieron por guanteletes y botas plateadas. Tomando una posición de lucha ortodoxa, dejo caer un diluvio de golpes.

Destellos plateados era lo único que se divisaba, ya que la nube de polvo provocada por la explosión aún no se desvanecía.

Los gruñidos de la criatura resonaban en el área. El feroz ataque recibido tenia abrumado a la criatura demoniaca, en su desesperación este usó su arma para protegerse causando que el puño de Jaune retrocediera.

"_tsk." _El chico chasqueo la lengua, pero no freno su accionar, continuó con su ataque recibiendo el mismo resultado por varias ocasiones. Al final el chico se retiró esquivando la guadaña, pero a la vez recibió un fuerte manotazo obligándolo a cruzar sus brazos para protegerse.

"jeje… mejor ríndete." Aterrizando suavemente, el chico se limpió un poco la suciedad del rostro y la chaqueta. El ser demoniaco frente a él ya no tenía la apariencia del inicio, sus harapos apenas cubrían su cuerpo y dejaban ver su aspecto demacrado. "Pero si quieres un poco más, ven."

El** Vanguardia Infernal **gruño ante la provocación de Jaune, convirtiéndose en niebla gris se abalanzó realizando rápidos cortes con su guadaña. El chico se apartó rápidamente y agarrando a Rebellion lanzo ráfagas de aire.

Desde ese momento no se sabe que fue lo que ocurrió realmente, la destrucción del lugar no dejo apreciar la lucha.

Pyrrha, Yang y Nora estaban asombradas ante tal grado de batalla, su piel se erizaba por la emoción que sentían.

"¡Increíble! Apenas y puedo verlos. ¡Son demasiado veloces!"

"Eso es lo que estabas ocultando. ¡casanova tramposo!

"Jaune…"

* * *

**(…) ****(13:12 p.m.)**

El polvo aún continuaba flotando en el aire obstaculizando la vista. La batalla parecía ya haber terminado, si es que el silencio era un indicio.

Lentamente el sonido de pasos se escuchó, Jaune salió lentamente de la nube de polvo colgando a Rebellion en su hombro a la vez que una especie de esferas rojas eran absorbidas por su cuerpo, el armamento plateado ya no estaba en sus manos y pies.

Ya cerca de las chicas, este se dejó caer bruscamente al suelo, acostándose. Respiraba de manera brusca y su atuendo estaba sucio, con su pantalón teniendo una pequeña rasgadura, y en su rostro parecía resbalar un poco de sangre.

"Estas bien." Pyrrha reviso rápidamente a su compañero, se escuchaba preocupada.

"… supongo que sí."

"¿En serio?"

"No te preocupes."

"¡Oye! Déjame decirte que me has impresionado. Estuviste ocultando todo eso desde el inicio, deberías mostrarme esos movimientos…"

"jeje… en cualquier momento, Yang." El chico estaba agotado, quería salir rápidamente de aquí. Además de que moría de hambre.

"Tienes buenos movimientos, ¡deberíamos entrenar juntos!"

La voz energética de Nora había vuelto y no se dejó esperar. En su regazo tenia a un Ren inconsciente.

"Supongo…"

El sonido de los arbustos moviéndose llamo la atención de todos, dirigiendo la mirada al origen del sonido esperaron ver un Grimm o algo por el estilo. Pero de entre los matorrales una Ruby Rose con su arma en sus manos se dejó ver… y se veía muy desaliñada.

"¡Chicos!... que ha pasado."

Ruby observaba de manera curiosa todo el escenario destruido y los cuerpos de sus compañeros en el suelo, siendo Blake y Weiss mantenidas cerca a Yang.

Jaune sonrió ante el aspecto de Ruby, Yang no se hizo esperar en sus burlas a lo cual su hermanita no le causaban mucha gracia. Pyrrha le estaba dando miradas que en si merecían recibir respuesta sobre lo que vio.

"Pasaron muchas cosas Ruby. Te lo contaremos después de entregar las reliquias al director Ozpin."

Ahora a esperar que deparaba su vida como Cazadores.

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a quienes leen mi historia, la siguen y agregan a favoritos. Me motiva saber que hay a quienes logro entretener.**

**Si hay algún error en este capítulo en cuanto a la extensión de descripción del combate, déjenmelo saber para poder cambiar el estilo de escritura, ya saben que es la primera vez que escribo para una audiencia.**

**En cuanto a los personajes, la personalidad de Jaune Arc ha cambiado por ello es confiado al momento de luchar, en ocasiones podrá ser engreído, pero abra momentos en los que su antigua personalidad salga a flote.**

**En mi perfil subiré la descripción de los personajes conforme se vayan mostrando, además de sus armas, de Jaune ya han de suponer cuales son las armas extras. Algunos dialogos mas o menos los saque del manga de RWBY que leí hace tiempo, jeje.**

**Pero en fin muchas gracias, no leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	6. 6

**Notas del autor al final.**

**Los Derechos de Autor de cada una de la Obras que emplee no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

**RWBY pertenece al difunto Monty Oum y Rooster Teeth.**

**Devil May Cry pertenece a Capcom. **

**Primer día de clases**

* * *

(**Salón de clases**) (**09:10 a.m.)**

"Merodeadores de la muerte, seres de las sombras, anteriormente llamados demonios y así con muchos nombres, pero para mí, los Grimm son simplemente… presas."

"…"

"Buenos días estudiantes, soy el profesor Peter Port y estaré a cargo de Estudios Grimm y …"

"…"

Jaune Arc bostezó y golpeó bruscamente su cabeza en la mesa frente suyo, pensó que podría dominar el impulso de cerrar sus ojos, pero al final se rindió. Alrededor, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían caído dormidos, parecía ser que este maestro tenía un talento innato en adormecer la clase con sus palabras.

Actualmente Jaune estaba junto a Pyrrha a su derecha, Nora y Ren a su izquierda. Los cuatros juntos formaban el equipo JNPR del cual Jaune Arc era el líder, una posición que sinceramente no esperaba obtener.

Girando la cabeza en su escritorio logro divisar en otra sección a Ruby, ella junto con su hermana Yang, Blake y Weiss formaron el equipo RWBY. Eso era irónico, ya que su líder era la pequeña caperucita, la cual actualmente estaba haciendo gestos extraños con su rostro.

"_Pensé que mi primer día como estudiante seria emocionante, pero me equivoqué."_

En sí, Jaune estaba aburrido. El día anterior luego de entregar las reliquias, se les asigno los equipos y recibieron las cálidas palabras de bienvenida por parte del director Ozpin. Y a la vez se dio cuenta que de entre todos los estudiantes presentes, ellos fueron los únicos que parecían haber recibido la peor parte de la iniciación.

Además de la formación de equipos, de alguna manera logró evitar la lluvia de preguntas por parte del ahora equipo RWBY. Weiss era la más exigente por recibir respuestas, luego le seguía Yang y así el resto.

Jaune bostezó nuevamente ante el recuerdo y se acomodó en su asiento sin siquiera escuchar las palabras del maestro a cargo de la clase. ¿En que estaba pensando al ingresar a Beacon? El espero algo más emocionante… algo diferente, aunque al parecer ya estaba sintiendo esa diferencia, pero no de la manera que esperaba.

En su profundo adormecimiento, en su costado sintió un ligero golpecito. Al abrir ligeramente sus ojos se encontró con la mirada de la belleza de ojos verde, Pyrrha Nikos, una mujer de grandes dotes y exuberante belleza.

Esos eran sus profundos pensamientos.

"¿hmm?"

"Están hablando de algo."

Al recibir tal llamamiento, Jaune se posesiono firmemente en su asiento y observo los ligeros apuntes de Pyrrha y a la vez escuchó atentamente la discusión que parecía llevarse ya un tiempo dando.

"Entonces profesor, ¿podría decirnos en detalle sobre los seres a los que nos enfrentamos en la iniciación?"

"Es una pregunta importante la me que acaba de hacer Srta. Schnee. Y déjeme decirle… que lastimosamente no hay mucho conocimiento sobre ello."

"¿Perdón? Me está diciendo que hay criaturas desconocidas que amenazan con la vida de las personas y no tienen nada de información."

Weiss se escuchaba un poco enojada al momento de expresarse frente al maestro.

"Me avergüenza decirlo, pero es como usted dice Srta. Schnee." El profesor Port sonrió nerviosamente ante tal confesión. "Al menos en parte, es cierto que no sabemos con total certeza su clasificación y alcance en cuanto al poder de estos… demonios. Pero sí hay un inicio en la investigación y todo es gracias a los casos de avistamientos y la experiencia en combate que los estudiantes y colaboradores de la Academia Beacon han facilitado."

Jaune enarco una ceja ante lo dicho por su maestro. Si lo que era como él creía, los estudiantes de Beacon ya han enfrentado demonios y han sobrevivido, al menos puede que hallan enfrentado a seres de clases bajas.

"Quiere decir que nosotros peleamos a ciegas con estas criaturas."

"Se les enseñara lo básico, pero…"

¡Plaf!

El sonido de un fuerte golpe en una de las mesas detuvo la discusión de maestro y alumna.

"¡Oigan! Déjenme decirles que no tengo ni idea de lo que están hablando, yo nunca he visto nada de lo que esa Schnee empezó diciendo. Que es eso de criaturas demoniacas y esas cosas, ¿seguro que no es algún nuevo tipo de Grimm que la niña rica no ha visto?"

En lo más alto de la clase, un chico de cabellera castaña rojiza hablo de manera altanera. Su expresión estaba llena de burla hacia Weiss, la cual se había levantado y lo miraba de manera enojada.

"Sr. Winchester, ¿hay algo que pueda aportar a la clase?"

"… nada profesor. Es solo que me pareció absurdo el tema al que la clase tomó, las preguntas de la Schnee parecían idiotas."

"¡Por qué no me lo dices de frente!"

"Weiss…"

"Tú cállate."

Las cosas en la clase empezaron a calentarse, primero las discusiones de Weiss con el ahora conocido como Sr. Winchester, luego estaban los intentos de Ruby por calmar a su compañera de equipo, intentos que terminaron en una reprimenda por parte de la chica albina. El ambiente se convirtió en un caos con todos los demás estudiantes uniéndose a la discusión o haciendo preguntas que en la mayor parte no tenían sentido.

El equipo JNPR estaba a la expectativa de la discusión con Jaune recibiendo susurros de reproche por parte de su compañera.

"Deberías decirles lo que sabes."

"Y que debería decirles. Si ellas no creen en lo que vieron no tendría sentido."

"Algo, sería un inicio."

"Las palabras simplemente no tendrían sentido y lo sabes."

"Por favor, cuéntales algo… lo que sea. Cuéntales la historia que me contaste a mi, pero no dejes con las dudas a esas chicas.

"Veré que le digo. Aunque dudo que crean en lo que les diga.

"Ya pelearon con un demonio y te aseguro que lo que sienten ahora es miedo… ¿nunca sentiste miedo la primera vez que vistes esas cosas?"

"…"

Jaune quedo pensativo ante ello. No quería darle la razón, pero el miedo era llamarlo muy pequeño a lo que sintió la primera vez, pero ahora eran otros tiempos.

"¡Hey! Deberían incluirnos en sus secretos, somos un equipo y ¡Jauney! Dijiste que nos dirías ese secreto y ¡hmm! …"

"Más tarde Nora. Entiendo que tienes tus razones ¿verdad?"

Nora intervino con su clásica actitud entusiasta, estando a un paso de exponer la situación ante la clase, pero rápidamente fue callada por Ren. El cual le dio una mirada significativa a su líder de equipo, el cual asintió ante ello.

Frente a la multitud el profesor Port estaba perdiendo el control de la clase, la cual ya era un bullicio completo con discusiones que en algunos casos no tenían nada que ver con el tema educativo. La jaula que estaba cubierta por una carpa había empezado a menearse violentamente al percibir las emociones que emanaban los distintos estudiantes… y eso era preocupante. Peter Port hizo varios esfuerzos para llamar la atención de los alumnos, pero todo fue en vano.

Jaune percibió del movimiento violento del gran bulto cubierto, además de que percibió un aroma extraño, pero no le presto mucha atención. Ahora lo más importante era callar este escándalo en la clase, Weiss parecía que ya iba a empezar una lucha con ese chico Winchester.

Concentrándose en sus manos enguantadas, tronó sus nudillos e hizo aparecer los guanteletes plateados con garras, todo eso a los ojos de sus compañeros de equipo.

"Les diré luego."

Brindándoles un guiño de ojo juguetón, alzo sus manos y las choco entre sí lo más fuerte que pudo.

¡Plaf!

Tal acción causó un efecto de sonido de trueno. Todo ello con la forma en como posesionaba sus manos al momento de aplaudir, era un truco útil en algunas situaciones.

Con tal ruido, toda discusión ceso. Algunos más nerviosos habían gritado asustados, ocasionando leves risas, pero por lo demás la discusión había terminado y ahora el profesor Port podía al fin expresarse.

"Al fin un poco de silencio." Peter Port suspiró al percibir tal calma en la clase. "Gracias Sr. Arc."

El chico rubio simplemente movió su mano, saludando. En su haber ya no tenía los guanteletes.

"Ahora que finalmente la clase se ha calmado, puedo explicar las dudas de la Srta. Schnee y de toda la clase. Es cierto que no hay mucha información sobre estos seres demoniacos, y con ello no es que quiera decir que no sepamos nada, lo que quiero decir es que no conocemos por completo su anatomía, comportamiento y sus variedades. Al menos no plenamente."

"Entonces no sabe nada."

Ese fue un comentario que hizo un estudiante al azar. Lo cual causo gracia en Peter.

"Puede ser. Pero es casi lo mismo con los Grimm, allá afuera hay especies desconocidas y ustedes deberán enfrentarlas con el conocimiento que nosotros los maestros les ofrezcamos. Y, además, su conocimiento de campo deberá ser compartido para las próximas generaciones, al igual como ustedes están siendo educados con la sabiduría de antiguos cazadores."

Las palabras de Peter llevaron a meditar un poco a la clase. Al fin el maestro decía algo que no causaba adormecimiento al cuerpo. Pero Weiss Schnee aún estaba inquieta, necesitaba saber a lo que se enfrentaba.

"Profesor Port, es bueno que nos motive a dejar un legado para la próxima generación, pero aun no nos ha dicho nada sobre los demonios."

"hohoho, es momento de que revisen sus textos, en las ultimas paginas esta detallado todo lo que se sabe sobre estas nuevas criaturas. Desde el primer avistamiento, sus habilidades y fortalezas, así como las distintas especies vistas hasta ahora."

Peter se acercó a la pizarra que tenía la imagen de un Grimm con los distintos detalles y rápidamente la remplazo por un ser de aspecto escuálido. Un demonio.

"Estos seres son de gran resistencia y hasta ahora no hay una técnica precisa para eliminarlos…"

Jaune reviso rápidamente su texto y era cierto lo que el maestro decía, el contenido que había en si casi era preciso en cuanto a estas especies. Pero la palabra clave era "casi".

"_Solamente son 7 especies, incluyendo al __**Vanguardia**__. Este último me hace dudar hace cuando tomaron la fotografía."_

"Ahora déjenme decirles como un cazador debería comportarse." Posesionando sus manos detrás, el profesor Port continuo con su discurso. "Aunque decirles esto me recuerda a mi primera misión como cazador y…"

Okey, el profesor Peter Port nuevamente se fue por las ramas y se desvió totalmente del tema. Para Jaune fue el momento perfecto para desconectarse de la clase y profundizar en sus pensamientos.

Pensamientos que estaban enfocados en el texto que revisó hace unos momentos, en la información contenida. Información que para él le costó sangre, sudor y lágrimas conseguir en su esfuerzo para ser alguien más fuerte._ "Mi maestra no era muy benevolente en ese sentido. Pero si tienen esto, quiere decir que quienes enfrentaron a estos demonios eran estudiantes muy fuertes o…" _El final de la oración lo hizo dudar totalmente.

"Eso sería imposible…"

Jaune murmuró sus palabras, y sonrió al final de ellas. Puede que su conocimiento no compartido lo haga parecer alguien egoísta, pero el conocimiento es poder, y temas en los que la magia estaba involucrada eran muy delicados. Por ello era mejor que continúen siendo un mito… hasta cierto punto.

Pero puede que eso cambie… y de nada le servía ser egoísta ahora ¿no?

Jaune fijo su mirada en Yang, la cual parecía estar queriendo caer dormida en cualquier momento. Pero al parecer ella sintió que la miraban y rápidamente busco el responsable, encontrándose con la mirada del chico. Ella le brindo una sonrisa torcida y le hizo un gesto con sus manos de _"Te estoy observando", _Jaune sonrió ante ello.

"_Con ese equipo solo esquive lo inevitable. Hare una acción heroica con esas chicas, y quien sabe..."_

Terminado lo último de sus monólogos internos, Jaune fue devuelto al mundo real nuevamente por Pyrrha justo a tiempo para ver algo peculiar.

"Así que quisiera preguntarles. ¿Quién tiene lo necesario para ser un Cazador?"

"Yo."

* * *

**(Pasillos) ****(12:35 p.m.)**

"Eso fue…"

"¡Eso fue horrible!"

"No creo que sea para tanto…"

"¡Pero así fue como finalizo la clase! Me hubiera gustado enfrentarme a ese Grimm, lo hubiese hecho volar por los aires."

"Entonces es bueno que no hayas participado, Nora."

"No digas eso Ren…"

Actualmente estaban opinando sobre la clase y el desastre que se produjo al momento de finalizar con algo de practica de campo.

Pues el hecho de que un Grimm haya sido puesto en libertad en una clase fue una locura.

A esa locura se unió Weiss, el ángel de nieve de Jaune, a la cual no le fue muy bien en la práctica frente a la multitud frente a la multitud. Desde un descuido al momento de enfrentar a al Grimm y además de discutir con Ruby, parecía que su relación de equipo era demasiado antagónica. Pobre de la pequeña Ruby.

Actualmente era descanso de la clase y el equipo JNPR se dirigía al área de la cafetería ya quepara el almuerzo. Todos opinando sobre ese pequeño espectáculo, y no eran los únicos, los estudiantes de los alrededores murmuraban sobre el arrebato de Weiss.

"_Que será de ese equipo."_

Jaune pensó sobre ello, esperaba que se reconciliaran.

Delante del equipo JNPR estaba el equipo RWBY, y su relación como equipo estaba muy tensa siendo Weiss quien hacia las cosas difíciles. Blake parecía indiferente y estaba revisando su pergamino, Yang estaba dando palabras de apoyo a su hermana y Weiss…

Weiss estaba escuchando todos los comentarios y viendo las varias risas de los distintos estudiantes que la miraban y desviaban rápidamente la mirada, eso la tenía muy enojada, se sentía humillada, mucho más que en el momento de escuchar que su líder de equipo era una niñita más joven que ella. Eso la enojaba mucho.

"Weiss…"

"¡Ya no soporto esto!"

"Weiss, espera por favor."

Con esas palabras dichas, Weiss acelero el paso y tomo una dirección desconocida, siendo perseguida por la pequeña caperucita.

"¡Ruby!"

"Deja que resuelvan sus problemas."

"Blake, hasta que por fin dices algo. Deberíamos seguirlas, Weiss está siendo muy grosera con mi hermanita la cual solo quiere ayudar."

"¿No querías que Ruby creciera? Déjala solucionar esto."

"Deberías haber dicho algo hace unos momentos y no actuar como si no te preocupara nada de lo que pase."

"Me importa."

A Yang no le convencía nada de lo que decía su compañera, ya que esta en ningún momento despego la mirada de su pergamino. Desde que se conocieron, Blake apenas se expresaba, aunque apenas llevaban dos días de conocerse Yang esperaba que su compañera sea más cordial.

"No lo parece... ¡Oye casanova!"

Jaune Arc paso corriendo muy cerca de Yang. Después de haber visto al ángel de nieve corriendo y Ruby persiguiéndola, se le ocurrió meterse en este problema, aunque no le competa.

Antes de su partida se dirigió brevemente a sus compañeros de equipo

"¡Adelántense, tengo algo que hacer!"

"… No olvides lo que prometiste."

"Si, sí. No te preocupes."

"¡No tardes Jauney!"

"…"

De Ren lo único que recibió fue un asentimiento y las expresiones energéticas de Nora, esa chica sí que era algo.

"_Todo sea por una chica, ¿no?" _ese fue el pensamiento fugaz del chico de mechón albino y continuo con su camino.

"…"

Yang quedo estancada al no recibir una respuesta a su llamado, torció una ceja al mirar la carrera del chico rubio, el cual en su huida casi hace caer a algunos estudiantes. Blake también se había detenido, pero de igual manera no despegaba la mirada del pergamino.

"Pero ¿qué le pasa?"

"Hey, podemos ir juntos."

Cerca de Yang estaban el resto del equipo NPR, con una Pyrrha que brindaba un gesto a manera de saludo con su mano, Nora estaba imitando ese gesto y Ren simplemente estaba callado.

"Claro, además me gustaría preguntar algunas cosas, ¿estás de acuerdo?"

La respuesta de Pyrrha fue solo una sonrisa.

(/-/)

Ruby Rose persiguió a Weiss durante una gran distancia en los espaciosos pasillos de Beacon, todo por tratar de resolver el inconveniente que había entre ambas de una vez por todas. Esta contrariedad se originó desde que se conocieron y sinceramente ella esperó que eso hubiese quedado olvidado, sea cual sea el error.

"Weiss espera, ¡sí!" En un momento determinado Ruby uso su semblanza y tomó de la mano a su compañera. "Por favor espera…"

"¡Que!"

"Weiss… que es lo que sucede."

"¡Nada! eso es lo que sucede."

"Oye… si es por el problema con la explosión o con el Nevermore, enserio me disculpo." Ruby estaba nerviosa en estos momentos, la expresión enojada dibujada en el rostro de Weiss era tenebrosa. Pero ella tenía que ser valiente, mostrar que era capaz en su deber como una líder de equipo. "Discúlpame por cualquier error que haya cometido en este corto tiempo… lo único que quiero es que seamos un equipo unido. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo… como una líder."

"¡Ese es el error!"

"¿Que?"

"El error es que tú seas el líder de nuestro equipo, una niña que no se toma enserio para nada el deber de líder."

"Pero que dices… yo me tomo muy enserio mi deber como líder. Hago lo que puedo hasta donde puedo…" Ruby estaba un poco confundida en estos momentos, no sabía cuál era el error en sus deberes, apenas llevaba un día como líder y su compañera albina ya decía que se estaba equivocando… ella tenía que mejorar.

"¿Lo tomas enserio? Te la pasaste jugando en mayor parte de la clase del profesor Port, no pusiste entusiasmo en ningún tema de la clase sobre las nuevas criaturas que acechan en las sombras y además de ello, en un momento importante de la clase me distrajiste" Weiss movía sus manos de manera violenta, al final apretó sus puños al expresarse con la chica de capa roja,

"No es que no haya puesto atención… es solo que la clase era aburrida hasta ese entonces. Además, si presté atención en el nuevo tema… si leí el texto. Así mismo en tu combate… lo único que quería era ayudar…" Ruby susurro la última parte.

"¡Tenia todo controlado en ese combate! Lo único que hiciste fue entrometerte." Weiss se pronunció muy fuerte ante su pequeña compañera.

Ruby bajo la mirada ante aquellas palabras mencionadas por su compañera, se sentía muy mal al ser tratada de esa manera. Lo único que ella quería era ayudar, solamente eso.

"Lo siento…"

"No lo lamentes. Ya que pensándolo detenidamente no es tu culpa."

"¡En serio!" La pequeña caperucita se animó ante lo que parecía ser una oportunidad de arreglo.

"La culpa es del director Ozpin por darte el cargo."

Y las esperanzas de Ruby decayeron nuevamente, sinceramente ella esperaba mucho en estos momentos.

"Ser líder de equipo corresponde a alguien que se ha preparado y tiene las capacidades para liderar y dirigir. Algo que obviamente tú no tienes."

A Weiss no parecía importarle para nada el estado de su compañera, ya que ella prosiguió con sus palabras en lo que ella creía correcto. Prosiguió lanzando argumentos que lastimaban a Ruby, la cual ya no quería simplemente quedarse callada.

"Escucha, ya me disculpé por cualquier error que pudiera haber cometido. Apenas llevamos un día y ya dices que he fallado… ¡al menos dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo mejorar!" Ruby sinceramente ya había tenido suficiente y se expresó de una manera que nunca antes hubiera creído, ella se había enojado. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba por tener que soportar regaños sin ninguna justificación.

Weiss se había sorprendido por el arrebato de su compañera, sinceramente ella no había esperado eso de alguien que parecía tan dócil. La chica albina tembló levemente, pero no se guardó ningún comentario.

"Ya demostraste todo en clase. Eres una niña que no tendrá oportunidad allá afuera, yo debería haber tenido el privilegio de dirigir el equipo, no tú." Weiss cerro sus ojos por un momento y luego dirigió su mirada fría de ojos azules a Ruby.

"¡Entonces todo esto es porque yo fue elegida y no tú para ser líder!"

"¡Tú no entiendes! Yo he estudiado y he entrenado más que nadie, he dado lo mejor de mí. Y tú que apenas y pones atención a lo más importante te dan el privilegio de dirigir un equipo." El cuerpo de Weiss temblaba al expresarse, temblaba por la irritación que sentía por el terrible error que cometió en clases. Pero el recuerdo que más la atormentaba era el momento de la iniciación, eso y lo que siguió después. "Ozpin cometió un error. Yo merecía mucho más."

Con palabras tan duras dichas a la pequeña caperucita, Weiss se marchó a la salida más cercana, sin siquiera mirar en ningún momento atrás.

La mirada de Ruby estaba por los suelos, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y sus ojos ardían por tratar de estar conteniendo las lágrimas que querían derramarse de sus bellos ojos plateados, el nudo en su garganta dolía. Ella se sentía dolida por lo dicho, el hecho de que no merecía ser líder de equipo y el hecho que su compañera por los próximos cuatro años la odiaba.

"_Al menos quiero probarme a mí misma… y tratar de ser mejor"_

Ella creía que estar en Beacon sería lo mejor del mundo, pero ahora con las dificultades en tan solo su primer día, el entusiasmo parecía esfumarse. Se sentía sola y totalmente fuera de lugar con esto…

"_Tal vez lo mejor hubiese sido mejor rechazar la oferta de unirme a Beacon y esperar a mis amigos de Signal…"_

Ella consideraba que eso hubiese sido lo mejor.

"Ejem… Srta. Rose."

Ruby se sobresaltó al llamado, al darse vuelta se encontró con la presencia del profesor Ozpin. Ella en ningún momento sintió la llegada del maestro, así que rápidamente se limpió los ojos y trato de poner una expresión que no muestre lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo.

"Profesor Ozpin… buenos días... eh… mmm… cuánto tiempo lleva allí." La pequeña caperucita estaba nerviosa, sinceramente ella esperaba que no haya estado por los alrededores y escuchado la discusión con Weiss.

"Llevo el tiempo suficiente Srta. Rose, me pareció escuchar un escándalo y eso llamo mi atención."

"… Entiendo." Los hombros de Ruby cayeron ante aquella respuesta, eso quería decir que él escucho todo. Pero este era el momento de saber si es que su rol como líder en realidad estaba elegida de la manera correcta, si es que en realidad ella lo merecía o si es que había la posibilidad de que ese privilegio pasara a Weiss. Así que, levantando la mirada, se animó a hacer la pregunta. "Profesor Ozpin, quisiera saber algo al momento de asignar a nuestro equipo."

Ozpin miro fijamente a Ruby, luego bebió el contenido de su taza. Su taza de café nunca hacía falta consigo.

"Pregunte Srta. Rose, cuál es ese tema en especial que quiere saber."

"… Al momento de establecer al líder del equipo… ¿Por qué me eligió?" Ruby se armó de valor para hacer esa pregunta, su cuerpo sentía una especie de escalofrió por escuchar la respuesta.

Ozpin miro detenidamente el comportamiento de Ruby Rose, aquel nerviosismo visible, al parecer las palabras dichas por Weiss Schnee afectaron totalmente la poca confianza que tenía en sí misma.

"Esto tiene que ver con lo dicho por la Srta. Schnee."

"… Si. Es que todo lo que ha pasado me hace pensar, ¿si es que usted talvez usted cometió un error? Si es que fue una equivocación el elegirme para liderar un equipo."

Ozpin suspiro y ajustó sus lentes, este caso con la Srta. Rose irónico. Tanto que, hacia volver viejas memorias de un caso similar, un caso que al final termino formando una alianza poderosa… aunque al final se fragmento por sus ideales.

"No hubo ninguna equivocación en elegirte Srta. Rose, talvez pienses que por tu acelerada admisión en Beacon y por ende tu juventud frente a tus compañeras de equipo te haga sentir fuera de lugar. Pero es precisamente esa juventud la que te hace apta para dirigir un equipo, el entusiasmo y la incitación de aprender y adaptarte harán de ti un buen líder de equipo."

La mirada temerosa de Ruby parecía esfumarse y en cambio parecía querer formarse una sonrisa en sus labios, aunque tal y como llego se fue. Aún estaban en su mente las duras palabras de Weiss.

"Pero… Weiss dijo que yo no tenía las cualidades para esto, tengo miedo de equivocarme, fracasar en una misión y no haber escuchado a mi compañera. Weiss parecía ser mejor para liderar el equipo."

"¿Eso es lo que crees?"

"… si." Ruby respondió de manera dudosa ante la fija mirada de Ozpin.

"El hecho de que pienses todo eso te hace merecedora de ese puesto Srta. Rose, un buen líder piensa en el bienestar de todo el grupo que dirige. Además, un líder se gana ese puesto por méritos y cualidades individuales, no porque esa persona se lo merezca." Ozpin tomo un sorbo de su café y miro brevemente de reojo detrás de sí, luego prosiguió con su consejo. Necesitaba levantar el ánimo de Ruby Rose, ya que esta aún se veía algo decaída.

"Es cierto que la Srta. Schnee hubiese sido una buena opción para liderar el equipo, pero fue su actitud la que no forma parte de alguien que tome el liderazgo. A la Srta. Schnee aún le falta crecer como una persona que sea capaz de confiar y creer, así que no te atormentes por lo que ella diga, aun es el primer día y aun puedes demostrar tu valía ante tus compañeras de equipo. Demuestra que puedes dar todo de ti y no tengas miedo a equivocarte."

Ruby escucho atentamente las palabras dichas por el profesor Ozpin, ese pequeño discurso, aunque un poco enigmático para ella, le dio las esperanzas para esforzarse más. Había alguien que tenía confianza en ella y sus habilidades, con eso presente ella continuaría dando todo de sí. Tenía una nueva determinación, aunque las palabras dichas por Weiss habían dolido, y eso nadie lo borraría.

"Gracias profesor Ozpin."

"Por nada. Ahora sería mejor que se dirija a la cafetería, reúnase con el resto de su equipo."

"Está bien. Y gracias nuevamente."

Con eso Ruby se marchó dejando solo a Ozpin son sus pensamientos, y con su taza de café.

Ozpin esperaba que el equipo RWBY arreglara sus diferencias, aunque como estaban las cosas actualmente, era posible que nuevos problemas se originen. Aunque se esperaba que para entonces las emociones de cada uno de sus integrantes ya hallan madurado lo suficiente. Girando a la dirección en la que se marchó Ruby, espero hasta que se perdiera en un saliente para beber un poco de café y poder llamar a aquel que estaba escuchando a escondidas.

"Es muy mal visto escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Aunque en lo personal, me gustaría saber cómo es que se mantuvo allí tanto tiempo."

Ozpin espero varios segundos sin respuesta, hasta que frente suyo, alguien cayó del techo sobre sus dos pies con una gran agilidad. Su uniforme masculino característico de Beacon era lo principal en su persona, luego estaba esa cabellera rubia alborotada con ese mechón albino, aunque lo más llamativo eran los guanteletes y botas plateadas en su persona.

Aquel estudiante se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza, sonriendo de manera nerviosa al verse descubierto.

"jajaja… cuanto tiempo hace que descubrió que estaba aquí."

"No hace mucho. En estos momentos me gustaría escuchar algunas cosas de usted Sr. Arc."

"Y que sería eso profesor."

La expresión severa del profesor Ozpin fue todo lo que Jaune Arc recibió como una respuesta. Con ello, él cambio su expresión nerviosa por una más acorde a la situación.

* * *

**(Cafetería) ****(12:47 p.m.)**

El ruido de los varios estudiantes distribuidos y agrupados en distintas mesas era lo primero que se escuchaba, las risas y conversaciones de júbilo de algunos estudiantes por la alegría de estar en Beacon, otros por estar en el mismo equipo que sus amigos y habia quienes molestaban a los demás simplemente por diversión. Sea como fuere, el ambiente estaba cargado de alegría.

En una mesa en particular estaban reunidos en su mayoría chicas y solo un chico. Todos estaban finalizando de ingerir sus almuerzos, aunque una de ellas seguía poniendo jarabe a una gran pila de panqueques, por lo cual su compañero masculino estaba tratando de evitar una gran infusión de azúcar a los sistemas de aquella chica.

"Entonces, parece ser que conocer a el chico casanova de hace un tiempo, Pyrrha." Quien inicio la conversación fue Yang, la cual miraba fijamente a la chica de cabellera roja. Esta última, dejo de mirar a su plato y al alzar la mirada se fijó que tenía la atención de Yang y Blake Belladona.

"Si… lo conocí hace un tiempo." Pyrrha contesto un poco nerviosa, se sentía un poco presionada por sentirse mirada intensamente.

"¿Lo conociste hace mucho? Entonces este encuentro fue emocionante."

"En realidad… ni siquiera me reconoció…"

"¡Él no lo hisho! Pero uhstedes pareshian conosherse de muscho, ademash dijeron que hoy nosh dirían de lo que pasho ayer…"

"Por favor termina de comer Nora. No se te entiende nada." Ren llamo la atención de una Nora que tenía la boca llena de panqueques, la chica de cabello corto simplemente le dio una mirada divertida.

"¡Hay tanto que quiero saber! Nuestro equipo está lleno de misterio, solo es el primer día, ¡pero esto es emocionante!… y a la vez escalofriante."

Todos en la mesa se quedaron mirando a Nora la cual hablo demasiado rápido. La chica de cabello naranja luego de un momento siguió comiendo de su plato de panqueques.

"Eso fue algo… pero dejándolo de lado. Es cierto que el equipo JNPR es curioso, Ren y Nora al parecer se conocen de siempre, luego están tú y Jaune."

"Eso no tiene nada de curioso…"

"Lo curioso es que ustedes sabían sobre esas cosas a las que nos enfrentamos en la iniciación, esos demonios. Además de eso, Jaune nunca quiso decirnos nada sobre el tema, a pesar de que tú lo presionaste para que nos diera una respuesta."

Yang presionó a Pyrrha para obtener una respuesta clara sobre las criaturas a las que ahora se estaban enfrentando. Los libros que Beacon dio tenían algo de información, pero no la suficiente. Y aquí frente a ella habia alguien que tenía experiencia enfrentando esas cosas. Aún sentía una leve dolencia en su mano derecha, un dolor por el hecho de haber golpeado algo mucho más duro a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Pyrrha sentía la presión colectiva, ya que, aunque solamente Yang sea quien esté hablando, eso no quería decir que el resto no esperaba una respuesta sobre ese tema en particular. _"Quisiera que Jaune estuviera aquí para que hablara sobre esto." _Ella quería que el chico rubio estuviese aquí, ya que ella sinceramente no estaba al corriente.

Además de que no podía hablar a profundidad sobre ello.

"Conocí a Jaune hace algunos años, fue cuando aun adaptándome con mis armas. Fue en ese tiempo que lo conocí y me mostró los peligros que este mundo oculta." La chica de ojos esmeralda recordó con cariño el momento que conoció a Jaune Arc, pero a la vez esos recuerdos estaban cargados de incertidumbre. Ya que fue en ese entonces que conoció a las criaturas demoniacas y el verdadero terror. "En ese entonces era escéptica de que exista algo más peligroso que un Grimm, pero me equivoque. Para una niña que estaba acostumbrada a que el Aura la proteja de las lesiones, enfrentarse a criaturas que eran capaces de herirte mortalmente fue escalofriante."

Los presentes escucharon atentamente aquel recuerdo, ignorando el ruido de los alrededores. Nora ya habiendo terminado de comer sus panqueques, decidió preguntar algo en particular.

"¿Esas cosas siempre son tan resistentes? Un simple golpe de mi arma sería suficiente para dejar fuera de combate a un Grimm, pero esas cosas necesitan más."

"Son… resistentes a las armas ordinarias. Pero con algo de esfuerzo se logran eliminar."

"¿Qué es eso de armas ordinarias? Acaso hay armas especiales para enfrentar a esas cosas." Yang preguntó, luego de dejar de mirar sus puños, y sinceramente esperaba una respuesta clara. Ya que hasta el momento todo estaba dando vueltas y no habia nada concreto.

"Hay armas… especiales. Y déjenme decirles que eso es lo único que les puedo decir, hay cosas que ni yo entiendo completamente en todo el tiempo que sé de la existencia de los demonios." Pyrrha esperaba ya no recibir preguntas, ya que todo eso la ponía en una situación complicada. Además de que Yang Xiao Long parecía estar perdiendo la calma, sus ojos ya estaban tomando una coloración roja.

"¡Y por qué ya no puedes decir más! Que es lo que tanto ocultas, acaso no te das cuenta que todos estamos en el mismo barco. ¡Todo ese secretismo suyo lo único que causara es la muerte de alguien de nosotros!"

El arrebato de Yang llamo la atención de los estudiantes de los alrededores, pero solo fue momentáneo, ya que luego de unos minutos continuaron haciendo lo suyo. Para ese entonces la chica rubia trato de calmarse un poco.

"¿Por qué ocultan lo que saben? ¿No sería mejor hacer de conocimiento público esta amenaza?" Ya con la calma momentánea volviendo al grupo, Blake hizo una pregunta que le habia estado molestando desde que empezó esto. Y era una pregunta muy lógica.

"Es cierto, al comunicar a los altos mandos o a alguien que pueda pasar la voz y dar a conocer sobre lo que ustedes saben. Esa sería una gran contribución." Ren expreso su opinión sobre el tema.

"¡Esa sería una gran idea! Ayudarían a prepararnos…"

"Lo siento… pero eso no es posible." Pyrrha corto toda divagación de sus compañeros. Sea como fuere, las ideas que daban estaban bien infundadas, pero a la vez eran erróneas.

"Por qué no es posible."

"Porque darías a conocer al público en general la existencia de un enemigo que es capaz de invadir la seguridad de los muros. Las criaturas demoniacas ya están dentro, en las ciudades, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que las personas entren en pánico, ya deberían haberse dado cuenta de seres que rondan en las sombras."

"¡Esas cosas están dentro de los reinos!"

"Lo están desde hace algún tiempo. Al menos aquí y de dónde vengo."

Con esa nueva información el grupo nuevamente quedo en silencio, todos con sus reflexiones sobre el tema. Era cierto que dar a conocer sobre la existencia de un enemigo que era capaz de invadir la protección de los muros causaría un pánico general que atraería a los Grimm y con ello era solo cuestión de minutos para que un Reino se cundiera en el caos y se destruyera.

Pero cada uno de los presentes tenía sus distintos pensamientos sobre el tema, habia algo que los preocupaba mucho más. La más preocupada era Yang, su preocupación era por Ruby, la cual no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre el tema. Luego estaba Blake, la cual apretaba fuertemente el libro que siempre portaba y que en los últimos momentos no habia podido leerlo, el temor que sintió instintivamente en aquel entonces fue… lúgubre, algo que ella nunca espero sentir nuevamente. Luego estaban Nora y Ren quienes miraban fijamente la mesa, sus pensamientos eran casi similares, sentían temor por lo que ahora sabían. Los reinos ya no eran seguros…

Pyrrha Nikos se fijó en cada una de las expresiones de sus compañeros, era entendible el temor que pudieran sentir, de hecho, ella lo sintió hace tiempo, incluso aún lo siente cada vez que enfrenta a esas criaturas. De no ser por su arma especial, hasta donde hubiese llegado en sus encuentros demoniacos.

"¿No nos dirás más? Te quedaras callada así… sinceramente esperaba más de ti. Como campeona, aspirante a cazadora y alguien que está en contacto con el público que te apoya yo creí que tal vez seas alguien más complaciente."

"No puedo hablar de algo que no comprendo muy bien, Jaune es quien sabe más del asunto, además prometí no hablar de ello… a no ser que sea totalmente necesario. Lo siento."

"¡Pero Pyr! ¿No crees que ahora es el momento? Somos un equipo."

Luego del reclamo de Yang, Nora espero que su compañera de equipo se abriera más a ellos como el equipo que son. Esperaba una confianza plena de este equipo, ahora estarían juntos durante mucho tiempo que incluso podrían llamarse familia, y ella esperaba confianza de esa familia. Ella lo esperaba, pero solo la mirada afligida de Pyrrha fue la única respuesta.

"Lo siento…"

Ren se mantuvo al margen de todo este pequeño problema, a falta de mejor termino. Las acciones que cada uno marcarían el futuro de todos ellos, pero tal y como iban las cosas, el futuro como equipo era sombrío. Cada una de las presentes se veía temerosa, Nora era quien estaba más afectada por esto, ella se apegaba demasiado con las personas y ahora que formaba parte de un equipo de personas que parecían agradables, ella confió demasiado. Ren esperaba que todo esto se solucionara, que Jaune hablara sobre el tema.

"_El prometió que nos diría sobre ello." _Ren confiaba en que las palabras de su líder de equipo no sean solo simples engaños.

Para un fauno encubierto esa respuesta fue todo, Blake Belladona sinceramente esperaba más de esta conversación, ella puso tanta atención y lo único que recibió fue una ligera memoria de la chica del cereal y una disculpa por no poder hablar del tema. ¿Era tan fuerte la promesa de Pyrrha a Jaune Arc? Esa promesa era tan fuerte que incluso estaba por encima de la moralidad de Pyrrha, ya que, como cazadora en entrenamiento lo principal es proteger a las personas.

"_Esto es… absurdo y egoísta, aunque yo lo diga."_

Yang Xiao-Long estaba conteniendo las ganas de levantarse y darle unos ligeros golpes a la chica de cabello rojo y hacerla entrar en razón. Campeona regional o no, Pyrrha estaba fuera de contexto con esos pensamientos egoístas… todos estaban involucrados en este problema. Incluso casi habían perdido la vida en esa iniciación, los Grimm no fueron un problema, los demonios sí, incluso perdió algunos centímetros de su cabello en esa batalla. En toda su vida para lo único que se entreno fue para matar Grimm, pero ahora salen con esto. La vida de muchos estaba en riegos, la vida de su hermanita que ahora tenía la responsabilidad de dirigir un equipo estaba en riesgo.

"_Pyrrha y Jaune se están ganando una merecida paliza."_

"¡Chicos!"

El chillido de una voz aguda llamo la atención del grupo, acercando a la mesa se encontraba una Ruby Rose con una bandeja llena de alimentos en sus manos. Se veía muy contenta, contrario a como estaba hace unos momentos. Fue recibida en la mesa con distintos saludos de sus ocupantes y eso refresco el lugar.

"Ruby, te ves muy feliz. Como te fue con la princesa de hielo."

"Bien… regular. Se trató de arreglar las cosas y parece que todo fue bien." Ruby respondió de manera nerviosa ante la pregunta de su hermana.

"¿En serio? No pareces muy segura."

"En serio. En serio. Todo fue muy bien, además casi al llegar aquí me encontré con Jaune y me invito a su habitación."

"¡Qué cosa!" aquella respuesta encendió las alarmas en la cabeza de Yang. Que Jaune habia invitado a su pequeña hermana a su habitación, que se ha creído ese chico.

"¡Si! Me invito a su habitación, dijo que me iba a contar una historia. Algo sobre la clase creo, no lo sé. Dijo que vayamos, ya que era importante para todas."

Yang suspiró ante ello, así que se trataba de eso. Por un momento creyó que Jaune habia seducido a su pequeña hermanita, pero al parecer por fin iban a obtener respuestas de ese chico. _"Ya era hora."_

"¿Dijiste que encontraste a Jaune casi al llegar aquí? ¿No vino contigo?" Pyrrha pregunto.

"Sip. Me encontró hace solo unos momentos, tuvimos una pequeña… conversación. Dijo que tenía otras cosas que hacer, así que se fue enseguida."

Esa respuesta confundió a la chica de ojos esmeralda.

"Al fin tendremos respuestas. Al parecer después de todo el casanova si cumplirá su palabra."

"¡Si!"

Con un grito por parte de Nora, el grupo espero a que Ruby terminara su almuerzo a la vez que hablaban de cosas triviales, para apaciguar el ambiente.

Pero ahora al menos tenían la esperanza de averiguar mucho más, y por parte de alguien que conocía del tema. Lo único que tocaba era esperar hasta que sea la noche.

* * *

**(Patios de Beacon) ****(12:52 p.m.)**

Jaune Arc camino por los pasillos rumbo a los exteriores de este laberinto. Luego de haber espiado la discusión de Weiss y Ruby; una discusión que no fue muy grata de ver, pero si le dio respuestas para su siguiente curso de acción. Luego de ellos él se vio descubierto por el profesor Ozpin, y eso que el creyó que estaba bien oculto.

"_¿A quién se le ocurriría mirar a los techos? Y en serio, quien es realmente Ozpin."_

En ese momento al verse descubierto, se soltó del techo luego de estar agarrado con **Beowulf**, allí le toco enfrentar a Ozpin en una conversación que resulto ser más enigmática que otra cosa. El hombre pregunto sobre sus habilidades y las armas que el poseía, eso fue curioso en ese momento, pero todo fue aclarado cuando le dijo que todos en la iniciación fueron vigilados con cámaras. Así todo aquello fue aclarado, además de recibir distintas sugerencias y pedidos que resultaban más exigencias que otra cosa.

"_Aun sin que me lo dijeran, si pensaba ayudar a quien muestre que es especial y confiable… Ya que no puedo ganar esto solo."_

Al final, por parte de Ozpin recibió la bienvenida y el apoyo de lo que fuese que necesite. Además de poder ir a su oficina para tratar temas más ´´delicados´´, para ello debería contactar con la profesora Glynda Goodwitch. La linda maestra.

Luego de ello corrió rápidamente tras Ruby para hacerle la invitación a que se pasara por su habitación más tarde. Ese momento fue gracioso ya que ella creyó que la invitaba a algo mucho más… privado.

"_Pobre Ruby, eres muy bonita pero aun ni siquiera nos conocemos lo suficiente como para ello. Además de que me gusta otra chica."_

Jaune sonrió ante ese recuerdo, ahora que tenía a Ruby para pasarse más tarde por su habitación, necesitaba encontrar al Ángel de nieve. Esa chica necesitaba unas pequeñas palabras para aliviar su enojo… o miedo.

"_Sea lo que sea."_

Ya estando en el exterior se dio tiempo en respirar aire fresco y buscar a la chica por los alrededores, lo cual no fue difícil ya que su hermosa cabellera albina resaltaba en el lugar. Ella estaba en un extremo del patio totalmente con una expresión decaída.

Weiss actualmente estaba ajena a todo lo que le rodeaba, su cuerpo temblaba por la frustración que sentía, sus ojos derramaban lagrimas por más que trate de contenerlas. Ella dio todo de sí para llegar aquí y causar una buena impresión, pero todo se le fue de las manos. La iniciación hasta la primera parte le fue bien, aunque no hubiese encontrado la compañera que quería al menos causo una impresión en el uso de sus habilidades en la batalla… pero luego apareció esa criatura espectral y todo se fue al precipicio. Ella se sintió abrumada en ese entonces, pero su orgullo no le hizo pensar con la razón y se lanzó al ataque sin medir las consecuencias y al final termino recibiendo un golpe que la dejo inconsciente.

"_Entrené muy duro para llegar hasta donde estoy… pero ahora ya no sé si eso será suficiente…"_

La chica albina se limpió las lágrimas de infortunio tras ese recuerdo, luego para terminar con esto, la líder de equipo, de su equipo, resulto ser Ruby Rose, una niña que era mucho menor que ella, una niña irresponsable que creía que la vida como cazador era un juego. Al menos ella pensaba eso. Y ahora para cerrar con la cerecita del pastel, en clases cometió el peor error frente a una gran multitud, ahora ella era la comidilla de los rumores cargados de burla.

Aquí en Beacon lo que ha conseguido es humillarse que otra cosa, no ha logrado nada. Desde los maestros que dicen que ella siempre ha obtenido lo que quería y su ser egoísta… ¡ellos que sabían! No conocen nada de las dificultades de su vida que paso bajo la tutela de su padre.

"_Pensé enorgullecer a mi hermana… pero en este corto tiempo he visto que no tengo lo que se necesita… he fallado."_

"Deberías cambiar esa expresión ángel de nieve, jamás pensé ver a alguien orgullosa y hermosa tan abatida."

Weiss se limpió los ojos y miro en dirección al origen de la voz. Allí se encontró con la mirada de Jaune Arc, ese chico que la acosó y trató de cortejarla, además de ser quien sabe sobre esas criaturas demoniacas. Ella rápidamente se levantó y lo enfrentó.

"Que… ¿qué es lo que quieres?"

"Solo salía a respirar aire fresco y me llamo la atención que una chica tan linda este aquí llorando."

"¡Quien está llorando! Estas equivocado Arc, solamente estaba… estaba…" Weiss se trabó en su oración, Jaune levanto una ceja ante aquella excusa que la chica quería hacer.

"No es necesario que trates de mentir. Además, también me acerque por lo que paso en el salón…"

"¡También vienes a burlarte!"

"No. Por supuesto que no, y además esto no tiene nada que ver con tu batalla contra el Barbaus… Barbaus- lo que sea. Me acerque fue para saber por qué de tu arrebato en clases, el por qué discutiste con Ruby." Jaune pensó que lo mejor sería ser un poco directo.

"Otra vez Ruby. ¡Últimamente todos con quienes he hablado están a favor de Ruby!, que es lo que le ven de bueno a esa niña."

"No es para que te enojes, es solo que Ruby puede ser, ¿dulce? Así que no es para…"

Tal vez Jaune se equivocó al elegir sus palabras, ya que la mirada triste de Weiss rápidamente se convirtió en un llena de odio.

"¡Así es como esa niña convence a las personas que le rodean! ¡Solo se necesita de una pequeña actitud dulce! Acaso estoy rodeado de idiotas."

En efecto la elección de palabras de Jaune fue totalmente errónea, ahora en lugar de apaciguar el problema lo encendió aún más.

"Por favor cálmate."

"¡Estoy calmada!"

"Pues no lo parece." Jaune no quería ser duro con una doncella, pero al parecer ahora se necesitaba de ello. "Y todo este enojo que sientes por Ruby, es solo porque es más joven que tú y lidera tu equipo, o es porque no te eligieron a ti."

"¡No es nada que te importe! Mi problema es con Ruby."

"Pero me importa. Ya que Ruby es mi amiga, me preocupa que esté pasándola mal."

Weiss resopló ante ello. "Oh, pero que buenos amigos resulto tener. Esa amistad quisiera ver cuando esa niña este en su momento de agonía y pierda la vida, alguien que la salve de sus propios errores."

"Entonces a pesar de tu ira infundida, ¿aun te preocupas por ella?"

"¡Quien se preocuparía por ella!"

Jaune Arc suspiro ante el comportamiento de Weiss. La chica a pesar de estar enojada por no haber obtenido lo que más deseaba por lo que según ella consideraba un error, aun se preocupaba por Ruby. En lo profundo de ese enojo de la chica, al parecer habia algo más.

"Dime una cosa Weiss, ¿tienes miedo?"

"¿Qué?"

"Te pregunte si es que tienes miedo."

"¡De que tendría miedo! Somos cazadores, el miedo atraería a los Grimm. Es absurdo que preguntes eso…" Weiss se trabo con sus palabras ya que el chico se iba cerrando la distancia con ella. Era tanta la proximidad que tenían que ella se sentó abruptamente en la banca en la que estuvo hace unos momentos. Su proximidad la puso nerviosa, además de que sentía algo emanar del chico, algo que hacía que su cuerpo tiemble ligeramente. Era casi como…

"_Es lo mismo que cuando enfrentamos a esa cosa…"_

El chico Arc simplemente se rindió en hacer que la chica acepte sus temores, lo cual era más seguro que producía su enojo inconscientemente. Por ello elevo el aura demoniaca que poseía y se acercó a Weiss, de igual manera como lo haría un depredador acechando a su presa. El efecto en la chica fue inmediato, el cuerpo de la chica temblaba y demostraba que en lo más profundo de ella el miedo era lo que la consumía, tal vez el encuentro con el **Vanguardia** **Infernal **la marcó. ¿Quién sabe?

"Escucha, si de verdad no es el miedo lo que impulsa tu enojo injustificable, entonces que es. ¿Por qué tu cuerpo tiembla ante esto? En ese entonces cuanto te enfrentaste a un enemigo al que tus habilidades no pudieron dañar te aterraste, ¿Verdad? Te sentiste impotente, una inútil. En ese entonces tu orgullo se lastimó y te llevo a actuar como lo haces. Lo que realmente sientes es miedo, ¡el enojo es solo para ocultar lo que en verdad sientes!" Con cada palabra que decía Jaune, se iba acercando más y más a Weiss hasta el punto en que sus frentes se estaban tocando.

A los ojos de alguien ajeno a la situación parecería que Jaune y Weiss se estaban besando, ya que la chica estaba inclinada hacia atrás en su asiento.

Weiss temblaba, sea lo que sea que este chico este usando la estaba asustando. El miedo que sintió en ese entonces en la iniciación lo estaba sintiendo ahora. Eso la hacía preguntarse… ¿Qué era este chico? ¿Era su aura lo que usaba o era algo más?

"Te… te equivocas. Yo no tengo miedo… yo… yo…"

"Acepta ese miedo. Acéptalo y vuélvete más fuerte, adáptate. Ya que es tal y como dices, los Grimm se alimentan de miedo, eso sumando los seres demoniacos, allá afuera hay un peligro mucho más grande del que creías."

"Pero yo… yo…" Weiss se tragó el nudo que se formaba en su garganta y acepto el hecho que más la atormentaba, aquello que daño su orgullo. Ella sintió miedo. Ella creía que estaba preparada para enfrentar los peligros del mundo, pero se equivocó. Todo lo que ella creía conocer ahora no era más que conocimiento a medias. O tal vez no esté al corriente de nada.

"…Tengo miedo… lo admito. ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Qué quieres que haga, si sientes miedo como cazadora ya has fallado! Un cazador no debería sentir miedo ante el peligro, ya que eso alimenta a los Grimm… y yo…"

"Está bien. Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar." Jaune se apartó de la chica y elimino la presencia que estaba emanando. No quería escuchar todo de ella en un momento de debilidad, en ese momento que estaba aterrada. "lo único que quería era que aceptaras el hecho de tu impotencia. Lo único que debes hacer ahora es ser más fuerte, mejorarte en aquello que eres débil."

Weiss trato de recomponer ese aspecto frágil, su cuerpo que hace unos momentos estaba temblando se calmó. Eso fue posible ya que el chico dejo de emanar esa presencia abrumadora, y eso fue raro. Ya en un estado controlado, ella esperaba obtener una respuesta de todo esto, y lo más importante, que es lo que era él.

"¡Lo sé! Y que era todo eso, esa presencia. ¿Qué eres?"

Jaune sonrió ante esa pregunta. "Un aspirante a cazador, nada más y nada menos. Ahora deberíamos irnos, ya es muy tarde para la próxima clase."

El chico rubio hizo de que miro el reloj en su muñeca, aunque no tenía ninguno, y se alejó. Pero Weiss no tendría nada de eso, ahora era su momento de preguntar. En la iniciación ese chico fue el único en saber a lo que se enfrentaban, además de Pyrrha. Así que ahora el mejor momento de obtener respuestas.

"¡Espera! ¡Espera, Arc!" Weiss se adelantó y se interpuso en el camino del chico, al ponerse frente al chico se dio cuenta de que tenía una gran estatura, por ende, tuvo que alzar la mirada. "Dime, que es lo que sabes. Desde el inicio tú sabias algunas cosas… cosas que me costaban creer. ¡Así que dime!"

"¿No estamos un poco exigentes? Jejeje… no te preocupes, les diré algunas cosas en la tarde, luego de que hayan finalizado las clases."

"… ¿Lo harás?"

Esto era increíble, la niña que parecía ser inmutable ahora era tan frágil. Ella se rebajó al pedir eso, suplicar no era típico de ella, pero ahora ya no importaba. Su orgullo en estos momentos estaba fragmentado, así que no importaba.

Jaune decidió aprovecharse un poco de esto, aunque sea en una broma.

"Solo si sales en una cita conmigo."

"Eso es imposible. ¡te estas aprovechando de la situación!"

"Lo sé. Es solo una broma. Ahora me marcho, tienes mucho que pensar ahora, además de pensar en una disculpa para Ruby, ¿no?"

"¡Eso no debería importarte!"

Ante esa respuesta, Jaune se alejó rápidamente sonriendo. Al parecer habia vuelto algo de ese coraje en la chica, aunque sea un poco, lo suficiente como para rechazarlo. Pero eso ya era un avance, ya que estas niñas merecían crecer y hacerse más fuertes. Los peligros de afuera no esperaban, así que él tenía que ayudar a acelerar el crecimiento de estos amigos que habia hecho.

"_Un poco de ayuda, tal y como mi maestra hizo conmigo."_

Un escalofrío recorrió por la espalda del chico al recordar los entrenamientos que el hizo. Pero ahora él no debería ser tan duro, además de que sus amigos ya tenían entrenamiento por lo tanto no sería muy difícil, al contrario de él en un principio.

"_En la tarde será todo."_ Jaune esperaba que sus amigos tengan una mentalidad abierta. Pero ahora tenía que ir a clases.

* * *

**(Dormitorio JNPR) ****(20:10 p.m.)**

El dormitorio del equipo JNPR se habia convertido en el centro de la pequeña reunión que se habia establecido, era un pequeño encuentro en donde se intercambiaría información.

Luego de haberse vuelto a clases, tarde por supuesto, Jaune fue interrogado por su compañera de ojos esmeraldas. Fueron varias preguntas, las cuales se intensificaron cuando él respondió que se retrasó por tratar con el ángel de nieve. Eso sí que fue raro.

En ese momento que el regreso a clases, Weiss no ingreso en ningún momento. Eso llamo la atención de todos y enseguida los comentarios vergonzosos no se hicieron esperar. Pero estos fueron rápidamente callados por Ruby, la pequeña caperucita les grito a todos que se callaran y dejaran de hablar de lo que no entendían.

En ese momento Yang se alegró las agallas de su hermana, y no se hizo esperar al mostrar esas alegrías.

Luego de eso, el equipo R_BY y JNPR en la salida del salón y fueron cordialmente invitados por Jaune al dormitorio de su equipo. Ya que era momento de conocer pequeños datos del mundo actual.

En ese momento al ingresar a la cafetería se encontraron con Weiss, luego de ello ingresaron al salón e ingirieron su alimento, tuvieron una conversación amena entre todos, aun con la ligera incomodidad de Weiss y Ruby. Luego de ello se dirigieron cada uno de ellos realizar sus distintas actividades hasta la hora acordada.

El equipo JNPR acompaño a Pyrrha al cuarto en donde almacenaban el armamento, para recuperar las armas de la chica, ya que según ella parecían presentar problemas. De inmediatamente se dirigieron a la habitación y ese momento fue el más extraño para Jaune, ya que, al momento de ir a la ducha, como chico fue dejado al último. Aunque raramente Ren fue el primero en ingresar, luego de que Nora insistiera con la masculinidad de este, Pyrrha implemente movió sus hombros ante la pregunta de Jaune del porqué de ello.

Ahora con todo eso fuera de orden, la habitación estaba abarrotada de estudiantes, siendo las mujeres mucho más que los hombres. Todos vestidos en pijamas, cada una con su tono y característica.

Ruby vestía una blusa sin mangas de color negro con un pantalón blanco, Yang vestía el clásico short negro y una blusa amarilla que mostraba su ombligo; si es que eso se consideraba un pijama nadie lo sabía. Weiss usaba un vestido de una pieza de color blanco, lo curioso en ella era que su cabello estaba suelto. Y por último Blake usaba una especie de yukata color negro y con partes de gris, con su cásico listón en su cabeza.

Todo ese equipo estaba a la expectativa, distribuidos por toda la habitación, algunas sentadas en la cama y otras en el suelo. Weiss y Ruby parecían haber solucionado su pequeño inconveniente, ya que no se notaba el ligero toque de incomodidad entre ellas.

Luego del equipo RWBY, estaban los dueños de la habitación que también estaban en pijamas. Pyrrha usaba una clásica pijama color marrón, con ella era todo normal, Nora era quien vestía una blusa negra con las palabras boop estampadas en el pecho, además de unos shorts de color rosa. Ren vestía una extraña pijama de color verde que era casi miliar a la de Blake, era una especie de yukata, pero a la vez no. Y por último estaba Jaune, quien usaba su pijama azul con un conejito estampado en el pecho, lo llamativo en ese pijama aparte del conejo era que sus mangas habían sido desgarradas, además de que usaba sus guantes sin dedos.

"_Mi pijama esta de esta manera ya que no me ajustaba el cuerpo…" _actualmente el chico era visto de una manera extraña, Yang parecía que estaba aguantado la risa al mirarlo. _"Creo que he perdido un poco el respeto." _Ese podría haber sido un hecho.

"Ahora que estamos reunidos, es momento de empezar esto ¿no?" Jaune empezó la conversación, actualmente el chico estaba parado cerca de la puerta de la habitación. Ya que todas las camas estaban ocupadas.

"¡Empieza Jauney! Todos estamos listos."

"Está bien, entonces iniciare esto… iniciare con un cuento."

"¡Un cuento de hadas y héroes!" Ruby se entusiasmó ante ello.

"No…"

"¡Oh vamos! No venimos hasta aquí para escuchar historias de libro."

"Pero Yang, yo quisiera escucharlo." En ese momento Ruby le reclamo a Yang para que el chico pudiese contar su historia, pero al parecer a la chica chica de grandes activos no le agrado la idea.

"¡Si! Que nos contaras Jauney, una historia con princesas y héroes o tal vez, ¡oh! ¡oh! ¡oh! O tal vez una historia que tenga perezosos como héroes."

Jaune quedo impactado con eso de los perezosos, en qué demonios estaba metida su compañera de equipo para tales pensamientos.

"Bien. No contare de historias, al menos en parte. De lo que si hablare es de mi primera vez con un demonio."

"¿Tu primera vez con un demonio?" Weiss preguntó.

"Mi primer enfrentamiento, quise decir. Y algo del supuesto origen de estas criaturas." Jaune hizo énfasis en origen, al menos ellas no le creerían.

Ruby hizo un pequeño berrinche ante la falta de historia.

"Cuéntanos Jaune, el inicio." Pyrrha conocía parte de la historia que su compañero iba a contar, pero nunca era malo recordar.

Y ahora con la aprobación del público, Jaune inicio con su relato.

Comenzó relatando la historia que desde hace miles de años se consideró perdida. La historia en la cual la primera humanidad casi fue conquistada por un gobernante del mundo demoniaco que de alguna manera habia podido conectar el infierno con el mundo humano.

Ante esa parte no se hicieron faltar las preguntas. Siendo Weiss quien más cuestiono el tema, sobre que tenía que ver eso con lo de ahora.

"¿Un gobernante demoniaco? ¿Los primeros humanos? Esto es muy diferente a lo que sabemos, a la historia de la creación del Remanente. A la historia de los dos hermanos."

"Se dice que esto paso hace muchos años antes de la época en que los dioses intervinieran. Hace eones la humanidad ya tenía una civilización y tuvieron sus guerras como ahora nosotros con los Grimm, solo que en ese entonces su guerra fue con los demonios."

"¿En dónde están registrada esa historia que estás diciendo? Y que tiene eso que ver con nuestros problemas de ahora."

"Lo que estoy narrando es el inicio de la era demoniaca, el momento en que los seres de las sombras invadieron este mundo."

"Pero tal y como lo dices. El mundo humano y demoniaco, ¿acasos son dos mundos diferentes?"

"Tal vez lo son. Ahora déjame continuar por favor. No eres la única que al parecer quiere preguntar." Era cierto lo que decía el chico, todos parecían querer hacer alguna pregunta. Pero él quería al menos terminar de contar lo esencial, luego vendría lo que fuera.

Continuando con la narración, el conto sobre la historia de como uno de los comandantes del ejército demoniaco traicionó a su líder y paso al lado humano y se volvió el principal defensor. Jaune quería contar como ese demonio se enamoró de una humana y tuvo hijos, pero eso causaría confusión, así que lo tendría que mantener a medias.

En los tiempos antiguos la alquimia y la magia estaban presentes. Y con ello se forjaron armas para poder defenderse de los demonios, armas que podían dañarlos. Y quienes las manejaban eran especiales ya que tenían un aura diferente, esos alguien se volvieron los primeros cazadores. Con eso intervenido, corto esa historia y narro sus experiencias.

Describió cada ser demoniaco al que él se habia topado en su camino; el libro de Beacon apenas narraba unos pocos, pero el enfrento el doble de los descritos. La resistencia de un demonio era llamativa y la capacidad de atravesar el Aura de los cazadores era lo principal y lo que los hacía en su mayoría peligrosos. El metal de sus armas era alquímico, más resistente que los metales normales, más duro y filoso, o explosivo.

A la ve narro que habia seres demoniacos que eran capaces de hablar formar estrategias complejas. Ante ello el equipo RWBY se puso escéptico, no creían aquello, pero aun así el chico continuo. No quería detenerse a contestar preguntas, no hasta que terminara de contar pequeñas partes de su historia.

En las partes que describió, Pyrrha intervino y conto las experiencias que tuvo con los seres de las sombras; entre ellas con criaturas que eran capaces de levitar.

De todo el suceso, lo que más llamo la atención fue el hecho de los primeros cazadores de demonios, el hecho de que eran especiales. Ruby fue la más emocionada a ese tema, Jaune sonrió ante eso.

"Pyrrha, en el descanso de clases tu dijiste sobre armas especiales para derrotar demonios, y Jaune también hablo sobre ello. ¿De qué tipo de armas estamos hablando?"

Esa fue la duda que Yang presento al grupo, duda que fue explicada por Jaune. Él trato de explicar lo más que pudo sobre ese tema, tratar de cubrir todo sin sonar confuso.

Pero Jaune en toda su explicación nunca hablo de los demonios con apariencia humana, ya que no era aún el momento. A no ser que ellas ya tengan una experiencia cercana, aunque para ello es posible que salgan muy lastimadas, así que él deberá hacer algo en cuanto a su vulnerabilidad.

"Entonces, entienden que los demonios son más peligrosos que un Grimm. Lo que conté en parte fue una historia, un cuento. Pero todo es real, así que díganme. ¿Qué fue lo que no les dije?"

Y con eso se desato una lluvia de preguntas. Todas buscando tratar de satisfacer su curiosidad, incluso Blake y Ren quienes parecía asimilar la situación salieron de su personaje por esto.

"_La noche parece que será larga." _Jaune suspiró internamente.

* * *

**Hola a todos. Sé que ha pasado un tiempo en publicar algo, lo lamento.**

**Últimamente he pasado ocupado en el trabajo, estresado. Y en mis vacaciones me las pase jugando play station, el Horizon y Shadow of War estaban muy interesantes, además de crear mi historia de Fate/RWBY, por ende, me he descuidado. Pero en serio lamento haberme perdido mucho tiempo.**

**A todos los que me leen, feliz año nuevo. (atrasado)**

**A todos quienes siguen mi historia y comentan se los agradezco mucho.**

**Este capítulo es el último que trata de seguir el canon de RWBY, al menos al ras del espectáculo.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo, espero que sea más pronto que tarde. (Tengo que igualarme en una historia.) (o _o)**


	7. 7

**Hola a todos, aquí un nuevo capítulo centrándose en otros personajes. Dejando pasar el tiempo para el elenco principal.**

**La historia subira a Rating M, para mas seguridad.**

**Notas del autor al final.**

**Los Derechos de Autor de cada una de la Obras que emplee no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

**RWBY pertenece al difunto Monty Oum y Rooster Teeth.**

**Devil May Cry pertenece a Capcom.**

* * *

**Génesis**

**(¿?) ****(¿?)**

La vida suele transcurrir de una manera normal para las personas, tan normal como que hallan desapariciones, asesinatos, atracos o simples hechos escalofriantes.

Los hechos anormales parecían aumentar en el Reino de Vale, casos de pérdidas y robos a la propiedad y a la vez casos de asesinatos, en su mayoría tenían como principal culpable al Colmillo Blanco; una organización que promovía la igualdad de los Faunos.

Pero estos hechos aumentaban la llama de la discordia entre humanos y faunos.

En un día que hubiese sido ordinario para cualquiera, algo despertó. El día de la iniciación de los nuevos cazadores de la Academia Beacon fue un hecho que marcaría la vida del mundo. A la lejanía el monolito gigante, uno de varios, retumbó de una manera apenas perceptible, solo su leve iluminación dejo en evidencia un cambio notorio. Ese momento era el inicio de la tormenta para la humanidad.

El génesis.

….

….

"Una de las puertas ha sido abierta recientemente."

"¿Ya ha sido abierta? Ha sido más pronto de lo que se esperaba."

"Es mejor de esa manera. Así podemos avanzar y poner nuestra atención en otros asuntos."

"Es cierto. Ahora en otro tema…"

Voces masculinas sonaban en lo profundo de una habitación en donde la oscuridad parecía reinar, solo la luz suficiente para hacer visible las siluetas de sus ocupantes era clara. Pero todo era parte de una proyección infernal.

Varias siluetas ocupaban las sillas que rodeaban una mesa curvada. Todos hablando de varias cosas que variaban desde armas y planificación.

"¡Espera!" una voz macabra intervino, además de reírse de una manera demente por unos instantes. "En ese reino de Vale la presencia nuestra es muy fuerte, ¿eso no intervendrá en nuestros planes? Esas cosas, esos Grimm se alimentan del miedo y con nuestra presencia podría darse el caos… aunque en lo personal no me preocupa…" al final termino riendo desquiciadamente.

"¡Podrías callarte! Ese comportamiento me recuerda a ese perro faldero de aquella mujer."

"¡Tienes algún problema conmigo! Podría matarte de mil y un maneras, y no lo sabrías."

"Quieres probar."

"Discusiones para otro momento. Ahora hay que concentrarnos, y ese tema es un poco alarmante. Creo que no fue buena idea dejar en libertad a esa vampiresa. Además de Leviatán" Interviniendo en la posible pelea que podría ocasionarse, una voz más serena sonó en la sala.

"Ahora no es momento de lamentarse-nya. Ya que esa fue tu decisión."

La voz traviesa de una mujer hizo presencia, esta sonaba traviesa e infantil. Ojos brillaban de un color llamativo, esta mujer parecía estar sentada de manera despreocupada, con sus pies sobre la mesa y jugueteando con algo en sus manos. Era la única que parecía tener una forma física establecida.

"Me sentí presionado. Pero ahora hay que pasar a un asunto pendiente, el motivo el de nuestra reunión."

"Te refieres al hecho de que eliminaron a ese pequeño segador-nya. Ese es cuento viejo."

"Era uno de los más fuertes con poder aumentado, además estaba en la misión de recuperar los artefactos que tenía aquella ´´cosa´´ y eliminarla."

"Parece que se encontró con alguien más fuerte-nya."

"Ese es el problema. El hecho que haya otro ser que pueda enfrentarnos, la única que era capaz era esa mujer."

"¿No le das mucho crédito? Esos aspirantes a cazadores también son capaces de matar a un demonio-nya."

"Pero nunca a uno con **Aura Perversa**. Ese es un problema, tú tenías como misión rastrear a esa mujer y recuperar las armas de esos hermanos que deshonran el lado demoniaco. Pero te desviaste, y ahora al parecer hay otro que puede cazar demonios y ¡eso debería ser imposible!"

"No es me que importe-nya."

Con esa respuesta tan inmadura de la mujer, una discusión se desato en la sala. No solo era de aquel que parecía ser el más sereno en la sala, el cual habia llevado la conversación desde el inicio. En su mayoría acusaban a la chica por su falta de concentración en su misión, otros por la falta de cooperación.

Pero a lo que si llegaron entre toda esa pelea de palabras fue que es posible que hallan más cazadores como los de hace eones. Cazadores que llevaron a la ruina los planes de la era del Gobernante **Mundus. **En esa conclusión todos dieron sus hechos que era una imposibilidad, casi. Pero eran simples hipótesis, ya que no habia muchas armas que pudiesen dañar a un demonio, solo aquellas formadas por la alquimia o la esencia de un ser oscuro eran capaces de dañarlos, además de objetos sagrados.

Pero cierta mujer no se iba a quedar callada, ya que todos los posibles problemas futuros eran culpa suya.

"¡Todos en esta sala me han culpado de todo-nya! Pero fui yo quien trajo a la espada del Legendario Guerrero que enfrento al **Rey** **Mundus**-nya. ¡Yo he avanzado más que todos ustedes!"

"¡Cállate maldita mujer! Esa espada era para un simple enlace, solo lo facilitaría. Pero lo que tenías que hacer era matar a esa perra que anda paseándose y burlándose de nosotros."

"¡Quieres decir que mi misión no sirvió de nada! ¡Ven aquí a decírmelo maldito enfermo!"

"¡Ya basta!"

El hombre de voz que a la vez parecía tranquila resonó en la sala, era serena, fría y con una fuerte fría mortífera. Ese hombre detuvo esta pequeña lucha sin sentido y a la vez analizo el contexto de eta discusión, el dueño del arma que tenían en su poder tuvo hijos, es posible que aun haya indicios de ese linaje. Pero solo eran simples especulaciones.

"Es cierto, la espada **Sparda **era solo para vincularnos de manera más sencilla ya que es especial para formar enlaces. Pero ahora está el problema de alguien que muy posiblemente sea capaz de usar armas demoniacas, algo que no podría ser posible. Pero pensándolo de un nuevo ángulo, los hijos del **Caballero Oscuro** tuvieron hijos. Es posible que aun halla algo de esa sangre en los humanos."

"Eso no podría ser. Han pasado eones desde que estuvimos aquí, incluso los humanos de esta era no son iguales a los de nuestra época. Lo cual nos hace pensar que fueron reformados, esos Dioses errantes talvez tuvieron algo que ver." Uno de los personajes ocultos expreso su opinión del tema.

"Es una posibilidad. Pero si hay algún descendiente con sangre de demonio, esta tiene que ser muy débil. No hay nada que temer." Palabras cargadas de razón fueron expresadas. Y estaban en lo cierto, habían pasado muchas generaciones como para que quedase una pizca de poder demoniaco en algún descendiente del caballero oscuro.

"Lo que yo creo es que esa teoría está muy desacertada. Tal vez en alguien que está por allí sea alguien que pueda usar magia como esa mujer… emmm… como era…"

"¿**Salem**?"

"Correcto. Alguien con magia. ¿Tal vez sea el rival de esta mujer? Aunque en lo personal no me habia llamado en lo más mínimo su problema con este mundo, ahora parece ser que tiene mi atención. Ya que es posible que incluso los Dioses tengan algo que ver."

Un momento de silencio se dio en la sala. Aunque alguien parecía ser que se estaba conteniendo las ganas de reír, y ese alguien se llevó la atención de los presentes nuevamente.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"… espera…" entre risas contenidas esta nueva entidad trato de expresarse, luego de varios intentos esta se calmó y trato de llevar la conversación. "Me pareció gracioso todas esas especulaciones que hacían. Pero no importa quién sea el que se interponga en nuestro camino, ¡somos la raza que conquistara este mundo! ¡Han pasado eones desde nuestra última vez en este mundo así que es imposible que alguien tenga el poder para desafiarnos! ¡Así que déjense de suposiciones y lancémonos a la acción!"

"Je. Eres muy acelerado, ten presente que no tendremos participación hasta que lo ordenen. Nuestros líderes actualmente están con esa mujer llamada Salem y no se ha sabido nada desde entonces, además de que tocara esperar al enlace completo."

"¡En lo personal me gusta lo que este maldito dice! Es momento de actuar. No importa que sean dioses o seres de nuestra raza, ¡lo único que quiero es matarlos a todos!" una risa enloquecida hizo eco en la habitación.

"Lo que dijeron aparte. Aun esperamos el enlace, además de una orden. Los humanos con su codicia y egoísmo son fáciles de corromper, así que ya no falta mucho para que ellos mismo nos den la bienvenida. Solo toca esperar."

"Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse. Seguiremos con lo nuestro."

Todos dieron una respuesta unánime. No hay ningún peligro, nada que merezca la pena en reconocer. Aunque aún habia la leve incertidumbre en los descendientes del Caballero Oscuro, pero nadie hablo del tema.

"Entonces esperamos reunirnos en otro momento."

Con eso dicho, la mayoría de siluetas en la habitación desaparecieron. De todos solo dos quedaron presentes, pero no hablaron de nada en particular, el ruido de sus respiraciones era lo único en la sala que hacía de ellos su presencia.

"Necesito que rastrees a esa mujer y elimines todo lo relacionado con ella. No importa quien sea, además de que recuperes cualquier arma demoniaca." una voz masculina decidió interrumpir el silencio.

"… entiendo-nya." La mujer tardo en responder, pero rápidamente su voz tomo un tono juguetón. "Pero no estas asustado ¿verdad? Sabes de lo que eran capaces de hacer los descendientes del **Caballero Oscuro**, no temes por lo puede ocurrir si hay un verdadero cazador de demonios-nya."

"Preocúpate de que no termines muerta."

"Que miedo_-nya…"_ sonriendo al final, la mujer se alzó bruscamente y se perdió en las sombras de la habitación, quedando únicamente un individuo en la sala.

"La basura a la basura. Haremos lo que **Mundus **no aprovecho en su época."

* * *

**(Reino de Vale) ****(¿?)**

La vida de un maestro criminal está en cuanta gracia y estilo le pongas a cada uno de tus trabajos. El momento y el objetivo deberían ser perfectos, por más pequeños que sean. Aunque en este estilo de vida independiente siempre habia alguien que estaba por encima de ti, siempre habia alguien que te presionaba.

Y no crean que eran las leyes establecidas y la policía o cazadores de los Reinos.

Ese alguien era tu empleador. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba Roman Torchwick en estos momentos.

Él era un hombre que hacia trabajos con estilo y se vestía ropa con estilo; un traje blanco con interior rojo y pantalones negros, además de una bufanda gris y sombrero bombín negro.

El último trabajo del hombre se vio interrumpido por una pequeña niña y su guadaña gigante. Ese inconveniente fue una mancha en su historial de trabajos, un error que casi le cuesta su captura en su momento de huida por parte de una cazadora real. Solo logro evitar su detención gracias a que su empleador estaba presente y manejo la situación.

"Sinceramente no tengo ni idea de donde salió esta mujer."

Para el hombre de cabello naranja, la mujer que era su jefa en estos momentos era un misterio. Apareció como una fantasma en una noche y le ofreció un jugoso botín por simplemente robar Polvo, nada demasiado grande. El hecho fue cuando más parecía mostrar de ella misma, más poderosa parecía ser. Así que su elección de trabajar con ella no pareció estar fuera de su juicio.

"¿Ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar aquí así sin más? Si hubiera sabido que iba a tardar, no me hubiese tomado la molestia de llegar temprano."

El hombre de cara vestimenta actualmente estaba en una bodega abandonada llena de contenedores, una de las muchas bodegas abandonadas en el Reino de Vale. Estaba completamente solo, ya que en su último trabajo la mayoría de acompañantes fueron capturados por las autoridades, y quienes no, no fueron ya prestados para usarlos en sus encargos. Después de todo, el personal que usaba era parte de la banda de otro individuo en la ciudad.

Desde su último trabajo, habían pasado algunos días desde que su empleadora no lo habia contactado, pero ahora lo habia citado aquí y ella no aún no hacia acto de presencia.

El hombre de traje elegante suspiro y espero un poco más. De entre su traje saco un cigarro y encendió con su pequeño encendedor que siempre traía con él, todo sea por pasar el rato.

tac tac …

Su momento de espera no se hizo muy extensa, ya que el sonido clásico de tacones resonó en el lugar. Al dirigir la mirada al lugar de donde venía, allí pudo ver a su jefa, una mujer que de vestido rojo con líneas estéticas de color amarillo. Su cabello era de un color negro y sus ojos eran de un dorado precioso, incluso a Roman le hubiese atraído esta mujer, el problema era el aura a peligro que emanaba. Ella era un ser de una belleza mortal, ella era Cinder.

"Cinder, ha pasado un tiempo..."

"He pasado por algunos contratiempos para llegar hasta aquí, y tú vas y lo arruinas en una sola noche mi querido Roman." Acercándose a su pequeño aliado, lo primero que hizo la mujer fue el reprocharle el problema de la otra noche.

"Fue un pequeño revés, algo que no volverá a pasar. ¿Pero qué ha ocurrido?, han sido algunos días desde que me contactaste y ahora me citas aquí. Ni siquiera es el lugar habitual." Roman estaba en lo cierto, el lugar era deplorable.

"Este lugar será donde almacenaras el Polvo. La ubicación anterior se ha visto comprometida y no quisiera más contratiempos por los pequeños detalles." Cinder se paseó por el lugar, analizándolo con la mirada. Roman la seguía de cerca.

"Algo que deba saber." Quien era lo suficientemente capaz de encontrar su escondite, ni siquiera los Cazadores lo habían logrado.

"Una pequeña alimaña. De esas que se esconden bajo nuestra sombra, sabes a lo que me refiero ¿verdad?" La mujer de ojos dorados se detuvo y lo miro fijamente.

"Supongo. Pero este lugar necesita reparaciones ya que me niego a trabajar en este basurero, además de que para el transporte del Polvo se necesitara más mano de obra."

"De eso no te preocupes. Ya tengo a alguien que me felicitara algo de personal para que uses. Ahora necesito que te concentres en esto." Cinder le extendió una sobre el cual Roman rápidamente abrió y al mirar su contenido el hombre se sorprendió un poco.

"¿No crees que no estamos acelerando un poco?"

"¿Crees que es imposible?"

"No. Es solo que el robo de Polvo y ahora esto con la falta de personal es un poco, acelerado."

"Te entregue ese documento con anticipación para que te hagas a la idea de lo que quiero que hagas por mí."

"De acuerdo. Aunque en lo personal, me gustaría saber para que necesitas todo esto." Roman sentía curiosidad, desde que inició esta operación sintió de saber las razones de esta mujer.

"¿No estamos muy curiosos?" Cinder sonrió un poco ante la pregunta de el hombre frente a ella. "Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, o tal vez no. Pero eso no importa, ¿o sí?"

Roman notó como Cinder se acercó sutilmente con movimientos fascinantes y lo acarició de una manera sugerente. Con cualquier otra mujer eso hubiera significado cualquier cosa, pero con esta, a pesar de ser un contacto sutil a través de su traje, él sentía calor emanar de aquel contacto. Además de sentir nuevamente esa presencia amenazante.

Las preguntas serian para otra ocasión.

"Por supuesto que no. Era simple curiosidad. Si no hay nada más que discutir, tengo que planificar mis actividades." De manera ingeniosa Roman se apartó del contacto de Cinder. Lo mejor era apartarse de la vista de esta mujer.

"Nos veremos pronto Roman. Espero buenos resultados."

Roman asintió ante ello y se retiró poco a poco del lugar, tenía mucho en lo que pensar. Su lista de objetivos se habia ampliado, ahora la lista incluía un programa en electrónica y tecnología, además de buscar un objeto en particular, por lo menos un pequeño indicio de este último.

"_Ahora soy un explorador, maravilloso."_

El hombre sentía una ligera molestia por el hecho de cambiarse de lugar, pero lo que más le molestaba era tener que andar de indagador. Ahora con las muchas cosas que ocurrían tras las sombras del Reino, andaba más alerta que nunca. Y si Cinder dijo que la anterior ubicación se vio comprometida por esas alimañas, las únicas alimañas eran esas criaturas demacradas de las sombras, al menos para esa mujer. Y no eran simplemente un Grimm, eran algo diferente.

En lo personal, Roman esperaba terminar bien este trabajo y apartarse de las locuras de este lugar, al menos si trataban de dañar su integridad. De que valía ganar dinero por tu trabajo si no vas a poder disfrutarlo.

Con sus pensamientos en orden, Roman abandono la zona. Era momento de ponerse manos a la obra.

Cinder Fall observo hasta el último minuto en el que su socio abandono el área, le parecía divertido la manera en la que Roman tenso su cuerpo en el momento que lo tocó. Era excitante la manera que con un simple toque podía dominar a alguien que se decía ser maestro del crimen, además de buen adulador y estratega.

Ella tenía el poder para dominar a quien sea, lo que sea. El poder lo era todo para ella.

Ahora tenía un objetivo, burlar las defensas de la Academia Beacon y obtener el poder que no logro conseguir por completo en su última misión. Ella iba a obtener el poder completo de una Doncella.

Lo haría por ella y por el bien de su Ama.

Todos merecían estar por debajo de ella. Todos, y eso incluía a esas alimañas que se decían era más fuertes que cualquiera en este mundo. Eso hacia hervir la sangre en Cinder.

Luego del fracaso de Roman, Cinder creyó oportuno conseguir el servicio de un nuevo personaje. Uno en especial, y ese era la entidad que en el bajo mundo se decía estaba a cargo de las desapariciones de varias personas.

Cinder rastreó y lo localizó en varias ocasiones a ese ser que se decía era un monstruo, las primeras veces solo habló con su sombra, y en todas fue rechazada. Algo que la enojo mucho.

En su último encuentro por fin tuvo la oportunidad de ver de frente a esa criatura. Al principio pensó que era un monstruo ordinario, eso era por la gran cantidad de cuerpos que encontró en ese lugar. Pero al notar mejor la figura de esa criatura, notó que era una mujer y se jactaba de una buena figura.

Al momento de nuevamente hacer la propuesta de una alianza, fue rechaza bruscamente y vista de una manera indiferente, como si su presencia fuera más que una molestia. Eso enfureció a Cinder que pensó en eliminar a esa alimaña, ya que si no estaba dispuesta a colaborar lo mejor sería matarla.

Esa batalla donde ella uso fuego como su principal arma, fue recibida con poderes del tipo relámpago por parte de la criatura.

Al final esa lucha no tuvo un vencedor claro, pero Cinder codicio el poder que esa criatura uso. Esa habilidad en usar esos poderes y ser capaz de regenerarse de las heridas, eso la hicieron algo especial.

El poder era todo para Cinder. Aun con sus poderes incompletos de Doncella, era una mujer de temer. Pero ahora habia algo más que tenía poder suficiente para enfrentarla, lo esencial ahora era saber una manera de obtener algo parecido.

"El poder para someter este mundo. No me importa cómo, todo será mío." El poder de Doncella ardió en Cinder. Necesitaba completarse, ahora solo tenía un pequeño fragmento del verdadero poder, necesitaba más.

"Las murallas de Beacon no te protegerán para siempre pequeña. Todo en este mundo se derrumba, no importa de qué manera." Lo último dicho por Cinder parecía algo poético, pero tal vez necesite revisar aquellas palabras.

Con un último vistazo por el lugar, la mujer se retiró del lugar y ella misma buscaría el misterio que se decía era capaz de lastimar a esos seres demoniacos. Después de todo su lucha con esa mujer de relámpagos no fue del todo desaprovechada.

La magia ahora parecía ser mucho más fuerte en el mundo. Y ella iba a obtener todo. La mujer de belleza y seducción letal.

* * *

**(¿?) ****(12:12 p.m.)**

La vida no siempre suele tener un rumbo fijado para las personas, esta transcurre de distintas maneras y está en los seres vivos el saber cómo vivirla. Pero eso solo aplica a quienes tienen una vida corta, una vida temporal y frágil, aunque el tiempo límite de cada individuo era dependiendo de sus ocupaciones.

Eones han pasado desde que cierto individuo apreció la vida del mundo exterior, de hecho, han pasado eones desde que exploró el mundo. De hecho, han pasado eones desde que siquiera pensó abandonar el bosque y laboratorio en el que se encerró durante mucho tiempo, de hecho, de no ser por ese niño, jamás se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza aprovechar lo que serían los últimos momentos funcionales de este frágil cuerpo.

Al menos eso era lo que pensaba **Nicoletta Goldstein**, aunque no era su estilo el pensar en esas cosas, tal vez su cuerpo se estaba volviendo senil y la hacía hablar cosas extrañas.

Nicoletta suspiro levemente al mirarse, su cuerpo ya marchito. Pero a pesar de ello ella aun conservaba el viejo estilo en peinado, a pesar de haberse puesto gris, además aún atesoraba sus gafas.

Luego de haber encontrado a un descendiente con indicios de poder demoniaco, entrenarlo y dejarlo listo para el mundo. Ella se habia encariñado con él, después de todo pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, ahora se habían separado hace un par de años y ella siguió la sugerencia de ese niño. _"Explora el mundo, aunque sea por última vez."_

"Hablas de cosas como si hubiesen pasado hace mucho. Son muy interesantes." Una ligeramente impresionada interrumpió la reflexión de Nico.

"¿Lo crees?" Nicoletta prestó su atención a la mujer frente a ella. Una mujer de tez blanca y cabello rubio con unos bellos ojos azules.

"El hecho que hace tiempo hubiese existido una civilización antigua. Es impresionante, y a la vez un poco escalofriante."

"No es muy impresionante que se diga, solo eran personas iguales a las de ahora con problemas similares."

"Pero tenían magia…"

"Un Aura más especial. Tú tienes un aura especial, esa aura tierna y dulce."

"Pero que cosas dice…" la mujer rubia sonrió nerviosamente.

Nicoletta también sonrió ante eso, tener con quien hablar era algo muy significativo. Tener a una mujer y hablar de distintas cosas, cuando estuvo cuidando de Jaune Arc también encontró en su viaje alguien con quien hablar, pero esos temas fueron más sentimentales que otra cosa.

Ahora tenía a alguien que parecía llamarle la atención sobre cosas similares a los que a ella le interesaban. Y esa mujer era Saphron Arc, una de las muchas hermanas de Jaune Arc.

El momento de su encuentro fue un poco soso. Ella llego a una de los asentamientos del Remanente, a esta ciudad llamada Argus; una ciudad que tenía un clima frio a pesar de que salía el sol. A Nico le llamo la atención la estructura y defensas que tenía esta ciudad ante los ataques de los tan aclamado Grimm, pero solo para eso. Además de sus diferentes puntos de interés.

Pero fuera de todo ello, en su momento, tropezó con una mujer rubia que por un momento pensó que era su alumno; que en una ocasión lo vistió de mujer. Pero al mirarla mejor noto las diferencias, unas bellas diferencias.

En su afán de disculparse y tal vez atar cabos, la invito a un local al azar. Ese fue un Café, y ese pequeño local se volvió uno de los favoritos de Nico. Allí ella conoció bien a la mujer, a la que llevaba por nombre de Saphron Arc, confirmando que estaba relacionada con su alumno.

Ella quería sacar el tema de Jaune por simple curiosidad, pero al tocar ese tema en particular fue totalmente arremetida por la pequeña mujer frente a ella. Ese era un tema delicado para Saphron, ya que habia perdido a su pequeño hermanito.

Pero al momento de Nico decirle que Jaune estaba vivo, fue tachada de mentirosa y le grito que no hablara de cosas que no conocía. La única prueba fue mostrarle una foto un poco antigua de Jaune, allí ella saco su Pergamino; un artefacto llamativo ya que era capaz de desplegarse en varios tamaños.

Solo mostrando una prueba, Saphron pudo creer y a la vez llorar ya que su hermanito aún vivía. En ese momento Nico fue interrogada de que quien era ella y donde estaba su hermano, a lo que ella respondió que era una simple conocida de ese niño y que él estaba cumpliendo el objetivo del por qué se fue de casa.

Y así pasaron varios días, encontrándose y haciendo preguntas de todo tipo. Esas eran las pequeñas reuniones hechas a partir del mediodía, ya que Saphron tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo.

Ahora era ese momento, actualmente Nico estaba sirviéndose un café acompañado de una rebanada de pastel, lo mismo que su acompañante.

Riéndose de varios temas, cuentos, historias antiguas y trivialidades. Pero la mayoría llevaban a Jaune Arc y las varias travesuras de su infancia.

"Entonces Saphron, como van las cosas en casa. Has visto a tus sobrinos." Nico cambio un poco el tema de la conversación. No era bueno estar con historias del tipo antiguas ya que en el local había más personas y nunca se sabía quién era el que escuchaba.

"Los vi por video llamada. Después de que me contaste sobre ese detalle de mi hermano quise verlo por mí mismo y me lleve una grata sorpresa. Ver un nuevo miembro en la familia, ¡era una cosita tan tierna! ¡una niña tan bonita!" Saphron se escuchaba emocionada.

"¿Lo era? Debería, después de todo su madre también era hermosa así que su hijo también debería haberlo sido. Y tu madre no dijo nada."

"Estaba un poco enojada y decepcionada con mi hermano. Pero se le paso rápidamente para arrullar a su nieta. Además de que pregunto de ti."

"¿Le dijiste algo?"

"No fue necesario decir mucho. La madre de mi nueva sobrina ya le habia hablado de ti en su mayor parte."

Nicoletta alzo una ceja ante eso. Así que **esa** mujer hablo de ella a la matriarca de los Arc, era de esperarse, si quería que confiaran en ella y con los objetos que llevo.

"_La pregunta es qué fue lo que dijo en particular."_

"… aunque no podría creer que mi hermano haría algo así. Eso fue muy precoz."

"Los tiempos cambian, además la esperanza de vida tal y como está el mundo, es muy bajo. Tal vez el pequeño simplemente quiso probar un bocado de néctar un poco más temprano." Nico sonrió ante lo dicho, hubiese querido decir palabras un poco más fuertes, pero el lugar estaba un poco concurrido.

"¡No diga eso!" Saphron suspiro un poco y bebió un poco de su café. "…Aunque, quisiera ver de nuevo a mi hermano, escuchar su historia…"

La mujer mayor simplemente suspiro, las personas de ahora eran demasiado sentimentales.

"Lo veras a su debido momento, nunca se sabe."

Con eso en particular resuelto, continuaron bebiendo café y terminado su porción de pastel. Nicoletta hubiese querido continuar hablando, pero puede que eso hubiese sido todo por hoy, puede que después de esto vaya a explorar el resto de la ciudad.

"¡Saphron! Así que aquí estabas." Dirigiendo la mirada al origen del grito, allí estaba parada una mujer de tez morena a unos pasos de su mesa.

"Si, lamento haberte preocupado." La mujer de cabello rubio se levantó y le dio la bienvenida con un ligero beso en los labios.

La mujer que acababa de llegar era Terra Cotta, novia y futura esposa de Saphron Arc, ¿o ya lo eran? Nico no recuerda muy bien esa parte, pero el hecho era que ellas eran una pareja. La chica de ojos azules le habia presentado en la sexta vez que se habían reunido, allí conoció a Terra; una mujer de bella figura y de tez morena y cabellera negra, aquí lo llamativo, si Saphron tenía de medida en pecho una D, la bella morena era una C.

Nicoletta se sentía un poco celosa de esto, el placer de saborear a alguien del mismo género. Hacerla gritar de éxtasis, sentir la presión de sus sexos en el acto hasta que sus jugos se derramen por sus piernas…

"_*cof* *cof* Cálmate Nico, esos fueron viejos tiempos."_

"Hoy has salido temprano. ¿Paso algo en tu trabajo?"

"No mucho. Aunque quisiera platicar de ello en casa." Terra dirigió su atención a la mujer mayor en la mesa e hizo un pequeño gesto con su mano. "Buenas tardes Sra. Goldstein, espero no ser una molestia."

"Hola, ha pasado un tiempo desde que te vi. Tu presencia alegra a mi viejo corazón."

"… gracias. Aunque no se ve tan mayor como usted dice."

"Eres tan dulce." Nico sonrió ante lo dicho por Terra. La chica parecía ser atenta en todos los sentidos y se expresaba educadamente.

"Entonces, ¿es importante lo que querías decirme?"

"Es… bueno… solo si no estás ocupada."

"Yo… no creo."

"No se preocupen. Saphron, hablaremos en otro momento. ahora atiende las necesidades de tu pareja. Y no te preocupes por la cuenta, yo pago. Aunque…"

Nico se levantó y se acercó al oído de Saphron y le hablo de algo en particular, a lo que la joven mujer se sonrojo y tembló un poco.

"Entendiste."

"… supongo." La joven de cabello rubio respondió nerviosamente.

Con todo dicho, las jóvenes mujeres se despidieron y abandonaron el local.

Nico suspiro y se sentó, ahora nuevamente estaba sola. Disfrutando de lo último de su café.

"_Esto está muy bueno."_

Ahora la mujer mayor pensó en Saphron Arc, la leve presencia que emanaba. Era curioso, al conocer a esta joven, le hacía pensar si es que talvez toda la familia Arc tenía algún indicio en lo demoniaco. Si era así, tal vez eran los últimos, o tal vez no.

"_La madre del nuevo miembro en la familia Arc recibió un poco de sangre de ese Fruto. Esa bebé es una nueva esperanza para este mundo."_

Saphron Arc deberá familiarizarse con lo prohibido, se necesitaba más personas con poder demoniaco para poder enfrentar a los peligros que el Remanente enfrentaría a partir de ahora. Allí afuera había criaturas monstruosas, incluso en Argus ya estaban invadiendo, ocultas en las sombras de los edificios.

"_Cuando este mundo sucumba al miedo… serán destruidos por Grimm y demonios. Esa bestia, Leviatán no se parece en nada a esos pequeñines que invaden las aguas de los alrededores…"_

Era preocupante el hecho que las personas tengan que suprimir su miedo para evitar ser invadidas por criaturas con placas óseas y piel oscura. Nico, suspiro y saco un cigarrillo de su abrigo largo para relajarse un poco.

"Sabe que está prohibido fugar aquí."

Alguien se acercó a Nico y arrebato el cigarro de sus labios.

"Es solo una vieja costumbre para relajarme."

"Pues lamento escuchar eso."

Al mirar a quien habia quitado su cigarro, allí estaba ella; una mujer de aspecto maduro pero hermoso, una cabellera larga de color rojo y unos ojos esmeralda preciosos, además de usar lentes. Esta mujer vestía un traje negro y blanco, parecía una especie de uniforme.

"Entonces Saphron se marchó. ¿Tan pronto terminaron su cita el día de hoy?"

"No habia mucho de qué hablar. Además, existe aún el mañana, no hay prisa."

La mujer que hablaba con tanta familiaridad con Nicoletta llevaba como nombre de Helena, Helena Nikos. Una mujer que era la dueña de este Café.

"No ha pasado nada nuevo. ¿Algún visitante inesperado?"

"Es lo mismo todos los días. Gente viene y gente va, no hay mucho que decir."

"Entonces no has tenido mucho en lo que entretenerte."

"Me satisface atender a los clientes todos los días."

"hmmm…"

Un poco triste para una mujer tan bella. El hecho de vivir todos los días para el trabajo, o vivir por el trabajo. Tal vez habia algo más aquí, pero Nico no tenía planes para indagar mucho en ello. Anteriormente ya habia hecho una sugerencia y no fue bien recibida. Helena era madre de una niña, la cual se estaba entrenando para ser una cazadora.

"_Ella es la madre de Pyrrha Nikos. Su hija parecía ser un gran genio en las artes del combate, pero habrá que esperar en lo que se convierte."_

Nico ya habia conocido a la hija de Helena hace unos años, e incluso recibió un regalo. Además, según ahora conocía, la hija de Helena ahora era una celebridad. Campeona cuatro veces consecutivas de un torneo o algo parecido.

Levantándose lentamente, Nico tenia cosas que hacer además de disfrutar de la tarde.

"Si es así entonces me retiro. Pero enserio deberías hacer algo más que solo estar en el trabajo."

"Y que sugiere. Además de salir a buscar un hombre como lo sugirió en la última ocasión."

La mujer de cabello gris sonrió ante eso. Dejando dinero suficiente para pagar el consumo en el Café, además de una propina. Salió lentamente del lugar, no antes de palmear ligeramente el hombro de la mujer de cabello rojo.

"Deberías disfrutar de tu vida un poco. No sabes cuándo podría cambiar para siempre."

"Pero que dices…"

"Sabes de lo que hablo."

Con eso dicho, Nico salió del local y recibió la brisa fría del exterior. Los sonidos de las varias personas haciendo sus distintas actividades invadieron los oídos de la mujer.

A paso lento avanzo por las calles pensando en lo que estará haciendo su antiguo alumno. El que es lo que hará con sus habilidades y si es que ya se adaptó a su arma, aunque ya habia pasado el tiempo suficiente, así que era posible.

"_Tal vez ya era es momento de enviarle un poco de poder de fuego."_

Tal vez era momento de enviarle las pistolas gemelas, o quién sabe.

Caminando a paso lento, el sonido característico de un ente sobrenatural llamo la atención en un callejón. ¿Esas cosas no podían quedarse sin simplemente hacer ruido? o era una provocación.

Nico solo sonrió y decidió estirar su viejo cuerpo en estas circunstancias.

"Hare esto hasta que este cuerpo pueda soportarlo. Después de todo… ya no queda mucho tiempo."

Con eso, Nicoletta Goldstein se perdió en las sombras de la ciudad.

* * *

**Quisiera dar las gracias a quienes siguen esta historia.**

**Además, me gustaría pedir su ayuda, si es que no es molestia. En el momento de poner nombre a los nuevos entes demoniacos, sus nombres y las armas en las que se transformen sus almas.**

**El elenco de RWBY merecerá sus armas demoniacas y además de rivales dignos de esas armas.**

**Así que, si es que leyeron hasta aquí, se los agradezco y me disculpo por cualquier error cometido.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo. Bye.**


	8. 8

**Hola a todos nuevamente.**

**Responderé a los comentarios al final del capítulo.**

**Y si querías acción en este capítulo, aun no la tendrás. Eso se responderá al final.**

**Ahora espero que disfruten esta presentación.**

**-Como siempre, las obras que utilice pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo solo me divierto con ellos. -**

**La primera Pregunta.**

**El pasar de los días en Beacon.**

* * *

**(Gimnasio - Beacon) ****(17:45 p.m.)**

"¿No crees que le has puesto mucho entusiasmo?" Blake Belladona pregunto de manera dudosa a su compañera de equipo.

Actualmente se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento y el lugar era por decir menos un caos total. Restos de drones de práctica destrozados por todas partes, algunos de ellos incluso estaban estampados en la pared, el suelo estaba un poco agrietado incluso. En medio de todo ese destrozo se encontraba Yang Xiao-Long la cual respiraba de manera agitada, el sudor bañaba su cuerpo y se deslizaba por su piel, el sudor pegaba sus ropas al cuerpo y hacía notar el contorno de su ropa interior, después de todo lo único que utilizaba era unos tenis, una camiseta naranja de manga corta que mostraba su vientre y unos pantalones negros cortos.

"Esto es poco para lo que haría afuera. Y, ¿no te lo estas tomando muy suave, Blake?" Yang se acercó a su compañera la cual estaba pegada a uno de sus libros fuera del ruedo del campo de práctica. "Solo estas pegada a esos libros tuyos y no has entrenado casi nada."

"El destrozo del lugar era algo innecesario."

"Es un campo de entrenamiento. Es de suponer que el lugar sea destruido un poco."

"¿Un poco?" Blake pregunto desconfiadamente al mirar el lugar.

"Bueno, fue por la emoción del momento. Pero estos drones no ponen mucha resistencia a la hora de las prácticas, son muy suaves."

"Son máquinas, es de esperar que no tengan la habilidad de adaptarse, al menos estos. Además de eso, te has estado exigiendo demasiado en cada entrenamiento, eso no es bueno para nadie."

"Al menos estoy poniéndole más ganas que cualquiera en nuestro equipo. Ni siquiera Weiss quien era la más dedicada se ha puesto a entrenar, del equipo JNPR no he visto a ninguno de sus miembros entrenar. ¡Deberían preocuparse más!"

Un leve suspiro escapo de los labios de Blake.

Habían pasado ya algunos días aproximadamente desde que escucharon a fondo la historia que Jaune Arc narró a todos en aquella noche, incluso hablo de varias cosas conforme pasaban los días. Pero desde aquella noche las cosas cambiaron para todos, desde poner más empeño en las clases y en los entrenamientos. La parte del estudio era llevada al exceso por parte de Weiss y Yang estaba obsesionada con los entrenamientos, era preocupante.

"Weiss últimamente se la pasa en la biblioteca, Ruby no ha entrenado en algunos días ya que tú le dijiste que no se exigiera demasiado. Aunque pienso que ese consejo deberías seguirlo tú misma."

"Ruby tiene muchas responsabilidades como líder de equipo, además, estaba haciendo las formaciones para crear ataques combinados usando nuestras habilidades. Pero eso es aparte, del resto de nosotros no he visto que hayan venido aquí. Ni siquiera tú has entrenado." Yang estaba hablando la verdad, a pesar de que Blake vestía un atuendo similar al de ella, solo que en negro y blanco. Su compañera en ningún momento se habia ejercitado, lo único que habia hecho era estar leyendo ese libro suyo. "He visto que solo te la pasas leyendo. ¿Qué es lo que lees?" la chica de grandes atributos trato de acercarse y ver un poco lo que la chica del listón leía, pero rápidamente el libro fue cerrado por su dueña.

"Nada interesante. Y me hubiese gustado entrenar el día de hoy, pero has destruido el campo, así que será en otra ocasión." Blake rápidamente cerro su libro y lo colocó fuera de la vista de su compañera.

"…Okey. Entonces supongo que ya no hacemos nada aquí, lo mejor es ir a las duchas."

"De acuerdo. Y a buen momento, ya que la última vez que hiciste este destrozo, la Srta. Goodwitch nos llamó la atención, así que será mejor no encontrarnos con ella."

Yang tembló levemente ante ese recuerdo, la última vez se encontraron siendo regañadas una hora, aunque Blake fue por el simple hecho de acompañarla ya que ella no tuvo nada que ver. Pero ya quedo advertida de que ella seria castigada por este tipo de estragos.

"Entonces, vamos."

Con eso dicho, ambas chicas salieron del gimnasio rumbo a las duchas. Pero en todo ese pequeño recorrido la mente de Yang era un mar de pensamientos.

Desde aquel día en la iniciación, ese día en el que enfrento a alguien más duro de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, en ese momento sintió ira. Una furia que ardía en su interior.

Se suponía que ella era fuerte, Yang se entrenó lo suficiente como para ser la más fuerte en su familia. Todo sea por proteger a quienes ella apreciaba, a su hermanita y su madre. Ahora todo estaba como en el principio, era una principiante al momento de enfrentar esas cosas. Y según a palabras del casanova Jaune, había cosas más grandes que ese de la iniciación.

"_Parece que el tiempo de andar de fiestas se vio afectado."_

Yang entro de manera inconsciente al área de las duchas, se quitó su ropa sudada junto con su ropa interior y la lanzo a una de las cestas del lugar y entro a la ducha.

Blake que habia sido testigo de eso, aparto la mirada sonrojándose. Ella colocó cerca a la puerta la bolsa con ropa que Yang habia olvidado en el gimnasio. Ahora tocaba simplemente esperar.

"Oye Blake."

"¿Si?" El llamado de Yang interrumpió la lectura de la chica de cabello negro.

"¿No te parece extraño todo esto?"

"… ¿Qué?" Blake pregunto de manera dudosa sin comprender bien la pregunta.

"Las clases en las cuales las explicaciones sobre esos seres demoniacos son a medias. Pero un chico de nuestra edad llega y dice conocer más de esas cosas. ¿No te parece eso demasiado conveniente? Además de que él no le dice nada a quienes en verdad deberían saber de ello."

Blake pensó un momento en dar la respuesta a esa duda de su compañera.

Era cierto que fue muy conveniente y raro que un chico aparezca y diga conocer aquello que ni siquiera los cazadores experimentados conocían con total certeza. Además de compartir aquello que él conocía con ellas, aun con la insistencia de Pyrrha, la cual parecía que también conocía del tema.

Aunque si lo pensaba de otra manera, de una manera más personal, ella diría…

"Yo digo que simplemente tuvimos suerte."

Yang sonrió ante esa respuesta, ella no esperaba eso.

"¿Lo crees? Pero si dices que es una suerte, espero que siga de esa manera. Y, por cierto, el equipo JNPR no ha entrenado en estos días, ¿verdad?"

"Lo han hecho. Solo que más caída la noche, además de que solo hacen ejercicios leves."

"¿En serio? Según se vio en la iniciación Jaune y Pyrrha no son de simples calentamientos, al menos no el primero. ¿Y que se la pasa haciendo ese chico?"

"… Creo que estaba con Ruby."

"¿Con Ruby?" Yang pregunto de manera dudosa. Que es lo que haría Jaune junto a su querida hermanita. Lo mejor sería terminar rápido con su ducha e ir a vigilarlos, ya que nunca se sabe lo que pueda pasar.

* * *

**(Biblioteca)**** (17:25 p.m.)**

La paciencia es virtud de sabios, o al menos eso es lo que se dice y eso es lo que Weiss conocía, pero el ruido que hacían cerca de ella la llenaba de una ansiedad que interrumpía su lectura.

Weiss esperó tener un momento de paz en la biblioteca, buscar información para su tarea y buscar respuesta para responder preguntas personales. El miedo a lo desconocido era fuerte, en clases sus dudas nunca eran saciadas y eso la desconcertaba. Desde aquel día en el que escucho la breve historia descrita por Jaune Arc, ella lo tomo como una historia de fantasía muy bien narrada, aunque todos los presentes en esa noche lo tomaron como una ligera verdad, los más metidos en ello fueron Pyrrha y Ruby.

Pero para el gusto de Weiss la historia escuchada no fue de su agrado, ya que no daba esperanzas para nadie. El hecho que existan Demonios más grandes y fuertes, y que según Jaune, él habia enfrentado a uno y habia ganado. Si es que era así es porque él era muy habilidoso, pero hasta ahora no lo mostraba.

Lo único que se dejaba ver era un chico adicto a los comics y con frecuencia a los escándalos, como ahora…

"Jaune, ¡es esto es increíble! Que alguien sea capaz de manejar un arma que sea capaz de convertirse en distintas armas… Wow."

"Verdad que es increíble. Y no solo eso, se decía que esa arma era capaz de convertirse en 666 armas distintas."

"¡666! ¡Esas con muchas armas!"

Y así eran las distintas interacciones de Ruby y Jaune que para colmo estaban en la misma mesa que Weiss. A pesar de que eran los únicos en la biblioteca, no habia derecho para hacer tanto ruido, al menos eso pensaba la chica albina.

"_Tranquila. Respira, esos niños terminarán de hacer ruido y se aburrirán."_

Weiss les decía niños ya que actualmente esos chicos estaban leyendo un cuento, y con ese cuento Ruby estaba tan emocionada, Jaune parecía que también estaba de buen humor al tener a alguien que comprenda ese libro, a pesar de que él estaba leyendo un cómic.

En ese sentido de emocionarse por simples historias, Jaune y Ruby se parecían mucho. Al menos así se dejaba ver de momento.

La chica albina puede haberse disculpado con Ruby por haberla tratado de manera brusca, pero esa actuación de niña pequeña dejaba mucho que desear.

"Oye Weiss, no quieres leer este libro. Aunque es un cuento, también habla de demonios." Ruby hablo de manera amistosa a la vez que ponía el libro que leía frente a Weiss, a esta última no le agrado que la interrumpieran totalmente de su lectura.

"¡Aparta eso! Y no, no quiero leer un libro infantil, no creo que aquello que te agrade en exceso sea capaz de ayudarme en mi investigación." La chica albina aparto casi de manera brusca el libro frente a ella.

"Vamos, léelo un poco y estoy segura que te gustara. Estoy segura que no has encontrado nada nuevo en esos libros que tienes allí, ¿verdad?" Ruby se levantó y revisó los libros que su compañera estaba ojeando, y era cierto. en esos libros estaba casi lo mismo que estaba en el texto de la escuela.

"No he encontrado nada nuevo, solo he encontrado Grimm y más Grimm, pero ninguna palabra más de criaturas demoniacas." Weiss suspiro y cerro el libro que tenía en sus manos, parecía que no había caso en seguir buscando aquello para lo que no habia información, en su búsqueda en la biblioteca encontró varios libros, uno de ellos estaba escrito en un idioma raro y tenía imágenes con figuras raras. A ella le hubiese gustado leerlo, pero el idioma era la barrera.

"¿Oh? Mira, estos dibujos parecen guadañas."

"Solo porque tu arma sea una guadaña no quiere decir que todo esté relacionado con ello." La chica albina aun con su reproche vio el libro que Ruby tenía en sus manos, era el mismo con imágenes e idioma raro. Y al mirar detalladamente era cierto lo que decía su compañera, en el libro habia una criatura con una guadaña en sus manos, como la criatura de la iniciación.

"_Pero, ¿qué es esto?"_

"Escuchen, ¿no creen que se están metiendo mucho en eso?" Jaune quien habia estado callado llamo la atención de las chicas frente a él. El comic que estaba leyendo estaba interesante, pero tenía que evitar que esas chicas se mantuvieran fuera de la realidad. "Deberían concentrarse en otras cosas, Ángel de nieve, Ruby."

"Y que sería mejor que concentrarse en los estudios, Arc." Apartando la mirada del libro apenas y miro al chico rubio. Desde aquel día en el que ella sintió un aura tenebrosa emanando de él, apenas y lo podía mirar al rostro. Parecía que, si lo miraba, detrás del habia una silueta tenebrosa observandola.

Weiss no lograba asimilar aquello, ya que el resto del tiempo Jaune Arc se comportaba como un idiota insistente. Mas no como un cazador potente, sino simplemente como un idiota.

"Que te parecería salir a una cita conmigo. Como para variar las cosas, es una buena idea ¿no te parece?" Jaune trato de poner su mejor sonrisa para cautivar a la bella dama, pero lo único que consiguió fue una mirada de disgusto.

Y aquí estaba otra vez los insistentes pedidos de citas, Weiss sinceramente ya se estaba empezando a cansar de ellos.

"¡Ya te dije que no! Estamos aquí para convertirnos en cazadores, no para salir a citas."

"Okey, okey. Entonces será para otra ocasión. Ruby, ¿Qué lees?" Jaune se rindió por el momento en tratar de invitar a su ángel de nieve, siempre habría otro momento. ahora llamo la atención que la caperucita roja la cual se habia quedado callada y pegada mirando fijamente un libro.

"¿Ruby?" Nuevamente la llamo y ahora si pareció reaccionar.

"¿Eh? ¡Ah! Lo siento, estaba tratando de leer esto y me perdí en ello." La chica de cabello rojizo respondió nerviosamente.

"¿Leyendo? ¡Pero si está en un idioma extraño! Ni siquiera yo puedo leer nada de lo que dice." Weiss arrebato el libro que su compañera tenia y lo contemplo para ver si entendía algo. Pero Jaune quien se habia levantado rápidamente le arrebato a ella de igual manera. "¡Oye!"

Jaune ojeo poco a poco el libro, de una manera lenta al inicio, al final lo ojeo rápidamente y busco algo al final de él. Habiendo completado su cometido, devolvió el libro a las manos de Weiss.

"¿Pudiste entender algo, Ruby?" El único hombre en el lugar pregunto.

"Bueno… mamá me enseñó a leer palabras así hace tiempo, no entendí mucho, pero de lo que entendí fue que hablaba de **Gula**, **Envidia**, **Pereza** y **Lujuria**. Decía que son demonios débiles, además hablaba del **fruto del Gobernante** y despertar la sangre… no entendí eso ya que habia palabras que no conozco." Ruby hizo un esfuerzo por expresar lo que habia leído brevemente en el libro. Su madre hace un tiempo les habia enseñado a ella y a Yang a leer un idioma extraño, pero solo ella habia puesto empeño en leerlo, a Yang le habia parecido aburrido.

"¡No entiendo nada!" La chica albina se desesperó al no poder leer nada. "Segura que leíste algo aquí, Ruby."

"¡Por supuesto! Decía muchas cosas, pero es idioma extraño. Si no te enseñaron a leerlo no tiene caso."

"Pero es que estos símbolos son solamente líneas sin sentido. No entiendo nada…"

"No es mi culpa. Con todo eso que está escrito me hace desear que existan las armas que se describen allí…" Ruby suspiro a la vez que tomaba asiento cerca de su compañera.

"¿Que dices que deseas?" La heredera de la familia Schnee preguntó a ver si habia escuchado bien.

"Me gustaría que la magia exista, o algo así. Eso haría las cosas más fáciles."

Y hay Ruby recibió nuevamente un sermón por parte de Weiss en donde le explicaba que la magia nunca existirá y solo es descrita en los libros como un mito, ya que eso es lo que es.

Jaune se habia quedado callado todo el tiempo meditando en lo que habia leído brevemente. El libro que habia en esta biblioteca era un libro de demonología y estructuración anatómica, además de botánica y despertar demoniaco. En pocas palabras, este libro era un Grimorio educativo, y según tenía entendido, era uno de muchos de los que escribió Nicoletta Goldstein, su maestra.

Pero es no era lo que asombraba a Jaune, lo que si era de sorprender era el hecho de que habia alguien más que podía leer el idioma perdido de hace eones. Leer ese idioma no era tarea sencilla, al parecer ni siquiera el director Ozpin podía leerlo, caso contrario, ese libro no estuviera en esta biblioteca sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

Parecía que habia manera de "cambiar" a alguien más. Y según como escucho brevemente, Ruby deseaba que la magia exista…

"Ruby…" Interrumpiendo la discusión que tenían nuevamente Weiss y la caperucita roja, Jaune llamo su atención.

"Espera… ¿sí?" distrayendo a Weiss al hundir su rostro en el cuento que habia estado leyendo al inicio, Ruby presto atención al chico.

"Hace un momento dijiste que deseabas que la magia exista… acaso, **¿te gustaría tener poderes así?**" nerviosamente, sin saber exactamente como, Jaune preguntó.

"Bueno… no tanto así… no lo sé… es solo que me gusto eso de tener poderes como esos del libro, poder ser casi invulnerable, súper fuerza y cosas así…" Ruby hablaba de manera nerviosa, eso de hablar de cosas que son ficción y tu anhelar suena ridículo. Más aun cuando te miran con una gran intensidad como lo hacía el chico de mechón albino.

"**¿Entonces, te gustaría tener poderes?**" Jaune pregunto nuevamente.

"…" La pequeña caperucita no sabía a donde mirar por el nerviosismo. Estaba totalmente inquieta en su asiento al estar siendo observada fijamente.

"No puedo creer que este escuchando esto." Weiss quien habia estado observando tal intercambio rompió su silencio. Era increíble ver como aquel chico en el salón hablaba con tal convicción sobre algo que claramente no existía. "Ruby, sabes que lo que lees no existe. No es necesario ponerse tan nerviosa."

Jaune sonrió ante la respuesta por parte de su ángel de nieve. Era gracioso escuchar ese tipo de comentarios cuando no se conocía la realidad de las cosas.

"jejeje… las historias, los cuentos vienen de alguna parte. Puede que en algún momento hayan sido una realidad." El chico guiño traviesamente a la chica albina, a lo que ella aparto la mirada. Él aun así insistió en escuchar una respuesta por parte de Ruby. "Entonces, no lo sabes…"

"Bueno… lo que leo y la realidad son cosas diferentes. Aunque quisiera, la magia no existe."

"Ya veo." Con eso Jaune escucho todo lo que quería oír. Después de todo cada quien vivía su realidad, o al menos eso es lo que él entendía.

Ahora parecía momento de una nueva etapa para la vida de las jóvenes cazadoras, futuras cazadoras. Si es que sobrevivían a ello.

"¡Hey chicos!"

Acercándose al trio de jóvenes, hermosa mujer de cabellera roja y ojos esmeraldas se acercaba mientras agitaba su mano derecha. Vestía su uniforme de Beacon, al igual que los jóvenes en la biblioteca, pero además de ello, la bella dama usaba su tiara en su cabeza dándole una belleza exótica.

La bella dama fue bien recibida por sus amigos, con palabras de bienvenida.

"Hey Pyrrha. Parece que has vuelto rápido de tu viaje a Vale."

"Si. Pensé que tardaría más de lo esperado, pero en cosas que no habia arreglo no habia caso en indagar de más." Pyrrha respondió cabizbaja a la pregunta de su compañero.

"Entonces-"

"¿Qué paso?" Ruby interrumpió la pregunta que Weiss iba a realizar, lo cual no fue bien recibido.

Pyrrha suspiró antes de contestar. "No tuvo arreglo, al menos no tan rápido. Milo estará fuera de servicio durante un tiempo por falta de una pieza en el sistema modular. No puede cambiar de forma."

"Oh. Pero es tu arma de combate, tu compañera de batalla. ¡¿Que harás ahora que no la tienes?!" la pequeña caperucita hizo un pequeño drama al expresar la pena por saber que un arma estaba fuera del juego. Después de todo, para Ruby las armas lo son todo.

Los adolescentes observaron el pequeño drama de la niña y sonrieron nerviosamente, a excepción de Weiss.

"Dejando de lado el melodrama. ¿Ahora que harás, Pyrrha? Apenas hemos empezado el año escolar y ya no tienes tu arma de combate."

Esa era una buena pregunta, pero Pyrrha simplemente mostro una sonrisa en su bello rostro y contesto la duda de la princesa.

* * *

**(Oficina del Director) ****(17:20 p.m.)**

Un suspiro cansado fue exhalado por el tan famoso director de la Academia Beacon. Dirigir una escuela llena de cazadores no era nada fácil, es más, ocupar su posición no era fácil, la presión y responsabilidades eran demasiadas.

Actualmente Ozpin se encontraba revisando un nuevo archivo, siendo proyectado por su Pergamino. Tenía información detallada de un tema particular, una criatura de gran tamaño del tipo volador, pero los detalles no eran nada alentadores. En todo caso eran preocupantes.

El responsable, o en este caso, responsables de facilitar información aguardaban delante de su escritorio. Observaban las expresiones y comportamiento de su superior, todos vestían el uniforme de estudiantes de Beacon.

"Entonces, ¿es seguro decir que esto se dirige al Sur? Justo por esta dirección."

"Si, Director Ozpin. Tal y como esta descrito en el informe, tomo una dirección fija en el Continente, pero se perdió en algún momento." la voz firme de una joven mujer se expresó, no habia ningún titubeo en su voz. Era una voz cargada de seguridad.

"Que algo tan grande se pierda es preocupante. Habrá que tomar medidas, mejorar el sistema de entrenamiento de ustedes como Cazadores." Ozpin enarco una ceja al inicio, no podía creer que el informe redacte que un ser de gran tamaño sea capaz de perderse del radar. Pero no habia caso ahora, lo mejor sería centrarse, mejorar con lo que tenía a su disposición. Caso contrario fracasaría. "Entonces buen trabajo equipo CFVY. A pesar de tener poco tiempo de incorporarse al año escolar, ya empiezan con el trabajo duro."

El viejo mago felicito a sus estudiantes. Este era el equipo CFVY y era uno de sus mejores equipos en cuanto al enfrentar a demonios se trata, tenían talento natural y lo mejoraron desde el primer encuentro con las criaturas de la oscuridad. Aunque su primer encuentro no salió sin lesionadas, todos ellos tenían físicamente marcadas las lesiones que tuvieron que soportar para llegar hasta aquí.

El equipo CFVY estaba liderado por Coco Adel, una hermosa señorita que parecía ser amante de la moda, si es que esa boina sobre su cabeza y esos lentes de sol no eran indicio. Coco era mujer de figura modesta, tez blanca y cabello color chocolate con un mechón largo sobre el flequillo de color caramelo.

"En realidad, el crédito para Velvet. Ella realizo todo el trabajo reuniendo información." Coco corrigió a su maestro y palmeo a su compañera.

Velvet era una niña de cabello marrón y su característica más notable eran unas largas orejas de conejo sobre su cabeza, ella era un Fauno. Actualmente sus orejas estaban un poco bajas, demostrando lo avergonzada que estaba por recibir la mirada intensa de su maestro.

"No… no fue nada en realidad. Solo tuve mucho tiempo libre al final de mis vacaciones y decidí investigar algo en particular." La joven Fauno se mostró nerviosa al responder la verdad de su accionar.

"Estoy muy agradecido con usted Srta. Scarlatina. Es de mucha ayuda lo que ha facilitado a mi persona." Ozpin expreso gratitud sincera a su alumna. En serio que lo que tenía en estos momentos era de gran ayuda.

Velvet asintió a aquellas palabras, ella junto con el resto de sus compañeros quienes se habían quedado callados hasta el momento.

"Entonces, no los demoro más. Lo de hoy será asignado a una puntuación extra para ustedes." Sonriendo ligeramente, Ozpin despidió a sus alumnos. "Gracias estudiantes, quedan despedidos. Tengan una buena tarde."

"Gracias profesor."

Con esas palabras el grupo de estudiantes se dirigió a las puestas del elevador. Pero a solo pasos, el sonido clásico de las puertas del ascensor abriéndose sonó, además del grito enojado de una bella dama que le siguió.

"¡Ozpin! Últimamente he llegado a la conclusión de que están destruyendo a propósito la sala de entrenamiento. ¡La Srta. Xiao-Long se ha excedido! Y… Srta. Adel… equipo CFVY." Todo el enojo que Glynda iba a expresar fue totalmente cortado al notar que habia estudiantes presentes en la sala. Glynda sintió sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza que sentía en estos momentos, la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Coco no ayudaba a su situación.

Tosiendo trato de recomponer su faceta de mujer madura y estricta, la faceta de una maestra seria.

"*cof* Estudiantes, no tenía conocimiento que han sido citados por el directo Ozpin. Acaso hicieron algún destrozo del cual aún no me he enterado." La bella maestra de ojos verdes advirtió al final de su hablar. Ya era cotidiano que algo sea destruido en esta academia, en estos momentos talvez fue algo de gran impacto para ser citados.

"Por supuesto que no. Y no somos tan destructivos." Coco trato de dar una buena imagen de su equipo, aunque la mirada suspicaz de Glynda decía lo contrario. "Oiga, no me mire así-"

"Simplemente llegamos a entregar un informe." El miembro más alto y corpulento del equipo CFVY intervino en lo que hubiese sido una discusión entre su líder y su maestra. Él era Yatsuhashi Daichi, un hombre de gran complexión corporal, cabello corto rapado negro y de tez morena. "Como ya hemos completado nuestro deber, ahora nos retiramos Srta. Goodwitch."

"Oh. Entonces tengan una buena tarde." Apartándose del camino, la maestra de ojos verdes espero a que los estudiantes siguieran su rumbo. Con breves palabras de despedida, el equipo CFVY abandono la oficina.

Ya con los estudiantes fuera del camino, Glynda se dirigió al directo el cual bebía el contenido de su taza favorita. Además de eso, la miraba de manera divertida por el arrebato del inicio, el hombre se divertía con ella.

"Entonces Glynda, ¿algo nuevo que reportar?" Ozpin pregunto de manera divertida.

"*suspiro* Nuevamente la Srta. Xiao-Long la sala de entrenamiento. Si esto sigue así los gastos por mantenimientos se elevarán por las nubes." Glynda suspiro para calmarse, de nada valía caer en los juegos de su superior por verla enojada, nuevamente. Pero la cuestión aquí era que ella vino a mostrar su descontento por el destrozo innecesario de una instalación de prácticas, en lo personal ella esperaba encontrarse con la Srta. Xiao-Long y castigarla justamente.

Ozpin se acomodó sus lentes en sus cuencas, le resultaba divertido, a pesar de la situación actual, le divertía ver ese comportamiento en su colega. Glynda era de fácil alterar, en lo personal, el viejo mago esperaba que esa mujer se casara lo más rápido posible, tal vez así pueda cambiar ese carácter estricto y serio.

"No creo que hallas venido solo hasta aquí para reportar eso. así que preguntare de nuevo, ¿algo nuevo que reportar?" Ozpin coloco sus codos sobre su escritorio y entrelazo sus dedos. Han paso ya algunos días en lo que Glynda ha llevado diciendo lo mismo, él dudaba que el día de hoy sea igual.

Glynda tardó en responder, el tema en cuestión era un asunto delicado. Era un tema delicado en el círculo al que pertenecía.

"La doncella… la doncella ha despertado. Hoy en mi visita diaria, la encontré despierta."

Ese era un alivio para Ozpin, un gran alivio. Él esperaba una reacción de esa chica, a pesar de sus mejores intenciones por protegerla, al final habia fracasado. Ahora en esta guerra que él libraba, una guerra de dos frentes, por un lado, estaba **la Reina, **por otro **los Demonios.** En lo personal esperaba que no trabajaran juntos, aunque ese solo parecía un sueño lejano, si es que el hecho que Grimm y demonios aparecían juntos no era una señal.

Ahora con Amber, esperaba saber la identidad de sus atacantes y prepararse para un nuevo curso de acción. Eso era lo que el viejo mago esperaba.

"Aun no te alegres Ozpin, hoy cundo la encontré en la mañana ella ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Creía que era un efecto pasajero, pero cuando la visite en la tarde seguía igual. Ella tiene amnesia," Glynda dio la sentencia en las esperanzas del director. "No te comunique en la mañana ya que esperaba traer buenas noticias, pero eso no fue así."

"El hecho de que Amber haya despertado ya es una buena noticia." Ozpin suspiro y se masajeo la sien, sinceramente él esperaba mucho de esto. Pero la realidad suele ser decepcionante, al menos en parte. "Esperaba al menos que con su despertar, la identidad de nuestros enemigos hubiese sido revelada."

"Eso hubiese sido de gran ayuda. En aquel entonces de no ser por Qrow, ella hubiese muerto."

"Al menos eso hubiera sido un consuelo, quedar en estado vegetal era una de ellas y la peor. Si confirmaste que podía moverse, ¿verdad?" Ozpin rápidamente pregunto, antes de hablar de más.

"Por supuesto. Aunque le cuesta mantenerse en pie."

Ahora tenía más sobre sus hombros. Una doncella con amnesia que al parecer habia olvidado incluso lo más básico como el caminar, además de un monstruo gigante, **Leviatán **según el documento, un monstruo que en cualquier momento podría tragarse un asentamiento o incluso atacar el Reino de Vale, esas no eran opciones alentadoras. Pero tocaría trabajar con ellas.

"El hecho de que los estudiantes destruyan tus instalaciones ya no será tu única preocupación, Glynda." Ozpin se expresó irónicamente.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" La maestra de ojos verdes pregunto la razón de ello.

El directo simplemente hizo un gesto a su proyección. Ahora las prácticas parecía que aumentaría en los estudiantes, todo por esto.

* * *

**(Pasillos al exterior) ****(17:50 p.m.)**

"_Hice bien en estregar tan poco en mi investigación y guardarme el resto para mí." _Velvet Scarlatina internamente se preguntaba si sus decisiones fueron tomadas de la manera correcta. Decidirse en entregar algo a su superior fue una decisión difícil. La mujer que le hablo de todo lo que ella ya habia descubierto, quien le reforzó y respondió sus dudas en el tema, fue especifica en el hecho que no todos merecen saber la verdad a fondo, aun sin importar las consecuencias.

Actualmente el equipo CFVY se dirigía a los exteriores por aire fresco, además de que un poco de paz nunca era mala. Los días del nuevo año escolar habia empezado fuerte, ahora ellos tenían nuevas responsabilidades y se preguntaban si estaban listos.

"Entonces, ¿todo estaba redactado en el informe?" irrumpiendo el sonido de sus pasos, Coco hizo una pregunta a su querida compañera. Ella pensó que lo mejor sería tener una charla de cualquier cosa, el tema de su cita con el director parecía ser un inicio.

"No…" Velvet respondió nerviosamente, todos en su equipo hicieron una breve pausa y la observaron por haber hecho esa audaz acción. "Me sentí asustada… tengo miedo por lo que sé." La tierna Fauno explico su accionar, la razón del por qué.

"No tienes que estar asustada. Somos un equipo, nos apoyaremos mutuamente." Coco trato de elevar el ánimo de su amiga.

"Apoyarnos mutuamente es el deber de un equipo. Nuestro espíritu debe permanecer impasible ante el temor que trata de invadir nuestros corazones."

"No estés tan nerviosa. Todos estamos en esto, por difícil que sea." El miembro de tez bronceada expreso palabras de apoyo, él es Fox Alistair. El cual miro brevemente a su compañero alto, ya que expreso palabras complicadas de entender.

Todos expresaron apoyo a Velvet. Estos momentos de dificultad serian superados juntos, no sería la primera vez que enfrentan un Demonio. No habría nada que se interpusiera en su camino.

"… Aunque nunca hemos enfrentado a un monstruo gigante." Velvet susurro aquellas palabras, sus orejas de conejo cayeron ante esa verdad.

Nadie en el equipo pudo negar las palabras de la tierna conejita, lo que ella dijo era una verdad absoluta. Solo que nadie quería expresarla abiertamente.

Con forme avanzaban por el pasillo, se encontraron con nuevos estudiantes los cuales sonreían despreocupadamente. Era preocupante cuanta inocencia se veía, Coco Adel se sentía enojada por ello.

Aunque puede que sea por las dificultades que paso su equipo en su primer enfrentamiento.

Coco tembló ligeramente ante el primer enfrentamiento que tuvo contra un ser Demoniaco. En esa primera vez ella pensó que habia una nueva variante de Grimm, pero se equivocó.

Esa primera vez ella sintió pavor cuando enfrento a un monstruo que emitía un aura tenebrosa, pero aparte de eso, ella aun sentía el dolor cuando su **Aura** fue atravesada con un solo ataque. En ese momento todo el equipo CFVY sintió miedo y frustración por ver a un enemigo que además de atravesar el Aura, era resistente e inteligente.

En aquel entonces el equipo sufrió para adaptarse, hicieron lo posible. Al parecer habia funcionado hasta ahora, pero con nuevo conocimiento las tácticas merecían cambiar.

Coco decidió apartar ese tipo de pensamientos, ahora tenía una pregunta que siempre la consumía internamente, esto fue luego de reunirse con Velvet y ver que ella sabía más cosas que en un inicio. Ahora la pregunta fue, ¿A dónde fue en las vacaciones? La última vez dijo que iría a pasar con su madre, pero ahora no estaba muy segura.

"Cambiando este estado deprimente, tengo una pregunta importante para ti Velvet." La mencionada escucho atentamente. "¿A dónde fuiste en vacaciones? Dijiste que irías con tu madre, pero ahora vienes tan cambiada. Te has vuelto muy sabia en temas desconocidos, eh.

"Bueno… visite a mi madre en el trabajo. Me sentía feliz que esté haciendo algo nuevo, pase casi todo el tiempo con ella."

Coco tarareo ante la respuesta de su amiga. Según recordaba, la madre de Velvet era abusada verbalmente en su último trabajo y ella no lo tomo muy bien. Pero al parecer las cosas parecían ir mejor para la familia Scarlatina.

"¿De que trabaja tu madre?" el chico alto del grupo hizo la pregunta, fue respondido por una Velvet muy alegre.

"Trabaja de niñera. La familia para la que trabaja es buena y, ¡el niño que cuida es tan lindo!"

El resto del equipo se miró entre ellos de manera dudosa. El racismo a los Faunos era excesivo y no habia quien contrate a uno para realizar un trabajo tan delicado, no confiaban en ellos.

"Y no son… racistas. Digo, tu mamá a de trabajar para una familia humana, ¿verdad?" Fox hizo la pregunta incomoda, o al menos lo hubiese sido, pero Velvet se veía alegre.

"La familia es humana, pero tratan a mamá como un miembro más. Aunque el lugar es muy alejado, es al extremo norte del continente, fuera del Reino."

Yatsuhashi se sorprendió por el hecho de que exista un asentamiento tan lejos. Incluso pregunto si podían defenderse de los ataques Grimm o demoniacos, ya que el lugar parecía ser muy expuesto a los peligros.

"El lugar es muy tranquilo para vivir, la agricultura es la principal acción de los lugareños. Suelen ser buenos comerciantes y con ello contratan a cazadores que defienden el lugar. Pero en sí, el lugar parece seguro. Pero, ¡el bebé que cuida mamá era tan tierno!" La hermosa conejita empezó explicando de buena manera el lugar en el que ahora parecía vivir su madre, pero al final empezó a divagar sobre un bebé. Al parecer habia sido cautivada con la ternura de un niño, todos sonrieron al ver ese comportamiento, causando un sonrojo en el rostro de Velvet.

"Y para qué familia trabaja tu madre, si es que se puede saber." La curiosidad se apodero de Fox, el hecho de que hallan cautivado a Velvet y traten de manera cordial a los Faunos, él suponía que era una familia… muy humilde.

"Trabaja para la familia Arc, parecía ser una familia de solo mujeres."

Coco suspiro al saber quiénes eran los empleadores de la querida madre de Velvet. La familia Arc era una familia que tenía recursos, aunque nunca parecía aparecer por el radar, todos sabían quién era. Todos excepto Velvet, y eso que ella era un ratón de biblioteca. Pero si es que estuvo con esa familia un tiempo, entonces allí aprendió mucho más de las criaturas de las sombras.

"Allí aprendiste sobre Demonios, ¿verdad? Que tanto sabe esa familia sobre ello."

"… allí aprendí, pero…" Velvet respondió nerviosamente, de hecho, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero hizo un intento.

El día que descubrió que la familia Arc sabía de lo demoniaco fue cuando en una noche ordinaria una especie de farol que tenían empezó a emitir luz por momentos, ese farol estaba ligeramente cubierto por una manta. Al momento que fue descubierto, Velvet se sorprendió que esa lámpara tuviese en su interior una especie de figura femenina desnuda que emitía luz azul, ya que de ese color era la figura.

En ese momento que esa extraña lámpara emitió luz destellante, las luces en la casa e incluso al pasar la voz todo el pueblo apago sus luces temprano en la noche. Allí fue cuando Velvet vio en el cielo la figura de un monstruo que lo surcaba como surcar el océano. Allí ella vio un monstruo gigante como ningún otro, y a la vez ella sintió un miedo inmenso. ¿Cómo he de enfrentar un monstruo como ese? Pensamientos asi pasaban por la mente de la tierna conejita.

Allí un miembro de la Familia Arc la tranquilizo y explico muchas cosas. Velvet como cazadora presto la atención que se merecía, ya que lo dicho fue como ninguna otra cosa escuchada. Al menos ella nunca habia escuchado a alguien hablar con tanta naturalidad de seres demoniacos, nunca lo habia oído, menos a un civil.

"Esa noche aprendí mucho. La Sra. Willow fue muy buena al momento de explicarme cosas de las cuales nunca espere oír."

Coco, Yatsuhashi y Fox escucharon lo dicho por su compañera. Eso era ciertamente interesante, el hecho que un civil sepa cosas que nadie más conocía.

El equipo ya hace rato que habia salido a los patios de la Academia, la brisa de la tarde golpeaba de frente los rostros de los chicos, era un poco fuerte que las chicas tenían que sostener sus faldas para que su ropa interior no sea vista.

"Entonces-" Nuevamente Coco fue interrumpida, aunque esta vez fue por un gesto de la chica de cabellera larga marrón. En el pecho de la chica, bajo su uniforme una ligera luz parecía emitirse y ella rápidamente saco una especie de collar con un corazón de color azul brillante. "¿Qué es esa cosa Velvet?"

Aparte de la líder de equipo, todos querían saber que era aquello que emitía luz. Ese collar tenía un aspecto único, además de que parecía orgánico. Parecía suave y liso al tacto.

"Esto… bueno, creo que se llamaba **Heart Soul. **Se supone que brilla cuando algo importante hay cerca." La chica de larga cabellera castaña respondió a la vez que movía ese corazón en direcciones aleatorias, paso así un breve momento bajo la mirada de su equipo, en segundos la luz intermitente se estabilizo. Al mirar la dirección en la que se detuvo Velvet enarco una ceja de manera dudosa.

"_Ellos son…"_

La dirección que su objeto señalaba era a dos chicos que parecían charlas amenamente mientras cruzaban a unos pasos de la chica de cabello castaño. Uno de ellos era un chico rubio y la otra era una niña de cabello rojo recogido en una cola de caballo.

"Parecen de primer año. La chica es Pyrrha Nikos, su acompañante no lo conozco. Pero al parecer no te equivocaste en que tu collar señalaba lo interesante, la chica es una campeona y es muy fuerte." Coco señalo lo obvio al mirar pasar a la chica que tenia de apodo La Chica Invencible. Allí habia alguien que podría marcar la diferencia en este mundo, además de que era muy linda. Aunque el chico que la acompañaba tampoco estaba mal, solo que un poco desaliñado.

Por lo cerca que estaban, apenas se escuchó de lo que hablaban.

"_Entonces, ¿dijo que no habia arreglo?"_

"…_No. La pieza modificable tardaba en llegar."_

"_Entonces… Milo estará fuera de servicio. ¿Qué harás?"_

"_Usare eso…"_

"_Ooohh…"_

Apenas fue lo que se escuchó de la conversación ajena, parecían chicos agradables. El chico rubio dirigió su mirada al grupo y sonrió y guiño un ojo a las chicas, Coco y Velvet, su compañera pelirroja lo regaño por ello.

Coco resoplo ante el gesto del chico, habia tantos que habían hecho lo mismo, tratar de coquetear con ella. Lastimosamente ninguno de ellos habia llegado a la altura.

"Entonces el **Heart** **Soul** apunta a lo que creas interesante." Yatsuhashi pregunto mientras observaba pasar a los nuevos integrantes de Beacon.

"… ¿Supongo?" ni siquiera la propia conejita Fauno estaba segura. Al menos en parte, ya que cuando recibió ese objeto especial lo que en realidad se le dijo fue que señalaría a lo paranormal, algo sobrehumano.

"_La pregunta ahora es, ¿qué?"_

Esa pregunta será contestada en algún momento.

* * *

**(Dormitorio JNPR) ****(18:10 p.m.)**

Cuidar de alguien que tenía demasiada que era hiperactivo, exceso de energía para mantenerse quieto y ser demasiado directo con lo que quería era muy agotador en ocasiones.

"¡Ren! ¿Qué crees que sea esto? Sera un perezoso… ¡No! Esto es muy femenino, su figura es femenina…. ¿¡Talvez sea un duende!? Nuestro líder tiene un duende femenino capturado…"

Palabras como esas eran expresadas a una velocidad alarmante, hacia preguntas que ella misma se contestaba y así era un delirio de todo en un solo huracán de una chica llena de energía. Ren suspiró tratando de mantener la calma al observar ese comportamiento en su amiga Nora, hoy era un mal día para que ella perdiera la calma.

Actualmente Ren y Nora estaban simplemente ellos en el dormitorio, su amiga hiperactiva en un momento de aburrimiento decidió revisar las cosas de sus compañeros de equipo. Reviso de todo, nada quedo impune, eso incluía un objeto que su líder de equipo tenía en la mesa del dormitorio. El cual se dijo que no sea descubierto de su manta.

Pero para Nora no habia cosas que no evitara observar, más cuando su curiosidad se elevaba. Ese momento fue suficiente para descubrir que, bajo esa manta, una especie de lámpara de cristal tenía en su interior una especie de figura femenina de un color dorado. La figura parecía claramente inerte, apenas parecía emitir un brillo, pero para Nora eso fue suficiente como para decir que su líder Jaune andaba capturando y esclavizando duendes y cosas así.

Simplemente su líder de equipo, incluyendo a Pyrrha era muy extraños. Sabían cosas raras y fuera del sentido del conocimiento común, aunque en estos días aquello estaba fuera de contexto. Como equipo apenas habían practicado, lo que si habían hecho es hablar y conocerse… formar una amistad.

Pero Ren creía que por más que amigos que se hallan hecho, revisar las cosas ajenas no estaba bien.

"Nora, lo mejor sería dejar eso tranquilo. Ese… **Rusalka **o lo que sea." Ren trato de controlar a su amiga quien hincaba con su dedo la lámpara de aspecto extraño, además de que leyó un nombre que tenía en un borde de la lámpara. Sinceramente ese era un nombre extraño.

"Pero quiero saber qué es esto. Mira, incluso parece emitir un brillo por momentos… lo vez ¡está brillando!" Nora estaba eufórica por ese descubrimiento, era cierto que la luz intermitente parecía resplandecer más conforme pasaba el tiempo. Era casi como un pitido de que algo se estaba acercando.

"Creo que deberíamos dejar eso tranquilo. Jaune podría molestarse por revisar sus cosas."

"Pfff, vamos. Jauney no se enoja, es un chico dulce. Al menos no podría enojarse conmigo. Aunque quisiera que se enojara, pero cuando estemos entrenando, hay quisiera que sea capaz de pelear con toda su fuerza."

"El enserio podría enojarse, además de que si pelean enserio no creo que la arena de combate resista." Ren creía firmemente aquello. Después de todo, Nota era muy fuerte, y es posible que Jaune también lo sea.

"¿Tú crees? Necesito un contrincante fuerte, nuestro líder es posible que cumpla ese papel. ¡Pero y si no lo hace! Me tendrías que hacer panqueques por ello."

"Por qué tendría que hacerlo." Ren sinceramente no entendía la lógica de su compañera. A pesar de hacer estado tanto tiempo juntos, Nora siempre sabia sorprender a las personas.

"¡Por que quiero! Oh mira, ¡la lámpara se encendió totalmente!" Nora se emocionó por ello, levanto el objeto y lo sacudió brevemente. Quería saber el porqué de ese brillo.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y dio paso a Pyrrha y Jaune, el ultimo se sorprendió por un momento.

"Hola… entonces parece que encontraron esa lámpara." El chico rubio se acercó a Nora y trato de agarra el objeto en sus manos, pero su compañera de cabello corto fue más rápida al apartarse.

"¡No! Jauney, ¿Qué es esto? Te dedicas a capturar duendes, ¡eres un esclavizador! ¡te dedicas a buscar cosas! ¡Y si buscamos un perezoso juntos!" Nora bombardeo de preguntas al pobre chico. El cual no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo responder.

"…no, no es un duende lo que tienes allí. Es un demonio."

"Dijiste, ¿un demonio?" Pyrrha se unió a la conversación al observar de mejor manera lo que habia en el interior de la lámpara.

"Al menos una parte de él…" el chico de mechón blanco susurró.

"¿Parte de él?"

"¡No importa!" Jaune se cansó de que lo cuestionen. Así que arranco la lámpara y aplaudió brevemente para que se apara, además de cubrirla con la tela que tuvo en un inicio. "Esta conversación será para otro momento. Ahora, lo importante es que vamos a entrenar, ¡por fin entrenaremos de verdad Nora!"

"¡¿Enserio?! Entonces hay que hacerlo ahora." La chica de cabello corto naranja se emocionó de que por fin podría entrenar de verdad como equipo, la verdad que las ultimas practicas fueron muy aburridas para ella. Ahora habría acción real.

Jaune trato de usar a Nora como distracción para evitar un nuevo interrogatorio. Pero ahora parecía ser que no habría escapatoria de un buen combate, aunque opinaba que saldría maltratado por su amiga hiperactiva.

"_Parece que elegí mal…"_

Ren entendió que su líder trató de evitar la lluvia de preguntas innecesario. A pesar de hablar de todo lo que según él sabía aquella noche, el chico de mechón magenta tenía la ligera sospecha de que su líder nunca hablaba de todo. Esperaba que con el pasar de los días todos sus compañeros de equipo sean capaz de confiar plenamente unos con otros.

Pyrrha suspiro ante el nuevo misterio. Parte de un demonio que era capaz de emitir brillo. Eso era raro. Además, estaba el hecho de que Milo estará fuera de servicio, ahora tendría que usar la segunda opción y ahora con las practicas que tendrían, parecía ser buen momento para usar ese regalo de hace años. Además de poder descubrir la mejor manera de usarlo.

"_Parece ser buen momento para que __**Red Queen**__ me enseñe sus secretos."_

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**(En algún lugar de la imaginación del autor.)**

En una sala ligeramente iluminada, varias mesas estaban distribuidas formando el contorno de un restaurante elegante. Todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, formando grupos o había quienes estaban sentados solos.

Este lugar era donde los personajes se reunían y esperaban su momento en la historia.

"¡Ren! No crees que el autor nos da poco tiempo en sus historia." Una chica hiperactiva rompió el silencio en la mesa que actualmente ocupaba con su compañero de cabello negro.

"Por qué lo dices…"

"¡¿No has visto las pocas veces que hemos aparecido hasta ahora!? Somos parte del equipo JNPR, deberíamos aparecer más, incluso el equipo CFVY tuvo mucha más participación que nosotros."

"Tendremos nuestro momento Nora."

"¡Pero cuando! Siento que somos usados como relleno. ¡A falta de ideas de nuestro autor, nos usa para rellenar su historia!" Nora derramaba lágrimas de cocodrilo ante el hecho que creía injusto para ella.

"Ya participaremos. Aún se están formando las bases de toda nuestra historia, veras que dentro de poco seremos las heroínas o héroes de la historia." Ren suspiro a ese hecho.

"¡Espero eso! Quiero más acción para mí, romperle las piernas a alguien. ¡Escuchaste eso, quiero más acción o me tendrás que dar panqueques durante toda tu vida!" Nora miro al techo de la habitación y grito amenazas a alguien. Ese grito molesto al resto de usuarios de la sala que gritaron que se callara.

"Tranquilízate, no amenaces al autor." Ren trato de calmar a su amiga quien se habia trepado a la mesa y había comenzado a hacer escándalo.

**Fin.**

* * *

Hola a todo el mundo, Gabriel aquí saludándoles.

Agradezco a quienes siguen mi historia y dejan comentarios que me alientan a seguir escribiendo, aprecio eso. Muchas gracias.

Ahora respondiendo comentarios del último capítulo.

**The Yuusha. **Aún estoy creando bases para que la historia avance. Una leve incógnita con la que se pueda trabajar y contestar más adelante. Espero poder cumplir con mis ideas.

**Gabriel de Libra. **Agradezco tu sugerencia, ya le pegue una ojeada al juego y me agrado. (Tanto que voy a comprarlo) Pero me gusto el diseño del armamento de ese juego, solo con poco de modificaciones seguro podré usarlo. Gracias por tu comentario.

Agradezco a todos los que leen mi historia. Y a quienes dejan un comentario, me motiva saber que entretengo a alguien.

Bye, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Es seguro decir que ya habrá acción en el siguiente.

Y si se preguntan por qué no se dice abiertamente que hay podres demoniacos y cosas así. Hay que tener en cuenta que en RWBY existe el racismo, solo a los Faunos los insultan y les temen. Imagínense de alguien que puede convertirse en algo más tenebroso.

El mundo debe sufrir un poco para que su mente sea más abierta.

**-¿Qué opinan de eso?**


	9. 9

**Hola a todos, espero que estén bien es estos tiempos difíciles que atraviesa el mundo.**

**Me disculpo por desaparecer por mucho tiempo, pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo.**

**Ya de antemano, las obras empleadas en esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo simplemente me divierto usándolos.**

**UN PEQUEÑO CALENTAMIENTO.**

* * *

**(Academia Beacon - Gimnasio) ****(19:15 p.m.)**

Pyrrha Nikos se consideraba una mujer sensata y hábil. Tenía la experiencia de múltiples combates los cuales fueron ganados con gran magnitud de dominio. Milo y Akoúo eran sus armas preferidas y le dieron la victoria en cada uno de sus combates, fueron sus compañeros al momento de ser proclamada como la Chica Invencible; apodo que ella no apreciaba por lo solitaria que la hacía sentir al ser siempre idolatrada.

Pero sus armas clásicas quedaron en el pasado por un defecto que sufrieron. Ahora ella usaba una nueva arma que por margen era superior a las anteriores, era única en especie, poder y potencia. Solo tenía un defecto que la hacía incapaz de usar en combates prolongados.

"¿Qué sucede Pyr? Necesitas… alargar el uso del Exceed para mejorar su uso continuo, caso contrario nunca mejorara para usarlo en combate."

"Lo sé. Espera un momento… por favor." Pyrrha respiró de manera agitada. Estaba sudando en un simple combate de práctica, su atuendo de cazadora se sentía un poco incómodo, en especial su falda.

Frente a ella se encontraba su compañero de combate, Jaune, el cual estaba en igualdad de condiciones por seguirle el paso. Por fin estaban teniendo el entrenamiento que Nora quería, aunque Pyrrha pidió de favor adelantarse para conocer algo del arma que tenía, de su antiguo portador.

"¡Vamos chicos, terminen pronto para tener mi enfrentamiento con Jauney!" Fuera del ring del gimnasio estaban Nora y Ren los cuales habían terminado de hacer calentamiento. Estaban atentos al combate.

"¡Lo siento! Trataremos de finalizar pronto." Pyrrha respondió.

"Vamos con un último set, ¿de acuerdo? Tal parece que Nora esta algo ansiosa." Jaune sonrió al saber de su compañera inquieta.

"Está bien."

Con eso dicho, ambos jóvenes tomaron posiciones de batalla.

Pyrrha sostuvo con su mano derecha a Red Queen y mantuvo su mano izquierda separada al cuerpo, separo ligeramente las piernas y mantuvo su peso en su costado izquierdo. Ella estaba lista. Jaune por el contario simplemente mantuvo a Rebellion apuntando hacia el frente, con una sola mano, apenas contrajo su cuerpo.

Se mantuvieron así por unos breves momentos, Jaune hizo un guiño juguetón que hizo sonreír a la chica, pero se recompuso y así se lanzaron hacia adelante. Pyrrha realizo un tajo derecho el cual fue rápidamente repelido y devuelto, a lo cual ella tuvo que cubrir y desviar para encontrar una abertura en el estilo de su oponente. La fuerza de cada tajo era impresionante, el sonido del metal chocando hacía eco en el lugar.

"La potencia de sus golpes se puede sentir desde aquí…"

"Jajaja… ¡increíble!, aumentaron su velocidad y fuerza. Jauney y Pyrrha son de verdad fabulosos. Espero con ansias probar mi fuerza con ellos." Fuera de la arena, Ren y Nora observaban atentamente el combate de sus compañeros. Nora era quien más entusiasmada estaba, movía sus brazos de manera entusiasmada al ver tal destreza y velocidad en sus compañeros. Ren habia borrado su expresión serena al ver tal despliegue de habilidad, aunque sea un entrenamiento, al parecer sus compañeros se lo tomaron enserio.

Moviéndose por el ring, balanceando su arma de manera en que cada tajo sea preciso. Pyrrha sonreía levemente al enfrentar a alguien que podía seguir sus movimientos. A pesar de que públicamente usaba una lanza y escudo, en secreto ella hizo dominio de una espada larga, aunque no podía usarla siempre por la desventaja que ponía en ella.

Red Queen, esa arma era el obsequio de la maestra de Jaune.

Metal contra metal, cada vez que chocaban las armas, ambos contendientes tomaban distancia y nuevamente se abalanzaban sobre el otro buscando una abertura para terminar el combate. Una leve ráfaga de viento se producía cada vez que un impacto se hacía. Jaune Arc estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse al corriente, jamás espero ver tal grado de habilidad usando una espada, esa espada. Al parecer decir que ella era la Chica Invencible no era algo de broma. Pero debía subir el nivel, todo por el bien de Pyrrha.

"¡Deberías usar el Exceed!" Jaune gritó en medio del choque de espadas.

"¡Pero eso me debilitara!" Pyrrha expreso su punto. No quería terminar el combate por una simple incomodidad, se estaba divirtiendo al tener un combate de practica con un antiguo amigo. Era como en los viejo tiempos. "¡No creo que sea prudente!"

"¡Hazlo! Deberías superar ese obstáculo para que te acostumbres a la perdida de energía."

"… ¡Esta bien!" Ella estaba un poco dudosa por realizar la acción. _"Veremos que ocurre ahora" _Esperaba no quedar fuera de combate por el malestar en su cuerpo.

Tomando distancia, Pyrrha acelero el sistema Exceed a la vez que presionaba la manija en la empuñadura de Reed Queen. Acelero varias veces hasta que escucho el sonido característico de la potencia de ataque, así lo hizo hasta escucharlo tres veces. El malestar y pesadez agobio su cuerpo, pero aun así ella se mantuvo estable.

"Pero que…" La niña mostro sorpresa al ver que el filo de su arma parecía emanar llamas.

"¡Concéntrate aquí Pyr! ¿acaso no habías visto eso antes?" Jaune se mantuvo en posición para el asalto. Internamente estaba sorprendió al ver ese aspecto en el arma de su compañera, pero no era el momento de detenerse.

"No… pero, es ¡increíble!" Con la sorpresa disipada en la bella guerrera de ojos verdes, se abalanzo sobre Jaune y lanzo un tajo que tomo por sorpresa al mencionado.

La fuerza de impacto lanzo por el aire al chico hasta hacerlo impactar en la pared. Jaune mostro un rostro sorprendido el cual tuvo que disipar ya que tuvo que esquivar otro ataque de su compañera la cual ya estaba frente a suyo.

"_¡Pero qué demonios!"_ Desde allí Jaune fue agobiado por una serie de ataques que simplemente tuvo que contener, apartándose de la pared en la que estaba contenido por supuesto. Cada ataque que desviaba estaba cargado con una fuerza poderosa, él tuvo que usar más fuerza de la normal para ello. Y no hablemos de la velocidad, un descuido le valió un corte en el rostro el cual sano casi de inmediato. _"Se suponía que estaba agotada ¿no? Pero aquí esta ella sacando energía de donde no hay."_

Pyrrha estaba en algún tipo de trance eufórico, a pesar de haber sentido que podría desfallecer, aun sentía que podría pelear por horas. Era más fuerte, algo dentro de ella ardía fortaleciéndola. Era algo similar a lo que sentía en los torneros de los que fue una ganadora, una emoción única.

Su respiración era agitada, pero no necesariamente del cansancio. "¡Vamos Jaune! Que paso con la energía de hace unos momentos. ¡Siento que apenas estamos empezando!"

"Sabes que estamos simplemente practicando ¿verdad?"

La única respuesta que Jaune recibió fue una sonrisa torcida muy extraña. Desde allí el combate tomo un nivel diferente, ya no era simplemente un entrenamiento. Mientras ella atacaba él era capaz de desviar sus tajos, pero aun así ella era capaz de moverse e ir detrás y golpearlo usando sus poderosas piernas. Era algo increíble y lo estaba asustando un poco. Ella estaba mostrando una velocidad sobrehumana.

"¡El combate se volvió muy feroz! Parece digno de campeonato."

"…" Ren no compartía el entusiasmo de Nora. La manera de luchar de Pyrrha era muy violenta ahora a como inicio, parecía ser alguien diferente. Allí incluso parecía que Jaune no podía entender lo que sucedía.

Haciendo uso de su brazo disponible, Jaune bloqueaba las patadas a la vez que desviaba con Rebellion los tajos potentes de Red Queen. Sinceramente no esperaba algo así, la manera en la que Pyrrha se comportaba era similar a lo que su maestra le dijo que una vez le ocurrió por abusar de su esencia demoniaca. La cuestión aquí era que ella no era una media sangre como él.

"¡Pyrrha cálmate! Esto se está saliendo de control."

"¡Estoy calmada! Hahaha… simplemente estoy emocionada por el hecho de que por fin me enfrento a alguien que es capaz de seguirme el ritmo." Pyrrha estaba expresando lo que sentía, la emoción del combate y reencontrarte con alguien que consideraste especial y el único apoyo para continuar en un mundo solitario. Era algo que hacía vibrar su cuerpo hasta su núcleo, era excitante. "¿Sabes que eres especial Jaune? Para mí lo eres, lo fuiste desde que te conocí hace años atrás."

Él estaba un poco desconcertado por la expresión que su bella compañera mostraba en estos momentos, la expresión de una fiera acechando a su presa. Su cabello estaba desordenado y se pegaba a su frente por el sudor, no cuidaba su apariencia como lo hizo al comienzo del combate y la manera en la que hablaba y sonreía ahora, era muy diferente de su yo normal. "¡¿Ha?! Tú también eres especial, pero debes controlarte sí. Calmémonos un poco…"

"¡Lo hare luego de que luches enserio conmigo! Hasta ahora no has usado en ningún momento el borde de tu espada, ¡solo has usado el costado!" Estando frente a frente sosteniendo sus armas chocando una con la otra, Pyrrha reclamó a Jaune el hecho de que desde que inicio el entrenamiento, él no habia usado el filo de su espada. Ahora lo comprobaba al observar como Rebellion estaba de costado, eso la estaba enojando. Su buen amigo la subestimaba… ella quería que le entregara todo ahora. "Has de este momento uno digno de recordar, así como cuando nos enfrentamos hace tiempo bajo la tutela de tu maestra."

"… no eres tú misma. ¿Qué te ocurre Pyr? "

"¡Esta soy yo! Tienes que saberlo, así que dame todo lo que tienes. Sé que eres más fuerte que esto, así lo demostraste en la iniciación."

"…" Estando tan cerca de ella, Jaune dejo de hacer vibrar su arma y resopló ante lo dicho. El comportamiento de su compañera era adverso, ¿ahora le pedía que luchara enserio?, él nunca habia luchado contra otra persona en un combate amistoso ya que le era imposible contenerse, por ello la dificultad. Nunca habia enfrentado a otro humano, siempre enfrento a demonios y entreno para enfrentarlos. Tal vez no sea tan difícil, debería hacer el intento. _"Solo lo hare un poco." _Girando a Rebellion para que ambas armas queden filo con filo, él contrajo su cuerpo e impulso a su rival hacia atrás.

"Está bien. Juguemos entonces." Jaune sonrió al responder al pedido de su compañera.

"¡Si!" Pyrrha se entusiasmó aún más, relamió sus labios por lo que vendría a continuación.

Desde allí, la destrucción del lugar fue eminente. Con cada tajo una ráfaga de aire se producía y era capaz de destruir el concreto del suelo, además estaban los golpes que iban en blanco. La fuerza de cada golpe hacia que los cuerpos de ambos luchadores den de lleno en las paredes de ambos entremos de la sala, impulsados por la onda de choque. Jaune y Pyrrha se reponían rápidamente y nuevamente se lanzaban chocando sus armas entre sí, sus cuerpos y atuendos se veían maltratados, pero aun así la bella doncella sonreía, para curiosidad del chico.

Liberando la potencia del Exceed, Pyrrha trazó ráfagas de aire ardiente los cuales solo uno de tres fue repelido por Jaune al usar una técnica similar. Al ver eso, ella acelero de frente con su espada rasgando el suelo y levantó una corriente de viento que hizo que el chico empiece a esquivar los vendavales cortantes impulsándose usando una especie de glifos similares a los de que usa Weiss, lo curioso era que el símbolo era similar. Ese parecido la enojo un poco.

"Creo que esto ya no es un simple entrenamiento. No pensé que se tomarían tan enserio la lucha y destruyeran el lugar." Fuera de la escena de lucha, Ren y Nora se habían puesto a cubierto de los escombros que volaban por el área.

"¡Creía que yo sería la única que destruiría el gimnasio! ¡Se me adelantaron!" Nora hacia pucheros, pero sus razones eran muy alejadas a los que acontecía.

"No creo que eso tenga importancia ahora Nora."

"¡Pero…-"

"Hey chicos, ¿qué están haciendo? - ¡ah!"

"¡Oh dios mío!" Ruby y Weiss llegaron al lugar, la primera recibió un golpe de los pequeños fragmentos de concreto que volaban por el lugar, su compañera se llevó una sorpresa al ver el lugar hecho un desastre y ágilmente se puso a cubierto usando a la pequeña caperucita.

Ellas habían estado hasta muy tarde estudiando en la biblioteca, pasaron por el área de la cafetería por su cena y al salir se dispusieron ir a su habitación. Les llamo la atención escuchar el estruendo que se producía a la distancia. La curiosidad le gano a Ruby y se dirigió al lugar, Weiss simplemente la acompaño ya que no quería que su pequeña líder se metiera en algún nuevo tipo de problema. Y aquí ahora ellas estaban, observando el caos estruendoso de un combate.

"¡Pero que están haciendo! Están destruyendo propiedad de la Academia, ¿Qué ocurre aquí?" Weiss estaba escandalizada al ver el desastre que era el lugar.

"Jauney y Pyrrha están entrenando. ¡son increíbles!" Nora comentó.

"¡¿Entrenando?!"

"¿Qué clase de movimientos están usando allí? Son demasiado rápidos, ¡es casi como si estuviesen usando mi semblanza!" Ruby tenía sus tiernos ojos bien abiertos al tratar de ver a los combatientes en la arena los cuales por momentos se movían demasiado rápido. Aunque tuvo que rápidamente ponerse a cubierto por el vendaval que lanzaba escombros.

"Se volvieron así hace solo unos 20 minutos. Todo parecía normal antes de ello, llegamos aquí ya que teníamos pensado practicar como equipo, pero al ver como se tornaron las cosas, dudo que sea posible hoy." Ren explicó la situación a las confusas chicas del equipo RWBY.

"Pyrrha tiene una nueva arma. Esa debe ser la que decía que reemplazaría a la anterior averiada en la iniciación. ¡Espero verla de cerca!"

"Buena observación allí, Ruby." Weiss mostro sarcasmo en su voz, la niña de capa roja simplemente le saco la lengua.

Esquivando los ataques de Pyrrha, Jaune analizo el lugar brevemente a la vez que usaba su propia habilidad para crear ráfagas de aire cortante y mantenerla lo más alejada de él _"Creo que nos regañaran por esto." _El gimnasio era un desastre total, suelo y paredes agujereadas por los impactos de sus propios cuerpos como de sus ataques. Incluso su atuendo una vez con estilo ahora estaba roto; chaqueta y pantalón tenían rasguños que se abrirían en cualquier momento.

"Que pasa Jaune, ¡ven conmigo! Acércate…"

"Esto se ha salido de control Pyr. No tenía en mente un entrenamiento de esta manera."

"Yo lo quería así. Sentir el filo de tu espada en mi cuerpo, que me marcaras."

"…" eso se escuchó demasiado raro para Jaune, era cierto que su compañera no era ella misma. Pero la cuestión ahora es que hacer.

Pyrrha respiraba de manera irregular, su aspecto era un desastre. Desde atuendo roto, corsé y sus guantes de ópera y el ligero tinte de sangre seco en el abdomen, allí el chico se habia sobrepasado un poco, pero eso a ella le dio igual. Ella quería sentirlo a él, quería todo ahora. Ella sentía un hambre y sentía que solo la esencia de Jaune parecía que podría calmarla. Ella lo tendría ahora.

"Terminare esto ahora, _Jaune "_ Pyrrha se relamió los labios de manera sugerente. El chico curvo una ceja y esperó.

Haciendo el Exceed, Pyrrha lanzo tres vendavales ardientes en secuencias y acelero el ritmo lo para derribar al hombre frente suyo. Jaune espero los ataques rompiéndolos con rebelión al aumentar la fuerza de su filo con su aura, lo que no espero fue el ataque en secuencia de varios ataques coordinados a su espada que lograron sacarlo de balance. El agarre de su arma se estaba aflojando de esa manera.

"¡Jauney está siendo abrumado allí! Parece que va a perder"

"Bueno, se está enfrentando a una cazadora que fue campeona cuatro veces del torneo regional. Eso es de esperarse." Weiss expreso lo obvio a la chica hiperactiva. Parecía ser que el combate llego a su fin, así lo vio ella.

"Viste esas ondas de aire que Pyrrha lanzo con su espada. ¡No he visto nunca algo así! Tiene que ser una función especial, algo en su arma para que el Polvo se distribuya de esa manera."

"Jaune también lo usó, aunque no parecía tan fuerte como el de ella."

"El arma de Jaune es un poco macabra por su empuñadura, pero parece ser hecha para usar Polvo como las armas de Pyrrha. Quisiera haber tenido más tiempo para poder analizarla en aquella ocasión."

Ruby y Ren comentaban sobre lo que ocurría en el combate. aunque lo que más llamaba la atención al parecer era el curioso despliegue de habilidades con las armas, la niña de ojos plateados tenia planeas para que le dejen ver aquellos sistemas complejos, como toda fanática del armamento.

Todos estuvieron atentos al final del combate, final que parecía ya adivinado, pero aun así los presentes se llevaron una sorpresa por lo que siguió a continuación.

"… parece que terminó." Ren estaba dudoso de expresar el final. No esperaba ver un final tan… meloso.

"Si jajaja… ¡Pyrrha ha ganado! Jauney no tuvo oportunidad." Nora sonreía al ver lo que ocurría en la arena.

"Pero… pero… ¡qué ocurre allí!" Weiss parecía estar indignada, su rostro estaba rojo por la vergüenza de ver el desastre que ocurría frente suyo. "¡Eso es vergonzoso! ¡Alguien deténgalos!"

"…" Ruby cubrió sus ojos por la vergüenza. Aunque dejo espacio entre sus dedos para saciar su curiosidad.

Pyrrha estaba sobre Jaune y lo tenía agarrado y anclado al suelo usando su propio cuerpo, agarro fuertemente sus manos con las suyas e hizo que sus entrepiernas se tocaran sobre de sus ropas. Ella respiraba de manera irregular, se sentía demasiado caliente.

"Te tengo, Jaune…"

"…"

Jaune fue derribado, literalmente derribado. En algún punto Rebellion le fue arrebatada por una fuerza invisible y un cuerpo femenino lo derribo y sostuvo de manera brusca. La manera en la que el cuerpo de una chica era presionado sobre él no era algo nuevo, pero el sentirlo de nuevo y además de ellos que se frotara de manera sensual. Digamos que sus hormonas adolecentes estaban alborotándose.

"¡Que está ocurriendo aquí!"

Una voz cargada de sorpresa y enojo arruino cualquier pensamiento raro que Jaune pudiese haber tenido. Al menos un poco. Él suspiro por ello, aunque al parecer a Pyrrha no le importo ni un poco.

* * *

**(Patios de Beacon) ****(20:20 p.m.)**

Las penumbras de la arboleda daban espacio para ocultarse y hacer travesuras fuera de la vista. Beacon, a pesar de ser una academia capacitada y con buenos sistemas de seguridad no la hacía infalible a que sus estudiantes hagan de las suyas.

Intimidación y acoso eran una de las muchas cosas que los estudiantes que se creían superiores hacían simplemente por satisfacción. Aquellos que hacían de las suyas eran aquellos que eran nacidos en la alta alcurnia o tenían parentesco en linajes nobles.

"Entonces, ¡conseguiste lo que te pedí! Has podido conseguir algo de ese nuevo herrero en Mistral o fue mucho pedir."

"… lastimosamente no se ha podido conseguir nada. No se mostró en persona, su ayudante dijo que no trabajaba para personas ordinarias a no ser que tengan algo que en verdad le atraiga y -"

"Entonces fue un no, ¿verdad? Puf, ¡eres una inútil!"

Afianzando el cuerpo sobre un árbol coposo del área, un hombre de cabello castaño frunció el ceño ante la persona que se mostraba en la pantalla de su Pergamino. El hombre se sentía furioso, usando el dinero de su familia se dedicó a investigar un rumor que llego a sus oídos sobre un nuevo tipo de armamento capaz de superar a las armas convencionales de Polvo, eso lo habia llevado a Mistral y ahora resulta que esa persona no quería crear algo para él.

Él quería tener lo mejor, se merecía lo mejor y lo conseguiría. Era muy superior de aquellos aspirantes a cazadores de la Academia juntos, incluso de aquella superestrella inscrita en Beacon.

"… lo siento, hijo." La mujer en la pantalla mostro temor ante la expresión enojada del chico.

"No te disculpes. Fue mi error de mi parte enviarte, desde siempre has sido una incompetente. Tendré que hablar con mi padre sobre esto." el chico no mostro nada de tacto al atacar verbalmente a la mujer que era su madre.

La mujer en la pantalla arrugo su bello rostro ante las palabras de su hijo. Cabello castaño y ojos azules con bellos labios delineados en rojo, su rostro era impecable con apenas líneas de expresión que mostraban su edad madura. En resumen, era una mujer muy atractiva.

"Hijo… no crees que deberías concentrarte en tu entrenamiento con lo que ya tienes, no creo necesario conseguir más. En Beacon ayudaran a formarte en un hombre competente en el campo de un Cazador, no hay necesidad de-"

"Y es por eso que apenas se necesita tu opinión en casa. ¡Los maestros aquí son unos ilusos! Apenas se ha empleado la clase adecuada y no hay mucho más que consejos inútiles y material insostenible. ¡Yo quiero estar en la cima de estos ineptos!"

"…"

"¡Me encargare desde aquí! Olvida que te hable alguna vez"

"Hijo espera por favor yo-" El hombre corto la llamada sin dejar que la bella mujer termine de hablar. Guardando su dispositivo, dirigió la vista a la torre que se elevaba imponente sobre el lugar.

Era una noche oscura cuando aquel hombre de cabello castaño y ojos añil se decidió a ser el mejor de todos. Él estará en la cima, las reglas del juego estaban cambiando y se necesitaba de alguien capaz para adaptarse.

"Ser un Cazador se ha vuelto un juego de niños para todos. Incluso los animales ahora son capaces de aspirar al puesto. Patético, ¡tch!" Él avanzó por los caminos de rocas siendo iluminado por los faroles. Su mirada orgullosa daba razones para ser alguien capaz de aplastar a cualquiera.

"Son muy ruidosos esta noche." Paso por las únicas instalaciones que parecían estar con las luces encendidas a esa hora, voces femeninas se escuchaban haciendo un escándalo. Aunque no les prestó atención por dirigirse a su habitación sin mirar atrás. "Esta escuela parece estar llena de perdedores escandalosos."

* * *

**(Academia Beacon - Gimnasio) ****(20:21 p.m.)**

"¡ah!... que rico." Melodiosa voz escapo de sus labios al sentir como una chispa hacia vibrar su núcleo al frotarlo contra un mástil que empezaba a mostrar su dureza a través de la ropa. Su atuendo se sentía incómodo, corrió su mano y levanto su falda un poco para poder abrir sus piernas y presionar mejor su cuerpo sobre el de su compañero. Pyrrha sentía un escalofrió que recorría todo su cuerpo y se centraba sobre su vientre. Ella quería más, de ser posible, quería rascar la picazón que sentía desde adentro. "Te siento tan duro contra mí, Jaune. ¡Haaaa!… quisiera sentirte más directamente."

"Pyrrha… calmémonos un poco, ¿sí?... ¿Por qué heces esto?"

"Por qué es lo que he deseado desde que te vi aquí en Beacon. *_suspiro_* Hacerte mío…"

Jaune estaba haciendo lo posible para contenerse, aunque cierta parte de su cuerpo se estaba endureciendo ante tal estimulo sexual. Sentir el calor de su compañera sobre su cuerpo, su humedad, su dulce aroma. Era increíble como una mujer podía emanar ese aroma a pesar del ejercicio que hacían tenido, era misterioso. Pero todo eso lo estaba poniendo al borde de perder su juicio y hacer algo que era posible que dañe su amistad.

La razón por la que no podía proceder era porque al mirarla a los ojos, la mirada de bellos ojos esmeralda de Pyrrha ahora era remplazada por una mirada de ojos violeta y eso era algo raro. Ella no estaba controlando sus acciones, esto no era deliberado. Tanto así que cuando la vio levantarse la falda, él la detuvo un poco para que no sea tan vergonzoso para ella después.

"No hagamos algo de lo que te arrepentirás luego."

"¿Arrepentirme?, porque lo haría ahora que te tengo debajo de mí. … ahora te tengo bajo mi merced. Ahora no podrás ir tras ese pecho plano de Weiss Schnee cuando ahora tienes a una verdadera mujer sobre ti."

"¿Pecho plano? Oye…"

"Lo vi hace un momento. Esos glifos que usaste eran similares a los de ella. ¿Aparte de ir tras ella ahora eres capaz de imitarla? ¿Todo para poder tener cosas en común? Tendrás que decirme como eras capaz de hacer eso… ser capaz de imitar…" Pyrrha dio pequeños besos en su cuello, incluso una que otra lamida. Aquella mirada adormilada era algo que lo estaba volviendo duro, su juicio se podría ir al carajo ahora. Agarrándola fuertemente, presiono sus caderas para sentirla aún más, aquello pareció emocionarla ya que empezó a frotarse más fuerte. La humedad de Pyrrha empezó a traspasar sus pantalones, y eso no era solo sudor.

"Si estuvieras en tus sentidos… sería capaz de tomarte ahora."

"_Hazlo_." Pyrrha susurro muy cerca de los labios de Jaune. "Tómame… calma el calor en mi cuerpo. Tú me gustas Jaune… en serio. Solo tómame." Ella estaba tan cerca de besarlo. Calmar sus ansias de tener una pareja y disfrutar su juventud. Ahora ya no estaría sola, estaría emparejada con alguien que la veía como alguien normal, no simplemente una chica de póster que merecía ser idolatrada.

"Pyrrha, yo…" Jaune estaba a punto de ceder a la lujuria del momento. Se aprovecharía del momento. pero eso no fue posible por el grito que siguió a continuación.

"Dije, ¡que está ocurriendo aquí!" Una voz recta y madura interrumpió el momento de la pareja en el suelo. Glynda Goodwitch estaba impactada por lo que estaba ocurriendo y posiblemente sucedería si no se los detenía. Caminado ágilmente con sobre sus tacones, se acercó a los niños en el suelo y trato de separarlos, aunque la chica se aferró fuertemente al chico el cual tuvo que levantarse con ella a cuestas como una niña abrazando a su padre. Solo que ahora eso era sexual. "Sr. Arc y Srta. Nikos, podrían decirme ambos cual es el significado de esta desvergüenza."

"… estábamos, ¿entrenando?" Jaune estaba nervioso al recibir aquella mirada de la maestra más estricta de Beacon. El hecho de que Pyrrha siga aferrado a él y suspirando en su cuello no lo hacía mejor.

Glynda Goodwitch, maestra y vicerrectora adjunta llevaba ya muchos años encargada de la educación de la siguiente generación de cazadores. Además de ello, pertenecía al círculo de confianza creado por Ozpin que conocía la verdad de la naturaleza de los Grimm. Eso era mucha presión sobre sus hombros, más ahora que tenían un nuevo enemigo de naturaleza desconocida añadida a la lista.

Terminada su terea en el día de trabajo, ella salió a revisar y aprobar documentación esencial del Registro de la academia. Ahora tenía como costumbre visitar el área médica por un paciente especial hospedado allí, un pilar esencial en su lucha contra las sombras. Glynda pensó que su noche finalizaría tranquilamente, pero al escuchar escándalo en el gimnasio, ella se acercó y pensó en encontrar talvez al equipo RWBY haciendo desorden como era costumbre. La sorpresa fue grande cuando encontró sobre el suelo a dos estudiantes que parecía que tendrían sexo en cualquier momento, sus prendas destrozadas daban crédito a que lo harían de manera ruda.

Ella movió su cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos extraños de su mente. Al mirar al público que estaba presente, ellos parecían haber quedado en shock por ver el espectáculo en la antigua arena.

"Entrenando dice… *_Ejem_* podría al menos acomodar sus prendas Srta. Nikos." Glynda aparto la vista al sentir vergüenza ajena por ver como la falda de Pyrrha aún estaba recogida dejando a la vista su ropa interior de encaje, una tanga para ser precisos.

"Vamos Pyrrha, arréglate."

"Hazlo tú. Agarra mi falda y bájala."

Con ese pequeño intercambio entre ambos, Jaune no tuvo más opción que él mismo arreglar la falda de su compañera. Los gemidos que hacia al tacto no lo hacían mejor para los todos.

Al tanto, Glynda observo el destrozo del lugar y era poco decir que tendría arreglo usando su Semblanza. Al mirar de reojo observo como el chico arreglaba las prendas de la chica, ella enarco una ceja ente ello. _"No creí que tenían ese tipo de relación." _Era de conocimiento público que el chico trataba de cortejar a la heredera de la familia Schnee, así que esto era algo nuevo.

"Ahora que parecen estar listos, creo que al ver tal caos y exhibicionismo publico han de saber que merecen un castigo."

"Supongo…" el chico respondió.

"Ahora… ¡Ustedes!" Glynda desvió la mirada a el resto de estudiante que estaban fuera del escenario, Ruby y Weiss fueron detenidas del intento de querer fugarse. Todos ellos miraron de manera nerviosa a la maestra. "Vengan aquí. Todos ustedes están involucrados en esto."

Ren, Nora, Ruby y Weiss se acercaron de manera lenta y se pusieron colocaron frente a la maestra. Sentían vergüenza por el acto que vieron y protagonizaron Jaune y Pyrrha. Aunque una de ellas no falto en quejarse que no tenía nada de culpa por estar allí.

"Con el debido respeto Srta. Goodwitch, yo apenas y llegue aquí. No tengo nada que ver con el caos del lugar y del acto obsceno que acabó de ver." Weiss expreso su punto justo. Hacia un esfuerzo por no ver el acto de sus compañeros, pero al escuchar leves gemidos, su compostura se rompió. "¡Podrían dejar de hacer eso! Pyrrha por favor reacciona, aléjate de ese chico."

"No lo hare. Porque si me aparto, tu trataras de conseguirlo para ti." Pyrrha lanzo una mirada enojada a Weiss la cual se sorprendió por tal acto.

"Es como ver un programa de seducción. ¿verdad, Renny?"

"... _Nora_." Susurrando, Ren aparto la mirada a las palabras de una sonriente chica hiperactiva. Nora estaba entusiasta por cómo se daban las cosas, incluso habia sacado su Pergamino para grabar el espectáculo.

"…" Ruby estaba tan sonrojada como su capa. De reojo apenas y miraba la manera en que Pyrrha se restregaba sobre su amigo Jaune, pero rápidamente aparto la mirada de ello.

"Pyrrha… que te ha ocurrido. ¡Arc! Que es lo que le has hecho." Weiss salió de su aturdimiento le reprochó a Jaune el cual a sus ojos parecía ser el culpable de todo.

"… ¡yo no le hecho nada!" Jaune se apartó del intento de Pyrrha de besarlo. La mirada que recibía de Weiss no era nada buena. Al parecer él era el culpable de todo a sus ojos.

Desde allí, Weiss discutió con Jaune por lo inmoral de la situación, Jaune trataba de defenderse de las acusaciones, pero Pyrrha no lo ayudaba al echarle más leña al fuego con sus palabras, incluso habia llegado a hablar de la falta de feminidad de la heredera y eso fue su pecho. Digamos que la discusión se tornó demasiado insoportable para cualquiera.

"¡Ya basta!" Glynda se cansó de ser ignorada y simplemente escuchar la discusión de los jóvenes. Ese grito pareció asustar a los niños los cuales se callaron. "Todos aquí son culpables y serán castigados por ello. Unos por su indecencia y los otros por no detener a sus compañeros de cometer algo inmoral en terrenos escolares."

"Pero… Weiss y yo solo acabamos de llegar. No es justo que seamos castigadas por ello." Ruby mostro nerviosa al escuchar su sentencia por su leve curiosidad.

"También será castigada, Srta. Rose. El equipo RWBY ha hecho de las suyas y no he podido castigarlas apropiadamente por los daños que han causado, daños innecesarios." Glynda no mostro piedad con Ruby. La pequeña caperucita hizo un puchero por ello, más aún al ser reprochada por Weiss. "El equipo JNPR ha mostrado ser algo excedente al usar su fuerza, además de no detener a sus compañeros que por poco y tienen… tienen…"

"¿Sexo?" Pyrrha brindo su ayuda.

"… si. Eso mismo, ese fue un acto totalmente vergonzoso, eso únicamente se puede hacer en la privacidad del dormitorio." Glynda aún estaba un poco avergonzada. Era raro en ella, pero su falta de intimidad la hacía sentir un poco fuera de si en momentos como estos.

Todos los estudiantes presentes simplemente se quedaron callados esperando lo que sería la sentencia de su castigo. Weiss le reclamaba a Ruby por ser imprudente, ya que por su culpa serian castigadas innecesariamente, la pequeña caperucita se disculpaba por ello. Nora sonreía descaradamente, decía que a final de cuentas todo el equipo estaría unido, aunque Ren no compartía su misma opinión. Jaune por el contario, permaneció callado y haciendo lo posible por mantener quieta a Pyrrha la cual traveseaba tocando su cuerpo.

"Ahora-"

"Espere un momento Srta. Goodwitch." Pyrrha se apartó de Jaune y se puso frente a su maestra la cual enarco una ceja. El chico la llamo, pero fue ignorado totalmente. "Por qué debemos ser castigados, simplemente por habernos sobrepasado un poco en nuestro ejercicio y finalizar nuestra rutina con algo de frotamiento corporal, por entregarnos a nuestra pasión"

"Que tal, exhibicionismo." La maestra respondió exaltada por la prensión de su alumna.

"Je… ¿exhibicionismo? Eso no fue lo que hacíamos aquí. Lo único que quería era expresar lo que siento a mi pareja, esta fue la única manera que se me ocurrió. Hacerle sentir a mi compañero como se siente una mujer de verdad y deje de perseguí niñas pequeñas y planas."

"Pyrrha…" Jaune se sintió un poco mal por ello. Mas por Weiss quien se impactó por escuchar tales palabras.

"¡¿Pecho plano?!..." Weiss miro su pecho y lo comparo con todas las mujeres en la sala y eso la hizo sentir aún más decaída. Lo peor era que quien admiraba era quien la hacía sentir poco femenina por falta de atributos físicos.

"Además, por la manera en la que se comporta. Pienso que es aún muy inocente Srta. Goodwitch, hasta creería que es virgen." Pyrrha se acercó a su maestra lo suficiente como para que sus pechos se toquen.

"… Srta. Nikos." Glynda reacomodó su postura y se mantuvo impasible. Su mirada se mantuvo sobre la de su alumna.

"Dígame entonces, no creo que sea necesario el castigo injustificado. Todos nosotros somos jóvenes y somos libre de mostrar y liberar nuestra pasión reprimida donde sea y-" Pyrrha se detuvo abruptamente y se apartó de Glynda. De manera acelerada se llevó las manos al pecho y empezó a toser violentamente, sentía que se ahogaba. Su cuerpo temblaba de la nada.

"¡Pyrrha! ¡Pyrrha!" Jaune y todos los demás se acercaron para ver cómo estaba. Todos tenían miradas preocupadas y nerviosas por la situación de su compañero la cual temblaba y tosía. Jaune sostuvo a la pelirroja cuando pareció que le fallaron las piernas.

Glynda estaba sobresaltada al ver aquello, parecía que su alumna sufría de espasmos. Trato de ayudar con lo poco que sabía del tema, pero sus nervios se disiparon cuando la chica dejo de temblar, su respiración se estabilizo, aunque aún permanecía siendo sostenida por su líder de equipo. Cuando la vio abrir los ojos, vio que era los mismos ojos verdes de siempre. Jaune también se dio cuenta del hecho.

"… ¿qué pasa?" Pyrrha se sintió extraña por verse rodeada de todos sus amigos, incluso su maestra estaba allí. Aunque el verse sostenida por su querido compañero la hizo sentirse un poco nerviosa y trato de apartarse. "¿Qué ocurre?

"estas bien." Jaune pregunto, un poco nervioso por el hecho.

"… si. Estoy bien." Pyrrha respondió extrañada al verse observada de esa manera. "por qué preguntas. Espera, ¿acaso me desmaye cuando entrenamos?"

Jaune contuvo levemente su respiración ante aquella respuesta.

"_¿No recuerda nada?"_

Esa era la duda del chico. porque su compañera se comportó de esa manera tan extraña, igual a cuando él bebió de la sangre del fruto. ¿Acaso ella era igual a él?

Alejado al grupo se encontraban las armas demoniacas las cuales estaban incrustadas en el suelo, Jaune aparto la mirada de aquellas espadas y vio como sus compañeros de equipo le daban miradas curiosas como si el supiera lo que ocurría. Él simplemente encogió sus hombros.

* * *

**Hola a todos nuevamente, aquí Gabriel saludándoles. Quiero agradecer a quienes leen mi historia y la siguen.**

**La historia se ha tornado un poco sensual en este capítulo en algunas partes, pero esa era la idea desde el inicio solo que no podía meter todo de golpe. Tenía que esperar un poco.**

**Es mi primera vez escribiendo algo un poco subido de todo así que espero haberlo hecho bien. Espero recibir sugerencias por si me equivoque en ello.**

**En la historia el cambio de personalidad de Pyrrha tendrá su explicación más adelante, además de la espada Red Queen absorbiendo energía es por el aura demoniaca que usa para potenciar su ataque. En la saga DMC me parecía que usaba combustible, pero aquí usa energía demoniaca. todo esto tendrá explicación más adelante, tengan en cuenta que aquí las armas fueron modificadas.**

**El termino media sangre que use fue para evitar decir medio demonio o algo así. Sé que no los hay como tal, pero aquí Jaune es uno, aunque artificial.**

**La historia tomara partes del canon en el siguiente capítulo, solo un poco hasta tornarse un poco más en categoría M.**

**Gracias a todos por leer. Espero no perderme por mucho tiempo hasta que suba otro capítulo.**


	10. 10

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, espero que todos estén bien.

Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado y perdonen cualquier error mío. Si tienen dudas dejen sus comentarios, se les responderá en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias.

En la última escena del capítulo hay un aparte algo… ero. Estoy calentando motores para a futuro escribir más candente en la historia, si pueden ayudarme allí se los agradecería.

Notas y más al final del capítulo.

**-RWBY y DMC pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Yo solo me divierto usándolos.**

**LIGERO CUENTO, ÁSPERO Y DULCE.**

* * *

**(Reino de Mistral) (16:45 p.m.)**

"Entonces, dices que de la nada atacaste a una amiga y de no ser por tu amigo, ¿podrías haberla matado?"

"_Exacto, aunque no era precisamente mi amiga, pero sí... No sé lo que me paso allí, estábamos… discutiendo un poco y de la nada me perdí a mi misma. ¿Hay algo que deba saber? Me pasara de nuevo en el futuro o no. Quiero saberlo ahora."_

"Jajaja… ¿una pequeña discusión dices? Si te conozco un poco, sé que esa discusión no fue tenue. De ser así no te hubiera ocurrido lo que me dices ahora."

"… _tal vez."_

Nicoletta Goldstein rio descaradamente ante lo que escucho de la mujer que se mostraba en su Pergamino. Ya hacia un tiempo que no reía de esa manera, aunque el asunto fuera un poco serio, aun habia espacio para divertirse. Sacando un cigarro de entre su gabardina marrón haraposa, lo encendió y se lo llevo a los labios disfrutando del momento.

"_Por favor Nico. Esto es enserio, no te llame simplemente para perder el tiempo." _De cabello negro ligeramente ondulado, un rostro juvenil de tez bronceada, su mayor rasgo eran sus ojos plateados que ahora estaban entrecerrados por el ligero enojo que sentía. Usando una blusa gris con un gran escote en V que apretaba sus grandes atributos, ella era una belleza. _"Dime que esperar ahora. Fueron síntomas de mi retroceso… ¿Acaso el efecto de lo que me hiciste terminara y me convertiré en lo que era antes? O acaso me convertiré en una salvaje…"_

Nico aspiro de su cigarro un poco y dibujo una sonrisa en su senil rostro. "Siento el reírme, aunque, al parecer el volver a ser aquella anciana senil y demacrada te asusta, ¿verdad?" ella enarco una ceja esperando una respuesta, lo único que recibió fue un desvió de mirada confirmando sus sospechas. "No te preocupes, no volverás a ser lo que eras. Y tampoco te convertirás en una salvaje, lo único que te ocurrió fue que tu cuerpo sintió un leve Despertar."

"_¿Despertar?... ¿Qué es eso?"_

"El cuerpo se adapta a lo especial en su sangre. Eso significa que estas a un paso de dejar de ser una simple humana, por así decirlo. Normalmente se necesitaría del catalizador indicado para que no sufras algo adverso, pero como yo te hice el tratamiento eso ya no fue necesario. Únicamente necesitabas un estímulo." Nico finalizo su breve explicación sobre el tema. Tomando una bocanada de su cigarro, desvió la mirada de su Pergamino y observo el bosque circundante que la rodeaba, era tranquilizador.

Nico regreso la vista a la pantalla y vio como la mujer de piel morena parecía meditar sus palabras. Ella aun recordaba como habia conocido a una vez senil mujer con ojos biónicos, si es que se le podía llamar eso. Aquella ves fue simplemente por obra del destino talvez, pero esa mujer emanaba poder demoniaco, el inconveniente era que era demasiado mayor y Nico no quería que el linaje demoniaco se perdiera, así que hizo de las suyas, como una Investigadora que era.

"_Ya no seré un humano… ¿seré un monstruo acaso? Mis valores humanos se perderán, mi anhelo por proteger la vida se verá obstruida por estos continuos ataques que tendré y pondré en peligro a todos." _La mujer de tez bronceada habia llegado a su propia conclusión por lo escuchado. _"Me convertiste en un monstruo, ¡fui solo tu juguete de prácticas!, un-"_

"¡Cállate!" Nico no tolero el hecho de ser reprochada por suposiciones absurdas. "Puede ser cierto que te utilice como un sujeto de pruebas para ver qué es lo que le hacia la sangre de un demonio que habia ingerido del fruto a un cuerpo humano senil con indicio de esencia demoniaca. Eso no te convierte en un monstruo." Haciendo una pausa, se sentó sobre el tronco de un árbol, de allí ella observo el destrozo del suelo que la rodeaba. Cráteres en un suelo que alguna vez estuvo cubierto de vida, ahora estaba marchito y cubierto de cadáveres. Cuerpos inertes de quienes anteriormente quisieron emboscarla para capturarla. "Los monstruos son aquellos que dicen ser más humanos que nadie, aquellos puritanos…"

"…" la mujer de ojos plateados permaneció en silencio por breves momentos, su expresión era confusa. _"Lo siento. Estoy… aun confundida con esto de tener un cuerpo joven otra vez, pero lo que me confundió fue ese ataque de ira que no pude controlar, más aún fue que quedé en una especie de trance… eso me preocupó."_

"Es entendible tu preocupación. Pero te digo esto, pierde cuidado, dudo que vuelva a ocurrir de nuevo"

"_¿Dudas?"_

"Es posible que vuelvas a sentir algo similar a lo ocurrido, pero solo cuando te… encuentres con la raíz de tu esencia completa." Nico dudo de decirle aquello, no quería que la mujer de ojos plateados se haga ideas extrañas de nuevo.

"… _y, ¿cuál es esa raíz? Me llevare una sorpresa allí también." _La mujer de cabello negro tuvo sus dudas al escuchar la leve respuesta de Nico. No confiaba plenamente, después de todo, su metamorfosis se dio por un descuido y un secuestro.

"No pongas atención a los detalles." Nico le restó importancia al asunto. "Tu poder ahora ha incrementado por el Despertar que has sufrido, lo tuyo fue un ataque de ira, una vez lo vi, pero fue un momento emocional que incluía lujuria de por medio." Sonrió de manera tranquilizadora, al menos lo intentaba.

"_... de acuerdo, dejare el tema allí_." La mujer de ojos plateados dejo caer el asunto. Sabía que era absurdo tratar de continuar cuando Nico cortaba importancia al asunto. _"Me preparare para lo que se venga a continuación, mejorare el uso de mis nuevas habilidades en este cuerpo y-"_

"Ten presente que tu cuerpo cambio al igual que una mariposa sale de un capullo, sufrió una metamorfosis. Pasaste de ser senil a un momento en el que tenías la gloria de tu juventud, dale tiempo para adaptarse. Aunque tengas el conocimiento y experiencia de una Cazadora veterana, en tu cuerpo actual no eres más que una niña que quiere aprender a caminar."

"_Pero aún conservo mis habilidades intactas. Me puse a prueba y soy como antes…"_

"Cierto. Pero no tienes un control de ellas." Nico manifestó lo que sabía ya que no quería que aquella atractiva mujer se haga daño a sí misma.

"_Pero…" _la mujer de tez bronceada se mostró desconcertada.

Nico inhalo lo último de su cigarro y aparto la vista de la conversación. Sintió algo en los alrededores, el ambiente se sentía extraño. Alguien la estaba observando.

"Escucha, tomate las cosas con calma, ¿de acuerdo? Eres una mujer adulta y por ello fue gratificante trabajar contigo, estas en la flor de tu juventud de nuevo, haz lo que no pudiste hacer antes pero no te pongas en peligro. Ya nos comunicaremos."

"_Espera yo-"_

Nico corto la comunicación antes de que la mujer en la línea pueda terminar la conversación. Rápidamente tecleo y borro cualquier información de contacto con cualquiera de sus conocidos, la presencia que la observaba no se sentía normal y quería evitar cualquier inconveniente,

La mujer con la que hablo habia sido una antigua cazadora famosa en su juventud, pero el paso del tiempo cobró su factura. Nico cambio ese hecho como una simple función experimental, solo por el hecho de que la sangre demoniaca no se perdiera. Mucho de ese poder hará falta en lo que se avecinaba y ella no quería que el chico que habia entrenado se enfrentará al peligro solo.

"_¡!" _Moviendo su cuerpo de manera brusca, Nicoletta esquivo los varios proyectiles que impactaron el lugar en el que estaba. Posesionándose en sus dos piernas, busco apresuradamente a su atacante, pero lo único que vislumbro fue más proyectiles peligrosamente cerca de lastimarla.

¡Boooom!

Una explosión se produjo al momento del impacto. Una cortina de humo se produjo y al despejarse, se mostró a una maltratada Nico la cual respiraba de manera agitada, en sus manos tenía una pistola grande de dos cañones la cual humeaba. "¿Poderes de hielo?… ni siquiera lo sentí..."

Un ligero viento helado y escarcha cubría el lugar.

"No esperaba menos de la mujer que ha vivido durante tanto tiempo esperando nuestro regreso. Debo decir que estoy impresionado por tus movimientos a pesar de ser una anciana." Caminando de manera indiferente, un ser de apariencia macabra se acercó a la mujer mayor. Piel completamente escamosa como un lagarto de un azul plateado pálido, sus miembros superiores e inferiores terminaban en garras y en su cabeza una especie de fuego parecía arder ligeramente. Tenía una mirada de ojos rojos ligeramente burlona, acompañada de una sonrisa de dientes puntiagudos. "Es un placer tener a tan antigua mujer frente a mí."

Nico se tensó ligeramente al sentir el aura que el ser frente a ella emanaba, solo un poco, ya que no quería mostrar vulnerabilidad. Lo mejor sería tomar las cosas por el lado amable, de momento. "Vaya, vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí. Debo decir que tu manera de saludar es un poco extraña, ¡por un poco y casi me tienes allí!"

"Debo disculparme, fue simplemente la emoción del momento. Eres una mujer muy difícil de encontrar. La verdad, un poco de ayuda al parecer fue empleada para tu caso." El sujeto sonrió ligeramente.

Nico sabía que la estaban buscando de hace tiempo, los demonios la buscaban por lo poco que quedo de la era antigua que ella guardo, así como los secretos y armas demoniacas de antaño. De esas armas solo una no pudo resguardar y esa fue la espada Sparda, al menos… esa es de las que recuerda. Para tratar de capturarla enviaron distintas hordas de demonios de las cuales ella escapo en alguna ocasión, aunque en algunas tuvo que pelear. Era por razones como estas por las que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo en la civilización.

"¿Ayuda dices? Lo que les hiciste a estas pobres personas no es muy grato de ver. Todo ello en afán de encontrarme." Nico sonrió con sorna ante lo que especulaba el demonio frente a ella. Los cuerpos que estaban aún tirados por el lugar eran humanos deformes por algún experimento que les hayan hecho, al parecer la experimentación por aspirar poderes más allá de su comprensión habia empezado demasiado pronto. Los cadáveres compartían algo en común, todos vestían túnicas negras con un símbolo extraño que daban crédito a pertenecer a una secta. "Al parecer los demonios de hoy en día son un poco incompetentes si necesitan ayuda de la humanidad en su búsqueda."

"O no, no, no, que va. Lo que los humanos han escuchado son simples rumores y ellos se dedican a buscar conocimiento prohibido en codicia propia." El ser masculino camino en círculos rodeando a Nico. Ella no dejaba de seguirle el paso. "Los humanos no cambian sin importar cuantos eones pasen, siguen siendo, hmm… como sería la palabra…"

"Ingenuos?" Nico ayudó.

"Ambiciosos." Él corrigió. "Son fáciles de convencer con simples susurros."

Nico frunció el ceño ante esa implicación. Era cierto que la humanidad era codiciosa y perversa y temerosa, tanto así que incluso habían hecho una guerra por recursos e incluso la discriminación a una denominada menoría de seres de su especie. Esas razones y más son las que hacen temer de lo que ocurriría cuando se sepa de todo el conocimiento del mundo en un futuro, ojalá su niño sea capaz de hacer echar raíces y capacitar a quienes merezcan la ayuda en un mundo que está al borde del cambio. "Bueno, eso es lo que los hace humanos, Sr. Demonio."

"Si, son simples alimañas esperando una oportunidad para sublevarse. Y todo esto nos lleva a ti." El Sr. Demonio se mostró dando una sonrisa leve, lo cual era aterrador en ese rostro. "Eres un tema de conversación grande en cada una de nuestras reuniones."

"Tiene que ser, siempre fui popular en mis años mozos. ¡Una belleza esplendida!" Nico sonrió por lo que ella mismo decía, aunque en su mente hacia miles de planes para huir del lugar.

"Eres una belleza vieja en estos momentos Sra. Nicoletta Goldstein. Se sabe que has estado traveseando por allí haciendo experimentos con los humanos, buscando el linaje de Sparda para tratar de recrear a los antiguos Cazadores de Demonios que tantos problemas dieron."

"Simples rumores." Ella sabía que la habían estado escuchando en cada una de las conversaciones que habia tenido, siempre trato de evitar de decir los nombres de sus conocidos en aquellas charlas. Quienes habían tenido contacto con ella aun no estaban listos. "Aunque hace un momento tú estuviste espiándome, es de muy mal gusto escuchar la conversación de una doncella, Sr. Demonio."

"¿Crees eso? Déjame decirte que fuiste una mujer muy difícil de localizar, tuviste la mala suerte de que yo te encontrara. Ahora deberás venir conmigo."

Nico sonrió ante ello. Era cierto que la habían localizado por su descuido, de hecho, el error fue que no pensó en que humanos se involucrarían. "¡Oh, vamos! El crédito ni siquiera fue tuyo, estas criaturas que se involucraron fueron quienes me encontraron. A todo esto, ¿tienes un nombre? Me estoy cansando de llamarte Sr. Demonio cada vez."

"Oh vaya, perdón por mis modales." El ser frente a ella tomo un leve respiro y un ligero brillo lo cubrió hasta dar paso a una forma humana. Un hombre pálido alto de ojos azules con cabello plateado gris peinado hacia atrás, su atuendo era un traje de negocios negro. En resumen, era un clásico hombre atractivo y maduro. "Puedes llamarme Lucifago, Lucifago Rocafole. Estoy a sus servicios." El hombre hizo una pequeña venia.

"… ¿me estuviste mostrando tu forma completa todo este tiempo?" Nico pregunto con recelo.

"Que va, simplemente estaba en mi forma base. Mi verdadero potencial sería demasiado para ti." Lucifago sonrió con sorna ante ello.

Nico apretó ligeramente los dientes ante ello. El demonio frente suyo era alguien de temer, era un demonio poderoso hasta donde sabia, y eso fue en su época, de allí han pasado miles de años. La conversación que siguió de allí fue leve, una que otra ligera burla al título que él poseía además de lo le haría ahora que ya la tenía lo más capturada.

Ella se tensó visiblemente cuando se topó el tema de quien era el nuevo heredero de las espadas demoniacas del legendario demonio Sparda. Quien era capaz de usarlas de nuevo y seria el obstáculo en esta Era. Además, el sujeto la conocía bien, Lucifago la conocía demasiado, ¿talvez era un poder especial?

"Es triste saber que has pasado años en esta época, posiblemente esperándonos. Tanto así que capacitaste a alguien para que herede los poderes de un mestizo y se enfrente a los seres que sus antecesores no pudieron derrotar. Eso es triste." Lucifago uso un tono burlesco para expresarse, aquello no le agrado nada a Nico.

"Posiblemente. Pero mi desesperación no fue tanta como para dar deliberadamente información y formar una secta… no crees que eso muy infantil." Ella trato de igualar la burla, después de todo, la mayoría de demonios siempre son orgullosos. Esperaba que el sujeto abriera la boca sobre los nuevos sujetos experimentales que los demonios usaban.

"Hmp, no lo creo. Los humanos son ganados y serán eliminados a su tiempo, de igual manera tus marionetas que talvez valgan la pena voltearlos a ver." Lucifago movió ligeramente su mano y varias lanzas de hielo se crearon en el aire. "Dijeron que debíamos capturarte, aunque lastimosamente no especificaron en qué estado."

"Tsk… no creas que te lo pondré tan fácil. Estos viejos huesos pueden dar más de lo que crees." Nico se preparó para lo que sea que venga. Era posible que no pueda ganar, lo único que quería era una oportunidad y escapar.

"Ya lo veremos."

Lucifago arrojo sus lanzas de hielo las cuales fueron refutadas por los disparos simultáneos de Nico.

"_Espero que el chico se prepare lo suficiente…"_ Nico pensó en su alumno, aquel que poseía la Rebellion. Recordó lo que le pidió aquella vez, por simple burla le dijo que buscara una pareja o parejas y tuviera hijos por montones. La verdad era que ella quería que con ello su motivación sea más fuerte y sea capaz de despertar completamente su poder. _"Espero y encuentre personas los cuales tengan chispa demoniaca y de los cuales pueda confiar…"_

La mujer avanzada en edad suspiro de manera agitada ante lo que vendría, Lucifago Rocafole, las habilidades que mostro allí eran en verdad de temer.

* * *

**(Academia Beacon) ****(11:40 a.m.)**

"¡Lo siento! No sé qué me ocurrió, en serio lamento haber perdido el control y haber dicho y hecho cosas raras." Palabras de disculpa, ese _"Lo siento" _era la palabra favorita de Pyrrha en los últimos días luego de que Nora cordialmente mostro el video en el cual casi habia tenido relaciones con su compañero y además de ello, habia dicho muchas cosas desagradables.

Jaune le habia dicho que todo estaba bien, que no se preocupe. Ren y Nora también dieron sus palabras de apoyo, aunque esta última pidió que le enseñe a derribar a un hombre y someterlo de esa manera, para más vergüenza de la pelirroja.

Con el equipo RWBY las reacciones habían sido variadas, desde el sonrojo ocasional de la pequeña caperucita al mirar a la pareja J_P_, a las burlas continuas de Yang, la rubia tetona recibió el video de Nora y con ello encontró material para pasarlo el rato en la Academia. Con Blake era algo distinto, la chica de cabello negro mostro poco interés en el escándalo del video, lo que si le atrajo fue la agilidad y fuerza que habían demostrado tanto así que en varias ocasiones se encontraba mirando a Jaune, ya que él era el más raro. Weiss fue un poco afectada por lo que vio y escucho esa noche, aunque Pyrrha siempre se disculpaba con ella, la heredera siempre le restaba importancia al asunto. Según ella, Pyrrha no fue ella misma esa noche así que lo que dijo ya estaba olvidado, al menos eso era lo que siempre decía.

"No te preocupes, todo está olvidado. Esa noche no eras tú. Aunque si te recomendaría alejarte de Jaune Arc. "Weiss movió su mano derecha restándole importancia al asunto, como siempre.

"…lo intentare." Murmuro la pelirroja.

"¡Dudo que lo haga! Jauney es nuestro líder de equipo, la cama de Pyrrha está cerca a la de él. ¡Es posible que en las noches se traslade a la cama del líder y lo someta! ¡Eso quisiera verlo!" Nora dio sus cuantas palabras lo cual hizo sonreír a Yang y avergonzó aún más a la bella pelirroja.

"Nora, no deberías ese tipo de cosas. Pueden mal entenderse." Ren reprendió a su compañera, como siempre lo hacía. La niña hiperactiva simplemente le saco la lengua de manera juguetona.

Todos se sorprendieron por escucharlo decir más de unas cuantas palabras. Normalmente el chico era callado y apenas decía algo, Yang fue la primera en decirlo.

"Wow, debo decir que es la primera vez que te escucho decir más de 10 palabras. Y tu voz es un poco demasiado fina como para un chico, ¿es por eso que no dices mucho?"

"¡Eso fue muy malo, Yang! Deja de molestar a nuestro amigo." Ruby aparto a su hermana la cual se habia acercado demasiado al niño.

"¡Ren es una persona de pocas palabras! Y su voz está un poco mal estos días, ¡pero él es alguien muy masculino!"

Pyrrha, Yang y Ruby sonrieron ligeramente ante lo enérgica y la manera extraña en la que defendía Nora a su compañero. Blake sonrió ligeramente apartando la mirada del libro que siempre traía consigo, Weiss al contrario se habia quedó muy callada lo cual no pasó desapercibido para la pequeña caperucita.

"Weiss… ¿estás bien?" Ruby se acercó a su distraída compañera.

"… si, ¡estoy bien!" la heredera respondió luego de unos instantes de manera brusca. Aunque como se comportaba actualmente era seguro decir que algo la estaba molestando.

Luego de un momento de silencio, alguien no pudo evitar romperlo.

"Por ciento, ¿cuánto tiempo más tiempo tardara Jauney en reunirse con nosotros?" Nora pregunto a su amiga pelirroja.

"Espero no demasiado."

Actualmente tanto el equipo RWBY y JNPR habían estado en clase de combate la cual era dictada por la Srta. Goodwitch, maestra que aún no habia determinado sus castigos por las acciones de la noche en el gimnasio. El hecho es que en la clase de combate luego de algunas demostraciones le habia llegado el turno a Jaune de luchar con Cardin Winchester, apenas iba a empezar su partido cuando bruscamente fue cortado por un anuncio que convocaba a la maestra una junta. Por tal motivo todos los estudiantes tenían libre y con ello habían decidido gastar el tiempo y dirigirse a la Cafetería.

"¡Hey chicos! Lamento la demora." Jaune se acercó de manera lenta al grupo el cual lo esperó. Actualmente el vestía su atuendo de cazador al igual que todos por motivo de la clase. "Tarde dejando mi arma en el casillero."

"¡Te tardaste demasiado Jauney, pensé que no vendrías!"

"No te preocupes… vamos." Pyrrha aún se comportaba de manera nerviosa con su pareja. Nora lo tomo del brazo y lo junto a una sonrojada Ruby, así continuaron su camino a la Cafetería, pero…

"¡Aun lado, inútiles!" una voz altanera resonó en el pasillo seguido de un empujo que saco de balance a Jaune, Ruby que estaba a su lado fue cubierta con su cuerpo, la niña se sonrojo demasiado por el contacto. Los responsables de fueron un chico de cabello castaño que vestía una armadura gris con accesorios dorados y tres personas más que eran parte de su equipo. "Jeje… es increíble que un simple empujón te saque de balance Arc, si eres así de inútil no quiero ni imaginar cómo lo eres en la arena cuando te enfrentes a mí."

El equipo formado de solo personal masculino se detuvo frente a los miembros RWBY y JNPR, Cardin Winchester líder del equipo CRDL sonrió de manera altiva al ver a un Jaune Arc que se levantaba de manera lenta ayudando a su pequeña amiga. De todos los estudiantes que formaban parte de la Academia, él era conocido como el más odioso de todos, esa era su reputación.

"¡Eres un idiota Cardin!, no tienes nada mejor que hacer además de molestar." Yang mostro su descontento con el personaje frente a ellos. Ella tenía su historia con ese chico, no hace mucho habia tenido la desfachatez de invitarla a salir, lo peor no fue quien lo hizo sino cómo fue que lo hizo. De ninguna manera saldría con un chico que se creía la gran cosa, si era honesta, es posible que Cardin sea más débil que ella.

"Tranquila pequeña rubia, únicamente estoy de paso." Cardin sonrió y le lanzo un guiño a la chica de cuerpo bien formado. Luego centro su vista en el chico rubio del grupo el cual tenía su mirada impasible. "Arc, el día de hoy te salvaste de nuestro combate. Sería difícil de creer que el líder de equipo de la gran Campeona Pyrrha Nikos sea un inútil esbirro."

"Eso sería desastroso." Un chico de cabello rapado y una extraña melena en el centro de su cabeza, Russel Thrush acompaño a las palabras burlistas de su líder de equipo. El resto de sus compañeros simplemente sonrieron.

"Hey, hey, ¡dejen de meterse con nuestro intrépido líder! Ustedes no lo conocen, pero el sería capaz de barrer el suelo con todos ustedes y ni siquiera lo sabrían." Nora dio sus palabras de apoyo a su líder de equipo, ella se arrepentía de no tener su martillo a la mano, si no, era posible que les hubiera roto las piernas hace ya mucho rato. No le agradaban para nada los chicos frente suyo.

"Dejando de lado lo Nora, y gracias." El chico le sonrió a su compañera hiperactiva. "Agradezco no haber luchado contra ti de lo contrario, la clase se hubiera tornado incomoda." Jaune se puso frente a todos sus amigos y encaro a Cardin. Él habia conocido al chico hace ya unos días y pensó que sería posible ser amigos con todo el mundo, pero se equivocó. Desde ser llamado ratón de biblioteca por el conocimiento que poseía en las clases del Prof. Port y Oobleck, o en ocasiones era un Romeo memo por sus cortejos fallidos a Weiss, esas eran maneras simples en las que el equipo CRDL se referían a él. Al parecer los chicos frente suyo lo juzgaban como alguien débil por el hecho de actuar de manera dócil la mayoría de veces en la presencia del resto del alumnado, incluso frente a sus maestros. De momento.

Cardin pensó que encontró a quien podría intimidar fácilmente.

"¿Por el hecho de que hubieses perdido?" el chico de armadura gris se burló.

"je… ¿Quién sabe?" Jaune sonrió de lado a la vez que liberaba aquella presencia pesada.

Detrás de él, Weiss tembló ligeramente ante lo que sintió. _"Otra vez..." _todo pensamiento se centró en lo que sintió emanar en el aire, aquello que la hizo temblar y sentir miedo, de nuevo.

Blake quien habia dejado de leer hace mucho por prestar atención a la situación sintió su cuerpo temblar ligeramente, dentro de ella, una memoria perdida de hace mucho tiempo resurgió, una memoria que creyó dejar atrás. _"Esta sensación. Es lo mismo que…" _ella suspiro ante ello.

El resto de personas del grupo ni siquiera sintió nada de ello, parecía, aunque Pyrrha sonreía ligeramente.

Cardin mantuvo su sonrisa burlista, aunque sus manos temblaron levemente. Sus compañeros de equipo no lo pasaron de la misma manera, ya que su temor se vio de manera abierta.

"Va-vámonos de aquí." El chico castaño gruño y se dispuso a seguir su camino, aunque se giró levemente y dio una última advertencia. "Ya nos veremos en nuestro combate, Jaune Arc."

"¡Si, vete!" Nora se adelantó y de manera sonriente vio como el equipo CRDL se retiró del lugar. "¡Son unos idiotas!"

"Sabía que eran un poco molestosos, pero eso fue un poco… demasiado." Pyrrha dio su opinión de lo que vio. La manera en la que se comportaban el líder de ese equipo le produjo gran molestia.

"Así son esos chicos, una molestia para todos. ¡Pero en serio, que fue lo que hiciste allí casanova! Vi a casi todo el equipo CRDL temblando en sus zapatos, al irse casi se caen de la impresión" Yang se acercó a Jaune y le presiono su brazo derecho cerca de su cuerpo. La verdad era refrescante para ella ver a aquellas alimañas temblando por nada en absoluto.

"… no hice nada. lo mejor sería irnos, me muero de hambre ya que no comí nada al desayuno." Jaune trato de desviar el tema de la conversación, además, le gusto sentir el calor del cuerpo de la rubia tetona, pero eso era una simple artimaña para engatusarlo y hacerlo hablar. Haciendo un puchero juguetón, Yang lo soltó y con ello se dirigieron a la Cafetería.

En el camino, Nora siguió con sus juegos y que si hubiese tenido su martillo le hubiera roto las piernas a todo el equipo CRDL, la verdad nadie la contradijo en ello ya que era posible que sea muy capaz. Detrás de todos ellos estaban Weiss y Ruby, esta última le preocupaba la manera en la que su compañera albina se comportaba. Blake dio una leve mirada al dúo que iba delante de ella, aunque no le importo mucho lo que allí ocurriese, luego dirigió la vista al chico rubio que iba junto a Pyrrha, tendría que hablar con él en algún momento.

* * *

**(Beacon – Oficina de Juntas) ****(12:25 a.m.)**

Ser encargado de la educación era un cargo… complicado, más aún cuando tienes que librar una batalla que te fue encargada hace ya muchos milenios y hasta ahora no has podido ganarla, a eso hay que sumarle la aparición de un nuevo enemigo del cual no tienes indicio de conocimiento adquirido o simplemente fue ignorado y apartado de los registros. Ozpin suspiro levemente ante esa falta y carga que ahora era más pesada en sus hombros.

Actualmente el director de la Academia Beacon se encontraba en una junta holográfica con todos los directores de las academias de Cazadores de los Reinos, con la excepción de uno. La junta ya habia tenido un tiempo de discusión y el tema a tratar era sobre la nueva clase incorporada en el sistema educativo de sus respectivas escuelas, la clase que llevaba por nombre de Ocultismo y trataba de demonios.

"El principal problema que afronta la incorporación al sistema la reforma educativa de los Cazadores es la falta de recursos que brinda el Consejo. El siguiente problema es la falta de información, en los alrededores de Mistral lo único que aumentado es el avistamiento de Grimm mas no de estos nuevos seres que se especula son un peligro para la humanidad." Un hombre de aspecto mayor donde su mayor cualidad era su cabello que era similar al peinado de un león llevo la conversación desde hace ya un inicio. Él era Leonardo Lionheart, director de la Academia Haven.

"¡Eso es lo que llevas diciendo desde que empezó esta junta, Leonado! Tu falta de prueba visual en tu Reino puede ser la falla en la reforma de nuestro sistema. Si sigues diciendo que lo que se ha visto en casi todos los Reinos es solo una especulación, ¡los ancianos del Consejo seguirán sin tomarnos enserio!"

"En Mistral no hay prueba de lo que Ozpin especula, te imaginas lo que causaría ver algo que sea capaz de soportar los ataques de las mejores armas de Polvo o las estrategias que durante años han servido contra los Grimm… todo esto causaría un temor a la población."

"El temor y pánico serán peores si no educamos a esta generación de Cazadores a lo que se enfrentan. Esto será aun peor que enfrentarnos a la Reina, las personas nos culparan a nosotros incluido el Consejo. Allí verdaderamente sería un caos." Una voz estricta y seria resonó en la sala ligeramente iluminada, si la comparabas era similar a Glynda. De cabello negro terminado en puntas grises que cubría uno de sus ojos, aspecto juvenil de tez ligeramente bronceada que no mostraba ser alguien mayor, sus ojos eran de un color azul verde azulado. Vistiendo apenas una blusa escotada y unos pantalones de apretados, ella era la Theodora, Directora de la Academia Shade.

Ozpin bebió de su taza el contenido que lo calmaba en momentos como estos, la discusión se llevó de esta manera hace ya un tiempo con únicamente los directores de Shade y Haven a cargo. Nadie se ponía de acuerdo, la junta era para buscar la manera de sacar fondos para una reforma educativa, los indicios de la nueva clase habia sido bien recibidas a pesar de su falta de autenticidad como decían algunos. Él se sentía molesto por la falta de uno de los miembros en la junta, a pesar de que se avisó con tiempo para ello.

Glynda Goodwitch estaba presente en la junta a la llamada, la verdad pensó que sería algo emergente, lo suficiente como para interrumpir sus clases. Pero al ver como los directores discutían como niños con una parecía que querer golpear al otro el cual se encogía a cada momento… digamos que para ella hubiese sido mejor continuar con sus clases.

"¡Por favor! Podríamos seguir y buscar una solución al motivo por el que la Junta fue hecha en primer lugar, luego pueden discutir lo que quieran." Glynda ya no soporto más escucharlos, ella quería que la junta llegue a alguna parte. Ozpin agradeció su intervención.

"Lo siento. Pero al igual como dije, sin pruebas suficientes el Consejo no nos dará más fondos para una reforma y clases nuevas en las Academias." Leonardo inclino levemente su cabeza y prosiguió. "Además, el Reino de Mistral no ha recibido ningún reporte de criaturas extrañas, solamente Grimm. Solo Vacuo y Vale reportan ese problema, al parecer incluso Atlas no tiene ningún problema como se puede notar con la ausencia de Ironwood."

El silencio inundo la sala brevemente, era cierto que la falta de James hacia dar razón como para hacer dudar de la existencia del nuevo peligro. Ozpin quería hacer notar la falta de cooperación de James, pero se lo guardo para sí mismo.

"Según su mensaje, ocurrió un evento desafortunado en Atlas que requería de su atención." Theodora hizo recordar el mensaje que habia enviado Jame a su ausencia en la Junta. "Pero eso no da motivos para dudar, mis mejores cazadores pueden dar prueba de ello. Puede que el peligro aun no haya tocado a tu puerta Leonardo, pero pronto lo hará. Es mejor que nuestros estudiantes estén preparados." La directora de Shade puso suficiente peso en sus palabras, su semblante serio era lo suficiente como para intimidar a Lionheart.

"Tal y como dicen, entonces la reforma queda como un caso perdido con ustedes también, ¿verdad?" Ozpin recibió la confirmación de ello, la verdad no fue una sorpresa el que se hubiesen negado a ello. La falta de pruebas físicas era algo que el Consejo siempre ponía por delante antes de tomar una decisión, él hubiese presentado las pruebas que Qrow facilito, el problema era lo que ello implicaba, el escándalo que ocasionaría saber de un enemigo que podía invadir la seguridad de los muros de los Reinos. Aunque sospechaba que el Consejo ya lo sabía y únicamente no quería actuar, la pregunta era ¿Por qué? "Leonardo, la última vez me dijiste de la existencia de un monolito gigante en las proximidades del lago Matsu, una gran placa de roca azabache con grabados y esqueletos. Hasta el momento tenemos la confirmación de 4 de ellos, uno en cada Reino." Ozpin mantuvo la mirada en el viejo fauno. "Según mi informante, en los alrededores siempre hay demonios lo cual nos da a entender que de allí se originan."

Lionheart se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, pensando en lo siguiente que diría. Ese silencio no le gusto a la Directora de la Academia Shade.

"¡¿Qué ocurre?! Di algo para que podamos terminar esto." el grito femenino saco de si a Leonardo el cual empezó a balbucear.

"… _*****__Ehem__*****_ es cierto que esa cosa existe, pero no ha ocurrido nada extraño con ella. Pero si dicen que esa cosa es peligrosa, tratare de poner a alguien que investigue." Leonardo dio una respuesta entendible, algo floja pero aceptable.

Glynda quien se mantuvo observando el momento curvo una ceja ante los gestos de Leonardo, eran demasiado raros. En sus manos tenía su Pergamino en el cual tenía desplegado una nómina de Cazadores en servicio de Vacuo, de entre todos ellos uno se resaltaba.

"Son tiempos difíciles los que se aproximan, solo nuestra tenacidad puede hacer frente a este nuevo peligro. La nueva generación de Cazadores tiene un gran peso en sus hombros, al igual como nosotros que es nuestro deber enseñarles los peligros del mundo." Ozpin termino lo que sería el final de la reunión que termino en nada, al final todo tendrá que ser tras bambalinas y con un presupuesto mínimo de cada Academia.

Los hologramas de los directores se despidieron, pero el único en desvanecerse fue Leonardo Lionheart, la directora de la Academia Shade se mantuvo allí mirando directamente a Ozpin.

"Entonces, me dirás de que va el asunto de que necesites a uno de mis Cazadores. Mejor aún, al mejor y único informante sobre estos, Demonios." La mirada que la madura mujer de ojos verde azulado era cargada de enojo, la verdad si es que ella estuviera con su cuerpo físico allí mismo, ella sería capaz de golpear al hombre de traje verde.

Ozpin sintió el enojo en la mujer, era entendible. Después de todo, le estaba pidiendo algo difícil de aceptar, alianza y libertad de elección o no, ella jamás soltaría a su única pieza en el tablero. Pero el esperaba que sí, con un intercambio minucioso y manipulación todo era posible.

"Solo la necesito por un corto periodo de tiempo, además, la única beneficiada aquí serias tú, Dora. Te beneficiarias de una manera… personal por supuesto." Ozpin sonrió misteriosamente ante lo propuesto.

Glynda suspiro y se mantuvo allí en la oficina, vería nuevamente como Ozpin era capaz de enganchar a las personas con sus palabras. Solo esperaba que sepa lo que hace, caso contrario le saldría el tiro por la culata, al igual como le ocurrió con Raven.

* * *

**(Cafetería) ****(12:27 p.m.)**

Velvet Scarlatina suspiro ante el hecho de estar sola en la cafetería almorzando, su equipo actualmente estaba en una misión y ella fue dada de baja por el hecho de que su arma actualmente estaba fuera de servicio y por la dificultad de la tarea. Por tal motivo ella se quedó y el equipo fue asistido por un maestro.

"_En momentos como estos es cuando hubiese querido hacer más amigos." _Era complicado hacer amigos cuando eras un Fauno, o al menos para ella así lo era. A una distancia de ella, en una mesa habia un grupo reunido el cual era el más ruidoso y animado del lugar.

"_¡Eso fue lo que soñé durante todo este tiempo! Además de la espada de nuestro intrépido líder" …_

"_No era de esa manera… y por favor Nora, no digas cosas que podrían mal interpretarse." …_

"_Jajaja… Nora es muy graciosa, por cierto, casanova, podrías enseñarme esos movimientos locos que hiciste en el gimnasio. A Pyrrha se lo he pedido, pero no ha dado resultados positivos, quisiera que tú al menos digieras que sí." …_

"_eh… hmm… la verdad quisiera ver tu arma nuevamente Jaune, al igual que la tuya Pyrrha. Ese día hicieron cosas que quisiera ver cómo recrearlas con mi bebé."_

"_Sera un placer, ¿verdad, Pyrrha? Por cierto, ángel de nieve, ¿quisieras salir a algún lado conmigo? Como un cambio de ritmo sería bueno."_

"…_no. ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no saldría contigo, deja de insistir!"_

"_El que persevera gana…"_

Allí fueron solo risas y burlas por el tema del rechazo del chico en su intento de sacar una cita con Weiss. Velvet dejo de escuchar desde allí, la verdad que tener buena audición en unas ocasiones era divertido, solo en ocasiones. En otras, te enteras de cosas que era mejor no saber, cosas desagradables que dicen de ti.

"_*****__suspiro__*** **_Lo mejor sería ir y hacer algo de provecho." Murmurando para ella, Velvet se puso de pie fue y dejo su bandeja de alimentos en la sección indicada. Ahora se disponía a salir de lugar y hace más trabajo de investigación de un tema particular, aun con temor, ella era buena en la clase de Ocultismo la cual hablaba de demonios, aunque habia alguien más que estaba a su nivel. Era un tema perturbador, pero esperaba conocer más y con ello hacer una rutina de entrenamiento acorde al nuevo peligro.

"¡Hey miren esto! Aquí hay quien usa accesorios para llamar la atención, estas orejas no hacen más que hacerte ver ridícula."

Velvet contuvo un grito al ser bruscamente halada de sus orejas, se burlaban de ello, de su dolor. El responsable no era otro más que su acosador de siempre, Cardin Winchester, líder del equipo CRDL

"¡Ay! ¡ay! Me lastimas… por favor… me haces daño."

"¿Oh? Son reales, ¡miren esto chicos! Es una conejita real, que hace un animal como tu aquí estudiando para ser un cazador, ¿no deberías estar con el resto de tu clase?"

Sus orejas fueron haladas más fuerte, el dolor era insoportable por lo sensibles que eran. "¡Ah! Por favor… suéltame…"

"Es gracioso que sientas dolor. ¿no se supone que están acostumbrados al maltrato? Eres un animal, lo olvidaste."

El equipo CRDL se reía por lo que le hacían y decían. Velvet se contuvo, no habia problema en hacer una escena y librarse de sus acosadores, pero era seguro decir que ella sería la más afectada. Si ella mostraba violencia, era posible que la comparen con lo Faunos violentos de El Colmillo Blanco.

Era triste la verdad, Velvet estaba rodeada de personas formándose para ser cazadores que se suponía deberían ser justos e igualitarios, solidarios. Lo único que ahora recibía eran miradas de lastima y murmullos, nunca nadie trato de ayudarla. A la distancia incluso el grupo bullicioso de hace unos momentos habia agachado la vista y murmuraba, la hermandad no existía aquí. Para ella, los únicos amigos que tenía eran los miembros de su equipo que lastimosamente ahora no estaban con ella.

"¡¿No crees que te has pasado de la raya, Cardin?! ¡No te das cuentas que la estas lastimando!"

Velvet sintió que sus orejas fueron liberadas del cruel agarre y su cuerpo fue halado suavemente y rodeada de manera tierna. Al abrir sus ojos allí vio al a un chico de cabellera alborotada rubia con una porción blanca en su flequillo, su mirada de ojos azules estaba contraída en una expresión de irritación. Él estaba enojado.

"Pero mira quien llego a hacerse el héroe." Cardin se burló por la acción del chico que le arrebato la diversión del momento. "¡Piérdete, ratón de biblioteca! No estabas en la mesa de los perdedores hace un momento, ve allí y encárgate de tus propios asuntos."

Eso que dijo Cardin era cierto, hace solo unos instantes Jaune estaba en su propia mesa con sus amigos y ahora estaba junto a Velvet. Eso le pareció curioso a ella, además, ahora que estaba cerca de él, el collar en su cuello empezó a brillar. _"Entonces era a él a quien reaccionaba…" _Velvet recordó las veces que su collar brillo en Beacon, lastimosamente ella nunca trato de buscar la razón, no quería que la vieran con algo luminoso por allí actuando de manera extraña, podrían haberle puestos nombres extraños por ello.

"Es cierto, estaba allí con mis amigos. El problema fue que escuche como una tierna dama era maltratada por un bribón. ¿acaso te encanta atraer la atención? Aunque lo haces de la manera equivocada y a las personas equivocadas." El chico rubio sonrió ligeramente ante ello. "¿Qué crees? Ahora tienes mi atención."

Cardin trato de retraer el brazo que desde hace un tiempo fue agarrado por Jaune. Hizo varios intentos, todos fueron fallidos. El agarre era demasiado fuerte como para soltarse de él.

"¿Qué tengo tu atención dices? Y que es lo que harás, acaso me golpearas… jajaja." el chico castaño rio. "No creo posible que tú estés aquí tratando de proteger a un Fauno, aquellos que son casi animales. Aunque… espera, ¿acaso te gustan? Te gustan los animales y- ¡ack!" él grito de dolor.

Velvet aun siendo sostenida por el chico rubio vio como presionó demasiado fuerte el brazo de su abusador. Se notaba aún más enojado que en un inicio, era extraño. Los amigos de Cardin se mostraban nerviosos, aunque no hicieron ningún intento de ayudar a su líder.

"¿Animales dijiste? El único animal que veo aquí es aquel que se cree superior, pero no tiene la inteligencia para diferenciar su ignorancia del mundo. Acciones como las que haces ahora, son responsables del odio de los Faunos contra los humanos, la discriminación no es bien recibida, ¿sabes?"

"¡aack! ¡Suéltame maldición!"

"… ¿no te divertías así hace unos minutos?"

De esa manera estuvieron unos minutos, unos gritando e insultando que lo suelte y el otro diciéndole lo equivocado de su manera de actuar. Velvet mentiría si dijera que no disfrutaba el hecho de ver a su abusador siendo sometido. El chico, Jaune si es que no se equivocaba, parecía ser un buen chico, al menos la acción de defenderla era un indicio. Luego estaba el hecho de que su artefacto sobrenatural reaccione a él, eso lo hacía misterioso, al menos en su nómina.

Al final, Jaune libero a Cardin el cual se marchó maldiciendo "¡Recordare esto!" eso dijo, además de que reclamo a sus compañeros de equipo el hecho de que no lo ayudaron.

"¿Estás bien? No te duelen tus… orejas. Lamento el hecho de que ese sujeto te haya tratado de esa manera." Jaune la libero y se puso frente a la chica. Ahora que la veía bien, era una chica muy linda, cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos con una piel blanca impecable. Esas orejas de conejo en la cabeza la hacían ver aún más adorable, no entendía como alguien podría maltratar a tal belleza, ese sujeto no tenía perdón de nadie.

"eh… uh… sí, estoy bien. Gracias por la ayuda y si, mis orejas están bien..." Velvet tartamudeo por el hecho de ser observada con tanto cuidado, claro que, si recibía miradas curiosas, pero siempre eran por sus características Fauno. Ahora con el chico frente suyo era igual, pero era de una manera diferente, casi como si sintiera fascinación por ella, estaba admirado su belleza femenina. _"eh? ..."_ Se sonrojo por llegar a esa conclusión.

"… *****_ehem__*** **_perdón, pero no me he presentado. Soy Jaune Arc, espero causar una buena impresión y poder entablar algo contigo." El chico tomo las manos de la bella Fauno y le sonrió persuasivamente. Le pareció tierno ver como se puso nerviosa por ello.

"…eh... uh… hmm… soy Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina. Un gusto conocerte." La bella Fauno se sonrojo por sentir el toque del chico, la sonrisa que le dio era cálida y seductiva. Su toque trasmitía seguridad, aunque era un poco atrevido de su parte, ella no lo tomo de mala manera.

"Velvet, es un gusto entonces." A Jaune le agrado la chica, era bonita y parecía ser un poco introvertida, parecía, ya que no la conocía realmente. Ahora que la veía de manera mejor, una ligera luz parecía emanarse del pecho de la chica atravesando su uniforme. Él enarco una ceja ante ello, pero lo dejo pasar, por ahora. "Por cierto, espero no ser inoportuno, pero, ¿quisieras venir a nuestra mesa? Allí con mis amigos, estoy seguro que no les desagradara la idea de conocerte, así como a mí."

Velvet sonrió nerviosamente ante la invitación. Al dirigir la vista al grupo de amigos del chico vio como una chica de cabello corto levantaba la mano de manera eufórica invitándola al lugar. Ella quería negarse por tener cosas que hacer, pero eso sería descortés. Al dirigir la mirada al chico, este continuaba sonriéndole, esperando una respuesta.

"… claro, por que no." Al final no vio razones para negarse.

Ella siempre quiso hacer amigos, hacer crecer su círculo de amistad mucho más allá de su equipo. En un principio trato de hacer amigos, a pesar de su actitud introvertida, pero fracaso al ser mal vista y discriminada por el hecho de ser Fauno.

"Perfecto. Entonces vamos." Ella fue guiada por Jaune, al llegar al grupo fue recibida de manera agradable. Conversaron, rieron e hicieron bromas. Pero nada fue de su disgusto.

Al final ella agradeció el hecho de no negarse a conocer ese grupo de amigos. Aunque aún quedaban sus dudas. ¿Por qué su collar reaccionaba al chico?

* * *

**(Centro de Vale) ****(17:50 p.m.)**

El día escolar se fue volando y los miembros del equipo JNPR decidieron salir a la ciudad, ya era fin de semana así que les parecía bien relajarse. Nora lo tomo mejor que nadie, tanto así que extorsiono a Jaune para que los llevara a los juegos de video, aunque para ello Ren tuvo que hacerla cambiar de parecer.

Todo esto idea de Jaune para que Pyrrha ya no se sienta incomoda con él y con el resto, desde aquel día en el gimnasio ella se habia sentido muy nerviosa y él ya no quería ver eso.

Hoy habia sido agradable para Jaune, aunque trató con unos idiotas, el conocer a Velvet le fue muy agradable.

Después de algunas paradas, el equipo JNPR paro en una heladería y disfruto de las delicias dulces, aun con el temor de que Nora sea aún más hiperactiva con la carga de azúcar.

"¡Esto está muy bueno! Quisiera que nos invitaras así siempre Jauney, ¡después de un día aburrido no hay nada mejor como algo dulce! ¡Haz hecho feliz a una dama!" Nora estaba degustando su cuarto helado, tenía el contorno de los labios embarrados de miel. La manera en la que se lamia hizo apartar la mirada de Jaune el cual se habia quedado mirando por mucho tiempo.

"Esa era la idea. Salir y hacer algo además de estudiar todos los días, conoceremos más de nosotros de esa manera." Jaune expreso lo que creía cierto. Únicamente habían estado en la Academia y no habia tenido tiempo de explorar Vale, él era un turista en la ciudad. "¿No crees lo mismo, Ren?"

El chico normalmente sereno y silencioso habia estado degustando del helado de una manera extraña, en serio que eso hacia dudar al chico de cabello rubio el cual trato de llamar su atención. Al final fue Nora quien le dio al niño andrógino un ligero golpe para llamarle la atención.

"eh… ah… ¿Qué decías?"

"Decía que deberíamos hacer más salidas así para conocernos mejor como equipo."

"… claro, esa no sería una mala idea." El ninja susurro la última parte, Jaune decidió no indagar allí ya que sinceramente todo se estaba volviendo raro.

"¡Deberíamos invitar al equipo RWBY a salir con nosotros la próxima vez! ¡oh, incluso invitar a Velvet, la chica es tan linda! ¡Es una linda chica con bellas orejas de conejo!"

"Esa no sería una mala idea. ¿vedad, Pyrrha?" Jaune estuvo de acuerdo con Nora allí. Velvet habia sido un encanto y les agrado a todos, además habían descubierto que ella era mayor a ellos, ella era una estudiante de segundo año. Ahora Jaune trato de llamar la atención de su compañera pelirroja la cual en ocasiones lo miraba y desviaba rápidamente su rostro.

"…" Pyrrha no supo que responder a al llamado de atención de Jaune, en su mente habia un millar de preguntas y no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación. Todas las preguntas se centraban en ese día en el gimnasio. Las salidas con Jaune y el equipo habia sido una buena idea, aunque para ello ella ahora usaba gafas y se quitó los guantes y algunos vestigios de su armadura. Ahora ella quería iniciar la conversación que él siempre evitaba diciéndole que todo estaba bien, ella no creía eso.

"¿Sucede algo Pyr?"

"¡Vamos, dinos que te sucede Pyrrha! No te gusto el sabor de helado que elegiste, ¡te dolió el estómago! ¡¿Deberíamos irnos?!"

"No la agobies con preguntas, Nora. Ya nos dirá que sucede."

"¡Pero Ren, ella ha estado incomoda desde que llegamos aquí! ¿puede que el helado le haya caído mal?"

"Nora…"

Pyrrha dibujo una sonrisa en su labio ante el intercambio de Nora y Ren, la primera siempre era tan animada como siempre. Debería mejorar o arruinaría el estado de ánimo. "Lo siento, es solo que he estado pensando en algo. Pero ya estoy bien, solo fue algo absurdo."

Nora hizo algunas preguntas sobre lo que ella pensaba, aunque al final se rindió y lo acepto, incluso Ren pareció aceptarlo. Él único que se mantuvo con la mirada en ella, convenientemente estaba sentado frente a suyo, fue Jaune.

"¿Qué sucede Pyrrha?" Jaune pregunto de nuevo.

La pelirroja supo de inmediato que sus dudas e incomodidades dieron la señal de que pensaba el inconveniente de ese día. Ahora que tenía la atención, lo mejor era preguntar.

"Esa noche, esa noche en el gimnasio cuando tuvimos nuestra práctica. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió allí?"

Jaune suspiro ante ello, ya lo veía venir. Nora quien estaba cerca de Pyrrha quiso dar una respuesta, pero fue detenida por su amigo y confidente.

"Recuerdas el día que mi maestra te entrego el arma que ahora posees. El día que Reed Queen llego a tus manos." Jaune hizo un retroceso en sus memorias, recordó aquella niña pelirroja de hace tanto tiempo.

Pyrrha siempre lo recordaba, la maestra Nico fue alguien excéntrica y peculiar pero aun así te entrenaba hasta morir y era capaz de animarte después de ello. Recordó el día en que recibió su arma, lo recordaba por que fue el día en el que se despidió de su único amigo. "… lo recuerdo. Ese día te marchaste con tu maestra para continuar con tu entrenamiento. ¿pero que tiene es que ver?"

Jaune sonrió por esa pregunta. "Tiene que ver todo Pyr. El hecho de haber sido entrenada y poseer un arma demoniaca es una prueba de ello."

"¿Arma demoniaca? Espera, ¿Qué?" Pyrrha se sorprendió por el hecho de que en su poder poseía un arma demoniaca que era redactada en el libro que Jaune poseía. "¿no son esas cosas a lo que Ruby siempre le atraen? Se suponía que eran ficción…"

"Los demonios existen Pyrrha, eso ya lo sabes. En nuestra habitación hay una pieza de un demonio la cual se mueve y en ocasiones da luz. ¿creíste que todo era mentira?" Jaune sonrió ante ver la ligera incredulidad de Pyrrha, incluso Nora y Ren se veían ligeramente asombrados. Ahora tenía que ver como proseguir, los alrededores estaban extrañamente vacíos, eso era conveniente por si alguna lluvia de preguntas de su hiperactiva compañera. "La historia que leíste de mi libro, esa es una historia perdida que fue real, perdida en las sombras de las fábulas del Remanente existen muchas cosas que son reales y solo las vemos como un cuento fantástico. Pero esa historia que a Ruby le atrajo tanto, es real."

Pyrrha tenía una mirada confusa en su rostro, en su posesión habia un arma… demoniaca. Era cierto que su arma le parecía extraña, su composición era extraña tanto as que era imposible lograr magnetizarla con su semblanza, al menos en parte. Ahora Jaune viene y le dice que la historia increíble de demonios era cierta, si eso era cierto, ¿entonces el linaje perdido demoniaco también lo es?

"¡Espera! ¡Espera un momento!" Nora hizo su intervención al escuchar algo que le parecía en verdad increíble. "¡¿Estás diciendo que el cuento que la historia que constaste esa noche fue real?! ¡Incluso esa cosa parecida a una mujer en la lámpara es una parte demoniaca! ¡Eso es… Wow!

El escándalo de Nora era algo que Jaune ya esperaba, aunque el ser halado bruscamente y sentir el aliento de la chica sobre su rostro fue algo nuevo. El balbuceo que siguió de allí fue inentendible, él le pido que se calmara y que tratara de no llamar más la atención. Temas como esos no le gustaba tratar en público, puede que alguien no grato los escuche.

"Si dices que esa historia es cierta. Entonces, ¿los demonios con apariencia humana también lo son? No es eso aún más peligroso que el enfrentamiento a los Grimm."

"¡Vamos Ren! Jauney dijo que la cosa en nuestro dormitorio pertenecía a una rana, entonces… ¡es posible que exista un perezoso demoniaco! ¡¿te imaginas lo increíble que sería eso, una verdadera locura?!"

"No lo mires de ese lado Nora." El chico de verde regaño a su hiperactiva amiga "Esto cambia las cosas de una manera… indescriptible. La clase de la Academia Beacon que cubren este tema ni siquiera se aproximan a lo que dices Jaune." Ren hablaba de la manera razonable y su instinto era el que lo motivaba, después de todo, demonios irracionales eran una cosa, pero, demonios capaces de tomar apariencia humana y armas demoniacas eran otra cosa… eran algo más sombrío. "Pero… si sabes tantas cosas. ¿Por qué no las compartes con los maestros?"

La pregunta de Ren tenía sentido, demasiado, además era moralista. El conocimiento debía compartirse, esa era la norma, incluso Jaune la sabia. Pero él sufrió el peso de saber las cosas ocultas del mundo, además… _"Siempre hay secretos, incluso los maestros lo tienen."_

"La respuesta es simple Ren. Los adultos u maestros están sujetos al sistema, son presos de los credos que ya han seguido por mucho tiempo y con información innecesario podrían hacer cosas erróneas. Se necesitaría de un gran coraje afrontar el desafío, eso o un espíritu roto que ya no tenga nada que perder." Jaune expreso su punto. Al menos eso era lo que él creía.

"Pero…"

"Eres especial… crees en la magia y sobrenatural…" los susurros de Pyrrha llamaron la atención de todos en la mesa. Ella recordó las palabras que le hicieron acreedora de la espada demoniaca, _"Eres especial" _eso fue lo único que la maestra Nico dijo antes de marcharse con Jaune. El talento mostrado en su persona era lo que siempre llamaba la atención de todos, y si las historias eran ciertas… "Dijiste que todo lo que narraste era cierto, una guerra antigua y demonios capaces de camuflare como humanos… todo eso, ¿es verdad?"

"Lo es." Jaune mantuvo la mirada fija en la hermosa dama de ojos verdes. Ya tenía la idea del asunto, solo esperaba el momento para decirlo y continuar de manera progresiva.

"SI es así, ¿los cruces de humanos y demonios también lo son? Seres así también existen..."

"… los hay. Escucha Pyr, desde el momento que usaste a Red Queen demostraste ser alguien extraordinario. Todo aquel que pueda manejar un arma de demoniaca, no, todo aquel que pueda manejar un arma de la línea de sangre de Sparda se debe tomar en cuanta en este mundo." La mirada de Pyrrha hizo que Jaune sonriera ligeramente, demostraba que ya habia entendido todo. Le costó entenderlo, pero el hecho de que haya maneado el Exceed de tal manera y no se haya agotado demostraba que ella no usaba Aura normal como todos, sino una más como la suya. Ella manejaba un Aura demoniaca.

"Pero eso es…"

"¡¿los cuentos son reales?!"

"La genética no debería ser compatible. Debería ser imposible…"

Los rostros de asombro de Pyrrha, Nora y Ren respectivamente eran graciosos. Hicieron recordar a Jaune la primera vez que escucho sobre los cuentos con una historia real tras ellos.

"jejeje… bienvenidos a mi mundo." El chico rubio sonrió ligeramente. Al final terminó de comer su derretido helado. Lo mejor sería continuar la conversación en su habitación.

Luego de un tiempo, Pyrrha hizo una pregunta que se hizo desde que escucho todo eso. "… entonces eso significa que tú eres… un mestizo."

Jaune termino su helado y lamio sus labios saboreando la dulzura residual. Esa pregunta era algo que no habia esperado sinceramente, ¿media sangre? Eso ni él lo sabía.

Sus amigos estaban expectantes por una respuesta.

* * *

**(Beacon- Dormitorio Equipo RWBY) ****(01:12 a.m.)**

Cuando tu cuerpo siente un calor suele ser incomodo dormir, no hay lado en la cama para que el cuerpo enfrié su temperatura. Pero a ese calor agrégale una incomodidad interna, algo que no sabes lo que es, pero y te molesta y exaspera.

Ruby Rose era la estudiante más joven de la Academia Beacon, además, su hermana la consideraba la más inocente. Eso era lo que pensaba y hubiese sido así, pero la pubertad despertaba todo tipo de curiosidades y eso lo llevaba a experimentar con el cuerpo al sentir cosas que antes no sentías.

Descubrías el placer de jugar contigo mismo.

"¡_ah!… ¡ah!… Mmmm…_" Ligeros gemidos escapaban bajo las sabanas de una cama litera improvisada que en ocasiones se movía ligeramente. Ligeros chillidos, suspiros contenidos resonaban en una habitación en la que solo una persona estaba despierta sintiendo una tensión placentera en su cuerpo. Todo era producido por su propia mano.

"_Que es… que es lo que me sucede… __*****__suspiro__*** **__que sucede con mi cuerpo_." Ruby tenía una de sus manos entre sus piernas, estaba estimulando ligeramente su núcleo aun sobre sus bragas blancas de fresas estampadas. Estaba buscando algo para apaciguar el calor que sentía su ser.

Su mano izquierda recorría ligeramente su vientre hasta llegar a su pecho bajo su blusa negra de tirantes, el proceso hizo que algo como electricidad recorriera su columna llevándola hasta su núcleo el cual presiono aún más. "_¡ahh-mmmm!_"

Ruby no entendía lo que ocurría con ella, era la primera vez que jugaba consigo misma. Tenía que contener sus gemidos caso contrario sus compañeras de equipo podrían descubrir lo que hacía. Eso la mataría de la vergüenza.

"*****_suspiro_*** **_espero que… que no despierten." _Sacando la cabeza de entre las sabanas, observo a la otra cama en la que dormían Blake y Yang. Convenientemente estaban dando la espalda y parecían dormir de manera amena, eso era bueno. Su rostro pálido estaba sonrojado y sudoroso, sus bellos ojos plateados estaban entrecerrados.

Ruby saco la mano de su pecho y la llevo hasta su núcleo, aun con vergüenza, con ambas manos estimulo su vagina directamente. El cosquilleo fue aún más fuerte, pero a la vez gratificante.

Ella continúo jugueteando hasta que encontró el punto en su clítoris y a la vez estimuló los contornos húmedos de su vagina hasta que ligeramente metido un dedo lo que hizo que contuviera un ligero grito. La humedad en su entrepierna fue demasiada que sus pantalones de pijama se sentían muy mojados, al meter nuevamente en las sabanas el olor que emanaba le pareció dulce.

"_mmmm… ¡ah! ..._" hubo gemidos que Ruby no pudo contener, continuo con su estímulo y el ligero sondeo en su vagina. Sentía que algo se acercaba, la chispa que recorría su cuerpo era tan fuerte y exquisita, era algo que jamás habia sentido y eso la hacía continuar hasta el final.

Suspiros y gemidos contenidos… el placer era inconcebible.

"¡mmmmm!" En los momentos finales, Ruby mordió las sabanas para no gritar por lo que sintió, al presionar su clítoris un poco el placer se derramo en una muestra liquida que empapo sus manos. Sus ojos parecieron ver chispas e incluso se empañaron un poco, al final ella quedo agotada pero satisfecha. El malestar se fue…

Secándose las manos en su pantalón, ella se bajó de la cama y casi cae por lo flácidas que se sentían sus piernas. Al ver su amiga Weiss vio como dormía como un ángel, ella sonrió ligeramente, tal vez Jaune tenga razón al decirle Ángel de Nieve. Al girarse a ver el resto de sus compañeras, estas seguían dormidas. Ella suspiro de alivio.

Al revisar su ropa, noto la gran macha de humedad en su pantalón. Ella se sonrojo por ello, ágilmente ella tomo un nuevo pijama de su armario y se dirigió al baño para limpiarse ya que no podía dormir con el olor que emanaba, además se sentía pegajosa por el sudor.

Pero en la mente de Ruby iba un pensamiento sobre lo de hoy, incluso anteriormente a esto. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? El malestar en su cuerpo empezó desde que vio a Jaune y Pyrrha ese día en el gimnasio. ¿Por qué reacciono así?

Sacudiendo su cabeza ella se dijo que no era nada, que las hormonas en su cuerpo la hacían actuar así. Cerrando silenciosamente la puerta del baño, ella agradeció el hecho de que sus compañeras estén profundamente dormidas.

* * *

**Hola nuevamente, aqui ya presento a un demonio con nombre y todo. Ese sera un enemigo fuerte para el fututo. Aqui tambien presente a Velvet y su breve interaccion con Jaune y ese grupo, la enemistad de Cardin, auque leve pero esta alli para desarrollar mas adelante.**

**La linda conejita Fauno me agrada asi que espero darle buena participacion. Ella sers parte del Harem mas adelante asi que espero desarrollar bien esa relacion.**

**Ahora contestando a los comentarios:**

**OkamiSaint Zero – **Hola y gracias para comentar. He visto en el juego de DMC 3, por la codicia del arma la Sparda. Únicamente esa arma tiene los poderes de un demonio y serias capaz de obtenerlos por medio de aquella espada. Al menos eso es lo que uso en esta historia, las espadas como la Rebellion o la Yamato serían únicamente usadas con su verdadero potencial por aquellos con linaje de Sparda y lo cual en este Fanfic si hay. Jaune Arc tiene parte de ese linaje y fue sacado a flote gracias Nico. Y sí, mi historia toma hasta el DMC 5, incluso puede que tome el alternativo también.

**The Yuusha – **Hola y gracias por el comentario. Espero que te siga agradando mi historia. Aunque las escenas picantes puede que vayan ascendiendo en ero, además puede que haya por aquí y allá en los capítulos.

Gracias a todos por leer.

No vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	11. 11

**Hola a todos, aquí Gabriel saludándoles.**

**Antes que todo quisiera agradecer a quienes siguen y dejan un comentario a esta historia, es un placer escribir para ustedes. Luego esta sobre lo que viene a continuación en la historia, por si alguien se pregunte más adelante como esto es un UA, voy a hacer un cambio de genero con unos personajes. Solo será un ligero cambio.**

**Por el resto, dejo notas al final del capítulo. Disfruta tu lectura.**

**RWBY pertenece al difunto Monty Oum y Rooster Teeth.**

**Devil May Cry pertenece a Capcom.**

**Inseguro e Inmutable.**

* * *

**(Borde del Acantilado - Beacon) ****(10:30 a.m.)**

"Mueve libremente tu cuerpo… relájate. Inhala y exhala…" Estando de pie y posicionado el cuerpo en una clásica postura de box, Jaune Arc disfrutaba del momento que tenía para sí mismo recordando viejas lecciones.

Vistiendo unos simples calentadores con una camisilla, él se dio en refugiarse de todo problema en el entrenamiento o al menos el recuerdo de ello. Era mejor eso que tener presente lo que habia acontecido el día anterior… la idiotez que posiblemente habia hecho.

Aunque por más que lo intente, la memoria del día anterior aún estaba fresca.

…

"_¿Dices que el conocimiento que tengo mejor sería compartirlo? Lo que dices es absurdo Ren, es incomprensible." Jaune estaba en medio de la habitación destruida luego de que Nora hiciera lo suyo con Pandora luego de enseñársela. Estaba un poco exaltado por lo que se discutía actualmente. "Hay cosas que simplemente se dan porque sí, todo el mundo tiene secretos y lo único que estoy haciendo es compartir algo íntimo y personal por el hecho de que somos amigos. No confundas las cosas…"_

_El día que Jaune habia pasado con su equipo habia sido maravilloso, algo increíble. las locuras de Nora hicieron reír a todos. Hablaron mucho de ellos, intimaron más, aun con la leve incomodidad. Pero todo se vio envuelto en un problema cuando se tocó un tema en particular, Ren habia sido quien más se elevó allí._

_Jaune se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que Ren sea alguien de pocas palabras, aun así, él se habia acercado. Era un poco extraño como fue, pero así lo hizo. Incluso, Ren llego a discutir con él, saliendo completamente del personaje calmado que se creía que era. _

_Así era ahora…_

"_¿Por qué somos amigos? ..." Ren se enojó al escuchar a su líder expresarse de esa manera. El egoísmo era algo palpable e imperdonable. Acercándose y poniéndose frente a su líder, le dio una mirada enojada muy por fuera de su personaje pacifico. Aunque, al estar tan cerca hacia evidente su diferencia de altura. "Quieres decir que si no nos conociéramos ni siquiera nos dirías nada… nos dejarías a ciegas como al resto del mundo que has ignorado. Eso es muy egoísta, arrogante e inhumano. Todos aquí estamos en el mismo bando y tenemos derecho a conocer a lo que nos enfrentamos, los Grimm ya no son lo único por lo que hay que temer allá afuera y el único que conoce de ello desde un inicio fuiste tú." Ren suspiro para calmarse un poco, estaba muy agitado. "Que hubieses hecho si en la iniciación alguien hubiera muerto por decir las cosas a medias… hubieses tenido que cargar con su muerte."_

"… _hubiese sido un accidente trágico. Yo fui claro allí, y no, no voy en aquel entonces a derramar toda la sopa sobre lo desconocido que existe porque ni siquiera yo lo sé todo. Me hubiesen tomado como un loco, así como el equipo RWBY me mira siempre que hablo sobre si la magia existe, como ustedes si no hubiesen presenciado algo fantástico con sus propios ojos." Jaune se mantuvo firme con su decisión. "Además, todo está bien hasta ahora, la Academia está enseñando a los Cazadores sobre el peligro adicional… __*****_suspiro_*** **__no hay de qué preocuparse y-"_

_Plaf!_

_El sonido de una bofetada resonó para sorpresa de todos. Aunque el más sorprendido fue Jaune._

_Ren tenía su mirada contorsionada por el enojo, su mano derecha estaba estirada como prueba de haber golpeado al chico frente suyo. Él ya se habia cansado de escuchar excusas rodeando su egoísmo._

"… _podríamos por favor calmarnos un poco. No creo que sea necesario todo esto…" Pyrrha se movió rápidamente e intervino entre ambos chicos por un posible cambio de humos. Hasta ahora ella se mantuvo observando el intercambio por si habia algo que su amigo de verde podía hacer sobre lo cerrado que era su compañero. Hasta ella estaba un poco molesta sobre lo poco profundo que era Jaune con ella y su equipo, no era como lo fue en el pasado, era muy… distante._

"_Contrólate un poco Ren, no creo que Jauney haya querido decir eso…" Nora estaba sosteniendo a Ren del abdomen y halándolo hacia atrás. Ella quien siempre tenía un semblante alegre ahora no lo tenía por ningún lado. "Jauney… no quisiste decir eso. ¿verdad? Era una broma o algo así, tú no eres un egoísta y en vez de eso eres un amable caballero que simplemente… eh, hmm, ¿actúa muy raro?" Ella dirijo la vista a su líder de equipo el cual simplemente sonrió ligeramente, lo cual le gusto tal vez por un posible cambio de opinión._

"… _no fue ninguna broma. Así es como soy realmente."_

_Eso fue decepcionante para los presentes. _

_Pyrrha se sintió mal por escuchar aquello, algo habia pasado para que él haya cambiado tanto. Paso de ser un chico tierno, dulce y poco inseguro a ser un idiota. "Jaune…"_

_Hubo un poco de silencio luego de una discusión extensa. No sabían cómo seguir a continuación por lo complicado del asunto._

"… _en verdad eres un idiota. No te pareces en nada al guerrero que una vez conocí y portaba tu misma arma." Ren murmuro lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo escucharan. Jaune enarco una ceja ante lo que escucho._

_Luego de un momento Jaune sonrió ligeramente. "hehe… no hay nadie más con un arma como la mía. Y no, yo no me parezco a nadie, nadie es como yo."_

"_Cierto, aunque comparten el mismo nombre y apariencia… no eres igual. Eres simplemente un ser egoísta, una excusa de hombre." El chico de cabello oscuro levanto la vista y en ella simplemente se reflejaba la decepción. "Aunque seas un estratega… el Director Ozpin no juzgó la verdadera capacidad de una persona como para ponerla en el puesto de líder."_

"_Renny…" Nora se sorprendió por las palabras de su compañero. Jamás lo habia escuchado hablar de esa manera._

_Pyrrha estaba igual de sorprendida, eso fue muy duro como para decirlo. Era una simple falta de comprensión en la discusión la cual ella no creyó que llegaría a que Jaune sea juzgado como indigno de liderar el equipo. Ella desvió la vista levemente a su compañero el cual tenía la mirada cubierta por su flequillo._

"… _me estas juzgando?" Jaune apretó su puño ante lo que habia escuchado. El no creía escuchar eso de alguien que al parecer lo habia tenido todo fácil, ser calificado de nuevo cuando paso por un infierno para ser aceptado como un aspirante a Cazador no era algo grato. Su cuerpo tembló por la ira que sintió y tuvo que contener. "No sabes nada por lo que he pasado para llegar hasta aquí."_

"_Jaune, Ren no…" Pyrrha se acercó y presiono al chico como para que no haga una locura por la ira. Ella vio en su mirada el enojo que sentía y no quería que el intento de formar una hermandad como equipo se vaya por el desagüe ahora. "¡Calmémonos, si! No creo que es inteligente discutir por cosas simples, ¡por favor!" La fuerza ejercida por el chico fue excesiva, no sirvió de mucho sus intentos por detenerlo._

"_¡Jauney!" Al soltarse del cuerpo de su amigo de la infancia, Nora se asustó por lo que aconteció después._

_Siendo sostenido por el cuello de su traje, Ren fue levantado y colocado a altura de su líder de equipo. La mirada divertida de ojos azules ya no estaba allí, ahora simplemente habia un ceño fruncido con unos ojos rojizos que parecían destellar. Era un poco atemorizante, más aún con aquellos guanteletes en sus manos._

"_Dímelo de nuevo."_

"… _el hecho de que te enojes por exponer tu egoísmo muestra que en verdad que no eres más que un engaño para todos." Ren no mostro temor al juzgar a su líder. "Eres simplemente una pantalla de falsedad… no eres apto para liderar un grupo."_

_La presión en el agarre se hizo más fuerte, Jaune tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no estallar y hacer una locura. De improviso soltó al chico de cabello oscuro el cual se tambaleó ligeramente. "Y tú qué sabes …"_

_Con ese murmuro, el líder del equipo JNPR se dirigió a la ventana para escapar del lugar. Lo mejor sería tomar aire fresco._

"_¡Jaune, espera!"_

_El llamado de Pyrrha fue lo último que escucho cuando se adentró a la oscuridad de la noche._

…

"… y destroza!" Dejando de lado su recuerdo, Jaune tenso su cuerpo y movió su brazo derecho velozmente y lo detuvo bruscamente a solo milímetros del objetivo; un árbol frondoso que adornaba el lugar. Comprimiendo el puño, él golpeo. Fue tanta la fuerza que el madero se destrozó y cayó al suelo roto por la mitad.

"_Que está pasando conmigo últimamente… ahora que tengo lo que hace años me hizo falta, ahora lo hecho a perder." _Frunció el ceño ante lo que implicaban las cosas que habia hecho. Se dejó llevar por la ira al momento en el que le echaron en cara lo egoísta que es, lo poco que confiaba… en lo que se convirtió por ser alguien mejor y ser digno. "O tal vez no… mis decisiones solo son incorrectas sí creo que lo son. Eso dijo Velvet."

Esa noche cuando dejo la habitación se habia encontrado con Velvet y tuvieron una conversación amena. Fue un poco halagador tener alguien con quien hablar luego del fiasco, la manera en la que ella se comportaba… la manera incomoda de actuar le recordaba a como él fue hace un tiempo.

"Supongo que tendré que arreglarlo de alguna manera…"

"¿Qué tendrás que arreglar?" Una voz juguetona interrumpió el momento de Jaune. *****_silbido_*** **debo decir que dudo que esto tenga arreglo, la Srta. Goodwitch no estará muy feliz de que destruyas cosas que pertenezcan a la Academia."

Al desviar ligeramente la vista, Yang Xiao-Long estaba en todo su esplendor parada a solo unos metros. Vistiendo su traje típico de cazadora, la chica le miraba dándole una sonrisa burlona.

"Yang, debo decir que no esperaba verte por aquí. A lo mucho esperaba que estés recorriendo la ciudad o algo por el estilo." Jaune volvió a hacer los mismos movimientos que habia hecho al inicio, tanto como hubiese querido hablar con la rubia, aun no cumplía con el final de sus estiramientos.

"A mi también me da gusto verte." Yang hablo de manera irónica ante tal trato. "Y si, estaba con planes de ir a la ciudad, simplemente estaba de paso luego de volver del Bosque Esmeralda y hacer una pequeña excursión."

"¿Bosque Esmeralda? Que fuiste a hacer allí. Se supone que es peligroso."

"Peligro es mi segundo nombre." Yang enarco una ceja ante los movimientos del chico. "Fuimos allí ya que Ruby quería enfrentar… demonios. Ella fue la única en la iniciación que no pudo pelear con uno, debo decir que no fue la gran cosa. Más aun cuando teníamos a Pyrrha allí probando su nueva arma en combate."

La mujer de exuberante cabellera recordó la grata sorpresa que fue encontrarse a Pyrrha cuando ellos como equipo estaban haciendo de la suyas, aun con las leves discusiones de Weiss sobre lo mal que era romper las reglas por una simple aventurilla. Pero eso sería para otra ocasión.

"A, ¿sí? Creía que eras escéptica a los demonios, aunque los hallas enfrentado y perdido un poco de tu esponjoso y hermoso cabello."

"… ¿gracias?" Yang agradeció por el cumplido a su cabello. Ella era muy orgullosa de su cabello y era lamentable haber tenido que cortarlo un poco por lo desigual que habia quedado luego de la iniciación. "Y no era escéptica, simplemente no estaba… ¿preparada? Si eso."

"hmm…" él no se mostró muy convencido. Aunque ahora que recordaba, ¿Pyrrha también habia ido al bosque Esmeralda? Al parecer la confianza en su arma habia vuelto, tanto como para ir sin temor de perder el control como la última vez. Y ahora que veía, dudaba que Yang simplemente haya llegado a observarlo, tal vez su compañera pellirroja la envió. "Y a que debo el motivo de tu visita. Dudo que hallas podido encontrarme fácilmente ya que estoy totalmente alejado de la zona de lanzamiento. ¿Tal vez quieres una cita?" él sonrió de manera sugestiva ante ello.

"Ya quisieras, casanova. Y no es que te haya buscado, yo solo seguí a quien al parecer lo hizo si te encontró sin problemas." Yang señalo a su izquierda y allí en uno de los arboles estaba sentada Blake Belladona entretenida en la lectura, totalmente ignorando el hecho de ser observada. Jaune se sobresaltó por el hecho de que en ningún momento la sintió llegar. "Además, puede que Pyrrha haya hablado sobre que te marchaste la noche anterior."

"¿Lo hizo?" Era probable. Jaune logro descifrar el hecho de que Pyrrha dependía siempre de sus amigos por su falta de comodidad, su sentido de dependencia y ser útil era preocupante.

"En realidad no. Todos escuchamos el escándalo que se dio en su dormitorio." Yang curvó una ceja ante lo que estaba implicando. "Somos equipos vecinos Jaune. ¿crees que no escucharíamos una discusión tan fuerte como la suya."

Jaune dejo de lado lo que estaba y se concentró totalmente en la rubia tetona. A final de cuentas ya casi habia terminado. "¿Lo escucharon todo?"

"Blake y yo lo hicimos ya que pasábamos por el pasillo, Ruby y Weiss estaban en la habitación. Hehe… eres todo caso Jauney, al parecer no todo es risas en tu equipo."

El chico Arc se crispó levemente ante lo dicho. No serviría de nada negar lo dicho ya que era cierto. "*_suspiro_*****… es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, ¿sabías eso?" La sonrisa de Yang no cambio para nada. "Entonces ahora que. También me juzgaras por ser un idiota egoísta, no sería la primera vez."

"No, no, que va. Lo de ser un idiota ya lo dejaste claro en cada ocasión que intentaste cortejar a Weiss." Yang aprecio el momento en el que Jaune frunció el ceño. "Aunque en lo personal, creo que eres un idiota bueno… un idiota algo adorable como lo diría Ruby."

"… ¿Adorable?"

"Eso es lo que pienso, en parte. Aunque, según lo de anoche, en la iniciación estuvimos en grave peligro y simplemente te guardaste las cosas importantes por que sí. Eso es una gran falla…" Yang recordaba las palabras salidas de los labios del chico, _"hubiese sido un trágico accidente." _Eso es lo que hubiese sido si alguien llegaba a lastimarse ese día. Aunque sean Cazadores en entrenamiento, la falta de información era demasiada, tanto así que habia enviado una carta a su madre de los nuevos problemas, esperaba una respuesta pronto. "No te estoy preguntando nada de los problemas de tu equipo ya que eso es de ustedes, aunque la curiosidad me gana… fue descortés escuchar cuando no debía."

"Gracias por no preguntar sobre nosotros. Y ese día hice lo que pude, hice que sintieran el verdadero temor del peligro real en batalla con desventaja. No todo en la vida es color de rosas, confesé lo más básico en aquel entonces, así como hasta ahora. Confiar en los demás no siempre es fácil Yang." Jaune reflexiono sobre cómo fue su vida hasta ahora, lo que tuvo que dejar para llegar hasta donde estaba. En el camino por haber sido aquel chico confiado lo habían lastimado y no de una buena manera, así que, aunque intente abrirse a los demás… al final no era tan sencillo.

"Lo sé. No te digo nada por ello… es solo que ahora estamos en el mismo bando y quisiera llevar la ventaja. Somos amigos, ¿no?" Un asentimiento de cabeza fue la respuesta, así como una mirada dudosa por parte de él. "No te digo que confíes plenamente en nosotros, de hecho, hasta ahora nadie se ha abierto como para dar esa confianza. Lo único que quiero es que, si sabes más que todos, ayudes a ese que no lo sabe… quisiera que ayudes a mi hermana."

"Ruby? Ha pasado algo con ella." Jaune pregunto.

Allí Yang explico sobre las dudas de su hermana y todo por el entrenamiento de hoy. La desventaja al fácilmente el aura ser atravesada, así como la dureza de las armas demoniacas a Crescent Rose no le habia asentado muy bien. Ruby se lamentaba por que su bebé no podría soportar si seguía así.

Jaune escucho todo, según por palabras de la pequeña caperucita ella habia puesto mucho esfuerzo diseñando su arma y representaba todo. El máximo esfuerzo en un arma, al igual como él lo fue al admirar la reliquia familiar. Por ahora él dará la ayuda necesaria, se convertirá en una extensión del equipo RWBY; eso simbolizaba su ayuda.

"… de acuerdo. Hare lo que pides, seré la ayuda de Ruby, de la pequeña cazadora."

Yang acepto eso. Aunque le sorprendió lo sencillo que fue convencerlo, al parecer la ternura de Ruby podía ser su debilidad. Según lo escuchado anoche creyó que no sería fácil cambiarlo de parecer. _"Por ahora aceptare eso, aunque al menor intento de sobrepaso con ella…" _Ella era muy protectora con su hermanita. "Okey. Y a todo esto, ¿te quedaras allí? Estabas haciendo estiramiento para combate, ese movimiento con tu puño es algo que nunca he visto."

"Si, quería recordar los viejos movimientos que aprendí para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Fue cuando llegaste."

"¿No quisieras un compañero de entrenamiento?, aún estoy en calor por lo que pase con mi equipo." Yang se ofreció para entrenar con el chico. Aunque él manejaba una espada, tenía el cuerpo bien definido como para solo eso, además, en la iniciación habia luchado a puño limpio. Ahora era buen momento como para ponerlo a prueba. "Además, aun me debes por la apuesta de hace días."

"No creo, estoy bien. Además, yo gane ese día." Él sonrió ligeramente.

"hehe… quisiera ver que tal lo haces cuando combatas contra la mejor de Beacon. ¡Blake, podrías venir aquí y hacer algo además de leer!" al girarse y ver donde su compañera estovo hace unos instantes, Yang aun esperaba verla allí. Vaya sorpresa fue no verla por ninguna parte. "¿A dónde fue esa chica? ..."

El chico encogió sus hombros en señal de repuesta. "Tal vez será en otro momento Yang. Ahora quisiera estar solo."

"… bueno, si no necesitas un compañero lo mejor será irme. Hablamos en otro momento, ¡y trata de hacer algo con tu equipo, Pyrrha se veía en pésimo estado cuando nos encontramos!" sabiendo que no habia caso en insistir, Yang emprendió la retirada.

"…_si._" Él murmuro. Que haría a partir de este momento, ¿pedir disculpas a su equipo entero? Suspiro ante ese pensamiento mientras reiniciaba con lo que estuvo haciendo.

* * *

**(Dormitorio JNPR) ****(10: 20 a.m.)**

El sonido del agua cayendo de la regadera sobre un cuerpo bien torneado y hermoso hacía eco en el pequeño cuarto ya por unos minutos, de igual manera lo eran el sonido de jadeos y gemidos contenidos.

Cabello rojo como el fuego en pleno apogeo era lavado de la espuma que lo cubría, figura escultural con gran masa muscular pero aun así conservando los rasgos finos de una dama. Pyrrha Nikos se sentía agitada, así mismo su temperatura se habia elevado en exceso tanto así que lo único en lo que pensó fue en tomar una ducha para enfriarse y no preocupar a su fragmentado equipo. Ella se habia puesto en ese estado luego de volver del bosque Esmeralda, luego de usar en exceso un arma demoniaca.

Ella habia ido a entrenar sola, la verdad es que habia tenido como idea invitar a Ren y Nora, aunque por lo ocurrido en la noche, no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación con ellos. Después de todo, luego de que Jaune se fuera ella habia defendido la manera de ser suya, a pesar de que sabía que era incorrecto. Pensó que más caída la noche Jaune regresaría y conversarían de buena manera, pero no fue así, él no regresó.

Como única manera de desahogarse, fue a entrenar sola. Retomo la confianza en su arma y la uso. Todo fue sin problemas, en el bosque Esmeralda incluso se encontró con el equipo RWBY las cuales habían tenido la misma idea de ella, siendo Ruby la más emocionada. Luego de que todo se calmara, la pequeña caperucita le pregunto sobre el sistema usado en su arma. el sistema de polvo al momento de usar las ráfagas de viento cuando usaba **Exceed**. Ella no supo cómo responder a eso y dijo que era algo… mágico.

Ruby se emocionó más con eso, irónicamente. Aunque Weiss se molestó ya que decía que hablaba como Jaune Arc.

Allí ella hablo con el grupo de cosas triviales. Lo hizo con un leve esfuerzo ya que de manera lenta empezó a sentir un malestar en el cuerpo. Al llegar al área borde del acantilado de manera sutil puso una excusa y se marchó por lo insoportable que era el ardor que sentía.

Y eso la llevo a este momento.

"_Que está ocurriendo. Nada de lo que pensé está pasando desde que me encontré con mi viejo amigo. Todo se está yendo por la borda. Si esto sigue así… volveré a estar sola… con simples conocidos en un equipo fracturado."_

Ella tendría una conversación con su tonto líder. Oh vaya que hablarían, quería saber qué fue lo que le paso en el tiempo que no se vieron para que se convirtiera en eso que se veo hoy. Esa persona desconfiada.

"… _no quiero que este equipo se derrumbe antes de siquiera empezar." _Eso es lo que ella pensaba.

Inconsciente a lo que ocurría, el cuerpo de Pyrrha empezó a humear de manera que difícilmente se podría decir que era el vapor de la habitación.

Mientras Pyrrha estaba en la ducha, fuera de esta y sentados en sus respectivas camas estaban Ren y Nora. Usando sus atuendos normales, estaban frente a frente, esta última parecía estar regañando al chico el cual estaba un poco ajeno a ello.

"No fue de tus mejores ideas tratar de esa manera a Jauney. ¿Siquiera pensaste talvez en que podría pasar? Ahora él no ha vuelto, o tal vez no cuando nosotros estamos aquí y es todo por lo que le dijiste, reclamaste cosas que no podías por el hecho de que talvez él ni siquiera nos recuerde o talvez sea el hijo de la persona que conociste hace años." Nora estaba un poco exaltada, ya llevaba así hace un tiempo y ahora lo era más por el hecho de que al parecer estaba siendo ignorada. "¡Deja de ignorarme Renny! Esto es muy importante."

"…" Ren se mantuvo impasible ante el comportamiento de Nora, eso era lo que mostraba. Internamente era diferente y todo eso era porque por una vez su compañera hiperactiva decía cosas que eran ciertas. Fingir que no conoces algo era muy complicado, más aún cuando esa persona fue la responsable de inspirarte a ser un Cazador y cuando lo encuentras nuevamente no es quien realmente esperas.

"Me estas escuchando Renny. ¿Qué harás ahora? Ni siquiera he podido ver de lo que era capaz de hacer él y todo por que fuiste muy insensible. Además, soltaste eso de que una vez lo conociste, eso lo confundió."

"…"

"Deberás disculparte. Si no lo haces le diré a mamá y papá que eres muy poco cordial con las personas"

"No metas a mis padres por favor." Ren por fin reacciono ante eso sacando una sonrisa en Nora. "… y simplemente dije lo que creí era correcto."

"Hmm… si era correcto entonces, ¿Por qué no has ido con el Director Ozpin?" Nora vio cómo su compañero desvió la mirada. Ella no quería eso, así que arrodillándose tomó sus manos con las suyas. "Somos amigos de siempre, una familia. El equipo que se formó para convertirnos en cazadores es posible que sea algo nuevo para nosotros. Jauney y Pyrrha también tienen sus problemas, aunque dicen que se han conocido hace años no actúan como tal… son más como personas que apenas se reconocen." Vio como él quiso decir algo, así que presiono levemente sus manos. "Aunque él sea igual a alguien que una vez conocimos, no es él. Y sé que quieres decirle muchas cosas a esa persona, así como yo… pero convertirnos en cazadores es solo el primer paso para encontrarlo algún día, ¿no crees eso?"

Ren miro la mirada esperanzada de su vieja amiga, era sorprendente que, aunque en ocasiones hable locuras, aun así, sea capaz de hablar de manera tan madura. Y puede que tenga razón, en ese momento sus pensamientos y sentimientos fueron confundidos y se enojó en vano.

"… es increíble que puedas hablar de esa manera." La chica sonrió descaradamente ante ello. "Me sentí decepcionada… decepcionado de que a pesar de formamos un equipo que parecía tener química, no lo tenía y todo por lo cerrado que era ese quien nos guía. Me enoje y supongo que dije cosas innecesarias. Quería más cuando ni siquiera he dado todo…"

"¿Entonces? ..."

"… me disculpare. Y solucionaremos nuestras diferentes ideologías." Ren sospecho que eso es lo que ella esperaba oír.

"¡Eso está mejor!" Nora se abalanzo sobre el chico abrazándolo fuertemente, para incomodad suya. "Recuerda, deberás compensar tus malas acciones, sé que Jauney también lo hará cuando hablemos con él."

"Si… aunque lo mejor sería que me sueltes." Ren empezó a sentir una ligera contusión en la espalda por el abrazo, incluso llego a tratar de soltarse de ello. Aunque eso fue inútil.

"hehehe…. ¡No lo hare! Aunque, Pyrrha se ha tardado mucho en ese baño. Lo mejor sería ir a llamar ver qué pasa. Creo que casi es hora de ir a la cafetería, no quiero hacer fila." Dándole un fuerte apretón final al chico; el cual quedo retorciéndose un poco. Nora se levantó y fue a tocar la puerta del baño.

Tocando frenéticamente la puerta, Nora llamo a su compañera pelirroja. Tardo unos segundos, pero recibió una respuesta. Así como la puerta fue abierta con Pyrrha ya vestida y todo.

"H-hey… que pasa?"

"Eso debería decirte yo. Haz tardado una eternidad allí, quería decirte que ya es hora de ir a la cafetería y que deberíamos ir todos juntos. Tal vez encontremos a Jauney allí."

"… C-claro. Déjame dejar mis cosas y nos vamos." Dejando todos sus objetos de aseo personal en su lado del dormitorio y poniéndose sus botas de tacón, Pyrrha dirigió la vista a Nora la cual esperaba expectante junto a la puerta de salida.

"¡Vamos!" Nora espero a que sus compañeros salgan para luego agarrarlos de los hombros e ir juntos, aunque con Pyrrha era un poco incómodo por lo alta que era.

* * *

**(Cafetería) ****(12:10 p.m.)**

Velvet Scarlatina suspiró ante lo solitario que era estar apartado de las personas y que el resto este en bullicio total y en conversaciones, además, se sentía un poco cansada por la noche en vela que paso y todo por el encuentro extraño que tuvo con Jaune luego de que habia salido tarde de la biblioteca.

"_Jaune…_" ella murmuro el nombre de aquel chico que era extraño en sí mismo, aunque de buena manera. Al menos hasta ahora no se habia portado grosero, habia sido… amistoso y cordial. Incluso habia amable cuando se ofreció la conversación de que ella estaba interesada en el lenguaje demoniaco, incluso le enseño un poco cuando ella por la emoción lo invito a su habitación.

Era la primera vez que hizo eso, fue algo impulsivo. Aunque ella no lo hubiera hecho con cualquiera, todo fue porque ya que le habían hablado de él. _"Es un chico bueno… era un poco inseguro en sí mismo, pero eso ahora ya no importa. Es amable, aunque un poco desconfiado en las personas por lo que paso, pero si le das tiempo y muestras ser alguien bueno, él te dará todo lo que tenga y mucho más." _Eso fue lo que dijo una hermosa mujer de gran cabellera albina, a lo cual corroboro su madre.

Él sabía que ella entro en contacto con alguien que conocía, todo por el colgante que tenía. Jaune pidió de favor que no comente a nadie de la familia Arc que él se encontraba en Beacon, ella pregunto por qué y él simplemente dijo que era secreto.

"Sinceramente él es un enigma, es cordial la mayor parte del tiempo, pero de la nada se detiene cuando habla de algo. Sería bueno que conozca a Coco para que le quitara un poco de esa falta de seguridad." Un ligero recuerdo le llego a la mente y con ello era posible que no sea una gran idea. "Aunque con lo excesivamente confiada que es ella, es posible que el ego de Jaune este en problemas."

Si, era mejor que el encuentro de Coco y Jaune sea de manera natural.

"Lo mejor será irme. Esperaba ver al equipo RWBY o JNPR hoy, aunque es posible que hayan ido a la ciudad. *****_suspiro_*****" ella hubiese querido hablar con ellos ya que era divertido ver sus interacciones y la trataban como si hubiese sido una amiga de años. Tomando su almuerzo a medias pensó en irse y ver que hacía en la tarde, aunque era posible que su equipo ya vuelva y lo mejor sería ponerse el día.

"¡Hey miren esto! He encontrado un animal sin su dueño, ni siquiera tiene correa."

Alguien llego a molestarla de nuevo, girándose levemente se encontró con Cardin y su equipo los cuales sonreían como idiotas por chistes sin sentido.

"Que sucede pequeñina, tu amo te abandono. No lo he visto luego de toda la noche que paso contigo, aunque supongo que sintió asco por el mal sabor de boca que le dejaste."

La manera tan burlona en que lo dijo era despreciable. ¿Y hablaba de su amo? Acaso se refería a Jaune y el momento en el que entro a su habitación, acaso alguien la estuvo observando a esas horas de la noche.

"No sé de qué hablas." Lo mejor sería hacerse la desentendida, no quería más problemas.

"¿Te haces la ilusa? Pequeño animal, eres el boom de comentarios de todos. Luego de que te vieran con el chico Arc en la noche. Hehehe… aunque supongo que seguiste tus instintos, solo esperamos que no se hayan creado más animales como tú." Cardin hablo de manera muy cruel, además hablo de su fisiología como Fauno haciéndola parecer más un animal que una persona.

Eso fue muy hiriente. Y sobre todo estaba lo que especulaba, la hacían como que invito a un chico a su dormitorio para simplemente tener sexo. Los murmullos alrededor de ellos ya habían empezado y todo por los comentarios de Cardin. Ella apretó los dientes ligeramente ante ello.

"No sé de qué estás hablando. Si me disculpas…" ella pensó irse, aunque la manera brusca en la que fue sujetada de sus orejas de conejo la hizo quejarse de dolor. Sus oídos eran demasiado sensibles. Que no daría por darle una lección a tan bravucón excusa de persona. "¡Ahh! ¡suéltame!"

"Oh vamos, hablemos un poco más."

La manera burlista en la que Cardin se expresó fue suficiente como para que las esperanzas de Velvet se hicieron añicos de que el día sería pacifico. Nuevamente se le haría un recordatorio de como habia personas que odiaban a los Faunos por solos unas pequeñas diferencias. A pesar de ser tiempos difíciles.

….

Fuera de toda la muchedumbre que se habia hecho, Ruby Rose hacia su ingreso a la cafetería siendo seguida por sus compañeras de equipo; Yang con sus brazos encogidos detrás de su cabeza, Weiss frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y Blake con una expresión desinteresada.

"Debo decir que la visita el bosque Esmeralda fue un éxito. Aunque mi bebé no lo haya pasado tan bien…" Ruby comento de su actividad del día, Weiss resoplo ante esa mención.

"¡Te dije que no debías chocar el borde de aquellas armas con la tuya! Deberías escuchar lo que se te dice por una vez"

"¡Vamos princesa, no es necesario que te enojes!, todos debemos tener experiencia en combate de alguna parte. Aunque recuerdo que en la iniciación no te fue tan bien como para ser la voz de la razón." Yang se burló un poco de Weiss, era divertido ver su carácter explosivo, aunque curiosamente ahora no lo hizo.

"No me lo recuerdes. Y les dije que no era seguro ir allí, ¿Qué hubieran hecho si algo igual de grande hubiera aparecido? ¡Pero ustedes nunca me escuchan!" Weiss no negó lo que Yang dijo, aunque sea doloroso en su orgullo era cierto que no le fue muy bien en un principio. Así que ella ahora ha estado investigando.

"Destruirlo, ¿eso no es obvio?" Yang curvo sus vejas ante ello. Weiss simplemente le dio una mirada en blanco ante ello.

"No creo que eso hubiese servido de mucho..." Blake murmuro, ella habia estado callada todo el tiempo, de hecho, siempre era así. Ya sea que estaba entretenida en su lectura o algo por el estilo. Aunque ahora que ya tomo su alimento y se dirigía a la mesa, el ruido y murmullos excesivamente molesto llamo su atención.

"¿Qué está pasando allí?" Ruby se había detenido ante el alboroto que se habia producido en el salón.

El sonido hipócrita de una risa, así como los quejidos de clemencia se escucharon e hicieron arder el humor de Yang.

"Velvet está allí, está siendo acosada nuevamente." Ruby al escuchar los quejidos de una chica y el público al apartarse dejo que divise quien estaba siendo maltratada. "Hay que ayudarla."

Weiss frunció el ceño ante lo que veía, Blake así mismo simplemente entrecerró sus ojos. De todas ellas, Ruby era quien se habia adelantado a parar a ese bravucón de Cardin el cual únicamente lo que habia estado haciendo hasta ahora era molestar e intimidar a las personas.

"Espera, Ruby." Yang detuvo a su hermana, interponiéndose en su camino.

"¡Que haces Yang! Allí Velvet necesita nuestra ayuda." Ruby se enojó un poco por la falta de sensibilidad de su hermana.

"Lo sé, y quisiera estrellar a Cardin en la pared por ser como es. Pero ahora no será necesario."

El equipo RWBY se detuvo allí simplemente observando como el abuso era dado a su amiga Velvet. Aunque la desagradable escena no duro mucho.

…

"Que sucede pequeña conejita. Dinos algo."

La sonrisa petulante de Cardin, así como el hecho de abusar de sus pobres oídos ya estaba hartando a Velvet. Así mismo lo eran las constantes burlas por el hecho de haberse emparejado con un humano. Ella apretó sus puños estando dispuesta a darle una lección.

"Que te parece si te recuerdo lo que sucedió la última vez que te vi haciendo algo parecido." Apareciendo alguien más en escena y apartando la mano de Cardin de los oídos de Velvet. El chico de cabello castaño grito ante lo fuerte del apretón de su extremidad.

Cardin trato sonrió ligeramente a pesar de sentir dolor, incluso trato de burlarse de quien lo tenía. "Pequeño Jaune, así que apareciste a ver a tu hembr- ¡ack!" aunque lo mejor hubiese sido que lo piense dos veces.

"Jaune…" Velvet murmuro sorprendida de que como aquel chico rubio habia aparecido en el momento oportuno.

Vistiendo sus ropas deportivas, Jaune dirigió su atención a la afectada de este pequeño escándalo.

"Lamento aparecer así y ser parte del problema. Lo siento."

"Lo oíste?" Velvet pregunto.

"Solo lo suficiente." Él dio una mirada de disculpa, después de todo, era culpa suya el hecho de que se hayan creado rumores extraños.

Allí él le dio unas cuantas palabras a Cardin el cual no parecía cambiar de parecer en ser un abusador. Jaune estaba cansado y no quería tardar mucho, tenía hambre y quería su almuerzo de inmediato.

"Estamos aquí para convertirnos en Cazadores, deberías cambiar tu manera de tratar a las personas. Puede que en algún momento aparezca alguien que no soporte tu manera de actuar y te ponga en tu lugar." Jaune empujo a Cardin y estuvo dispuesto a irse tranquilamente, aunque al parecer al chico de armadura le gustaba molestar a las personas y de la peor manera.

Jaune no le prestó atención y se centró en Velvet preguntándole como estaba, ella simplemente negó diciendo que estaba bien. Aunque el ligero temblor de sus puños aun contraídos decía que simplemente se estaba contenido. Haciendo unas cuantas bromas trato de llevarla a la mesa y hablar, así como la noche anterior, a pesar de palabrerío de Cardin y sus burlas, aunque cuando una ligera burla se centró en Pyrrha y su fama fue cuando él tuvo su completa atención.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

El chico castaño sonrió ligeramente. "Oh ya sabes, has escuchado de como las celebridades mantienen su top tan alto con los empresarios que la financian. Pyrrha Nikos es una mujer hermosa y tiene un gran cuerpo, supongo que hasta tú has de sacar provecho de ello en algún momento."

Jaune frunció el ceño ante lo que Cardin insinuaba. A pesar de estar alejado de la civilización por mucho tiempo, aún tenía la idea de las indirectas. Más aun cuando fue entrenado por una dama para lograr entenderlas. "No creo que estés diciendo lo que creo…"

"hehehe… ¿Ya sabes lo que digo? Aunque parece tan introvertida, supongo que en la cama no-" Las palabras de Cardin se vieron obstruidas por el hecho de ser sostenido por el cuello. Jaune no se veía muy feliz.

"¡¿Qué mierda estas diciendo?!" sinceramente Jaune no sabía lo que pasaba con este chico. Desde un inicio habia sido un idiota empedernido en buscar una buena golpiza, él lo hubiese dejado pasar y ser aquel chico fresco y apacible. Pero ahora estaba tocando un tema demasiado delicado.

Velvet que estaba a al lado del chico rubio sintió un leve temblor ante una ligera aura emanada. Por más que hubiese querido ver como Cardin era golpeado, vio como Jaune se puso y sospecho que la situación no acabaría allí. Haciendo un esfuerzo ella se acercó al chico enojado y trato de calmarlo, no valía la pena el enojo suyo más aún que a pesar de que Cardin estaba en una situación complicada, él aun sonreía.

La bella conejita Fauno vio como Jaune hizo un esfuerzo para liberar el agarre sobre el otro chico. haciendo eso, se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse. Claro que eso no fue del agrado de Cardin el cual, aun tosiendo, quería hacer algo estúpido.

"_Lo siento._" Ese fue la única voz que Velvet escucho hasta que el sonido de un impacto retumbo en la sala. Girándose, vio allí a el resto del equipo JNPR y más atrás a Cardin impreso en la pared del salón.

"¡Jauney!" con el grito de una chica hiperactiva, un ligero borrón fue a parar de lleno en el cuerpo de Jaune. Velvet estaba sorprendía por el despliegue de velocidad empleado.

….

La tacleada era suficiente como para derribar a un oso, pero aun así logro mantenerse en pie como para no rodar por el suelo con una chica en sus brazos. Sinceramente, esa chica era demasiado fuerte pese a su tamaño.

"… tranquilízate Nora. Siento como si mis huesos fueran a romperse." Jaune sostuvo a su pequeña compañera la cual estaba a punto de asfixiarlo.

"No te soltare Jauney. Al menos deja que hablemos, hablemos un poco sobre lo que ocurrió en la noche, no te atrevas a irte como lo hiciste. Sé que Renny es un poco insensible pero no creo que por esa discusión tengas que irte, tenemos que solucionarlo como un equipo. Somos un equipo, ¡¿verdad?!"

"… ha- sí?" él estaba confundido por el excesivo palabrerío.

"Y a donde fuiste. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo hasta ahora? Hueles a sudor, ¿estuviste entrenado?"

Desde allí fue un bombardeo total de preguntas que sinceramente lo agobiaron plenamente. Fue tanto que Pyrrha y Ren tuvieron que intervenir, Jaune les dio un saludo algo incómodo.

"Al parecer te atraparon, casanova. Sí que sabes cómo llamar la atención, eh." Acercándose al grupo, el equipo RWBY hacia presencia con Yang burlándose ligeramente. "Debo decirte, tú también sabes cómo hacer de las tuyas, Pyrrha."

Lo decía por Cardin el cual apenas y fue ayudado por sus compañeros de equipo para luego abandonar el lugar. Pyrrha se mostró avergonzada por ello.

"Velvet, ¿estás bien? Te vimos allí y… fue un poco tarde, tratamos de intervenir, pero Jaune ya estaba contigo." Ruby se acercó a la chica Fauno la cual estaba levemente apartada del grupo.

"hmm… no te preocupes. Todo está bien." Velvet negó con la cabeza.

"Aunque debo decir, ¿no podrías haber hecho algo? Eres de segundo año, deberías ser capaz de defenderte de rufianes como esos." Weiss expreso su punto ante lo que habia visto.

Allí Velvet expreso que no siempre seria bien visto la violencia de un fauno para un humano ya que siempre podrían retorcer las razones del por qué. Era abuso unilateral y posiblemente justificado, Blake simplemente escucho y opino sobre lo injusto que era eso. Aquellas palabras de la chica de cabello negro simplemente recibieron una ligera mirada de Velvet.

Weiss al escuchar eso no supo cómo responder.

Sea como sea, Yang trato de cambiar el ambiente llevándolos a la mesa para almorzar todos juntos, incluyendo a Velvet.

Ye estando allí, Jaune recibió una ligera mirada de Pyrrha de esa que decían "_debemos hablar", _así mismo una ligera mirada de Ren. él asintió a ello, sabía que debía hablar con ellos y solucionar sus problemas.

Ya estando allí, hablaron de varias cosas con Yang siendo la más habladora y bromista todo para incomodidad de Weiss al ver esos modales groseros en la mesa.

"Por cierto Jaune, sé que anoche te saliste. ¿pero a dónde fuiste? No creo que hallas pasado frio y solo." Yang hizo su pregunta de una manera peculiar que podría tomarse a mal. Ruby no se quedó atrás peguntando que si fue así.

Velvet iba a responder aquello, aunque una mirada ligera de Jaune fue suficiente para ello. Además de una ligera seña de silencio, señal que no fue desapercibida para algunos.

Jaune allí trato de desviar la conversación a otra cosa, el tema fue de viaje del equipo RWBY al bosque Esmeralda. Ruby hablo de lo difícil que la pasara su bebé si los enemigos son igual de duros siempre, de hecho, cada quien dio su opinión sobre ello. Pyrrha dijo también lo suyo, a lo cual Nora se quejó de no haber sido invitada.

Al final del almuerzo, Jaune hizo un nuevo intento de invitar a Weiss a salir a lo que fue rotundamente rechazado. Yang se burló de ello de nuevo, aunque para Pyrrha eso fue ligeramente incómodo.

* * *

**(Ciudad de Vale) ****(21:10 p.m.)**

"Lo mejor hubiese sido ir a beber algo para luego volver, pero no… lo primero que encuentras es un montón de personas enojadas y un club nocturno destrozado y ni siquiera he sido yo. Solo era alguien que concordaba con mi descripción, y todo por lo que sucedió la última vez." Yang resoplo ante la falta de algo que podría haberla entretenido, su salida a Vale no fue tan satisfactoria.

Habiendo tenido la tarde llena de aburrimiento, la belleza rubia habia hecho planes para salir a la ciudad. Aunque aburrida era un término relativo, luego de la gran escena en la cafetería habían pasado su momento con Velvet la cual hablaba de sus experiencias en las misiones que hacia ella y su equipo. Luego estaba la incomodidad que emanaba el equipo JNPR, era un poco molesto, pero aun así pasó y con todas las locuras de Nora que hacía para que sus amigos participen.

Su salida a la ciudad fue un poco incomoda. Ruby habia sido insistente en acompañarla para ver que no se metiera en problemas como la última vez, aunque sinceramente ese día se habia salvado de inconvenientes legales cuando destruyo el Bar de Junior. Claro que su madre no se habia mostrado muy feliz cuando le llegó la noticia, allí no se salvó de unas buenas nalgadas.

Por el resto, Weiss simplemente le dijo que no quería escuchar nada escandaloso y por muy rebuscado que sea un "_ten cuidado_" escapo de todo el palabrerío que dijo. Blake simplemente la observo por un momento para luego simplemente ignorarla, fue frustrante allí, aunque un _"no te metas en problemas"_ escapo de sus labios.

"Sinceramente todos me tienen por una revoltosa. Que se han creído. Aunque la salida no me ha salido muy mal, he conseguido buena munición para gastar con Ember Celica." Yang le dio una ojeada a la bolsa que llevaba, luego de que su idea de ir al club nocturno se frustrara, fue y compro cartuchos de polvo. Era eso o perder su salida en nada.

La iluminación de las calles daba un misterio único en la ciudad, además, era raro ver como muy pocas personas caminaba en la noche. ¿Acaso algo ocurría?

Al Yang detenerse, vio como las personas evitaban los callejones como la peste y corrían cuando estaban cerca de algún lugar oscuro. Ella curvo una ceja ante ello.

"¡Oye! Hay algo ocurriendo como para estén así de agitados." Ella de manera brusca detuvo a un transeúnte al azar el cual pasaba a su lado.

"eh… uhmm… no es seguro caminar por las noches en estos lugares. Se dice que ocurren cosas muy malas." La persona detenida de manera temerosa apenas y respondió.

"¿Cómo qué tipo de cosas? No creo que sea tan grave." Yang estaba escéptica.

"… no lo sé con seguridad. Se dice que ocurren secuestros orquestados por el Colmillo Blanco en las noches, esa organización se ha puesto muy violenta últimamente. Otros dicen que es algo mucho peor… ¡lo mejor será irme!" Aquel hombre parecía demasiado nervioso, a Yang no le agrado para nada aquello.

"¡Espera! Qué es eso del Colmillo Blanco." Yang hizo presión sobre aquel sujeto que trataba de irse, aunque como única respuesta le tendió el periódico que cargaba consigo y así se dio a la fuga. Un "_debe ir a casa señorita_" se escuchó a la distancia. "Eso sí que fue extraño."

Avanzado de manera lenta, amarro su bolsa de munición en su cintura y procedió a leer lo que decía en las noticias.

Allí lo vio, como primera plana hablaba de movimiento Fauno y el Colmillo Blanco y a lo extremo que habia llegado hasta el punto de secuestrar personas. En la siguiente sección estaba la extensa lista de personas desaparecidas, eran muchas y todas atribuidas al Colmillo Blanco como único culpable.

"Que está pasando aquí. Nadie nos ha dicho de esto en la Academia." Yang se detuvo por la impresión de lo que estaba leyendo. Al revisar la fecha de edición del periódico, vio que apenas era de ese día, lo cual era extraño.

Ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, alguien asechaba oculta entre las sombras a la belleza de melena rubia. Varios murciélagos revoleteaban por los alrededores apenas y haciendo algún sonido.

"Supongo que de esto tendré que hablar cuando vuelva con Ruby y las demás." Esa era la idea de Yang. Con eso dicho doblo el documento y lo guardo en su bolsa. Sacando su pergamino se dio cuenta de la hora y vio que estaba a solo minutos de perder el ultimo transporte de vuelta a Beacon. "Lo mejor sería correr…"

-_Fufufufu…-_

El sonido de una risa coqueta detuvo el accionar de Yang. Así mismo el silencio circundante de la zona en la que estaba era muy extraño.

"Que está pasando, cuando llegue aquí… ¡¿Quién está allí?!" Eso fue lo primero que pudo decir. La sonrisa pareció aumentar en resonancia cuando un ligero tic nervioso escapo de ella. Aunque ahora que recordaba, Ruby dijo que algo similar escucho cuando estuvo en la ciudad.

Yang busco con la mirada a esa persona que quería asustarla, aunque nada habia a la vista, todo el lugar estaba desierto.

"Pero que…" un ligero temblor recorrió su espalda. Habia algo detrás suyo que emanaba una presencia fuerte. Ella apretó su puño en señal de valor e inconscientemente pensó en las palabras de su padre, no quería mostrar miedo ya que no era propio de ella.

Pero la presencia detrás suyo se sentía demasiado turbia.

"_Yang…" _

Dijeron su nombre.

"_Yang…"_

No una vez si no dos veces. Ella apretó su puño ante lo que escucho, alguien le estaba tratando de jugar una broma, ya que, aunque por extraño que parezca, la voz que la llamaba era una que no habia escuchado en 10 años.

Girándose lentamente vio quien estaba detrás suyo. Y allí lo vio…

Cabello rubio y ligera barba en su mentón, así como una tez ligeramente bronceada, vistiendo un atuendo que lo hacía parecer alguien fresco. Alguien que no creyó ver por el hecho de que se fue para siempre en una misión que salió mal…

"Pa- papá..."

Su padre estaba allí por muy extraño que parezca. Allí con esa sonrisa paternal que recordaba.

Inconscientemente a todo, una ligera niebla parecía cubrir el lugar. Un aire pesado que parecía distorsionar el ambiente.

Por más imposible que sea, lo que vio allí sorprendió de manera profunda a Yang, ligeras lágrimas escaparon de sus bellos ojos violetas.

Lo emocional nublo el juicio racional de lo extraño que era toda la situación. Tantas emociones juntas se mesclaron… el hecho ver a su padre, el recuerdo de ser huérfana y únicamente criada por su madrastra ya que ni siquiera su verdadera madre estaba con ella ya que no la habia amado y simplemente la habia dejado. Ella se acercó a él, a esa persona delante suyo, a su padre.

"Papá… "

* * *

**Siguiente Capitulo: Quicksilver **

**Hola a todos nuevamente y si llegaste hasta aquí espero que la lectura haya sido agradable.**

**Ufff… sinceramente me costó escribir este capítulo, fueron varias correcciones y reinicios que las ideas quedaron para capítulos posteriores, incluso hubo escenas que quería agregar, pero el capítulo ya estaba demasiado largo así que las elimine.**

**Como ya veras, en esta historia con la situación de Yang Xiao-Long, su padre no está vivo y por ende está viva Summer. Todo está basado en una elección, lo cual será respondido posteriormente.**

**Si se preguntas por que hice la actitud de Cardin tan desagradable, créanme, todo tiene un por qué. Al menos para mí en esta historia, eso será contestado posteriormente.**

**Otro dato es que los padres de Ren están vivos y por ende su pueblo natal aún sigue en pie, por ello las motivaciones der Ren y Nora de ser cazadores son otras.**

**Otra cosa están los problemas internos del equipo JNPR, si la historia canon se mete a los problemas del equipo RWBY, yo me voy a los del quipo JNPR. En la historia original ni siquiera los mostraron y ni siquiera parecían haber problemas internos por nada. yo tratare de hacerlo, ya sea con lo egoísta que es Jaune y lo la personalidad que muestra Pyrrha.**

**Las elecciones entre lo correcto e incorrecto.**

**Bueno eso era todo. Ahora más adelante se centrará más en la presentación de los problemas de los personajes para que se desarrollen y se conozcan más íntimamente al tratar de meterse en la vida del otro. Además, ahora ya hay contacto directo demoniaco.**

Ahora los comentarios:

**The Yuusha:** Gracias por tu comentario y si, las faltas ortográficas en serio que son un problema. Eso que me esfuerzo en la edición yo mismo cada vez. Tratare de mejorar eso, y la transición y entrada de personajes también tratare de mejorar en ello. Es mi primera historia, de los errores se aprende, ¿no? Pero en serio muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**ThonyCvs: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que la historia te siga agradando como se desarrolla.

**Con todo eso, si la historia te gusta o algo así. Síguela y agrégala a favoritos, si tienes algo que quisieras aportar coméntalo. **

**Gracias por leer y nos vemos en la próxima.**


	12. 12

**Hola a todo el mundo. Aquí continuando donde quedo el capítulo anterior. Notas al final.**

**...**

**...**

**CAMBIO**

* * *

Se dice que las personas suelen delirar al momento de su muerte con lo que más anhelaban ver por una última vez, esa cosa o ser que estaba presente en lo más profundo del corazón.

"_Papá?_ …"

"Mi pequeña, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que te vi."

Yang Xiao-Long sabía que no habia pasado por nada como para que este en alguna especie de delirio, ella estaba totalmente consiente. Entonces la persona que estaba delante suyo en verdad era su amado padre.

Con un nudo amargo en la garganta muy duro de tragar, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. De manera lenta avanzo ante el hombre frente suyo que vestía aquella característica vestimenta fuera de estilo.

"Es… es imposible. Te fuiste, mamá dijo que moriste en una misión, pero… ahora aquí estas… ¿cómo?"

"Nunca me fui Yang, siempre estuve esperando el momento para regresar." El hombre de cabello rubio sonrió de manera suave mientras que extendía sus brazos. "Ven aquí mi pequeña, han sido años que no te he visto."

Yang se detuvo por un momento, pensó por un momento en las palabras de su madre Summer siempre que preguntaba del cómo murió su padre y ella siempre respondía que fue un accidente. Nunca hubo más detalles, nunca se decía nada más y ahora aquí él se presentaba ante ella, eso la hacía dudar totalmente, ¿acaso su madre mintió y simplemente abandono a su esposo?

Los pensamientos de Yang eran un desastre, sus labios se movieron e hicieron preguntas a la figura de su difunto padre. Aunque al final, el deseo de abrazar a su amado papá triunfo sobre cualquier pensamiento y se abalanzo sobre él.

"Por qué te fuiste? Que paso para que te marches *****_sniff_*** **mamá dijo que falleciste, me he sentido tan sola." Yang se habia abalanzado sobre su padre y lloro sobre su pecho. Era increíble poder sentir nuevamente la calidez de un abrazo fraternal.

"Ya, ya. No tienes que llorar, pasaron muchas cosas, pero lo importante es que estamos juntos ahora." El hombre acaricio suavemente la espalda de la niña, calmándola. "Sé que Summer te dijo que morí, pero, eso fue mentira."

"Que?"

"Nunca estuve muerto. Fue solo que… tuvimos una discusión y por ello tuve que irme."

"Una pelea? Te fuiste todo este tiempo porque simplemente discutiste con mamá Summer." Yang calmo su llanto ante lo que escucho. ¿acaso paso todo este tiempo le mintieron? Ella trato de apartarse del abrazo del hombre, lo cual fue imposible. "Que fue lo que ella te dijo como para te fueras todos estos años."

"Eso no importa, mi pequeña luz de sol. Lo que importa es que estamos juntos." Él la presiono más fuerte. El sentimiento de comodidad embriago a Yang, aunque eso solo duro unos momentos ya que sintió un ligero ardor en el cuerpo.

"Pa-papá podrías soltarme, sé que han pasado años, pero necesito respirar… papá?" Yang trato de apartarse del agarre de hierro, pero todo esfuerzo fue inútil. La ansiedad la agobio ya que el calor que el cuerpo emanaba el hombre que la sostenía se esfumo para simplemente dejar una fría sensación incomoda.

"No te preocupes, ya nada podrá separarnos." Eso fue lo que él dijo. Aunque la manera en cómo se expresó, incomodo en gran manera a Yang. Ya no estaban aquellas palabras que la consolaban, aquel tono fue remplazado por uno ligeramente juguetón.

Mientras la chica de melena rubia seguía hablando y moviéndose al tratar de soltarse del agarre, el hombre sonrió ligeramente. Abriendo sus ojos un ligero brillo carmesí se emano, una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro al sentir las dudas en la chica.

"_fufufu… es tan divertido jugar con el corazón de las personas."_ La niebla que cubría el lugar se despejo y remplazo las calles de Vales para con ello dejar ver un gran salón iluminado por velas, a la vez, la imagen del hombre rubio fue remplazada por una figura femenina bien proporcionada.

Cabello negro con una tez pálida casi gris y orejas alargadas, vistiendo un vestido carmesí apretado con espalda abierta que podría considerarse una segunda piel. Los ojos carmesíes de la mujer emanaron brillo al ver a la joven delante suyo, sonriendo ligeramente, ella lamio sus labios sensualmente dejando al descubierto sus caninos ligeramente pronunciados.

La bella dama se movió de manera sensual y rodeo a bella joven. Se acercó y toco ligeramente su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cabello donde se entretuvo la mayor parte del tiempo. "Aunque tengas un cabello rebelde, lo tienes muy bien conservado. Fufufu… a pesar de que tienes el cuerpo de una guerrera, tu lado femenino no ha sido abandonado."

La bella mujer aspiro el aroma a juventud y sintió su cuerpo temblar ante lo atractivo que era su olor.

"Ah… tu aroma es tan embriagante. Es la primera vez que huelo algo así en un humano."

Eso estaba pasando en la realidad.

Pero la percepción de Yang le mostraba otra cosa, ella aún estaba atrapada totalmente en una ilusión. Una bella ilusión en donde ella se reencontró con su padre, el único familiar biológico que la amaba.

"Fufufu… ahora, ha llegado el momento de probar que tan deliciosa es tu esencia." Sonriendo descaradamente, poniéndose al frente aparto el cabello y la bufanda de la bella joven que estaba paralizada. "Buen provecho~"

La mujer de ojos rojos mordió la sensible y tierna piel, atrás quedaron los intentos del Aura que ese cuerpo tenia al tratar de protegerla. Dulce néctar carmesí escapo lo cual hizo gemir en éxtasis a quien la bebía. En su arrebato, se aferró y acaricio sensualmente todos los lugares sensitivos de la bella doncella, el resultado fue algo bien merecido.

Así fue durante algunos segundos, el cuerpo hipnotizado de Yang mostro reacción casi nula ante lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Aunque, sí que reaccionaba los estímulos sexuales que estaba recibiendo, apenas.

"… Ah!... que?" Saliendo del trance inducido, Yang por inercia aparto lo que sea que la estaba sosteniendo y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos de manera torpe. "¿¡Papá!?… pero que, ¿dónde estoy? Dónde…"

Yang se sentía desorientada, parecía haber despertado de algún sueño ya que lo primero que se encontró fue una mujer que parcia estar temblando por algún motivo frente suyo. Luego estaba el hecho de que el lugar en el que estaba no era para nada las calles de Vale; era una habitación ligeramente iluminada por velas y el chillido de animales era perturbador. Pero lo más importante era que su padre no estaba por ninguna parte.

"Ah~ fuiste capaz de romper la ilusión. *****_jadeo_*** **Es la primera vez que eso ocurre." La mujer de piel pálida respiraba de manera agitada, aunque se podía ver que estaba ligeramente sorprendida por el hecho de que su presa se halla liberado del hipnotismo. "Supongo que, por la dulzura de tu sangre, tú no eres alguien normal…"

"Ilusión? Mi sangre…" Yang se sentía confundida, apenas podía mantenerse en pie y controlar el ligero escalofrió en su cuerpo. "Que dices … todo fue un engaño, ¡¿quién eres?! ¡Dónde está mi padre!"

"Fufufu… pobre niña. Eres una persona desamparada, solo viste lo que querías ver, aunque es posible que desde ahora lo veas más seguido o… puedes ser mi juguete a partir de este momento."

Que era lo que esa mujer decía, que todo lo que vio fue una ilusión creada por ella misma. Su más profundo anhelo la ha engañado, Yang sintió su ira arder. _"Todo fue un… engaño. Todo lo que vi fue una mentira. ¡Y quien es esta mujer! ¿Es sangre eso en sus labios? …" _ella llevo su mano a su cuello cuando sintió como un ligero liquido se derramaba manchando su ropa.

"¡No sé quién te creas, pero lo que sea que has hecho no se va a quedar de esta manera!" Yang trato se salir de la ligera somnolencia que sentía e intento ponerse en una posición de lucha. Lo hizo al momento de abalanzarse y golpear su objetivo, aunque al hacerlo sintió como una ligera electricidad recorría su puño y no le habia dado a nada.

"Aquí estoy pequeña~"

La mujer de piel pálida sonreía de manera traviesa, se habia movido de donde Yang la habia visto. Ligeras chispas parecían emanarse a su alrededor, cuando Yang quiso reaccionar de nuevo, la mujer de ojos rojos se movió ágilmente y la capturo por la espalda.

"Fufufu… no es bueno que la comida se estropee antes de consumirla. No tienes que oponerte… todo estará bien."

"Su-suéltame"

"Shiii… tranquila. Haa~ no tienes que poner resistencia, es en vano que lo hagas. Puede que hallas sido capaz de romper la ilusión, pero fue un error que lo hagas. Además… sé que disfrutas de mi toque, así como yo lo hago. Esta es la primera vez que ocurre algo igual."

Yang se sentía débil al ser sostenida por aquella extraña mujer. El aura electrizante y el aroma que emanaba le hacía sentir un ligero cosquilleo, además de las caricias que sentía en su abdomen hasta que se perdían en su entrepierna. Fue allí cuando lo sintió, una humedad que empapaba sus pantalones cortos.

"¡Suéltame!... ¡naaah! ~" la joven cazadora hizo un último por resistirse al toque de su captor, pero una ligera chispa en su zona sensible la hizo perder toda resistencia.

"fufufu…" risas traviesas de la mujer de ojos rojos, al sacar su mano de la entrepierna de su víctima vio como estaba completamente mojada por sus jugos. "Veo que eres una mujer que derrama su pasión de gran manera, ¿verdad? ~" Por la excitación del momento, acerco la evidencia al rostro de la chica la cual parecía estar con la mirada desenfocada, la mujer lamio aquel néctar derramado. "hmmm… tu sabor no es tan malo. Tiene ese ligera dulzura y toque a… virgen. Fufufu… pero ahora ha llegado el momento de verdaderamente disfrutar de ti, espero que tú también lo hagas tanto como yo."

Yang luego de ese orgasmo inducido perdió total control de su cuerpo, apenas y vislumbro lo que esa mujer hizo con su liberación la cual habia empapado su mano. Aunque las ligeras respiraciones hechas en su cuello, así como cuando apartaron su bufanda y cabello, eso sí lo sintió_. "Pero que…" _Ella quiso reaccionar, pero ya no tuvo caso. Sintió un ligero ardor, pero las caricias a su cuerpo empezaron de nuevo, adormeciéndola y sintiendo como su fuerza se desvanecía totalmente.

Así fue como en una habitación iluminada por velas y con animales volando por los alrededores, Yang llego a la compresión que talvez su vida llegaba a su final de esa manera. Con una mujer aferrada a su cuello y con un ligero toque de éxtasis, su fuerza y conciencia se perdía.

"_Ayuda…"_

Gemidos hicieron eco en la habitación, así fue durante un tiempo. Aunque el ligero crujido del metal hizo un alboroto de los murciélagos de la habitación, así como cortaron el aire en la persona que se entretenía con la bella doncella en brazos.

* * *

**(Aula de Clase - Beacon) (11:20 a.m.)**

El sonido de impactos, así como de varios insultos resonaba en la sala rodeada de varios estudiantes que se entretenían mirando el desarrollo del combate. Algunos de los estudiantes presentes se burlaban de aquel que iba perdiendo en aquella práctica. Su oponente lo dominaba en técnica, aunque no sea una lucha como tal, la cuestión era que estaba siendo burlado y no era tomado enserio.

"¡Vamos Jaune!"

"¡Vamos Jauney, rómpele las piernas!"

Varios gritos de personas animaron a aquel que combatía en la arena, una lucha que era entre Jaune Arc vs. Cardin Winchester, dos chicos que no se llevaban para nada bien por sus diferencias que fueron bien dejadas en claro desde hace unos días.

El día habia empezado con la clase del profesor Oobleck el cual era una maquina sin frenos al momento de dictar la clase, incluso se movía por el salón de clases con una velocidad sorprendente. Allí se inició con Historia sobre la guerra que se dio en el Remanente y fue allí donde hubo un incidente entre Cardin, Jaune e incluso Blake por lo diferentes que eran sus puntos de vista sobre el tema en particular. Ruby aun sentía sus oídos zumbar por los gritos y dialecto complicado de la discusión y sus fundamentos, fue una suerte que haya sido controlada rápidamente. Todo porque el profesor tuvo que salir de urgencia.

Ahora, Ruby junto a Nora Valkyrie gritaban ovaciones a su amigo Jaune, a pesar de que se veía que llevaba la ventaja desde un inicio. La niña que usaba capa roja sobre su uniforme escolar estaba emocionada al ver como una simple espada era capaz de hacer tantas cosas a simple vista, además, se divertía de ver las reacciones de su amiga Weiss la cual estaba a su lado. Todo eso era producto de las habilidades misteriosas de su amigo Jaune.

"¡No puedo creer que él sea capaz de usar glifos! No he visto a nadie más de mi familia usarlos. ¡Ni siquiera los usa de la manera correcta!" Weiss sinceramente no estaba nada feliz por ver lo que ella creía que era una semblanza familiar y única. "Muévete … ¡Hazlo bien!"

"Je… Jauney se está burlando completamente de Cardin allí. Aunque, no lo habia visto usar esas cosas desde la iniciación. Hum hum~ bien, bien." Nora cruzo sus brazos sonriendo ligeramente al ver lo que ocurría en la arena.

"Creía que las semblanzas eran únicas, pero los movimientos de Jaune son demasiado similares a los de Weiss." Ruby curioseo sobre lo que Nora decía. Desvió su total atención de las habilidades con la espada para observar aquellos glifos dorados que él usaba para impulsarse, dentro de ellos el símbolo era demasiado similar al que portaba su compañera albina en su chaquetilla. "Weiss, ¿acaso Jaune es algún familiar tuyo?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! Como se te ocurre pensar siquiera alguna barbaridad como esa."

"¡Lo siento! Fue- fue simple curiosidad, sí, eso fue." Ruby se encogió en su asiento ante la mirada que recibió. Weiss simplemente no se veía para nada feliz al ser familiarizada con él.

"Sería imposible que Jaune sea familia con Weiss. ¿Acaso no él trata de cortejarla siempre que puede? Además, dudo que la familia Schnee sea endogámica como para emparejar personas con su misma sangre."

"¡Por supuesto, claro que no seriamos nunca emparejados! Espera, que fue lo que dijiste Blake…"

La mencionada ni siquiera aparto la vista del intento de combate que se estaba dando. Cerca de ella estaba Ren y Pyrrha quienes no habían dicho nada desde que el combate empezó, simplemente se quedaron allí observando.

En la arena de combate, Cardin Winchester soltó varias palabras de frustración sobre el ridículo que estaba haciendo al no poder dar ningún solo golpe a su rival. Por el contario Jaune sonreía ante su frustración.

"¡Déjate de juegos Arc! Si vas a terminar esto, hazlo ya."

"jeje… acaso no dijiste que terminarías el combate con un solo golpe. Incluso te di la ventaja allí."

"Tch… ¡maldito!"

Así se dio el partido durante un tiempo más. Movimientos extravagantes y los gruñidos de frustración acompañaban a lo que se denominaba un combate de práctica.

"Estudiantes, si el combate se extiende más tiempo, será detenido y terminará en empate." Las palabras de la maestra a cargo dieron sentencia para que la practica finalizara.

Al tener sentencia el partido, Jaune se impulsó por sus glifos y con Rebellion elevo a su rival por el aire para allí terminar lo poco que tenia de aura. Fueron varios golpes para que al final Cardin cayera al suelo de golpe, estampándose en el hormigón.

Con eso, la maestra dio por terminado el partido al ver que uno de ellos tenía el medidor de aura en rojo. Esperando a que el estudiante caído se pusiera de pie, a ambos les llamo la atención sobre su manera de luchar.

Luego de ser regañado por ser demasiado confiado y no terminar rápido el combate, el chico rubio volvió a su grupo donde fue recibido con felicitaciones por parte de Nora y Ruby, así como con quejas por parte de Weiss sobre los raros movimientos que hizo allí y el cómo estaba haciendo algo para imitarla. Eso fue aparte, ya que lo que más sorprendió fue cuando al tomar asiento, rápidamente fue abordado por Yang quien tomo lugar en su regazo.

"Debo decir que te lucirte allí, casanova. El pequeño bravucón no tuvo ninguna oportunidad." El tono meloso al momento de hablar de Yang hizo cosquillas en los oídos del chico, la manera en la que lo miraba y susurraba en ocasiones, sinceramente lo hacía sentir un poco incómodo. No porque se avergüence, si no que las miradas que recibía del resto de sus amigos eran de demasiada incredulidad.

"Supongo que sí. Aunque, sería bueno que te sentaras en tu lugar en vez que en mis piernas Yang. Si sigues así, podría hacerme a la idea equivocada y podría atacarte…"

"Jeje… ¿serias capaz de eso?" Yang presiono aún más su voluptuoso trasero en las piernas del chico, esta vez posesionando ambas piernas a los lados y dejando sentirse completamente. Tomando el mentón del chico, se acercó a solo milímetros de sus labios. "Aunque en lo personal, me gustaría ver que lo hagas. ~~"

"¡Yang!" Ruby ya no soporto más la vergüenza de ver a su hermana comportarse de esa manera. De manera rápida ella hizo un intento por separarla de hacer una escena demasiado embarazosa. Sinceramente era demasiado el verla así.

Weiss hizo un llamado a la decencia por tal vergonzosa escena, Nora simplemente reía por ello. Alejado a ello estaba Blake quien solo se mantuvo indiferente.

"_..._" Pyrrha sonreía de manera incomoda junto a Ren que simplemente suspiraba ante lo visto.

No era la primera vez que veían la manera de coquetear de Yang, aunque siempre era de manera recatada y habia un límite para lo que hacía. Ahora en cambio era demasiado directa, además, le coqueteaba a cualquiera y Ruby temía por lo que podría pasar con su hermana.

En tan solo unos días la personalidad de Yang dio un giro extraño, todo desde que salió a la ciudad, al menos eso especulo Weiss.

"Los estudiantes de allí, ¡basta con los murmullos! Ahora, quiero que pongan atención a lo que tengo que decirles." La Srta. Goodwitch llamo la atención al grupo que estaba haciendo ruido en la clase, hizo de la vista gorda a la posición en la que Jaune y Yang. Estos siguieron en la misma posición, a pesar de que el resto de su grupo puso la vista al frente. "Hemos hecho la practica en combate y me he dado cuenta de sus muchas falencias, las cuales son muchas. Deberán ser corregidas en el trascurso del periodo escolar. El mundo allá afuera no está para que los errores sean perdonados, a la menor falla y sus vidas así mismo como las de sus compañeros estarán perdidas. Si siguen así, serán eliminados."

Glynda Goodwitch fue clara y concisa en su discurso sobre la clase. Todos los estudiantes prestaron atención a las palabras cargadas de severidad al juzgar lo inexpertos que eran, lo muy vanidosos al momento de usar sus habilidades.

La pequeña caperucita estaba atenta a lo dicho por la maestra, lo cual todo era cierto. Las falencias en sus habilidades ponían en peligro a todo el equipo, y si era una misión de proteger a civiles era aún peor. En esa nómina también estaba lo débiles que al parecer eran las armas convencionales, su bebé Crescent Rose en un simple combate habia perdido fragmentos en la hoja que se decía era del mejor metal.

Ligeros susurros delicados llamaron la atención de Ruby y nuevamente Yang estaba molestando a Jaune con sus toques. Ella se sonrojo al ver la posición y el ligero movimiento de cadera que su hermana hacia sobre la entrepierna del chico, con un poquito de imaginación parecía que podía ver como sus entrepiernas se rosaban e incluso parecía que estaban teniendo relaciones en el aula.

Ella habia salido con Jaune a hacer lo que a ella le gustaba, simplemente por ocio ya que nadie más quiso acompañarla y él nunca se habia portado extraño como ahora lo hacía con su hermana, tal vez él se estaba rindiendo a los muchos coqueteos de Yang. Así como los muchos chicos que se acercaron a ella por simplemente ligar con su hermana. ¿Acaso era eso posible de nuevo?...

"_No, no, ¡no! pero en que estás pensando."_ Ella meneo su cabeza ante ese pensamiento, era su hermana y su amigo por el amor de dios. Ellos no serían capaces de hacerle eso, al menos su hermana mayor no sería capaz de hacerle eso de nuevo, más aún con el chico que su hermanita compartía interés en sus muchas aficiones. Dejando de lado eso, le parecía curioso que la maestra no les haya llamado la atención por culpa de Yang, a pesar de los ligeros murmullos que los alumnos parecían hacer.

"Ahora, quisiera tocar dos puntos." Las palabras de Glynda sacaron de su ensueño a Ruby. "Para mañana la profesora Peach me ha pedido que se recolecte savia roja para uno de sus muchos experimentos, ella no podrá estar con ustedes por así que yo estaré a cargo en el viaje que se hará a Forever Fall. Luego tenemos …"

"_¡Un viaje a Forever Fall! …" _Ruby se emocionó ante la mención de un viaje. Tendría que hacer planes para ello, al mirar más allá y ver de nuevo a su hermana haciendo de las suyas, era posible que tenga que hacer algo para corregir eso. Weiss a su lado apretaba uno de sus lápices hasta el punto en que se quebraría, estaba a punto de explotar por el enojo que estaba conteniendo.

* * *

**(Beacon - Taller) ****(17:00 p.m.)**

"Entonces, el borde afilado de Crescent Rose es demasiado frágil. ¿quieres potenciarlo para que sea más resistente, aunque sea de manera poco convencional?"

"Bu-bueno… algo así? Es solo que la primera vez que salí a entrenar al bosque Esmeralda mi arma se dañó, luego la reparé, pero al hacer algo parecido el día de ayer nuevamente cometí un error y… ahora está mucho peor."

"No sería mejor hablar de esto con un herrero para que corrija el problema. Por si no sabías, yo no sé nada de herrería o mecánica para esto que me estas pidiendo."

"…"

"¡Pero qué cosas dices Jauney, claro que sabes de herrería! Al menos algo que se parezca, acaso no potenciaste a Magnhild para que sea aún más duro de lo normal cuando salimos. Aunque su efecto no duro tanto como esperaba."

"Nora, por favor…"

Estando en una habitación con gran iluminación, así como con varias mesas con implementos, al igual en los alrededores estaban varios estantes con instrumentos mecánicos especializados. Jaune, Ruby y Nora estaban en el famoso taller de Beacon en donde se realizaban mantenimiento de las armas de los estudiantes. Desde pequeñas hendiduras hasta problemas técnicos especializados, en su mayoría podían ser reparados allí por los propios estudiantes que conocían de la estructura de su arma, siempre que no se necesite de una pieza especifica

Los únicos ocupantes de la habitación se encontraban mirando a una de las mesas en donde un arma de gran tamaño y con una forma intimidante estaba desplegada, sinceramente era difícil de creer que su dueña sea una niña tierna fanática de los comics.

"…"

Jaune Arc luego de meditar un poco, cruzo los brazos ante lo complicado del tema en cuestión. Ruby quien estaba a izquierda del chico se veía nerviosa ante el desperfecto en el filo de su querida arma, ella esperaba algo positivo. Nora estaba a la derecha de su líder de equipo y estaba moviéndose de un lado para otro.

"… contra que te enfrentaste para que Crescent Rose termine en tal estado." Luego de unos momentos al analizar la guadaña, el chico tomo la palabra y se dirigió a Ruby. "El borde afilado ha sido cortado limpiamente y al parecer ha sido suerte que no sea completamente destruido."

Ruby explico a lo que se enfrentó ese día para que su arma se dañara, de nuevo. Un demonio escarlata andrajoso que parecía un animal y que hacia un movimiento veloz al momento de hacer una acrobacia. Jaune supo de inmediato cual era, incluso dijo que lo mejor es esquivar ese movimiento y esperar el momento para atacar.

"Lo mejor hubiese sido esquivar un ataque como ese a toda costa."

"Weiss dijo lo mismo…" Ruby susurró al escuchar eso.

"Wow, esas cosas han hecho un numerito contigo Ruby. Aunque esas cosas no son para nada fuertes una vez que agarras el patrón de ataque, pero son un poco duras cuando se han reunido muchas de ellas. ¡Jauney, tú tienes a Pandora y sus muchas formas para eliminar cosas así, aquel día no fueron nada para para ti y nosotros cuando fuimos una tarde al Bosque Esmeralda!" Nora se dirigió a su líder de equipo y masajeo sus hombros de manera juguetona, el uniforme de la Academia acentuaba su pecho el cual consciente o inconscientemente lo frotaba en su espalda.

"Pandora?" Ruby pregunto ante el curioso nombre.

"Nora…" Jaune le dirigió una mirada severa a su compañera y la aparto de lo que estaba haciendo, la chica sonrió a ello. Luego se concentró en Ruby. "Olvídalo Ruby, ya conoces como es ella. Pero bueno, quien te dijo que podrías contarme de un problema como este."

"Fue… fue Yang. Ella me dijo que podrías ayudarme con cualquier cosa que te pidiera. Bueno, antes de comportarse como ahora…"

"_Por supuesto."_ Jaune sonrió ligeramente ante ello _"Al parecer si tomo la palabra que le dije en aquella ocasión.",_ luego puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ruby y pregunto sobre su hermana, más sobre lo que ahora le habia pasado. El comportamiento demasiado seductivo e insinuante estaba poniendo al chico en la cuerda floja y él sabía que Yang siempre fue alguien coqueta pero ahora era excesivo y no sabía si tomarlo como un punto de referencia para actuar o no. No quería hacer algo malo, de nuevo. Y Yang era una mujer muy atractiva.

Ruby se sonrojo al sentir el calor del chico en su toque. Hasta para ella era raro el cómo se comportaba su hermana mayor, todo habia cambiado desde que el fin de semana salió a la ciudad y volvió en la madrugada al dormitorio, a pesar de que los vuelos solo están hasta las 22:30 p.m.

"¡No será que Yang tiene un novio y la dejo insatisfecha! Ya sabes, como en esas películas donde la chica al sentirse totalmente disgustada con el rendimiento sexual de su enamorado, busca otro hombre para que la complazca y así volver a sus sentidos." Nora quien habia estado escuchando atentamente, soltó una de sus nuevas locuras. Solo que esta vez fue Ruby la que recibió el demasiado exceso de información, tanto así que su rostro se habia puesto demasiado rojo. "Al parecer tu hermana ya ha elegido al hombre indicado para que la satisfaga en ese campo. Bien por ti, Jauney." Al final, la chica hiperactiva se acercó al chico y lo codeo de manera juguetona.

Jaune al escuchar semejante locura solo se froto el rostro y suspiro desganado, siempre era lo mismo con Nora. Aunque estaba haciendo un intento por formar verdaderos lazos con los integrantes de su equipo, la chica hiperactiva era un poquito lengua suelta y precipitada. Con lo dicho por ella, lo que no diera que fuese cierto que Yang estaba dándole las señales correctas.

Sinceramente era un poco complicado estar rodeado casi únicamente por féminas, el dulce aroma que emanaban hacía difícil controlar el deseo sexual de Jaune y más aún cuando tu dormitorio era ocupado por chicas, era un poquito complicado liberar tensión.

Apartando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, por ahora, Jaune amenazo a Nora con decirle a Ren que no le diera su ración de panqueques por decir cosas indebidas. La chica lloro por lo cruel que era ese trato, pero así fue como él se acercó a Ruby quien al parecer estaba imaginando lo que escucho. Si es que el rostro sonrojado hasta el punto en el que le salía humo era un indicio.

"Ruby, Ruby. ¡Ruby! …"

"¡No! eh? que?... ah! ¿Qué cosa?"

"Pasa algo?"

"¡No! claro que no… solo- solo pensaba en lo que harías para ayudarme… _y un poco en mi hermana_." Lo último Ruby lo susurro apenas.

"¿Qué cosa? ..."

"¡Nada! Y no te rías, por favor."

Al chico le pareció divertido el comportamiento de la pequeña niña de ojos plateados. Borrando la sonrisa de sus labios, paso a los negocios aun con las ligeras quejas de Nora su lado, Jaune pidió a Ruby los repuestos de Crescent Rose para hacer con ellos el mismo la reparación.

La pequeña caperucita le entrego las piezas de su arma, aunque le pareció dudoso ya que él dejo en claro que no era mecánico o algo por el estilo. El chico respondió eso era cierto, hasta cierto punto.

"Ahora voy a pedirte que me dejes trabajar con esto."

"¡¿Qué?! Pero es mi bebé a quien manejaras, no sería mejor quedarme para verificar lo que hagas y no la dañes." Ruby entro en pánico ante el hecho de dejar su arma ante alguien que decía no tener cualidades de mecánico.

"No te preocupes por eso." Jaune trato de que la niña mantuviera la calma. Aunque al parecer si seguía aquí era difícil que le deje laborar. "Nora, podrías ayudarme."

"Ahora sí me necesitas… ¿acaso no sentenciaste en decirle a Ren en que no me prepare panqueques?" Nora seguía en el suelo derramando lágrimas de cocodrilo por lo antes dicho. Jaune suspiro ante eso.

"De acuerdo. Olvida que dije eso, de hecho, no le diré nada a Ren. Así que ahora ayúdame, ¿sí?"

"¡De acuerdo! Entonces, ¿que necesitas?"

"… necesito que saques a Ruby de aquí para poder trabajar." Jaune se impactó ante el rápido cambio de humor de Nora. Aunque ya no debería ser eso una sorpresa.

"¡A la orden!" Haciendo una pose militar. Nora corrió y levanto en peso a Ruby y la puso sobre sus hombros para luego proceder a dejar la habitación.

La niña de capa roja no tomo muy bien eso. Pataleando y quejándose de lo que podría pasarle a su bebé, Ruby pidió a Nora que la baje. El chico que estaba atento a eso, por el brusco movimiento de la niña dejo al descubierto lo que la falda escolar trataba de ocultar, aun cubierta por las medias negras, las bragas con estampado de fresas fueron visibles. La niña de ojos plateados se dio cuenta rápidamente de ello y trato de bajar su falda para que él no vea, aunque como estaba siendo sostenida, eso era difícil.

"¡Pervertido! ¡Mirón!"

"jejeje…*****_suspiro_*** **nunca dije e hice nada, tú me lo mostraste." Jaune rio del pánico de Ruby. Aunque así él se acercó y se puso delante de las chicas. "Deja de preocuparte, te dejare tu bebé más tarde en tu habitación, ¿de acuerdo?"

"… está bien." Al final la pequeña se resignó.

Al final, él les pidió que abandonaran la habitación. Una chica pequeña cargando en hombros a otra niña pequeña.

"*****_suspiro_*****" Para Jaune era difícil la vida en la Academia, en parte. Hacer amigos era increíble ya que en su niñez no los tuvo y mucho menos cuando estuvo entrenando. En ese entonces sus amistades fueron muy… diferentes en todos los sentidos.

Esos amigos actuales últimamente solo eran chicas y la primera fue la pequeña Ruby Rose la cual era una fanática de los comics, armas, galletas y los cuentos de hadas. La mayoría de sus interacciones tenían que ver mucho con esos temas y la chica tenía mucho que aportar a ello. Como prueba de su amistad, Ruby le habia prestado la mayoría de los comics que habia traído a la Academia y decía que era su colección secreta, pero como ser amigos con gustos similares se los habia prestado.

"Nora se sobrepasó con lo que dijo. Ahora mi mente está inundada con lo que Yang hace y si está tratando de llamar mi atención de _esa_ manera." Él se detenía un poco por la amistad que tenía con Ruby de hacer algo con la rubia incitadora, sería raro que tu mejor amigo se estuviera acostando con tu hermana o algo así. Hasta donde el vio, las hermanas Rose- Xiao Long eran muy cercanas y siendo la mayor muy sobreprotectora, aunque en solo unos días eso fue totalmente cambiado por el raro comportamiento de la hermana mayor. Si ella seguía haciendo eso, Jaune sabía que no se contendría ya que sería un estúpido por desaprovechar aquella que se servía en una bandeja de plata para el disfrute. "Aunque puede que eso tenga que ser de manera sutil y con mucho cuidado. No quiero que haya malos entendidos como con Weiss que dice que estoy haciendo cosas para tener algo en común con ella. Jejeje… sinceramente, las chicas son un misterio encarnado."

Una ligera memoria sobre su familia llego a la mente del chico. Un recuerdo lleno de muchas doncellas de cabello rubio, era un recuerdo borroso por el tiempo transcurrido en que no las habia visto. Esas eran sus hermanas y su madre, una memoria feliz del tiempo que paso con ellas. Debería en algún momento comunicarse con ellas, tarde o temprano lo podrían encontrar y eso no sería nada bueno…

Dejando de lado su recuerdo, él tomo varias herramientas para trabajar en el arma de su pequeña amiga. "Nunca fui fanático de la mecánica…"

Era cierto que no era mecánico o herrero, pero pasar tanto tiempo con una lunática exigente como lo fue su maestra le enseño muchas cosas.

"Ahora veremos en que resulta esto." Tomando todo lo necesario de los estantes, Jaune saco de su pantalón un pequeño frasco que trajo luego de dejar sus cosas en su habitación. Al levantarlo hasta la altura de sus ojos, la pequeña botella parecía contener alguna especie de líquido viscoso púrpura. "Nunca pensé usar esto, espero que sea cierto lo que me dijiste."

* * *

**(Gimnasio- Beacon) ****(19:45 p.m.)**

"Sinceramente, que más tendría que pasar en esta Academia para que me sorprenda más que esto. Primero mi líder de equipo resulta ser una niña adicta a los comics y libros de fantasía, luego descubro que además de Grimm ahora hay Demonios que son aún más mortíferos. ¡Pero lo que se lleva el premio es que un plebeyo se atreva a tratar de cortejarme y que de alguna manera se atreva a imitar mi Semblanza únicamente para tratar de acercarse a mí!" Weiss Schnee estaba enojada, aunque eso no era nada nuevo. Luego de haber ido a su habitación y cambiado eñ uniforme por su atuendo clásico blanco, decidió salir e ir a hacer una práctica rápida para estar lista por cualquier cosa para el próximo viaje que haría a Forever Fall. Fue, una suerte no haber encontrado a nadie en la habitación ya que ahora no estaba de humor.

Hablando sola y gruñendo a lo que consideraba inapropiado, quienes la encontraron salían de su camino. Era algo de todos los días ver a Weiss Schnee enojada por algo y como siempre en su mayoría el dueño de ese enojo tenia nombre, esa persona era Jaune Arc.

La semblanza de la familia Schnee era única, hasta ahora no se habia visto a nadie que tenga algo similar a ello. De hecho, lo que uso Jaune ni siquiera se considerara algo de ese nivel, pero lo que enojo a Weiss fue el hecho de que el diseño de su glifo contenía el mismo patrón de copo de nieve. Un poco más turbio, pero era el mismo.

"Y luego que me dice; _no necesito impresionarte con trucos baratos, ya de por si deberías estar impresionada al mirarme únicamente a mí __*****_guiño_*****_. ¡Enserio, pero quien se ha creído ese niño!"

Dando zancadas largas Weiss llego al gimnasio totalmente dispuesta a liberar su enojo. Aunque no era la única allí.

"Tienes brazos firmes por esa arma que manejas. Aunque no se ve mucho por tu armadura, pero debo decir que tienes un cuerpo bien fornido. ~ Me hace desear sentir su ímpetu en algo más que sea el combate…"

"Jajaja... debo decir que este cuerpo no es solo para mostrar y en serio me gustaría hacerte sentir mi potencia. Aunque, me hace dudar que no hace mucho estabas adulando a Jaune Arc e incluso odiabas mi presencia, pero ahora aquí estas, queriendo algo de mí."

"Eso te sorprende~ No deberías, Jaune es solo un niño que no sabe tomar lo que se le ofrece. Así que yo estoy buscando algo que sea más, varonil. Algo así como… un verdadero semental."

"Ja! Así que el niño Arc no es lo que aparenta ser. Yo de él hubiese tomado a una bomba rubia como tú que siempre se la pasa coqueteando. Pero en serio, no hay ninguna sorpresa si hago lo que quiero contigo aquí y ahora..."

"Que problema habría? ~ A no ser que seas de tiro rápido."

"jaja… nunca lo he sido."

Weiss presencio un acto repugnante entre Yang Xiao-Long y Cardin Winchester. Su compañera de equipo estaba totalmente apegada al niño al punto que su peso estaba sobre él, la manera en la que ella se movía, hablaba y sonreía de manera coqueta era algo excesivo. Su atuendo de cazadora no hacia justicia, con esos shorts negros que se apegaban a su trasero el cual estaba siendo sostenido por el chico de manera osada. El niño estaba sonriendo ante lo que sentía, eso era obvio.

La niña rubia tomo al niño del mentón y estaba en dirección a besarlo. Weiss ya no soporto simplemente seguir mirando un acto vulgar por parte de su compañera.

"¡¿Que está pasando aquí?!" La princesa albina se acercó al dúo e interrumpió el momento, lo hizo a tiempo antes de ver algo que sinceramente no hubiese sido grato. Un beso entre Yang y Cardin el cual ella considero el matón de la escuela, en serio que algo raro estaba pasando con esa chica para que haya cambiado de parecer.

"… que mal momento para interrumpir, princesa." Yang se mostró enojada al ser interrumpido su momento. "¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer? Por si no lo has notado, ahora estoy con una situación entre manos, ¿o debería decir entre mis piernas? Jeje…"

"¡Eres una vulgar! Estas dando mala imagen de lo que es ser una cazadora, hace solo unas horas estabas de empalagosa con Jaune Arc y ahora te encuentro haciendo lo mismo con otro chico."

"¡Princesa de hielo, podrías irte! Ahora tengo algo aquí con la hermosa mujer de bellas curvas y no quisiera que me interrumpan-"

"¡Cállate! ¿Acaso no has visto en dónde estás? ¡Están en un lugar público donde cualquiera puede verlos, además, ahora estoy hablando con mi compañera de equipo así que has favor de guardar silencio Winchester!"

"Pequeña- "

"Basta. Déjame hablar con ella." Yang interrumpió cualquier palabra que el chico pudiera haber dicho. Con ello jalo ha Weiss un poco más allá de su posición original. "Vamos Weiss, no te pongas de esa manera. Deberías cambiar de parecer y disfrutar de la juventud ahora que tienes tiempo, arriesgamos la vida como Cazadoras y no hay tiempo para disfrutar de nosotras mismas."

"Es cierto. Arriesgamos la vida y es por eso que deberíamos estar siempre con la mente concentrada en el deber." Weiss tenía el ceño fruncido ante el comportamiento de Yang. "¡Y no me vengas con eso de disfrutar la vida! ¿Acaso el disfrute para ti es andar con cualquier chico en la Academia?"

"Siempre digo que es fascinante tener la mejor compañía para que haga zumbar tus oídos y caliente tu núcleo hasta el punto de que te empape las bragas." Yang acaricio su propio cuerpo para hacer énfasis a sus palabras, incluso llego hasta su entrepierna y la acaricio sobre su pantalón corto.

"¡¿Que?!" Weiss miro de manera horrorizada eso. Aun así, un ligero sonrojo empañaba sus mejillas.

"Lo que digo es que sería mejor que cambies esa manera de actuar tuya. Si sigues así nadie te dará amor y cariño." Yang se acercó a la chica de ojos azules y acaricio su mejilla. "Necesitas liberar toda esa tensión acumulada, no tienes por qué siempre fruncir esa carita tan linda que tienes."

"…!¡" Weiss se paralizo ante el toco, fue por un breve momento. aunque luego lo aparto bruscamente. La chica rubia sonrió ante eso. "¡Pero que pasa contigo! Estas siendo más desagradable de lo normal. Y no eres quien para decir eso, hasta ahora has estado actuando como una mujerzuela loca que va de hombre en hombre. ¡Necesitas poner un límite en lo que haces o darás una mala imagen de las Cazadoras!"

"¿Tú dices eso? Yo digo que estoy disfrutando mi momento." Yang se acercó y se presionó a la heredera a su cuerpo, sosteniéndola de las caderas. La princesa Schnee se quejó ante ese comportamiento, en aquel abrazo se empezó a mover como un perrito cuando las levantas por el aire. "Y cómo te decía, es mejor que tú también hagas lo mismo~" ella le susurró al oído.

"Déjame! …" Weiss se sintió muy incómoda con la manera en la que estaba siendo tocada, se sentía demasiado raro.

Fueron varios minutos en los que Yang sostuvo a Weiss en la misma posición. Varios minutos en los que hubo susurros cargados de indirectas y gritos que juzgaban la manera vulgar de actuar de una de ellas.

"… creo que aún no estas preparada para algo de acción." Al final una tuvo que rendirse. "Te veré más tarde, tienes que dormir temprano para el viaje de mañana a Forever Fall así que no te desveles. Está bien, cariño~" con una lamida en la mejilla en la tierna piel de porcelana de la heredera, Yang Xiao Long abandono el lugar.

"…" Weiss se tocó la mejilla en la que sentía una ligera humedad, eso ya habia sido demasiado. "¡Yang!" cuando se recuperó y volteo a ver, la rubia despampanante ya estaba saliendo del gimnasio con una sonrisa en su rostro. Incluso tuvo el atrevimiento de girarse y lanzarle un beso volado.

"¡_Esa chica…_" Weiss frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes por la ira que sentía ahora. Aunque tenga el rostro sonrojado por el toque atrevido y desagradable de Yang, sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

Quien se ha creído esa niña para actuar de esa manera, tocarla de esa manera, decirle que haga lo mismo que ella y coquetee con hombres con el único fin de, qué. ¿Hay un fin en ello? La mayoría de los hombres que se acercaban a la heredera de la familia Schnee era únicamente con el propósito de lograr ascender en la aristocracia al cortejarla y casarse con ella, era eso o conseguir un escándalo con ella en la boca de la prensa que le gustaba tener algo para hablar en sus segmentos de la tarde.

"_Los hombres son los peores, lo único que quieren es acercarse a ti por tu dinero. No son más que un montón de aprovechados."_ Ella bufo ante eso._ "¡Y Yang quiere que haga lo mismo que ella! Es una chica que para nada se toma enserio lo que la palabra doncella significa._ ***¡**suspiro!** * **_Ella es aún peor que Ruby y-"_

"Debo decir que eso fue caliente."

La voz jocosa de un chico interrumpió el monologo de Weiss. Se habia olvidado completamente que habia alguien presente.

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!"

"Jejeje… dije que lo que acaban de hacer fue caliente. No sabía que Yang y tu hacían acción chica con chica, eso fue algo agradable de ver."

"… ¿En serio?" a pesar de que aun sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Weiss sonrió de manera siniestra al ver el rostro cargado de burla y satisfacción de Cardin Winchester. Le desagradaba hasta la medula el hecho de haber satisfecho las retorcidas fantasías de un chico. "Si eso fue caliente, espero que eso te sirva para lo que viene a continuación."

Tomando a Myrtenaster de su cadera y ejerciendo su Semblanza, una ventisca fría cubrió el lugar en donde Cardin estaba de pie. Weiss estaba avergonzada y enojada, ella llego con la idea de usar los bots para la práctica, pero tal y como estuvo el momento al parecer primero congelaría a un niño petulante y luego de encargaría de Yang.

* * *

**(Forever Fall) ****(09: 20 a.m.)**

"Quiero que formen grupos y se mantengan unidos, pueden creer que el lugar es pacífico, pero en realidad es muy peligroso. Estamos a no mucha distancia del Monolito gigante así que tengan mucho cuidado y no traten de separarse." Las palabras de la Srta. Goodwitch fueron escuchados por los estudiantes, al menos para algunos así lo fue.

Forever Fall era aquel punto rojo en el mapa por su colorida y característica vegetación que nunca cambiaba de color y daba aquel aire de nostalgia al contemplar las hojas de los arboles caer. El bosque era mágico si lo mirabas de esa manera, aunque su olor a frescura actualmente estaba siendo opacada por una imperceptible niebla que emanaba un ligero olor a óxido.

"Entonces… vamos juntos Jaune."

"La tarea era en grupo, ¿no? Aunque por lo que veo Nora se fue con Ren así que eso nos deja a nosotros únicamente Pyr."

"… cierto…"

El equipo JNPR y el equipo RWBY habían tomado sus lugares y se dedicaron a la tarea asignada. Jaune y Pyrrha se juntaron para recolectar la savia de los árboles, un poco lejos de ellos estaban Ren y Nora haciendo de las suyas, dándoles su espacio para variar. La niña pelirroja se movía de manera incomoda por el lugar con su compañero el cual la veía de manera extraña.

Compartían ligeras conversaciones entre ellas sobre lo que Nora habia dicho, sobre lo hecho por Jaune con Ruby en el taller, allí el chico comento que fue un simple error. Pyrrha dijo que ella se refería a si habia hecho algo con el arma de Ruby, el chico dijo que si, algo más o menos, él pensó que se refería a otra cosa. Eso confundió a Pyrrha.

Pero a pesar de entablar una conversación aun habia un aire de incomodidad. Los movimientos torpes de Pyrrha en algún momento hicieron derramar la savia que apenas estaban recolectando, al final, Jaune fue embarrado en sustancia pegajosa.

"¡Lo siento!"

"No te preocupes." Jaune no le dio importancia al hecho de estar embarrado de savia roja. Era una suerte que sus alergias ya no existían ahora. "Solo necesito lavarme y estaré como nuevo."

"Lo siento… me he estado comportando muy raro últimamente. Se supone que debería estar haciéndote sentir mejor y únicamente me la paso cometiendo errores" Pyrrha inclino la cabeza ligeramente, sinceramente si tuviera orejas adicionales como un Fauno estas estuviesen encogidas para expresar su pesar.

"Jeje… ya haces eso cada vez que estamos juntos. eres una niña muy dulce así que no necesitas esforzarte en exceso, eso no te hará ningún bien."

Pyrrha mordió ligeramente su labio inferior. Su incomodidad al parecer era algo ya característico suyo, ella hacia un esfuerzo por socializar normalmente. En su esfuerzo por arreglar su equipo que empezaba a fragmentarse, ella tuvo una larga conversación una noche y por fin su viejo amigo se habia abierto a ella, conocía un poco más de él y lo que paso y el porqué de su extraño actuar. Allí hubo un progreso, incluso se habían unido Ren y Nora.

"Lo mejor sería limpiar esto. no quiero arruinar la chaqueta con esto o embarrarme más."

"… está bien. Aunque si vas a algún lado, lo mejor es ir juntos. La Srta. Goodwitch dijo que era peligroso. Siento que lo es."

Jaune asintió a lo que Pyrrha expresó. Era cierto que el área era peligrosa, eso se sentía en el aire con una ligera vibra. Además, podrían tomarse un momento para ellos. Llenar tarros de savia roja no era gran cosa, aunque Rebellion era usada de manera suave para ello. Al tocar el tarro de savia que puso en el suelo con su pie, no lo encontró por ninguna parte así que al localizarlo con la mirada se encontró con una Nora que estaba en cuclillas devorando el contenido. "¡Nora!"

"¡Hey Jauney!" La niña pequeña saludo y continuo con su faena. "Sabes que la savia roja es deliciosa, su textura viscosa hace que te cosquillee la garganta."

"No deberías estar comiendo eso. Sabes que es tarea de campo."

"Apenas íbamos medio frasco..."

Jaune y Pyrrha trataron de regalar a una golosa Nora la cual simplemente les saco la lengua. Aunque con la boca cubierta de miel eso era un poco gracioso. Al final, Ren se unió a ellos la regaño por que incluso se habia tomado el contenido de su propio frasco.

Con quejas de Nora por lo injusto de su trato, el equipo JNPR se alejó de los grupos que estaban recolectando la savia en el lugar para dirigirse a una fuente de agua y así Jaune se limpiara la savia de la chaqueta.

Un pequeño riachuelo fluía en el medio de un área abierta, Nora fue la más entusiasmada al llegar allí que incluso se quitó los zapatos y chapoteo en la fría agua, a pesar de las protestas por parte de Ren de que no era que se quede descalza.

"¡Que fría! Esto parece más parece un día de campo que un día escolar, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido."

"Supongo que tienes razón. Quizá la próxima vez deberíamos traer algo de comer para situaciones como estas." Jaune se acercó a la orilla y se quitó la chaqueta para limpiarla, dejando al descubierto una camiseta con mangas hasta los codos de un color gris con patrones en dorado oscuro. Al igual que su chaqueta, el símbolo de las lunas gemelas estaba bordada en su espalda, solo que era en negro.

"Usas una camisa bajo esa chaqueta? ..." Pyrrha pregunto mientras se acercaba a Jaune. A la vez dejo el frasco de savia e incrusto a Red Queen en el suelo, ya que, aunque su traje haya sido modificado con un borde hierro magnético especial entregado por su querido líder, esta aun estorbaba un poco en su espalda.

"Es por costumbre. En el exterior me vestía con lo que tenía a la mano, así que quise darme un lujo cuando pude vestirme como un adolecente normal." Jaune respondió mientras aún continuaba limpiando su chaqueta, al final la coloco sobre la empuñadura de su espada para que seque. "No siempre he vivido en la gran comodidad, Pyr."

"Eso tuvo que ser difícil."

"¡Solo de escuchar eso me dan escalofríos! ¡Yey!" Nora se acercó dónde estaban Pyrrha y Jaune, lanzándole agua a este último. El chico sonrió ante ello y trato de devolverle el favor, pero fue rápidamente repelido a lo que solo le toco salir antes de salir más mojado. "Jejeje… no me ganaras en esto Jauney! Aunque si viviste en la naturaleza como dices, eso quiere decir que tú mismo preparabas tus propios alimentos, ¿no? Entonces eres un buen cocinero. Deberías prepararnos algo, ¿verdad Ren?"

"Podría ser cierto lo que dices, Nora." El chico de verde se acercó a la chica de falda rosa con su calzado y obligarla a salir del agua. Luego se dirigió al chico más alto. "Vivir tanto tiempo fuera te debió haber preparado para sobrevivir y enseñado muchas cosas… quisiera en algún momento probar tu estilo culinario."

"… a mí también me gustaría eso."

"Eso sería excelente! Me encantaría probar lo que sabes hacer, ¡incluso podrías hacer panqueques!"

Jaune pensó en lo que sus compañeros estaban insinuando. Las miradas optimistas de Pyrrha y Nora eran algo que debía tomar en cuanta, aunque habia un problema y eso era que, lo que cocinaba era demasiado rústico.

"… supongo que podría hacer algo." Al final se rindió, el grito de emoción de Nora fue algo único. "Aunque debo decir que es posible que lo que prepare no sea muy comestible."

"¡Pufff... que tan malo puede ser!" Nora estaba escéptica.

"Ni te lo imaginas." Jaune respondió a la vez que se ponía su chaqueta y la dejaba sin abrochar. No tuvo caso evitar mojarse, su compañera con exceso de energía ya lo habia empapado.

"…entonces, nos vamos?" Pyrrha pregunto al ver como su compañero puso su espada en su espalda, lo cual ella imito.

"Supongo."

El grupo se dispuso a ir donde el resto de estudiantes estaban recolectando la savia y la maestra estaba esperando. Aunque en el camino se les hizo entraño el hecho de que el claro en el bosque muestre signos de lucha ya que varios árboles habían sido arrancados de raíz e incluso había varios hoyos en el suelo. Además, estaba el aumento del olor metálico, así mismo la niebla empezaba a cubrir el lugar.

Jaune curvo una ceja ante el olor. Así mismo, miro a la distancia al monolito gigante que apenas se divisaba sobre los árboles, ese aquel que la maestra comento. Él sentía que habia algo allí, además de tener presencia demoniaca habia un sentimiento que se emanaba de allí. Fue una presencia que él trato de ignorar.

Pyrrha se froto los brazos y miró en varias direcciones, se sentía observada por alguien. Era un sentimiento de lo más extraño y extrañamente familiar.

Lie Ren se separó del grupo y se acercó a uno de los muchos hoyos, le llamo la atención tanto así que al tratar de tocar la tierra suelta lo único que logro sacar fue una especie de niebla espesa. Él frunció el ceño ante eso y lo intento de nuevo, el resultado fue el mismo. Aunque luego de varios intentos logro tocar el fondo y para sorpresa suya, toco varias cosas y lo que saco fue una pieza de hueso humana; un cráneo con piel en descomposición.

"¡!" de la impresión Ren soltó el cráneo el cual al caer se perdió en la niebla que camuflaba el lugar, como un espejismo y hacia ver una superficie en lugar de lo que en verdad allí habia. Él se limpió la mano en el suelo e iba a llamar la atención a sus amigos, aunque el ligero grito de Nora les llamo la atención a todos.

"¡Hey chicos, mirad esto!"

Al llamado de Nora, todos se acercaron y vieron una cosa lanuda parada en dos patas y un pico largo y puntiagudo. A simple vista parecía un ave o algo así, solo que sin ojos.

"¿No creen que es lindo? Es como una pequeña cosita peluda, quisiera abrazarla. Mira, se mueve"

"A veces temo por tu sentido de ternura. Y, si, es una cosa peluda."

"Como dijo Ren, es una cosa peluda y nunca habia visto algo así." Jaune le dio la razón a Ren, incluso se acercó a tocar aquel animal y esta trato de atacarlo a lo que él se apartó. Nora se burló de ello y trato de tocarlo, pero en esta ocasión empezó a huir. Al final la chica empezó perseguirlo de manera juguetona. "No creo que esa cosa sea algo normal."

"Ahhh~ a mí me pareció una cosita tierna. Mira como Nora la persigue, parece como si persiguiera a un pequeño cachorro." Pyrrha jadeó de ternura ante lo que Nora hacía.

"Tú también Pyr?" Jaune comentó.

Así estuvieron los chicos por un momento observando como Nora perseguía a aquella criatura, aunque luego de un momento Ren trato de llamar la atención sobre lo que habia descubierto en el lugar.

"Chicos, en los hoyos que hay aquí encontré-"

"Hey chicos!"

Una nueva voz chillona interrumpió el momento. EL equipo J_PR dirigió la vista y de entre los árboles brumosos salió el equipo RWBY con Ruby levantando la mano, saludando.

Allí ambos equipos intercambiaron conversaciones y no falto la pregunta sobre lo que Nora estaba persiguiendo, el equipo J_PR no supo que responder a ello. Con ellos estaba también Yang quien no espero momento para insinuarse a Jaune, incluso hizo el audaz movimiento como para rozarse con Ren. Este último se mostró un poco nervioso hasta el punto en que se sonrojo, era la primera vez que mostraba gran reacción a algo.

Ruby y Weiss regañaron a Yang, de nuevo. Blake simplemente se quedó en la distancia observando los alrededores.

"Dejando de lado a mi hermana. Pensé que les ocurrió algo cuando se los vio irse. Incluso pensé que habría Grimm cerca necesitarían ayuda. Como se escuchó ruido, pensé que paso algo muy malo." Ruby expreso su preocupación.

"¡Te dije que no debías preocuparte por ellos, Ruby! Son capaces de defenderse solos, además, tienen a Pyrrha quien es la más fuerte Cazadora de la Academia. ¡Y te dije que no habia escuchado nada!, lo que ahora deberíamos estar haciendo es volver con la Srta. Goodwitch antes que se enoje." Weiss expreso su punto, aunque Pyrrha se tensó un poco por cómo fue descrita.

"No esta demás preocuparse, ¿no crees? Aunque ahora que estamos aquí, no crees que lo mejor sería ir más profundo en el bosque y perdernos para ver qué pasa~" Yang en ningún momento se habia apartado de Jaune. Para molestia de Pyrrha.

"… no creo que debas hacer eso." Pyrrha dijo, captando la atención de todos a lo que empezó a mover sus manos de manera nerviosa. "Di-digo que es peligroso ir por allí. Eso fue lo que dijo la Srta. Goodwitch y…" desde allí ella empezó a balbucear.

Dejando eso de lado, Yang nuevamente fue regañada por su hermana menor y Weiss frunció el ceño. La heredera comento que Yang incluso habia tratado de llamar la atención de los chicos del equipo CRDL hace unos momentos.

Fuera de las pequeñas riñas. Blake Belladona estaba apartada de todo el grupo observando lo extraño de esa área del bosque, tanto su olor como su aspecto de haber sido removido por alguna clase de lucha. Incluso una niebla se levantaba y parecía cubrir la zona.

El olor ligeramente metálico empezó a cambiar a putrefacto, Blake tuvo que taparse un poco la nariz ante ello. El olor se hacía más fuerte cuando se paró al borde de uno de las muchas hendiduras del lugar. Al mirar al grupo en la distancia era increíble cómo no reaccionaba a esa peste, aunque la niña del listón supuso que era por sus características Fauno y su sentido del olfato.

"_¿¡Que es esto!? …_" Blake presencio el momento en el que una ligera niebla se evaporaba y dejaba ver el fondo de la abertura del suelo. Su cuerpo sentía un ligero escalofrió y una ligera gota de sudor corrió por su rostro ante lo que vio. Aunque apenas se distinguían, varios cuerpos humanos estaban apilados como en una fosa común.

"Ah!" el grito de Nora llamo la atención de la Fauno disfrazada. Al ver esa escena desagradable, ella dio media vuelta y decidió ir con el grupo. Aunque en medio de su andar, su cuerpo se detuvo. Aunque podía moverse muy lentamente, se sentía adormecida pero aun veía lo que ocurría.

Ignorando a lo una congelada Blake. El grupo RWBY y N_PR habia corrido en dirección del grito de Nora y encontraron que habia caído en un agujero profundo y estaba empapada en porquería.

"¡Qué asco! Qué horror, ahora tomar una ducha es una necesidad." Nora se quejó de que estaba completamente sucia. Yang se burló de la niña por haber sido torpe, de hecho, casi todos lo hicieron. Algo que no le gusto a Nora. "¡Hey, dejen de reírse y ayúdenme! Siento que me hundo como en arenas movedizas."

Hicieron varios intentos a lo que le pidieron que agarrara algo para alcanzarla. Nora tomo lo primero que encontró, extrañamente no uso a Magnhild.

"Gracias. En serio, vaya peste que es esto." Nora se quejó del olor que la cubría. Aun sostenía el objeto con el cual salió del agujero, el cual al balancearlo en exceso arrojo lodo por todos lados.

Al final _ese objeto_ quedo limpio y llamo la atención de todos ya que eso era un hueso humano. Un fémur o algo así.

"Pero que!" Nora entro en pánico lanzando aquella cosa. Por mala suerte fue en dirección a Weiss quien grito ante eso.

Allí fue que cuando todo el grupo vio en dirección al agujero donde cayó Nora se divisaron varios huesos humanos, cráneos y cosas así. Todos en el grupo entraron en pánico al ver eso, Ruby fue la más nerviosa de todos. Allí Ren dijo lo que le habían estado interrumpiendo decir desde hace un tiempo, el hecho que los agujeros al parecer estaban llenos de cuerpos humanos.

"Hace un momento vi cuerpos humanos en donde yo estuve investigando. No tenían más que unos cuantos días de muertos…" comento Ren.

"¡¿no crees que deberías haberlo dicho antes?! Que cosa esta ocurriendo aquí…" Weiss entro en pánico. Aunque Ruby fue un poco más halla.

"Pe-pero que… esos era esqueletos humanos, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué hay esqueletos humanos en un bosque? Dijiste que habia cuerpos recientes, acaso esto es como un lugar de terror… es para asustarnos."

"Cálmate Ruby." Yang estaba extrañamente seria. "Podrías atraer a los Grimm si sientes miedo. Aunque ahora que veo, aquí solo estamos siete. Falta Blake." La niña coqueta busco con la mirada a su pareja la cual no estaba con ellos.

"¡Allí, allí esta Blake!" Nora señalo en la dirección en donde estaba la niña faltante.

Todos los que vieron a la niña, extrañamente la veían que parecía querer correr. Aunque lo hacía de una manera demasiado lenta y una especie de esfera gris la cubría. Tanto así fue que le dijeron que deje de bromear, tanto así que todo el grupo fue a su dirección, aunque acercarse fue un error.

"Yo-" Blake pareció recobrar por un momento la movilidad, aunque de nuevo fue paralizada. Esta vez con la compañía de todo el grupo.

==TRACSK! TRACSK! TRACSK! ==

Fue justo allí que el sonido de madera siendo derrumbada se escuchó, así mismo el grito de un animal. Un animal muy grande.

El ambiente se llenó de una niebla espesa que cubrió los alrededores y al final fue abierta por una especie de animal cuadrúpeda de gran tamaño. Ojos rojos con una mandíbula y cuerpo cubierto de carmesí acuoso, la bestia era un caballo gigante que al bufar por su hocico una corriente de humo escapaba.

Los chicos al final fueron descongelados y en seguida se pusieron en guardia ante la criatura que los observaba.

"Su cuerpo no está cubierto por Hueso. ¿Acaso es un demonio?" Extrañamente Weiss entro a una compresión rápida del ser frente a ella.

"Si es así, es mucho más grande que el de la última vez. Espero y no te desmayes princesa"

"…es muy grande."

"Esto-esto es un demonio muy grande. ¿crees que esto mato a esas personas en el pozo?"

Yang, Blake y Ruby se mostraron valientes y temerosas ante lo que veían. El aura emanada era la misma que los demonios pequeños a los que enfrentaron varias veces como entrenamiento, el problema ahora era que la criatura era demasiado grande.

La bestia demoniaca gruño y un aura gris la cubrió y desapareció para sorpresa de todos. Aunque enseguida el grupo tuvo que dispersarse, la criatura apareció y paso a velocidad justo donde por donde ellos habían estado parados.

"Es-es muy rápido. No creo que pueda romperle las piernas para que se detenga, es muy ágil a pesar de su tamaño. ¡Espera, allí está la pequeña cosa peluda! Sera aplastada"

"No creo que sea sabio que te precipites aquí. Esta cosa hace lo mismo que la criatura en el Bosque Esmeralda y eso lo hace muy temible. "

Nora fue detenida por Ren de hacer una locura por una criatura desconocida, ambos tenían sus armas desenfundadas y listas.

La bestia grande era muy ágil y sería peligroso hacer algo sin planificación. Además, la preocupación de Nora por la criatura bípeda se esfumo cuando varios Grimm, beowolf aparecieron en la zona y esa cosa se abalanzo sobre uno. Allí esa cosa bípeda lo cambio dándole un aspecto más peligroso con varios látigos y flores cubriéndolo.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante ese cambio en un Grimm. Así como ese Beowulf cambio, ya había varios con características así. Varios demonios se materializaron alrededor. Algunos con bombas a cuestas, de aquellos que Yang despreciaba.

"Creo que esto es ya un ejército mejor planificado por parte de ellos. ¿alguna idea Jaune? Te has enfrentado a un demonio así de grande."

"Solo una vez, y fue un poco más pequeño que este y un poco más torpe." Jaune respondió a la pregunta de Pyrrha. Su cuerpo estaba tenso ante lo que habia visto, aquel cambio en un Grimm uniéndose a un demonio. "He presenciado algo muy extraño y sé que esto es más que problemas."

El chico de mechón albino apretó la empuñadura de Rebellion, el combate que venía seria duro. Él recordó como una vez lucho contra el demonio que le dio la Rusalka y las Beowulf, aquellas cosas solo fueron copias y lo que ahora presenciaba era un demonio puro.

"_Supongo que ahora enfrentare un demonio verdaderamente fuerte" _Jaune dio la orden a Pyrrha para ellos ir primero, solo como plomo y señuelo. El error fue grande cuando una esfera gris los paralizo.

"_Supongo que esto no fue lo más inteligente que he hecho."_ Jaune recibió el impacto de la bestia que paso como una bala de cañón arrollándolo. El chico fue lanzado, fuera de la vista por la niebla que cubría los alrededores.

"Jauney!" Nora y Pyrrha llamaron el nombre del chico. aunque enseguida tuvieron que reponerse y reagruparse con el equipo RWBY para enfrentar a los demonios y Grimm por igual.

Lo que pensaron sería un día de campo, se convirtió en una lucha de supervivencia ante un enemigo numeroso.

* * *

**Uff. Fue un trabajo trabajar con un personaje femenino y trabajar con ello.**

**Sé que para este capítulo el titulo era Quicksilver, pero al final me entretuve demasiado e Yang así que el capítulo se hizo demasiado largo como para publicarll tanto asi que se recorto escenas. Aqui incluso hiba a ver una ligera aparicion del team CFVY.**

**En fin, detalles.**

**Aunque veo que los capítulos se han hecho demasiado largos, creo que lo mejor será hacerlos más pequeños, ¿no? o dividirlos en pequeñas escenas. **

**Si te gusta la historia, no olvides comentar y seguirla. La crítica constructiva es bienvenida.**

**Contestando a los comentarios:**

**ThonyCvs: **gracias por tu comentario. Espero que te siga gustando el curso de la historia. En cuando al Team JNPR, se que aquí puse que las cosas se calmaron, incluso se hacen un poco de bromas y hablan normalmente. Pondré la discusión en un flashback más adelante y, la situación con ellos aún no está de lo más calmada, aun no.

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí. No leemos en el próximo cap.**


End file.
